Harry, Hally Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Griffyndorlady
Summary: The twins are in for a ride when they discover that they have a godfather who is an escaped prisoner. Innocence must be proven in this tale that leave you in suspense. Caution may contain strong languages as the twins are getting older.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, as promised I have began to write the third year book for all my fellow readers. Also, I would like to thank those who had sent me their reviews from the last two books, and I will keep on responding to those who had begun to read then and add them to their personal favorites. I would like to inform all of you that my third year book will be different since I do have most of my notes this time around, so sit back, relax, and have fun.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 1 UNEXPECTED VISITORS**

**Three figures appeared in front of the walk leading to Snape Manor, the third waiting patiently while the two taller figures made sure no one was around before they started to head up the long walk, the tallest leading the way. Draco Malfoy was being ushered along in front of his mother Narcissa Malfoy as they made their way towards the big manor that loomed ahead of them, the perimeter surrounded by thick woods with several paths leading into them.**

**Lucius Malfoy, kept his eyes in full alert while leading his small family up the long walk until they reached their destination. He rapped his cane of the front door with several loud bangs, making sure that his knock was heard from the inside. The front door opened wide revealing Severus Snape with his head house elf behind him.**

"**Hello Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, please come in," Severus greeted them politely, allowing them to enter the manor.**

"**Severus, where are your two…Gryffindors?" Lucius questioned stiffly**

"**They should be coming down shortly…"**

"**No Connor wait…" "Ssss…BOOM!" **

"**Oops, Sorry Rave,"**

**The Malfoy's looked up toward the stairs after hearing the small explosion. Severus muttered curses under his breath before turning toward the staircase.**

"**Raven! Connor! Our guests are here…Bloody hell is that!" Severus yelled out as something that looked like a half crab, and half spider came scuttling down the stairs.**

**The twins scrambled out of their private parlor, looking around.**

"**Where'd it go?" they both exclaimed in confusion.**

"**If you both are looking for a strange creature, it's coming down here, and you best hurry, because it is coming straight for Mrs. Malfoy!" Severus hollered at his twins**

"**Oh gods!" Hally yelled with wide eyes running towards the staircase**

"**We're on it dad! Bloody hell! Come here you critter!" Harry shouted following suit behind his twin sister**

**The creature sprung into the air toward Narcissa. Narcissa let out a horrifying scream just as both twins pointed their wands out. "Petrificus Totalus!" Both twins shouted freezing the creature in a mere second. Harry grabbed the creature up from the floor swiftly, and headed back up the stairs to his and Hally's private parlor.**

**Severus looked down at his daughter, "What the bloody hell was that Raven?" he demanded the question to the raven-red-streak-haired-girl.**

"**One of our experiments dad, nothing big," Hally answered him. "It's quite harmless of course." She added**

"**You call going after my mother harmless little Potter?" Draco questioned with a sneer.**

"**We got it didn't we Malfoy?" Hally sneered at him in return **

**Draco took a step toward Hally being stopped. "Enough Draco. Your mother hasn't been harmed…Miss Potter," Lucius greeted Hally stiffly**

"**Hello Mr. Malfoy, did you replace Dobby yet…."**

"**Raven!" Severus warned**

"**I was just asking dad, honest," Hally replied truthfully, hearing a small snigger coming from Severus's house elf Screech.**

"**I did, thank you Miss Potter," Lucius answered in a huff just as Harry came downstairs. "And here is the other twin. Mr. Potter," he greeted Harry **

"**Mr. Malfoy," Harry greeted with a masked face.**

**Severus noticed the tension between his adopted son and Lucius Malfoy. **

"**Shall we go into the living parlor? Our tea should have arrived by now," Severus suggested leading the way with Harry and Hally following his closely behind him.**

**The Malfoy's entered the living parlor with Lucius sitting down in one of the soft black leather chair, and Narcissa sitting down in the other one beside him. Severus took a seat in his usual chair while Draco sat down on the twins' favorite sofa. Harry and Hally looked at each other, before narrowing their eyes at the platinum-blonde boy.**

"**Ahem Malfoy your in our seat," Harry told him**

"**There's another sofa Potter, go sit on it," Draco sneered**

"**Big mistake Malfoy," Hally grinned evilly as the two levitated Draco up from the sofa to the floor, and dropped him with a slight plop.**

"**Hey!" Draco shouted up at the twins as they both took their seats.**

"**Sit over there Malfoy," they both told him sniggering.**

"**Enough you three! Draco, they're attached to that sofa young man, please sit on the other one, and no more of that you two!" Severus lectured the three**

"**Yes s-sir," the twins sniggered while Draco sat down on the other sofa across from them.**

**Draco watched the twins snigger at him across from him. He glared at the two heatedly, but held his tongue from getting into trouble once more. Their family house elf Screech popped into the parlor, handing Severus a letter while he beamed at Hally.**

"**Young miss, not wanting to disturb you but…"**

"**your not disturbing me Screech, what is it?" Hally enquired with a grin on her face.**

"**You was chosen Mistress Raven! The national Potions competition! They chose you this year!" Screech jumped up for joy.**

"**What was that?" Lucius questioned, looking at Hally in shock**

"**Screech you must be joking, they never choose a Hogwarts student…"**

"**They did this year!" Screech beamed.**

**Severus tore open the letter, reading its contents. He looked over at his daughter, pride written upon his face. "Well done Raven, they did indeed accept your application this year," Severus announced, showing the letter as proof.**

**Hally's eyes went wide in shock. "Way to go Hal!" Harry grinned at his sister.**

"**Excuse me, I'm going to throw up now." Hally muttered, getting up and leaving the parlor.**

**Lucius brushed past Hally toward Severus. "There must be some mistake Severus," Lucius commented, not believing what he just heard.**

"**I assure you Lucius that I am not. Here is the letter of proof," Severus replied.**

**Lucius practically tore the letter out of his hand, reading the contents. Even Draco got up from his seat to see if it was true, leaning over Lucius's left arm, reading the letter.**

**Draco looked over at Harry, "She better not mess up Potter…."**

"**Excuse me Malfoy, but I seem to remember that Hal was the one or is the one that tutors you in Potions and several other classes. Hal is the best one in the entire school." Harry pointed out **

"**Yes, with you and Miss Granger following behind her Connor," Severus intervened, noticing Hally was no longer present. "Where is your sister Connor?" Severus questioned**

"**She said something about going to throw up now?" Harry replied, confusion clearly written on her face.**

"**Oh lord, there she goes." Severus muttered going to seek Hally out.**

"**Goes?" Harry questioned, scratching his head in bewilderment**

"**It's nothing Connor. Raven will tell you when she feels ready." Severus called over his shoulder.**

**Harry watched the two Malfoy males whisper to each other over the letter until his sister and Severus came back in sitting down.**

"**Um…Hal, is there something you want to talk about?" Harry asked his sister**

"**Not right now Harry. I'll tell you later ok?" Hally asked him in a whisper**

"**Ok Hal, I can wait until later," Harry answered**

**Lucius handed Severus back the letter, "A Gryffindor of all people…accepted to represent Hogwarts for this competition." He muttered stiffly**

"**And why not Lucius? Raven is quite capable to win that trophy without trouble. You are forgetting who here father is." Severus stated with pride**

"**I will not….cheer this…girl …."**

"**Lucius!" Narcissa exclaimed getting his attention, before he did anything rash.**

"**Narcissa, she is a Potter…."**

"**Yes, but what does that have to do with it dear? She never done anything to you for this treatment," Narcissa reasoned**

"**Mmm…all right Narcissa, I'll let her be." Lucius relented reluctantly, then looked at Severus. "She better not foul it up Severus that is all I will say."**

"**That will not be a problem with Raven," said Severus. "I did not raise her to lose in any competition."**

"**So who is her competitor?" Lucius questioned, clearly wanting to change the subject.**

"**From what is says here, the student is from Durmstrang," Severus answered**

"**Then she's doomed to fail," Lucius replied**

"**Now you should know better than that Lucius, I taught Raven very well when it comes to Potions." Severus stated truthfully**

"**We shall see Severus." Lucius simply said, looking over at the twins. "Has Miss Potter chosen a suitor yet?" he then questioned, watching Hally roll her eyes over the subject.**

"**Not yet Lucius. Raven, still has time." Severus answered, knowing where Lucius was leading to once again.**

**"Ah. I see, well let us hope that Miss Potter chooses wisely," Lucius replied, throwing a smirk Hally's way.**

**Hally, however, chose to ignore the man by chatting with her brother Harry.**

**"By the way little Potter, where is Diggory? I'd thought that he would be here to visit you? Oh that's right, he can't come here can he, because he's got a summer job at the Ministry," Draco sneered**

**Hally turned her eyes towards Draco, "Better that he earns his way Malfoy, instead of living off of his parents," Hally sneered in return. Harry looked over at Draco sniggering.**

**"Oh and you two aren't living off of the Professor here?" Draco questioned them**

**"No. We have our own money thank you." The twins told him**

**"Whatever, I don't believe you two," Draco simply said with a snort**

**the twins looked over at Severus, seeing him shake his head, telling them to leave it alone. They both shrugged their shoulders, respecting their dad's wish. Severus began to open the rest of the mail that Screech put upon his desk after giving him the competition letter.**

**"It seems that we will be having more guests here. Igor Karkaroff just sent me this after being informed on who their competitor was," Severus announced**

**"Just great...," "It seems your competitor is your favorite Quidditch player Raven. Victor Krum," Severus smirked**

**Hally snapped her head his way. "Really? Oh yeah!" Hally exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.**

**"Whose Victor Krum?" Harry whispered to his sister**

**"He plays for Bulgaria Harry. He's the first young player ever to play a national Quidditch team," Hally answered**

**"Cool. Can't wait to meet him." Harry grinned then leaned towards Hally. "Are you sure that you and Cedric made the right decision on breaking up?" he suddenly asked Hally in low key.**

**"Harry I told you it was Cedrics decision, and I'm fine with it. Anyway we're still friends," Hally whispered**

**"Yeah, but..." "If he decides Harry, then it will be his choice. I can't hold it against him." Hally explained quietly.**

**"Okay Hal, but you know that everyone is going to find out and then the boys will be going after you big time," Harry commented**

**"And that's a bad thing Harry?" Hally asked**

**"No, it's just that the first one in line will be Ron..."**

**"Oh eww! You keep him away Harry James," Hally blurted out loudly**

**"Keep who away little Potter? Your boyfriend..."**

**"Oh good lord! Raven I'm not keeping quiet any longer, young man, Mr. Diggory broke it off with Raven after the school term ended. That is why he is not here." Severus spoke out**

**"Thanks alot dad," Hally groaned**

**"Oh. Didn't know little Potter. Sorry," Draco commented, then noticed the look on his father's face. It was one of triumph.**

**"I don't need to be pitied Malfoy, he broke it off and I was fine with it." Hally shrugged her shoulders without a care.**

**"Wasn't giving you any pity Potter. It's not my business if Diggory decided to chase other girls." Draco rambled out.**

**"Don't you two dare start another fight." Both Severus and Lucius warned the two.**

**"Wasn't going to," Draco commented looking innocent.**

**"He's not worth the fight anyway," Hally replied, when their doorbell rang.**

**"I got it," Harry spoke out, heading to the front door to answer it.**

**Voices came from the hall, with Harry's voice being one of them. A minute later Harry came with two people following him.**

**"Dad, Mr. Karkaroff and Victor Krum here to see you and to meet Hal here." Harry announced taking his seat beside Hally.**

**Severus stood up, holding his hand out. "Igor, good to see you again." Severus greeted**

**"Severus and with both twins...,"**

**"I had Raven with me first. I adopted Connor their first year at Hogwarts." Severus explained**

**"No matter, no matter. Miss Potter very pleased to meet you at last, this is Victor Krum your competitor." Karkaroff announced with greeting.**

**Hally stood up on her feet, meeting the burly bulgarian boy. "Hello," she greeted with a nod.**

**"Hello," he greeted, looking up and down at Hally. Harry suddenly jolted to his feet at the scene.**

**"Harry, don't you dare..."**

**"Oh all right Hal...,"**

**"Allyoop. I am honored to meet you," Victor Krum spoke out, interrupting the twins quickly.**

**"Uh it's Hally," Hally replied politely**

**"Sorry. Not very good with pronouncing some words," Victor explained, blushing slightly**

**Hally noticed him feeling uncomfortable. "Allyoop is fine...shut up Harry James." Hally warned hearing Harry snigger.**

**"I'm sorry Hal, but it's cute...Allyoop," Harry teased her. Hally was about to slap Harry's arm when they heard Victor laugh at the harmless teasing.**

**"I like them. They have very good sense of humor," Victor grinned**

**Draco only rolled his eyes at the scene. Victor noticed that they were wearing robes.**

**"You wear robes here?" he asked them both**

**"Only when we have company, but we can make an exception to make you feel comfortable," Hally explained before taking off her robe along with Harry.**

**Draco was preening over his nails as usual, when his eyes darted toward the twins, looked down before his eyes lingered on Hally's appearance. He leaned his face on the palm of his hand after propping his arm on the arm of the sofa, watching Hally quietly.**

**"Better?" Hally enquired to their new guest, noticing Victor nodding his head and gulping. "Uh...,"**

**"Sorry, don't mean to stare, just that...you very beautiful girl." Victor spoke out at last**

**Harry nudged Hally lightly. "Hal, he likes you." Harry grinned.**

**"Stop it Harry," Hally blushed**

**"Yeah Potter stop it. She wouldn't be interested in him." Draco blurted out with a smirk on his face.**

**Hally turned his way, "Who said I wouldn't be Malfoy? You? I think he's very good looking here." Hally stated **

**Severus cleared his throat grinning at the scene while Lucius Malfoy realized that there soon would be competition over the Potter girl from the look on his son's face.**

**"Why don't the children go out for awhile? The lake is ready for swimming and I believe we can find something for Mr. Krum and Draco to wear," Severus suggested**

**"I have something wear Professor, thank you." Victor announced politely**

**"Good. Connor I believe you and Draco are of the same size?" Severus suggested to Harry.**

**"Yeah, I guess we are. Come on Malfoy," Harry said reluctantly walking out of the main living parlor and heading upstairs with Hally following behind him as well as Victor Krum and Draco dragging behind.**

**Hally went to her room while Harry helped with the other two boys. "Hold it a second Malfoy. Krum...er..."**

**"You may call me Victor," Victor told Harry with a nod.**

**"All right. Victor, you can change in there across the way. Malfoy I believe you have the same room from the last time you were here to visit." Harry spoke out.**

**"Hold it Potter! Why am I in that room again?" Draco questioned**

**"Dad thought it would be easier for you to have that room again." Harry explained while heading to his room with Draco following him. He peered into Harry's room noticing a golden stitch flying about as well as the decor until Harry practically thrusted a pair of swing trunks into his hands.**

**"Here Malfoy, they're still brand new," Harry told him while Hally opened her door, coming out of her room to grab a book that she left on their private sofa.**

**"Hal, five minutes," Harry grinned at her before closing his door and leaving her and Draco out in their private parlor alone.**

**"Ok Harry...are you just going to stand there or are you going to go and change because I am not going to be waiting all day for you to get ready." Hally spoke out to Draco.**

**"I'm going little Potter, but I have one question for you. What made Diggory decide to break it off with you? Hmm?" Draco questioned her **

**"If you must know Malfoy, he didn't have enough time to spend with me since he started his intern job at the Ministry so he thought that it would be better to end it so I wouldn't feel like I was being dumped. There now you have the whole story, are you happy now?" Hally questioned him stiffly.**

**Draco Malfoy walked away with a smirk on his face. "Much little Potter. See you in five minutes," He told her turning left down the hall to his guest room while Hally made her way back into her room closing the door behind her.**

**Meanwhile in the Main living parlor...**

**"I specifically told you Lucius that it will be Raven's decision on who she chooses to marry when she comes of age." Severus stated for the third time since the four children had left.**

**Igor Karkaroff sat in his seat quietly, his head turning from Severus to Lucius in their heated discussion.**

**"And I only suggested that you speak to the girl Severus. She already got dumped when their summer holiday began, I don't think that you need to see another one." Lucius commented with the look of innocence.**

**"And again I will tell you that Raven can take care of herself in that general area. She is not a delicate piece of china that needs to be handled with extra care." Severus replied**

**"Non sense. All females are...,"**

**"Have you even observed Raven closely Lucius?" Severus questioned after cutting the man's remark off swiftly.**

**"No, but what does that have to do with it?" Lucius questioned stiffly**

**"I think that perhaps you would find that Raven is quite capable of taking of her problems without me stepping in to help her in that area." Severus answered**

**They heard the four coming downstairs, their voices drifting past the living parlor's entrance as they headed out to the private lake for a summer swim.**

**The twins took off their robes, laying them across a low branch while Victor and Draco noticed the swim outfit Hally was wearing. Harry noticed their reaction, then hid a grin on his face.**

**"Hal, dive in little sister." Harry said.**

**Hally dove into the water, swimming underneath the surface with ease.**

**"Bloody hell Potter, she's like a fish," Draco ranted before diving into the water.**

**"Good swimmer she is," Victor grinned diving in next.**

**"Yeah, but she is going to be a big handful getting this attention." Harry sighed quietly diving into the water next.**

**"Exactly how long is she going to swim under the water Potter?" Draco questioned minutes later.**

**"Until shes ready to come up Malfoy. Why have a crush on her or something?" Harry enquired.**

**"No Potter I don't. Why would I?" Draco questioned while Harry contained a well known snigger.**

**"No reason Malfoy." Harry said letting the matter drop.**

**Hally came up for air finally beside her big brother.**

**"That feels better," Hally grinned at Harry.**

**"Well I should say so Hal, you were under there for almost three minutes." Harry grinned**

**Hally smiled at him sweetly before swimming over to where Victor was, chatting with him politely. **

**"So what year are you?" Hally enquired **

**"Sixth year." Victor answered laying his chin upon his arms.**

**"I'm a third year this year at Hogwarts." Hally grinned**

**"No matter. Still beautiful girl, Allyoop." Victor grinned at her**

**"Yeah Allyoop." Harry called out in a tease. Draco rolled his eyes at the three without being noticed before swimming away from them, keeping his distance.**

**After a good swim, the four was given word that lunch was served by Screech. They quickly dried themselves off with a drying charm and headed inside to the dining hall wearing their robes. The twins took their usual place with Victor seating down beside Harry while Draco sat beside his mother. A lunch of many different selections were served before them, letting everyone choose what they wanted. Harry and Hally both filled their plates up as usual along with Victor and Draco, since the platinum-blonde-boy worked up an appetite from the swim.**

**"I heard that you have that flying car that Weasley Sr. had gotten the inquiry from work here Severus." Lucius commented**

**"You heard correctly. I bought it from Weasley Sr. at the end of school term. As far as it goes is into our forest and back. It takes Connor and Raven for rides almost eveyday since the family sleigh is not equipped for the summer." Severus answered **

**Everyone heard scrambling, turning to see the twins' pet luck dragons bounding into the dining hall happily.**

**"Dad! I'm hungry," Iris spoke out to Harry thumping her tail happily.**

**"Ok girl, I'll set you up," Harry grinned, grabbing a plate and piling plenty of food onto it for his pet dragon.**

**"Me, too mum...oh it's boy toy. What's shaking boy toy?" Silver greeted to Draco thumping his tail happily.**

**Draco came close to choking on his pumpkin juice. **

**"Silver, that wasn't very nice. You almost made Malfoy choke...although it would be a sight to see..."**

**"Raven," Severus warned**

**"I was kidding dad. Come on Silver I made you a plate sweety," Hally grinned setting the dish down for her pet dragon.**

**"But mum, I wanted to know how boy toy is doing?" Silver asked tilting his head with curiosity.**

**Draco leaned up, looking down at the silver luck dragon, then looked at Hally, seeing her shrug her shoulders carelessly.**

**"Best answer him Malfoy. He won't do anything else until you do." Hally simply said.**

**"I'm fine Silver." Draco answered at last seeing Silver thump his tail once more before he started to eat.**

**Victor kept turning around every few seconds, watching the two luck dragons in fascination.**

**"How long have you had them?" he asked the twins suddenly**

**"Since our first year," both twins answered at once**

**"Very nice dragons." Victor told them before turning back around to finish his lunch.**

**"Yes. Very rare to see. I always thought that they go to veelas." Karkaroff commented**

**"Connor and Raven are part veela," Severus announced, watching to see the reaction from Igor Karkaroff.**

**Karkaroff laughed at first until realizing that Severus was quite serious. Victor snapped his head Hally's way with wide eyes.**

**"Thanks a lot dad..."**

**"Veelas! Twin veelas!" Victor Krum exclaimed in surprise**

**"Now hold on a minute..."**

**"Who is your soulmate Allyoop?" Victor asked her grinning from ear to ear.**

**Lucius drummed his fingers on the table watching Hally squirm in her seat.**

**"Well? Krum asked you a question little Potter. Who is it. You should know who it is by now," Draco commented **

**"Malfoy leave my sister alone...," Harry's voice trailed off as he seen Hally get up from her seat, and whisper in Victor Krum's ear before sitting back down.**

**Victor slowly looked across the table at Draco in disbelief, then started to burst into hysterical laughter.**

**"What's so funny?" Draco questioned while Hally's face went three shades of pink right in front of them all.**

**Harry started laughing next along with Victor Krum.**

**"Harry James..." "It is funny Hal! H-he's a Slytherin and he hasn't gotten a clue on what we're laughing about!" Harry cackled loudly.**

**Severus and Lucius looked at one another in silence, before Lucius spoke up.**

**"Shall you say what is so funny or shall I Severus?" Lucius enquired with a raised eyebrow.**

**"SLAM!" " I still want to know How the Bloody Hell did you figure it out!" Severus yelled his demand**

**"Your yule ball two years ago, witnessing Miss Potter's reaction over my son's order." Lucius answered with a smirk.**

**"You oversized spying prat!" Hally lashed out at Lucius with flashing eyes.**

**"Things can always change Lucius! There are cures that will end their suffering of rejection as well as letting them have normal lives!" Severus shouted.**

**"You would actually do that Severus?" Lucius enquired**

**"I will allow Raven to choose, yes." Severus answered, looking at the man with a challenge look in his eyes.**

**"Father, what is going on?" Draco asked clearly confused over the conversation.**

**"Something that should have been done two years ago when I discovered it, son." Lucius stated, his eyes landing upon Hally.**

**"You don't scare me you old decrepit snake in the grass!" Hally seethed**

**"Such sentiment words Miss Potter." Lucius smirked**

**"Lucius, stop it." Narcissa whispered to her husband. **

**Lucius looked at his wife, before sighing. "I swear Narcissa, you can always ruin a good argument getting ready to happen...All right, all right I'll leave it alone." Lucius stated, his cold grey eyes scrutinizing Severus, Harry and Hally at once.**

**"Father?" Draco called getting Lucius's attention.**

**"It's nothing son." Lucius answered with narrowed eyes.**

**After lunch the twins took Victor on a tour of their home while Severus, Narcissa, and Karkaroff conversed in the main living Parlor. Lucius, however, had other plans. He requested his son to go to his guest room after lunch to discuss certain things that he felt needed to be said.**

**He heard a soft knock on the door, turning to find Draco coming inside and closing the door. **

**"Father, what is it?" Draco enquired **

**Lucius clapped his son on the shoulder lightly. **

**"There is something that you need to know Draco. It's something that Potter and Krum found highly amusing. It's also very important so you best sit down for a shock of your life." Lucius announced**

**Draco sat down in a chair, listening to what Lucius told him, word for word. When Lucius was finished speaking, he dismissed Draco, watching his own son walking out of the guestroom in a state of utter shock.**

**Draco stood in the hall in stunned silence until he heard Victor and the twins laughing further down the hall. His mind began to think of different possibilities suddenly without thinking what would the outcome be. Harry, Hally, and Victor found him still standing in the hall.**

**"Lost your way already Malfoy?" Harry questioned him. Hally started sniggering just then.**

**"No Potter, I did not lose my way. I thought that I had forgotten something from my guestroom until I realized just now that I had it the whole time." Draco answered stiffly.**

**"Whatever. We're heading downstairs, stay or follow, it doesn't matter to us." Hally replied going past him.**

**"Oh, I think I'll follow little Potter," Draco spoke following behind them.**

**They headed downstairs to the main living parlor to sit down. Everyone was in full conversation talking about the upcoming competition, when Hally quietly got up and headed into the family library. She paced the floor until she heard the door close with a click, finding Draco present.**

**"By the look on your face little Potter, I'd say you were afraid of a big crowd." Draco commented suspiciously.**

**"So what if I was?" Hally questioned him stiffly.**

**"Does your brother know?" he pressed with a smirk.**

**"No, but he will very soon." Hally told him standing her ground.**

**"Just checking little Potter." Draco simply said just before Hally walked back out of the library.**

**"Bite me Malfoy," Hally sneered going past him.**

**Draco grinned evilly behind her back. "Really little Potter, do you promise?" he muttered, seeing her go out the door.**

**That evening the twins sat in their private parlor with Hally explaining to Harry about her one big problem...she froze up when there were too many people watching her.**

**"That's it Hal?" Harry asked in surprise**

**"Yeah, stupid isn't it?" Hally asked looking down**

**"No. It's just a phobia Hal, one that can be fixed...and I think I know how to fix it," Harry grinned after getting an idea.**

**"How?" Hally enquired**

**"You'll find out. Go ahead and go to bed Hal, I got this." Harry told her**

**Hally got up from their sofa, heading to her room. "All right. Goodnight Harry," she called over her shoulder and went inside her room closing the door.**

**Harry waited for at least five minutes before doing what he had set out to do. The clock struck two o' clock in the morning when Hally was woken up by many voices coming from the parlor. She pulled on her robe, opened her door and got a shock of her life...**

**Their friends the Slytherins were there, looking back at her with grins on their faces.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 1. see you in Chapter 2 bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. So far, I had gotten some reviews from several readers, but I also wanted to apologize to you over some of the grammar in my first chapter, there were some sentences that have either misspelled some words and some words had been left out. Now on with the story. Also I wanted to let the readers know that since the twins are becomming teenagers; they will be having a bit of changes done to them.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 2 TWO TATTOOS AND PIERCINGS PLEASE!**

**Hally looked back inside her room to check the time on her clock once more after seeing the Slytherins grinning at her.**

"**Two in the morning. I must be dreaming…."**

"**Your not dreaming Hal, I called them to come here." Harry spoke out to her**

**Hally turned back to her big brother, "Now why did you do that for?" she enquired.**

"**Why she asks me…to help you with your phobia Hal," Harry answered her with a grin on his face.**

**The Slytherins sniggered just then. Hally rubbed her eyes, and then looked back at her brother.**

"**Thanks Harry, but it didn't make it better," Hally stated, dropping her hand along her side with a slight plop.**

"**It will get better for you after awhile Hal. It takes time," Harry explained to her.**

**Hally went to sit down on their sofa, "Gods I hope so." She muttered with a sigh before facing Flint and Etre, who were both sitting on either side of her.**

"**Uh…Hi flint, Hi Etre…," **

"**Pixie Sandwich!" They both cackled, giving her a squeeze in between them.**

"**Oh gods I can't breathe…eep! Stop! Stop that tickles!" Hally laughed as both boys tickled her sides.**

**The noise floated down the hall, echoing off the walls. Draco was just heading to his guestroom for the night when he heard the laughter, and decided to go to investigate. He walked into the twins' private parlor finding almost every Slytherin there except for Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle.**

"**What the bloody hell is most of my house doing here at this time of the night?" Draco questioned**

"**If you must know Malfoy, I called them here to help Hal out, now see your way out of here," Harry answered with a snigger.**

"**Oh, so she finally told you about her problem Potter?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.**

**Harry turned around at his twin sister, seeing her hands raised up in self-defense.**

"**He guessed my problem Harry, I never told him a thing," Hally promised her big brother.**

**Harry looked back to Draco, "You are one nosey arse Malfoy," Harry told the platinum-blonde-boy.**

**Draco only crossed his arms. "I should be nosey in a lot of things Potter, especially when it comes to your sister," He smirked as he watched both twins look at him with shocked expressions on their faces.**

**Hally pointed at him suddenly. "His father told him Harry!" she exclaimed**

**Harry went to grab for Draco, growling in anger. "I'll make sure that you won't get close to my sister Malfoy…,"**

**Draco gave him a sneer, "Really Potter, trying to take me out over my father telling me how important I am to your little sister there? Don't make me laugh." He simply said.**

**The Slytherins looked at the scene, quite confused over what they were hearing, until Flint intervened.**

"**Just what the bloody hell does Draco mean by that remark you two?" Flint enquired. He looked to find Hally paling slightly while Harry's face got a shade of red.**

"**Oh you don't know Flint?" Draco asked with a look of triumph on his face.**

"**No, I don't and I would appreciate it if one of you three would explain it to the rest of us," Flint answered.**

"**Sure, I'll tell you…," "No you won't Malfoy! He is my sister's soul mate Flint. That's what he meant, only Hal doesn't want him to be it." Harry explained as Hally slapped her forehead, groaning in misery.**

**Flint leaned back slightly before looking at Hally, "Pixie Dust! Shame on you for keeping it quiet," he teased**

"**I so want to hide right now," Hally groaned hearing sniggering from the rest of the Slytherins.**

**Draco took a step forward, when Harry stepped in his way suddenly with a challenging look in his eyes. Draco shrugged his shoulders carelessly, looking over Harry's shoulder at his twin sister.**

"**Aw, don't worry little Potter. You won't get neglected by my family I assure you…."**

"**Oh yeah Malfoy? That day will happen when pigs and donkey's grow wings!" Harry spat out, pointing his wand at him**

**Flint and Etre both got up and separated the two before a huge fight started.**

"**Enough you two. Harry, we understand that you are very protective over Pixie Dust here, but I have yet to read about veelas being able to turn away from their true mates, even after they receive one of those cures. Draco, can't you see that Pixie Dust here is in misery over knowing what you are to her? The way you three were acting towards each other since your first year did not give you three a good start. Especially when you called her a Slytherin traitor then." Flint lectured the two boys.**

**Harry lowered his wand slowly. "He keeps his distance from my sister from here on out." Harry warned as he started to calm down.**

"**That won't be a problem Potter. I can wait patiently here. Malfoy's are well known on getting what they want." Draco replied, giving Hally a well-known smirk.**

"**Perhaps this time, you'll be well known for failing big time." Hally blurted out**

"**Well see little Potter," Draco grinned evilly at her.**

**Flint and Etre glanced at each other, shaking their heads solemnly.**

"**Let's drop the subject here for now okay? Now then Harry, you told us something about Pixie Dust here having some kind of fear over too many people watching her…All right! Who just touched me and why…Oh. Lady Hex…sorry I mean Pixie Dust, what are you doing?" Flint asked grinning down at Hally.**

"**Looking at your Tattoo. I like it," Hally grinned.**

**Harry went to take a look next. "Oh sweet! It moves!" Harry grinned**

"**Of course it moves Harry. Haven't you seen a tattoo move before?" Flint enquired**

"**No. The tattoos in the Muggle world don't move at all," Harry answered in detail**

**Draco was looking at Flint's tattoo when he heard Harry's words. He looked at him making a face. **

"**Good lord Potter, what a waste. Muggles having tattoos that don't move? I am glad that I don't live there." Draco replied**

"**Well not everyone is like you Malfoy. I've been in the Muggle world and I think that some things they have are fascinating." Hally commented then looked up at Flint grinning from ear to ear. "I want one of those with a belly-button piercing to go along with it."**

"**Not without me Hal, but I want a piercing on my left eyebrow…they do that here too, don't they?" Harry asked Flint**

"**Oh yeah they do that Harry." Flint laughed at the question from Harry.**

"**Do you have to be a certain age?" Harry enquired next**

"**No, but you do have to have Professor Snapes permission though." Flint answered**

"**That won't be a problem." Both twins sniggered knowingly.**

"**All right then. We'll ask him in the morning…it's a good thing you told him about us coming Harry or else he would have exploded on all of us." Flint stated. "Now Pixie Dust's problem?" he added the question changing the subject quickly.**

**Hally explained her problem to the Slytherins, not leaving anything out, including the competition that was coming up.**

"**That won't be a problem. We'll help her out." Etre spoke out, hearing the rest of the Slytherins agree with him.**

**Harry had closed the doors to their private parlor to keep the noise from waking everyone else up from their sleep while everyone was speaking at once.**

"**So who is your competitor Hally?" Blaise Zabini enquired**

"**Victor Krum from Durmstrang," Hally answered **

**Silence filled the private parlor swiftly.**

"**Victor Krum? The young national Quidditch player Victor Krum?" Flint asked **

"**Um…yes," Hally answered**

**The girls gathered around Hally giggling. "What's he like?" "Have you met him yet?" "Is he single?"**

"**Whoa! Hold up girls! Let my sister breathe…."**

**Everyone heard a noise coming from the hall. Hally got up to take a look, opening one of the doors quietly. She looked over her shoulder at Harry.**

"**It's Krum, Harry…Oh gods have mercy. H-he sleeps nude." Hally spoke in low-key, her eyes looking at the Bulgarian from head to toe.**

**The girls scrambled quietly taking a look theirselves. "Oh wow! Hally, how did you get so lucky to have him as a guest here?" they whispered giggling quietly.**

**The Slytherin boys, including Harry crossed their arms at the girls while rolling their eyes.**

"**I want that Body!" Hally blurted out suddenly in front of them all.**

"**Hal!" Harry exclaimed in shock.**

**Hally turned around towards her brother. "What?" she asked innocently. The girls giggled at the two.**

"**He's the enemy Hal. He is your competition." Harry pointed out**

"**Yes, but what does that have to do with it?" Hally asked grinning evilly as she swayed gently.**

"**Evil little sister right to the core." Harry muttered with a sigh while Hally finally closed the door with a silent click.**

"**It was an innocent peek Harry, gods. It's not like you boys don't try peeking at girls…and don't try to deny it Flint, because I had caught you and Etre doing that many times at school." Hally sniggered **

**Flint shrugged his shoulders, "Fair enough." He simply said grinning along with Etre.**

"**Can we continue here Hal?" Harry asked, sniggering with the rest of the Slytherins.**

"**Sure we can Harry. Now what do you have in mind on fixing my problem?" Hally asked, taking a seat once more.**

**Harry went over his plan with Hally, Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins before they headed to bed for the night.**

**FOLLOWING MORNING**

**Lucius Malfoy headed downstairs to the dining Hall, finding that there were more guests present than before. He sat down at the end of the table across from Severus, beside his wife who was already there along with their son Draco.**

"**Well, this is a surprise," Lucius commented with a raised eyebrow.**

"**I was informed last night after you retired Lucius. Connor invited them." Severus announced**

"**I'm surprised he didn't invite anymore Gryffindors here." Lucius replied stiffly**

**"We couldn't do that," Harry spoke out**

**"Yeah, they would be...surrounded by Slytherins if we did that," Hally added**

**Lucius gave the twins a swift glare, before turning his eyes away from them while his wife Narcissa pour him a cup of steaming hot coffee. Lucius quietly observed the twins in their own element, noticing that if they were put into Slytherin, they would have fitted right in along with his son. He looked over at Severus, realizing that he was looking right back at him. Both gave each other calculating looks until Marcus Flint began speaking to Severus.**

**"Professor Snape, there was something I like to ask you first before Harry and Hally..."**

**"Here at home Mr. Flint their names are Raven and Connor. They both agreed to that, now tell me what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Severus enquired, taking a sip of his coffee which was strong and black without any sugar nor cream, just the way he liked it for years.**

**"Well sir, they noticed that I now have a tattoo and they both want one with piercings to go along with them, and I thought that since they're birthday was coming up, I thought that it would be a good idea to take them as a birthday gift. So...could they sir?" Flint enquired**

**Severus sat his cup down with a clatter.**

**"I see..." "Please dad? We both finished our homework right after we got home, and we've been extra good on not pranking you too much." Hally begged their dad.**

**"Yeah dad. We'll even help the house-elves with the stables for a whole week." Harry grinned.**

**Severus sat back in his chair, pondering. "A whole week hmm? Well now, how could I say no to that." He told them both**

**"Thank you dad." The twins grinned happily**

**"But, those piercings must be put in appropiate places, do you two understand?" Severus questioned them**

**"Yes sir," they answered him, grinning from ear to ear.**

**"Good. I will write out my permission for you both and I expect you two to follow my direct order." Severus stated**

**"We promise," Harry and Hally assured him before chatting excitedly with their friends.**

**Platters of food appeared upon the table, letting everyone help themselves. The children carrying conversation along with Victor Krum, who everyone were making sure that he felt welcomed. Severus decided then, to go ahead and find out where his twins would like to have their 13th birthday party by clearing his throat and getting their attention.**

**"I will need to know where you two would like your birthday party to be this year?" Severus enquired**

**"Well dad, we were talking," Harry began **

**"And we decided to have it here out by the lake." Hally finished**

**"A party by the lake? I can agree with that." Severus replied**

**"Yeah with the Slytherins and well some Gryffindors, like the ones from last year..."**

**"Another words the Weasley clan and Granger." Draco blurted out.**

**"Draco, stay out of their discussion young man." Lucius warned his son with a stern look on his face.**

**"I don't have any problems with that, except I want you both to make sure that one Weasley boy does not get into anything here like he did in my private quarters in your first year at Hogwarts." Severus told them**

**"I'll take care of Ron dad," Harry promised, sniggering with his twin sister Hally.**

**"Good. Now I will leave everything up to Screech as usual...I believe that someone has a belated birthday gift that still needs to be given to Draco here?" Severus suggested seeing Hally squirm in her chair.**

**"Aw dad, can it wait first? I'm hungry..."**

**"Go get it now Raven," Severus intervened sternly.**

**Hally groaned while she got up from the table, leaving the dining hall. She came back five minutes later, placing the gift in front of Draco before taking her place between Severus and Harry once more.**

**"Happy belated birthday Malfoy," Hally mumbled just loud enough to be heard.**

**Everyone watched Draco tear the wrapping off his late birthday gift and lifted the lid off of the box. His eyes went wide briefly before lifting it out of the box revealing a statued dragon. He sat it down as everyone watched it walk around the standing plate.**

**"Well I'll be darned," Lucius muttered**

**"I still find it hard to believe that Raven found that in an antique shop within Diagon Alley, but my eyes did not decieve me when I seen her and Connor both walk out of the shop." Severus rambled**

**"Told you dad, Hal was looking at something else when it roared up at her from the display case getting her attention." Harry grinned**

**"These pieces are extremely rare to find, but it now belongs to my son, and he'll soon have it places safely with the rest of his collection." Lucius commented, watching Draco grin at the rare statue.**

**Hally's eyes lingered on Draco for at least five seconds before looking back at Severus.**

**"Can we have a real live band here at the party dad?" Hally enquired**

**"I'll see what I can do Raven." Severus chuckled after seeing Hally's face light up with excitement.**

**The twins continued to eat their breakfast, and chatting away about their birthday party with the Slytherins.**

**"All right now, everyone meets each other here in a few hours." Severus announced as he handed Harry and Hally both their written permission parchments for their tattoos and piercings.**

**Everyone splitted up with who they were going with. Flint led both twins down the cobbled road of Diagon Alley with Etre tagging along with several others, Draco included for he wanted to see whether either twin would back out of it.**

**They entered a small shop in a filing line with Flint speaking to the owner of the establishment. When Harry and Hally were asked if they had permission, they both held out their parchments grinning from ear to ear.**

**"All right then, which one goes first?" the owner enquired**

**"I'll go first," Harry volunteered following the owner to a separate section of the place.**

**"Now then man, what would you like placed on you?" The owner enquired to Harry. Harry pondered at first before grinning and looked up at the owner.**

**"A Cobra, right here on the back of my neck." Harry answered**

**Hally waited patiently while Harry was being takened care of first, giggling here and there while placing her hand on the back of her neck. Harry took a seat after entering the small section.**

**"Hey Pixie Dust..." "Harry's tattoo is on the back of his neck Flint, I can feel it." Hally giggled once more.**

**"Oh man, I forgot that you two can do that." Flint laughed with Etre and the others. Draco only rolled his eyes.**

**Harry came out the separated section grinning. "He'll do the piercing after he takes care of Hal here. What do you think? Cool huh?" Harry asked showing them a tattoo of a cobra on the back of his neck.**

**"Wicked Harry," Hally grinned being led into the small area next while everyone except for Draco complimented Harry's tattoo.**

**"Now then little lady, what can I place on you?" the owner enquired to Hally**

**Hally gave it a lot of thought, she then started to grin up at the owner after deciding.**

**"A dragon, right about here." Hally answered placing her hand on her tummy.**

**Harry waited patiently next until he too started to laugh, grabbing his stomach.**

**"Let me guess Harry, hers is there right?" Flint asked grinning from ear to ear**

**"Yeah, and it's going to look cool." Harry answered in between laughs.**

**Hally was finished finally coming out of the small section. Everyone gathered around her with Draco standing in the front. **

**"Well, come on little Potter let's see if you backed out or not," Draco sneered at her**

**"All right Malfoy, here see for yourself," Hally sneered back lifting her shirt slightly to only reveal her brand new tatoo.**

**"Sweet! It looks like its getting ready to throw flames there," Flint exclaimed while Draco's eyes continued to linger on the dragon tattoo until Hally lowered her shirt.**

**"Hal, that is so cool little sis..."**

**"All right you two, we need you both over here for those piercings. We definitely have more than two hands for this part." the owner announced**

**"Wicked, we all get to see this one, but we have to stay out of the way." Flint whispered to everyone while the twins each took a seat, laying back quietly.**

**"One eyebrow piercing and one belly-button piercing here." the owner told his two assistance who had just came in to start to work.**

**A half hour later, everyone walked out of the establishment ranting over both twins brand new tattoos and piercings which no one could deny that it suited them both. They all met back up with Severus and the rest who had decided to go elsewhere.**

**Severus inspected both twins, making sure that they kept their word nodding in approval after he was satisfied with Harry, and then looked down at Hally next.**

**"Um...dad, they're both on my tummy area," Hally explained to him quietly.**

**"All right then Raven, let's see." Severus told her, blocking the passersby's view as she lifted her shirt up slightly letting him see.**

**Lucius got a good glimpse as well as Narcissa, who simply smiled before looking away discreetly.**

**"Oh good lord...," "It's appropriate Lucius, that is what matters here. Raven, very good...it is a very nice dragon indeed." Severus spoke in low-key after Hally lowered her shirt once more with a slight blush on her cheeks.**

**"Thank you dad." Both twins grinned with Hally giving their dad a big hug and Harry patting him on the back. Harry felt that hugs should now be between his sister and they're dad after discussing it with Severus, who had agreed unless they both had good reasons to hug.**

**Severus reached into his pocket to check on the time. "It's almost noon, and I still need to go to the Apocathy to get some ingredients for my cupboard and Raven's knowing how you both have been...busy with your experiments as of late." Severus announced to everyone.**

**"We'll be okay dad." Both twins spoke out at once.**

**"Good. No sneaking to Knockturn Alley...I was told about that accident last year by Hagrid finding you both in a predicament, let's not to it this year." Severus warned both Harry and Hally.**

**Draco looked at the two in confusion, he did not recall seeing the two in Knockturn Alley at all last year.**

**"Everyone has just enough time to do whatever they want before we head back for lunch." Severus announced walking with Lucius and Narcissa towards Knockturn Alley.**

**Draco glanced over his shoulder before looking at Harry and Hally.**

**"So you both were in Knockturn Alley last year huh? Did you two learn anything?" Draco questioned them with a sneer.**

**"Yeah we did Malfoy." Harry answered with an evil grin.**

**"We learned that we can be quiet, watching you and your father sell so many illegal things." Hally whispered just loud enough for Draco and the Slytherins to hear only.**

**They watched Draco's face go paler than usual.**

**"The look on your face Malfoy is absolutely priceless, but don't worry, we never told a soul on what we seen." Hally cackled along with Harry and the Slytherins **

**"Let's go get some Ice Cream our treat...and yes Malfoy we do mean you to." Harry sniggered as they all headed down the cobbled street for a icy cold treat.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 2. see you in chapter 3 bye for now and sorry if it's sounds like this chapter is rambling.**


	3. Chapter 3THE GRIM CHECKS IN!

Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, once again it is time for that latest chapter update. I have been receiving reviews from new readers and those who had stayed loyal to the series and I couldn't be any happier than I am at this moment. I know that some may wonder why Hally and Cedric had broken it off between them, but I had explained it in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 3 THE GRIM CHECKS IN**

**The twins wandered about in Diagon Alley with their Slytherin friends, Victor Krum, and Draco Malfoy scoping out the new broomstick display as they ate their Ice Creams. **

"**Oh wow! I bet those would be faster than our own brooms." Harry and Hally grinned**

**Flint was reading the parchment aloud before looking at the details of the new flying broom.**

"**I'd say it is. Faster than both Nimbus Two Thousand and the Nimbus Two Thousand and ones." Flint commented, admiring the new broom.**

"**Probably another broom Professor Snape will get for the Potters here," Draco sneered in his usual way.**

**Both twins looked at him. "No, why would we Malfoy, we have good brooms as it is," Hally replied**

"**Yeah Malfoy, and even if he did; it would be his decision not ours." Harry told the platinum-blonde-boy.**

**The Slytherins sniggered over the twin's remark.**

"**Whatever Potters," Draco waved them off in a huff.**

"**Gee Hal, looks like your so called soul mate can dish it out, but can't take it when it comes back to him." Harry replied, hearing guffaws from Victor Krum and the rest of the Slytherins.**

**Hally giggled along with her brother until they both got a feeling that they were being watched, both turning around and looking at a darkened alley. They found nothing there.**

"**That's odd, didn't you feel like you were being watched too Hal?" Harry enquired in a whisper.**

"**Yeah I did Harry, but from who," Hally whispered back before Draco snapped his fingers in front of her.**

"**Hey Potters, didn't you hear Flint just now? We're all going inside the Emporium over there." Draco told them**

**Hally raised her eyes up to him, flashing them in anger. "Keep your hand away from my face Malfoy." She seethed.**

"**Well pay attention little Potter. Honestly, some would think that you would be the one least to day dream…"**

"**I was talking to my brother Malfoy, I wasn't daydreaming you arse!" Hally hissed out**

"**Whatever little Potter." Draco rolled his eyes at her before they headed to the Emporium going inside.**

"**I hate that boy," Hally growled heatedly.**

"**I know Hal, just let him go." Harry agreed as they entered the Emporium.**

**They all wandered about looking at many things, before they decided to leave to meet up with the adults. They all made it back with twenty minutes to spare. Blaise and Maryanne got Hally's attention pointing to one of the shop's windows, showing her the latest fashions while Flint and Etre got Harry's and Victor Krum's attention over something else that only a boy would likely to buy.**

"**Oh wicked," Hally grinned**

"**Awesome," Harry grinned as well**

"**See you in a few minutes Harry!" Hally cried out heading into the shop with Blaise and Maryanne.**

"**Same here Hal!" Harry called going into the other shop with Flint, Etre, and Victor.**

**The rest decided to split up at the last second, the girls going inside where Hally, Blaise and Maryanne were, and the boys, Draco included, going inside where Harry, Flint, Etre, and Victor were.**

**Inside the shop where Hally was, the girls were trying on many outfits giggling.**

"**I wonder what was so fascinating that all the boys wanted to go in that shop next door." Maryanne commented in wonder.**

"**I don't know, but they can have whatever it is that is there. I went in there once, and I did not find anything fascinating." Hally replied, coming out of a dressing room to see what the other girls thought of the outfit.**

**Meanwhile inside the shop where Harry was, the boys were rummaging through many things that had caught their eyes. Harry picked up a strange looking object.**

"**Hey Malfoy, I think we just found one of your best friends here." Harry cackled out as the rest of the boys looked up and started laughing, pointing over at Draco.**

"**Funny Potter really…I think I just found your missing link right here." Draco replied lifting up a shrunken head.**

**The rest of the boys howled with laughter, including Harry who had a good sense of humor.**

"**Good one Malfoy. At least you learned to hold your own….Pansy, not so much." Harry cackled.**

**Draco dropped the head, grabbing his stomach in disgust. "Please Potter, don't make me retch here. I can't stand her and neither can my parents." Draco gagged from Harry's words.**

"**I cannot see why the girls don't come in here though. There is a lot of real cool stuff here." Etre grinned.**

"**They're girls, that's reason enough." The rest of the boys cackled.**

**Within fifteen minutes, everyone met up again with their purchases from both shops, chatting away excitedly until Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Igor Karkaroff showed up.**

"**Well I see that everyone made use of their thirty minutes, time to head back." Severus announced to everyone.**

**They all headed out with the adults leading the way back to Snape Manor.**

**Squeals of laughter erupted from the girls as they ran upstairs to Hally's bedroom. Poor Severus had to practically move out of the way before he got ran over by one. He watched every single girl follow Hally to her bedroom before shaking his head.**

"**Connor, your sister is definitely growing up." He stated as the boys headed upstairs next.**

"**Yeah I know dad, now I really do have to keep the other guys away." Harry grinned**

**"But not too much Connor." Severus chuckled heading into the main living parlor with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Igor Karkaroff.**

**Up in the twins' private parlor the boys were listening to the girls giggling and their conversation.**

**"I love that outfit you got Hally, but can you walk in those heeled shoes?" Blaise enquired **

**"Yes actually I can. Its one of Professore Sinistra's, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch's many perks of teaching me to be a lady...although it was really boring in the beginning, but now that they taught me the most important things, I actually enjoyed most of it." Hally explained with a grin.**

**"Hey Potter what are you doing..."**

**"Quiet Malfoy, Hal just said she enjoyed being taught on how to be a lady." Harry announced making his voice sound girlish before sniggering.**

**The boys sniggered quietly. "Like I care..."**

**Hally opened her door finding herself face-to-face with Harry. "Harry James, you rotten brother..."**

**"Uh...sorry sis, but we all couldn't help but hear that." Harry grinned at her**

**"Oh. I wanted your opinion Harry. What do you think?" Hally asked opening her door wider and letting the boys see the entire outfit Hally was wearing.**

**Harry looked at Hally from head to feet, noticing the low-heeled shoes she was wearing.**

**"You look lovely Hal. What do you think guys?" Harry asked turning to see the boy's mouths drop open in surprise.**

**Draco, however, kept himself in check. "Hot! So hot! Hally you naughty Pixie Dust, you put Pansy to shame!" Flint grinned while the rest of the guys except for Draco agreed.**

**Hally only gave them a grin before shutting her door. Harry could only shake his head on what was to come.**

**"I really have my hands full here." he simply said.**

**Flint clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Don't worry Harry. We'll help you here, remember she's our girl." he promised Harry.**

**"Thanks, but I think Hal can hold her own most of the time...Why are you looking like that Malfoy?" Harry questioned suddenly**

**"Just thinking that she'd fit in nicely with my family Potter..."**

**"You stay the Bloody Hell away from my sister Malfoy..."**

**"Easy Harry." Flint spoke out stepping in between both boys. "Draco, you better do what Harry says, you know what Hally thinks of you man." he added **

**Draco shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Fine, I will but who is to say that little Potter won't in the future. Show me proof in the books saying a veela succeeded on staying away from their soul mate." He grinned evilly heading out of the twin's private parlor.**

**"I'll kill him..." "No Harry, you won't. He is right you know. There hasn't been any proof written in those books, but right now your sister can hold him off at the moment." Flint intervened.**

**"Fine I won't, but if he so much as crosses the line while he's here and I'm going to get him good." Harry replied just before Hally and the other girls came out of her bedroom.**

**"He wouldn't succeed even if he tried." Hally simply said, looking inside Harry's parcels.**

**"Hey Hal, you have your packages, these are mine..."**

**"Oh eww! Harry couldn't you just leave Ron at that shop?" Hally asked lifing up red-haired shrunken head.**

**"Hal that is not Ron...but that was funny!" Harry cackled into laughter along with the other boys.**

**"Why you boys buy this stuff is beyond me, but whatever makes you happy." Hally rambled, placing the shrunken head back into Harry's bag with a light plop.**

**"Well at least us boys don't go all out and buy perfume, make-up, or anything that gives off a smell like you just bathed in a tub of squashed fruit." Harry sniggered**

**"Better than smelling like old socks...and trust me I have walked past a few boys with them smelling exactly like an old sock." Hally replied**

**"Who smells like an old sock Hal?" Harry enquired**

**"Well...Ernie Macmillian for one." Hally answered, looking up at the ceiling of their private parlor.**

**"No Way! That's who had that awful smell last year?" Harry asked with a snigger**

**"Yeah Harry, which is why I prefer to smell like the stuff that I buy than a pair of old socks." Hally answered.**

**Everyone bursted into hysterical laughter.**

**"She has a point there Harry, I mean I couldn't be near a girl who smells like that." Flint cackled**

**"I know. Hal, you can buy all that stuff as much as you want little sis. I can't hold that against you." Harry grinned at his twn.**

**"Good. I also got you something for our birthday too Harry, but you have to wait until then." Hally grinned in return.**

**Harry was about to get his sister to slip it out, then decided that he could wait.**

**"Fair enough Hal. It's about time for lunch to be served, so I believe we should go downstairs." Harry informed everyone after looking at the time on their grandfather clock.**

**They all filed out of the twins' private parlor chatting away over what they bought in Diagon Alley.**

**After lunch, the youngsters had ushered themselves out to the huge private lake for a swim. Everyone found a lounge chair after the house elves had setted them up, laying their towels on the arms. Some layed out in the sun to get a tan, while some dove into the cool water. Draco Malfoy made sure he kept his distance from Harry, but also made sure that he had a lounge chair close enough to Hally, making sure he did not cross the line of being too close. He looked at the swimming trunks Harry gave him to borrow and mentally shook his head, knowing that the raven-haired boy actually had some sense of fashion as he watched the green snake designs move.**

**"What is it Malfoy? The trunks aren't good enough for you?" Harry questioned, sitting down in his lounger after taking off his robe.**

**"No, just hard to believe that you have taste in clothes Potter." Draco answered stiffly.**

**"Actually Malfoy, Hal picked those out for me while I was busy being fitted." Harry stated**

**"That explains it then." Draco muttered when he noticed Hally taking her robe off, revealing another swim outfit, except she was in a bikini that showed off her tattoo and belly piercing.**

**Hally looked down at Draco noticing that he was watching her. "Stop staring Malfoy." she told him before diving into the lake and swimming under the water.**

**Draco only smirked at her remark before he picked up his book, opening it up to read. **

**"Tell me something Potter. You going to keep Weasley away from her as well as Me? You do remember that I am related to them." Draco questioned to Harry while he read his book quietly.**

**Harry turned his head to him. "Hal already knows how to keep Ron away from her Malfoy, as for you? Your a different matter entirely." Harry replied while Hally quietly layed down in her lounger after coming out of the lake for a tan.**

**"Oh, I see. So your sister is off limits. Well as I said before Potter, show me the proof." Draco smirked in his book.**

**Hally looked at the platinum-blonde-boy, "Look Malfoy, your here as a guest of our dad's, so at least you can do is show some respect here..."**

**"A GRIM! THERE'S A GRIM OUT THERE!" Millicent Bullstrode shrieked out, getting everyone's attention.**

**"What the bloody hell is a grim?" Harry enquired, quite confused**

**"Something you don't want to mess with Potter!" Draco yelled out seeing the creature as well.**

**Hally got up and quickly ran over to where Millicent stood, "Where is it Milli?" she asked looking around**

**"It went in there!" Millicent exclaimed pointing to the path that lead into the family forest.**

**Hally started walking on the path, and into the forest to investigate when Harry caught up to her.**

**"Hal, your not going in there alone." Harry told her**

**"Aw Harry come on..." "Not without me." Harry stood his ground**

**Hally gave him a grin while they both continued on to investigate.**

**"For all we know, it could be Dobby playing his tricks again." Harry pointed out to her until he seen her point ahead of them.**

**"T-that's not D-Dobby Harry." Hally stuttered, shaking in fear.**

**Harry followed her finger pointed to seeing the grim creep up to them slowly. Harry took hold of Hally swiftly and started to head back from where they came when it swiftly bounded ahead of them, cutting them off from leaving the forest growling.**

**"Oh my gods, it's got us trapped here." Hally exclaimed while Harry picked up a thick stick, ready to defend them both.**

**"GET OUT OF HERE! MOVE!" Harry shouted, swinging the stick at the grim until it took hold and started to tug it out of his hands.**

**"Harry! Let go of the stick! You making it mad!" Hally cried out with wide eyes.**

**The grim succeeded in pulling the stick from Harry's hands and leaped at both twins, knocking them onto the ground. Harry and Hally both remained still watching it wearily until it started to lick their faces one at a time.**

**"Oh gods, I got slobber on me!" Hally whined, wiping her hand across her face.**

**"Oh yuck! It got me too...it's just a dog!" Harry commented, watching it sit at their feet, thumping its tail.**

**"It looks like a grim Harry. Dad won't let us keep him, even if it is a dog." Hally replied sitting up**

**"It's worth a try Hal. Anyway we could always use a dog to guard the manor at night when we're asleep." Harry stated with reason while he scratched behind the so called grim's ear.**

**Hally pondered on his words. "I...suppose so Harry, but we have to really get dad to say yes in order for us to keep him." Hally relented at last getting up on her feet.**

**"Cool. I'll handle dad Hal, don't worry about that." Harry grinned standing up next.**

**"Okay Harry, if you have to, tell dad that we'll do the stables without any help from the house elves for a whole week." Hally suggested as they headed back out of the forest with the so called grim following them both at their sides.**

**The adults were outside trying to calm everyone down, when Millicent let out a scream, pointing at Harry and Hally both who had the animal closely beside them both.**

**"That's it?" Flint asked, making a wierd face.**

**"Are you kidding me? It's a dog!" Etre sniggered when both twins stood before Severus.**

**"Connor, Raven are you two all right?" Severus questioned them both**

**"Yes sir," Hally answered first before looking down at her feet.**

**"Now why are you...Oh no! No..."**

**"Dad please? We could use a guard dog at night, and we'll even do the stables without any help from the house elves. We done a good job without them before, and the family horses were happy." Harry reasoned with the potions master.**

**"Caught like a sprung snake Severus." Lucius commented "It is just a dog of course, I never liked that part of divination myself about grims, I find it sheer nonsense." **

**Severus muttered curses under his breath with clinched fists until he looked down at the twins finally.**

**"On one condition. You both take turns walking him, feeding him...and he needs a bath from the looks of it...,"**

**"GRRR!" "And teach him some discipline as well." Severus finished, his eyes piercing down at the dog.**

**"Yes sir." both twins grinned**

**"I'll give him the bath...maybe I can use one of Hally's shower wash..."**

**"Don't you dare Harry...on second thought use the whole bottle of my mulberry one. I don't like that one too much, and he can have it instead." Hally spoke out wrinkling her nose from the smell coming from the animal.**

**"All right Hal. Come on boy, let's get you cleaned up and groomed." Harry grinned leading the dog into the manor.**

**Hally turned to look at Millicent. "You okay Milli?" she asked**

**"Yes, but it really scared me for a moment there." Millicent answered, grinning sheepishly.**

**Blaise stood behind Hally brushing pine needles off her back. "How did you manage to get pine needles on you Hally?" she enquired**

**"The dog knocked me and Harry down on the path, but he didn't hurt us." Hally explained, looking up at Severus once more.**

**"Mmm...just make sure that he doesn't get under my feet Raven." Severus told her heading back inside the manor with Lucius, Narcissa, and Igor Karkaroff.**

**"A dog for Merlin's sake. What next?" they all heard him ramble when Flint nudged Hally lightly.**

**"Pixie Dust, does your father know about that Asp that's in your room?" Flint enquired.**

**Hally let out a sigh, "Yes. He found out just when we returned home for the summer holiday, finding it in the main living parlor coiled up in his chair." she answered, hearing guffaws of laughter erupt around her.**

**"It's not funny...yes it is." she finally grinned at her Slytherin friends.**

**Meanwhile inside the manor Harry was having the time of his life bathing their new pet. Every few minutes the dog would shake water onto him.**

**"Oh gross! Could you get anymore water on me here? I already had a shower this morning!" Harry cackled, pouring the liquid scented soap onto the dog, and lathering him up.**

**"I'd say you'll smell way better here! I'll have Hal get more of this just for you alone boy." Harry grinned.**

**The dog only grunted, looking as if he was in heaven by the bath alone. Harry finished the dog off by rinsing him thorougly, and stepping back while it shook the excess water off of him once more before towel drying him and using a drying charm.**

**He led the dog out of his bedroom just as Draco was walking past the private parlor, heading back downstairs, turning back to make sure he wasn't seeing things.**

**"That's it? It's just a dog." Draco commented**

**"Yeah it's just a dog. Our dog now Malfoy." Harry replied**

**"Right, like the professor is going to let you two keep him..."**

**"Actually I did young man." Severus stated standing behind him, and looked at Harry. "I see that he looks better after that bath Connor. Don't forget about the stables in the morning along with Raven." he reminded the raven-haired boy.**

**"I won't dad. Come on boy, let's find you something to eat." Harry grinned, taking the dog downstairs.**

**Draco let out a sigh following suit while Severus watched the two quietly. He found something familiar about that dog, but couldn't place it, and decided to let it go for the time being as he too headed downstairs. He watched the boys head out the back towards the lake with the dog before heading into the main living parlor.**

**"I thought you was going to feed that dog Potter?" Draco questioned Harry**

**"I am Malfoy, didn't you see me coming out of our kitchens? You do walk slow and It only took me less than a second to tell Screech to get him something to eat." Harry answered before everyone gathered around him to pet his and Hally's new dog.**

**"I'm not that slow Potter." Draco sneered sitting back down in his lounger.**

**Hally let out a snort. "Obviously you are Malfoy, because you been constantly lagging behind us since you got here." Hally stated facts to the platinum-blonde-boy.**

**"Yes, but with reason little Potter." Draco replied, hiding a smirk from her.**

**Hally chose to ignore his remark by looking up at her big brother instead. "Knowing you Harry, you probably put in a request for all of us. What do you have Screech bringing us?" she asked with a grin on her face.**

**Harry sat down in his lounger while their new dog was enjoying the pampering he was getting from their Slytherin friends.**

**"Well I told you the last time that I would let you try something new that I had in the muggle world right?" Harry enquired**

**"Yes." Hally answered him sitting up in her lounger**

**"Screech will have them out here and there is a lot for everyone to try them. He made them better after I explained what they actually were." Harry sniggered**

**"Oh wickedly sweet! I can't wait to try them big brother." Hally smiled at him, then heard a snort coming from Draco.**

**"I'd like to see what is so fascinating over whatever those Muggles created." Draco replied stiffly.**

**"Whatever Malfoy." both twins rolled their eyes at him, seeing him sit up in his lounger, looking at the dog after it lept onto the foot of Hally's lounger, laying down and growling at him in warning.**

**Harry grinned evilly while Hally simply watched the dog look after her protectively.**

**"Well hey sis, looks like I don't have to worry about Malfoy getting too close to you here with our dog present." Harry sniggered**

**"I can see that Harry." Hally commented, getting a familiar feeling that she and Harry both knew this dog, but couldn't remember where nor when.**

**"Look Potter, I haven't went any closer to your sister here..."**

**"GRRR!" "Well obviously he doesn't like you much Malfoy." Harry pointed out**

**"Why is that Potter? I haven't done anything wrong here." Draco stated, keeping his eyes on the dog wearily.**

**Harry continued to grin at Draco evilly before looking back at the dog. "Still I guess we should name him, so he can acknowledge us both Hal. Any thoughts on names?" Harry asked his twin sister.**

**Hally hesitated before answering. "Mr. Snuffles." She answered, confusion written clearly on her face.**

**"Why that name Hal?" Harry pressed**

**"I dunno, but it was the first thing that came to me." Hally answered truthfully**

**"Okay, but we can take out the Mr. it don't seem right with him and keep the name Snuffles." Harry grinned**

**"Sounds good to me Harry." Hally grinned in return while Snuffles growled at Draco once more.**

**"Bloody Hell, I'm only grabbing my damn book!" Draco shouted out in defense.**

**Hally turned in her lounger, glaring over at Draco suspiciously. "Snuffles, let him be. He knows." Hally ordered the dog, then narrowed her eyes at Draco. "I bet you really were grabbing your book Malfoy, especially when it was already in your hands." she added.**

**Draco merely shrugged his shoulders. "It was worth the try little Potter." He simply said turning to his book once more.**

**"Snuffles, if he tries it again, sit on him." Hally made out the request without a care when Screech appeared with several house elves setting a table up and placing platters upon it while one sat a dish of food down for their new pet.**

**"Eat up boy." the twins grinned at the dog, watching it take a sniff of the food and let out a snort looking back up at them.**

**"Well go on Snuffles, eat." Hally giggled while they all gathered around the table, helping themselves to the food.**

**Snuffles looked over to where Draco was in his lounger after he got up to quickly fix himself a plate, finding the dish beside the lounger with a thick sub in the dish, snuck up quietly and suddenly snatched the huge sandwich up before Draco could grab his dish.**

**"Hey! The mutt of yours took my sandwich Potters!" Draco yelled heatedly**

**Harry and Hally both looked over to see the dog chomping away on the sub, sniggering. Hally grabbed another sub, taking it over to Draco.**

**"Here Malfoy, there is plenty you know, so relax." she told him placing the sub onto his plate.**

**"Whatever, just...make that dog keep his distance little Potter." Draco replied stiffly**

**"Well your welcome too Malfoy." Hally seethed walking away from him.**

**Later that evening after everyone had retired for the night. Severus was making his usual rounds about the manor, when he heard padded feet following him. He turned to see the twin's dog following him at a distance. It lowered its head slightly, keeping his eyes on Severus.**

**"Get to where your supposed to be Snuffles." Severus ordered turning back around to continue his rounds when he suddenly got hit in the back of the head with one of the twin's slippers.**

**Severus whirled around, finding no one behind him except for the slipper. "Connor, Raven, if you two are playing one of your jokes with me, you both are in for so much trouble." He called out walking towards the twins' private parlor, and finding it empty and extremely quiet with their dog laying on their sofa, raising his head looking at him.**

**Severus quietly opened the twins' bedroom doors, finding that both twins were sound asleep. He closed Harry's door last when another slipper hit the back of his head once more. Severus quickly turned around to nothing but the dog looking at him with the look of innocence.**

**Severus quickly headed out to his bedroom. "I must be tired if I'm hallucinating over a pair of slippers hitting my head." he muttered closing his door.**

**Inside the twins' private parlor, a whinnied sort of laugh erupted softly without being heard before it became silent once more.**

**A/N: That is all for Chapter 3 see you in chapter 4 bye for now. Oh and can we guess who their new pet is? enjoy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. Thank you for sending me your latest reviews so far, I had enjoyed many of them and still do when I receive them in my e-mail. Some reviews had me laughing with tears in my eyes over the last bit from my last chapter; I am so glad that everyone enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 4 A SHOCKED SURPRISE/ A SPECIAL PRANK**

**The grandfather clock inside the twins' private parlor chimed at the hour of one o'clock in the morning after everything became silent throughout the manor, which was exactly the time Draco Malfoy had decided to spy on a certain raven-red-streak-haired-girl while she slept. He did not realize at the time that their new dog was inside the parlor as of yet, for he was just sneaking out of his guest room with a smug look on his face.**

**Meanwhile inside Harry and Hally's private parlor, a lonely thin figure was scanning through both twin's things, looking at this, looking at that and finding that both twins were bookworms until he heard footsteps approaching. He scrambled quickly just before the person rounded the corner.**

**Draco Malfoy walked inside the private parlor, scanning the room until his eyes landed upon the twins' new pet dog. "Great, a new obstacle I have to endure…"**

"**Grrr!" Draco raised his hands up slowly, keeping his eyes on the dog while he backed away gradually.**

"**Nice dog, good dog…" "What the bloody hell are you doing in here Malfoy!" Draco turned to see Hally glaring at him tiredly. **

"**I couldn't sleep little Potter, so I thought perhaps I could borrow a book to read…"**

"**Didn't I see you with a book in your hands yesterday afternoon?" Hally pressed suspiciously**

"**I've finished reading it little Potter if you must know." Draco replied stiffly.**

**Hally narrowed her eyes at him. "So I guess Snuffles here is overreacting?" She questioned the platinum-blonde-boy.**

"**Yes, yes that's it little Potter. He's overreacting here." Draco replied with a look of innocence that Hally knew about all to well.**

"**Right Malfoy, and I'm the Minister of Magic here. Grab a book and get out of here…oh Snuffles will be in my room Malfoy, to be on the safe side. Goodnight." Hally announced stiffly as she watched Draco walk over to hers and Harry's bookcase, grabbed a book and turned away, an evil grin etched on his face.**

"**Have to admit, it was worth the try little Potter." He replied leaving the parlor **

**Hally waited for five seconds before letting out a sigh of relief. "A little too close there…come on boy, your in here for the night just in case he tries anything again." Hally beckoned, letting the dog inside her room before closing the door behind him.**

**Hally got back in her bed feeling the dog jump up onto it and laying down by her feet. **

**"Stubborn, rotten Malfoy, always trying something." she yawned, snuggling under her blankets and going back to sleep while the dog tilted its head, looking at her intently, waiting until Hally was sound asleep once more, and then jumped from the bed onto the floor.**

**Ten minutes later only the lonely figure wandered about inside Hally's bedroom, making sure there was no sound being made while looking through her things and discovering the small potion lab that sat just in the corner of the room. After closing Hally's cabinet, the figure silently crept towards Hally, looking down at her before tip-toeing out of her room and into Harry's room next, finding a snitch flying about in the room. After looking down at Harry's sleeping form, the figure slipped back out of the room and back into Hally's closing the door quietly.**

**Harry fixed his hair to his standards the next morning after getting dressed when he hear howling coming from his twin sister's room. He quickly shot out of his bedroom, and into Hally's within seconds finding their new pet dog howling on his twins bed while Hally turned over in her sleep with her wings out,stretching contentedly.**

**Harry bursted into laughter after figuring it out that the dog somehow had gotten a complex over Hally's wings.**

**"Oh good gods Snuffles, I understand how you feel, but just so you'll know, I have them too..."**

**The dog howled louder, flopping onto its side waking Hally up.**

**"What the...oh! Damn it, these wings are a pain here...why is he looking at us like that?" Hally asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.**

**"You gave him a complex Hal. Snuffles seen your wings and was howling like he was being killed." Harry sniggered.**

**Hally looked at the dog, "Sorry boy, but we didn't have a say in this one." she yawned while getting up for the day.**

**"Come on Snuffles, let's give Hal her privacy. Meet you in the parlor in twenty minutes Hal." Harry grinned leading the dog out of Hally's room.**

**The twins made their way downstairs after Hally was done getting ready, heading outside to the stables with Snuffles at their side. Entering the family stables the two got to work, cleaning out the stalls thoroughly and putting down fresh straw for the family horses to where once again they nodded their heads happily at the two before they each received a sweet apple treat from them.**

**"Again they're happy sis. I think they actually enjoy watching us clean their stalls for once." Harry grinned putting his pitchfork away.**

**"You guessed right big brother...oh by the way, Malfoy tried to sneak into my room last night. He would have succeeded if it wasn't for Snuffles here." Hally informed the raven-haired boy.**

**Harry looked her way in shock. "He what! I told Malfoy to stay away from you Hal..."**

**"He didn't make it past Snuffles Harry, which is why he was in my room the rest of the night." Hally stated truthfully.**

**"Good, because if Snuffles wasn't here, Malfoy would be eating through a straw." Harry simply said**

**Hally gave him a grin, "I know Harry, but why he was trying to sneak into my room...no one knows." Hally commented**

**"Probably trying to spy on you or worse. I heard rumors about Malfoy..."**

**"I heard them too, Harry. He wouldn't have succeeded trust me." Hally intervened**

**Harry gave her a sly glance. "Who told you about those rumors Hal?" he enquired**

**"One of the girls at school, and the rumors are true Harry." Hally answered putting her pitchfork away next.**

**"Oh." Harry muttered as they started to head out of the stables with Snuffles.**

**The dining room was noisy with their friends talking away and laughing while the adults conversed to each other. The twins walked in after a quick clean up, taking their usual seats close to Severus with Snuffles sitting down behind their chairs, looking up at Severus, making a few light barks here and there at him.**

**Severus looked down at the dog, "Connor, Raven, keep Snuffles under control," Severus told both twins watching them take turns on pouring themselves a glass of juice each.**

**"Yes sir. Snuffles quiet boy." Harry spoke, watching the dog lay down and resting its chin on its front paws.**

**Draco sat his juice goblet down after taking a sip, "Dog is a bloody menace if you ask me..."**

**"I don't think so Malfoy, considering Snuffles kept you from trying something with my sister last night." Harry intervened, his eyes flashing glares at him.**

**"Clink" "Oh? What were you trying to go into my daughter's room last night young man?" Severus questioned.**

**"Malfoy said that he couldn't sleep and needed something to read last night dad, but from the way Snuffles was acting? Malfoy difinitely did not need a book to read." Hally commented while sneaking a slice of ham to Snuffles who happily took it from her hand.**

**"Then we have an excellent guard dog then...stop feeding the dog from the table Raven." Severus stated with a sigh**

**"I was only giving him a reward dad." Hally replied innocently while Harry stifled a snigger from being heard.**

**"I had to adopt twins...," "WOOF!" "Oh shut up you blasted dog." Severus exclaimed while Harry and Hally both cackled in laughter**

**Lucius looked at his son sternly, "I'll speak to you later young man," he told Draco whose face went paler than usual.**

**"I hate to be in your shoes right now Malfoy," Harry mumbled being heard by his twin sister who almost choked on her juice over his comment.**

**"Enough you two." Severus ordered the twins**

**"S-sorry dad." They both replied simultaneously, sniggering with their friends.**

**"So Severus, did you have that little talk with your daughter yet?" Lucius enquired suddenly, receiving a challenging look from the potions master.**

**Hally looked from one to another in bafflement. "What is Mr. Malfoy talking about dad?" Hally asked their father, waiting for an answer.**

**"Mr. Malfoy and I had a discussion yesterday evening while you, Connor, Draco and your friends were out by the lake Raven. We decided that perhaps it would be best if you and Draco were betrothed...,"**

**"Oh hell no!" Harry cried out while Hally sat in her seat shocked from the news.**

**"Connor, our family attorney thought it to be best over this! It seems there was another section of the will he forgotten about...the old goat forgot that my mother wanted to be sure that your sister was betrothed before she turned of age if she did not decide which gives me authority to make one for her, and since Raven has not decided yet...,"**

**"I heard you dad, you make one for her. But Malfoy?" Harry questioned, trying to keep from gagging.**

**"I'm going to be sick," Hally muttered with wide eyes.**

**Draco on the other hand, liked the news considerably. "Hmm...I wonder what kind of wedding we could have then...,"**

**"In your dreams Malfoy!" Hally yelled out suddenly**

**"My son can't be that bad Miss Potter...," "Yes he is!" Hally shouted **

**"Raven calm down...," "I will not calm down! He is the most horrible...snobbish boy I have ever met!" Hally exclaimed**

**"What about you little Potter! You and your brother are constantly pulling your pranks on me at school...**

**"Because you deserve them Malfoy for messing with us constantly!" Hally lashed out**

**"Enough! One more out burst from you two and you both will be in the solarium again!" Severus roared at Hally and Draco.**

**"And I will stand by his decision!" Lucius announced sternly as they watched the two glare at one another.**

**"Fine," Draco muttered "Not worth it," Hally sighed looking away reluctantly.**

**Severus waited a few minutes before continuing. "Now then, since you were informed, it does not mean that you can't see anyone else Raven since you are still a child, however, you will have limits." he informed his daughter while Snuffles put his front paws over his eyes with a loud grunt.**

**"My thoughts exactly boy," Harry mumbled getting a stern look from Severus.**

**"Also, it would be best if your brother stands as chaperone for you if by chance you two were in the same room by yourselves, Connor can make sure that nothing happens." Severus announced as Harry caught his meaning, grinning from ear to ear.**

**"Oh no problem dad," Harry promised while Hally looked up at the ceiling sighing **

**"Yes sir," Hally simply said, "But I don't want anyone else to know about...this situation. Especially the Gryffindors." she added**

**"They'll find out eventually little Potter," Draco spoke out**

**"Not by us they won't," Harry told him in anger**

**"Nor us here Draco. Sorry, but I can't do that to Pixie Dust, it wouldn't be right." Flint stated hearing the rest agree with him.**

**"Fine, but it will still get out sometime," Draco stated truthfully**

**"Well until then, it would be best to keep it quiet for now." Severus and Lucius both told him with stern looks on their faces.**

**"All right I promise," Draco sighed in defeat while everyone dropped the subject, talking about other things instead while they finished their breakfast.**

**After breakfast Hally was in the family library studying up for the competition while Harry, Draco and the rest of their Slytherin friends found other activities to do. Hally was reading when she heard the door open and looked up to find Victor Krum come in.**

**"Sorry, I thought...," "It's fine. You can come in. I'm just studying." Hally grinned watching the bulgarian boy take a seat across from her.**

**"You not mind Alleyoop?" he asked **

**"No. Actually I can use the company, even if it will be quiet." Hally answered before she continued to study once more.**

**"Good...Alleyoop, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Victor enquired with his eyes closed.**

**Hally looked up from her book at him in surprise. "Me? Go out with you?" she asked**

**"Sorry, I knew you would say...," "I'd love to," Hally answered with a grin**

**Victor looked at her, "You'd go out with me?" he asked her**

**"Yes. What? Did you want me to say no?" Hally asked him with a grin**

**"Yes...I mean no." Victor grinned while Hally closed her book giggling.**

**"You have got to relax Victor, I'm not going to hurt you." Hally assured him**

**"I know, but you being..." "Part veela. Trust me I understand how you feel, so does Harry. We were not too happy when we found out, but we get used to it a little each day." Hally explained**

**"You not see the full blooded veelas. They can be very intimidating." Victor commented**

**"I know. I read about it, but if you can over look a certain platinum-blonde boy, I would be very happy." Hally sniggered**

**"Who you mean tiny boy? Oh he not a big deal with me...or any other bulgarian like me," Victor laughed **

**"Oh good gods," Hally laughed at what Victor said about Draco Malfoy while outside the library, Severus listened in on them quietly while reading his mail at his desk with a smirk on his face.**

**The two were carrying a conversation, and laughing for sometime before they walked out of the library, heading outside to where Harry and the others were. Lucius passed them both as he entered the main living parlor.**

**"So I take it that Miss Potter is adjusting to our agreement?" he questioned Lucius**

**"She is." Severus answered him, reading an important letter**

**"Good. I thought perhaps my son when they begin their third year, he take the girl to Hogsmead sometimes since they will be allowed this year." Lucius commented sitting down across from Severus.**

**"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Severus replied, his eyes scanning the letter once more.**

**"Why is that?" Lucius pressed stiffly until he seen the contents of what was inside the letter.**

**"It seems that Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban Prison, and could be coming for the twins, meaning Dumbledore has found that it would be best if they stay at the school." Severus announced, nearly flinging the letter down onto his desk in heated anger.**

**"Ah I see. Well let us hope that they find him before they return to school." Lucius simply said**

**"Lord I hope so, because Raven will not be happy if she finds that she and her brother cannot go to Hogsmead with their friends." Severus commented with a sigh**

**"I don't see why they can't go Severus, afterall you'll be the one to sign their parchments to allow them to go," Lucius stated**

**Severus sat back pondering, "You do have a point, but I'll humor the dirty old man for the first two weeks, and if I find that nothing is wrong, they'll both be able to go into Hogsmead along with the other third years." Severus replied after much thought.**

**"In the meantime Severus, we must see that two start to get along with each other in some kind of way." Lucius commented reasonably.**

**"I quite agree, but it will take a lot of work to get them to come to civil terms." Severus pointed out as the two started to make suggestions between each other.**

**Both twins were outside by the lake with Draco Malfoy, Victor Krum and their Slytherin friends when Screech appeared.**

**"Miss Raven, Master is wanting to see you...and Young Master Malfoy's father is wanting him as well," Screech announced before disappearing.**

**"Just great, what did you do Malfoy? Lie and say that we were tormenting you again?" Hally demanded the question to the platinum-blonde-boy before heading towards the manor.**

**"I should ask the same to you little Potter," Draco sneered his comment, lagging behind as usual.**

**They both walked into the main living parlor as both fathers gestured them to each take a seat. The two made sure that there was a great amount of distance between them.**

**"I suppose you both are wondering why you were requested here...,"**

**"You guessed right Mr. Malfoy..."**

**"That is enough Raven! Show some respect to our guests!" Severus ordered Hally in a stern manner.**

**Hally ceased to make any further remarks, averting her eyes from them while tapping her right foot impatiently.**

**"Lucius and I have come to a sort of arrangement concerning you two. Tomorrow after breakfast we all are going to Diagon Alley. You Raven, will be spending the time with the Malfoy's while we are there do I make myself clear?" Severus questioned the raven-red-streak-haired-girl.**

**"Yes sir." Hally sighed a groan while Draco smirked triumphantly.**

**"And after we have lunch there, Draco will spend the rest of the time with us while his parents does their important errands." Severus finished seeing Draco make a face over the news.**

**"Draco, you are to behave yourself while you are with them. Do you understand me?" Lucius questioned his son**

**"Yes father." Draco sighed in defeat**

**"Good. You both may go." Severus told them, letting them leave.**

**Hally made sure she walked way ahead of Draco, as they made their way back to the lake to join the others. Harry quickly came up to her.**

**"I heard everything Hal. We can tolerate Malfoy for a whole day don't worry." Harry whispered to her**

**"I know Harry, but I have a feeling that dad and Mr. Malfoy are trying to push us together for some reason." Hally whispered back**

**"Yeah I can see that." Harry muttered in low-key pondering for a moment. "One question Hal, between Ron and Malfoy, who would you actually..."**

**"Not Ron that's for sure." Hally intervened **

**"Just making sure Hal." Harry grinned at his twin sister**

**Hally shivered in disgust from imagining her with Ron.  
"Now I have to get that image out of my head. Thank a lot Harry." Hally mumbled to her brother**

**"Sorry Hal, but I had to make sure." Harry sniggered "Although those visions you keep getting over you with a certain jerk over there isn't going away."**

**"I know that too Harry, but I can't stand him over how he acts towards most of our friends." Hally commented quietly**

**"Yeah I have to agree with you on that Hal." Harry agreed finding that their dog Snuffles was no longer with them.**

**"Hey Hal, have you seen Snuffles anywhere?" Harry asked her**

**"No Harry, I thought he was with you." Hally answered looking around herself.**

**Snuffles sat in the main hall inside the manor facing toward the direction of the main living parlor when Severus and Lucius both walked out heading to the dining room after receiving news from Screech that lunch would be served shortly. The two men were talking, not paying any attention when they both hit the floor from tripping over a very thin wire that was stretched from one wall to another.**

**Severus sat up abruptly finding the wire while Lucius thought he heard a whinny sort of laughter several feet away from them.**

**"Who the bloody hell did this stunt!" Severus yelled out the demand to Screech just after he appeared in the hall.**

**"I don't know master sir, but both Master Connor and Miss Raven has been by the lake the whole time as your clock reads Master." Screech answered**

**"Looks like you have another prankster in your midst Severus. I just heard someone laugh not too long ago." Lucius replied while brushing himself off from his fall.**

**Severus looked at his head house elf. "Find the culprit immediately." he seethed getting to his feet.**

**"Right away Master!" Screech bowed obediently before disappearing with a loud crack.**

**Severus collected hisself from the fall while Snuffles trotted out to where the twins were. Lucius glanced at the dog before turning his eyes back to Severus.**

**"Well, we know that your Gryffindors did not do this at least...,"**

**"No, but someone had and when I find them, they are going to wish..."**

**"Wish what dad?" the twins asked at once coming towards them with Draco and their friends.**

**"Someone set a little trap here in the hall. Do you two know anything about this?" Severus questioned the two**

**"No dad we don't." Harry answered**

**"And it wasn't Malfoy either dad. He was lagging behind me as usual when we went back out to the lake." Hally answered truthfully**

**"Well someone did this, and that person will be found." Severus seethed walking into the dining room with Lucius.**

**Every child looked at each other quietly. "All right who did it?" Harry and Hally both asked at once hearing everyone defending theirselves.**

**"We were outside with you two." Blaise exclaimed **

**"We believe you, however, someone obviously did and our dad isn't happy right now." Harry stated**

**"Yeah, and he rarely gets this angry over a prank from us." Hally replied in agreement with her brother while they all headed inside the dining room for lunch.**

**An hour later everyone went to do their own thing while Harry and Hally went up to their private parlor with Snuffles to do their experiments. Snuffles let out a howl after watching the two finish their first experiment.**

**"Gods! Can he get any louder with that noise?" Hally questioned while plugging her ears **

**"I don't know, but I wish he would stop." Harry cried out over the howling until it got quiet once more.**

**"I don't think he likes our experiments big brother," Hally giggled at the dog **

**"I can see that, but we have to make sure your new potions don't hurt anyone Hal. Especially the new first years that are coming this year." Harry sniggered**

**Snuffles let out a loud grunt, plopping onto his left side as though he fainted from the news.**

**"Look Harry, he got a complex!" Hally squealed into laughter**

**"Oh for Merlins sake...Snuffles you have got to get a backbone boy, afterall your hanging with the Lord and Lady Hex here. We have our reputations to keep here." Harry cackled**

**"Woof" Snuffles thumped his tail happily at the two **

**Harry looked up at the clock to check the time. "Hal, I promised to play a game of wizard snap with Etre. Can you...,"**

**"Clean up here? Not a problem Harry." Hally interevened with a grin watching her brother leave.**

**Hally cleaned up their mess, and had just put her potion ingredients away when she got an idea, turning around and looking down at Snuffles.**

**"Snuffles, want to play dress up with me? It's a little prank for the Slytherins." Hally grinned evilly**

**Snuffles tilted his head at her intently. "See there's this one Slytherin that isn't here see, and her name is Pansy Parkinson. She wears pink all the time and...,"**

**Snuffles let out a snort, shaking his head. **

**"Well all you have to do is wear this sign I'm making here, plus this pink outfit that me and Blaise snitched from her dorm last year." Hally finished seeing the dog nod its head while raising its paw.**

**"Good boy! Let's get started." Hally laughed putting the outfit on the dog.**

**Harry was just getting into the game of Wizards snap when he heard roars of laughter, turning around to find Snuffles sitting down behind him, thumping his tail and wearing the most god awful pink outfit he had ever seen. He then noticed a sign hanging on the dogs neck saying "I love you. Kiss the Pansy Parkinson"**

**"Oh my gods...HAL! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR DOG!!" Harry bellowed out over the hysterical laughter while Severus went past him with Lucius.**

**The two stopped where they were, looking down at the dog and reading the sign.**

**"Oh good lord!" Lucius roared into laughter **

**"RAVEN!" Severus boomed out going to search for his daughter.**

**A/N: that is all for chapter 4 see you in chapter 5 bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5THE HANGING MALFOY

Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. I want to thank those who are enjoying my own version so far, and I also wanted those who had just added my stories to their list of favorites to know that I am happy to have you all enjoy them.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 5 THE HANGING MALFOY**

**Hally stood before everyone inside the main living parlor, grinning with the look of innocence on her face, after Severus had found her inside the family game room upstairs. **

"**I know you cannot stand the color on this certain outfit Raven, so enlighten me where did you get this…frock from?" Severus questioned, pointing down at Snuffles **

**Hally looked up at the ceiling, swaying gently until Draco intervened.**

"**Hey, isn't that the outfit that Pansy was going ballistic over before we left the school for the summer holiday?" Draco enquired**

**All eyes landed on Hally at that moment. "Raven, care to explain why this…outfit is here?" Severus enquired**

"**Well…Blaise and I snitched it after Pansy left their dorm." Hally answered with an evil grin on her face.**

**Harry stood up abruptly looking over at Blaise first, and then at his twin sister. "What were you thinking Hal, putting that…god awful thing on our dog? You could have gave Snuffles a complex!" he cried out. Hally turned her head to him, still grinning evilly.**

"**But doesn't he look cute Harry? He's Pansy's long lost twin…,"**

"**Oh good lord!" Lucius roared into laughter along with everyone else. Harry tried his best to keep from laughing, but found that he couldn't. Severus's mouth twitch slightly into a smirk before he got himself under control swiftly.**

"**Raven, you know better than to do a stunt like that, especially from a Slytherin…,"**

"**Well if she is going to continue to wear that color, then someone has to send her the message." Hally intervened**

"**She does have a point Severus. The girl is a walking target when it comes to wearing outfits like that." Lucius commented, giving Hally a surprise as she slowly turned slightly his way, no one had ever had a Malfoy agree with them before.**

**Hally turned her attention back to Severus. "Mmm, I know however Raven, take that...awful thing off of Snuffles and burn it so it will not turn up again...or on the dog." Severus requested**

**"Yes sir. Come here Snuffles," Hally giggled as she knelt down in front of hers and Harry's new dog, taking the pink outfit off of him.**

**Hally stood back up with the outfit in her hand heading out of the main parlor with the rest of the girls giggling, and Snuffles tagging along happily behind her. Harry shook his head along with the boys.**

**"She has Snuffles spoilt rotten now dad! He actually enjoyed getting dressed up like that!" Harry exclaimed**

**"Your dog Potter has gone mental if you ask me." Draco commented**

**"I don't think mental is the word for it Draco. If Connor here was to do anything similar, I believe their dog would be involved right along with him." Severus replied**

**"Now that would be so cool dad, but I wouldn't make him wear...that thing..."**

**They heard the girls screaming and running down the stairs. Harry went to peer out to investigate when he seen their dog Snuffles run past the main parlor with some material inside his mouth. He watched Snuffles skid to a halt, turned around, and was soon facing his twin sister at a safe distance, his tail thumping on the marble floor.**

**"Snuffles, give me back my bikini top right now!" Hally seethed**

**Snuffles looked over at Harry and the boys, raising up his paw. Harry caught on real quick and started walking over to him grinning from ear to ear.**

**"Harry don't you dare...HARRY! GIVE IT BACK!" Hally yelled watching her big brother run along side Snuffles with the other boys following behind them, laughing.**

**Hally ran after them with the other girls. "Hally that dog is playing both sides!" Blaise exclaimed between pants from running.**

**"I know he is, and when I get my hands on that dog, he's going to wish he never took my bikini top!" Hally exclaimed heatedly.**

**They skidded to a stop seeing every boy cackle in laughter and patting Harry on the back, except for Draco who was laughing so hard that he was on his knees hitting the groung with his fist.**

**Hally glared at her twin brother, "Give me back my bikini top Harry." she seethed**

**"No problem Hal, that is if you can get it down of course." Harry sniggered at her**

**"Get it down? Now why would...HARRY JAMES! YOU BRING IT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Hally shrieked out after finding her bikini top hanging at the top of the manor.**

**"But Hal, it looks so cool there, it could be our...family flag!" Harry cackled in laughter and ducking while his sister slapped him continuously.**

**Snuffles let out a whinny of a laugh in front of them, but didn't get heard over the loud laughter from their Slytherin friends and Draco Malfoy.**

**"You rotten brother!" Hally cried out with a grin on her face; she couldn't stay angry with Harry for long.**

**"You have to admit Hal, it was funny!" Harry guffawed, giving her a big hug**

**"I suppose so. I guess I deserved that prank, seeing that I did the last one for our friends with Snuffles, but you Snuffles are on my list if you do that stunt again." Hally grinned and pointed down at Snuffles**

**"WOOF" Snuffles barked and wagged his tail at her.**

**Harry brought Hally's bikini top down in no time before they headed back inside the manor to get out of the midafternoon heat. They went upstairs to the family game room for their own entertainment, allowing the adults to have time to theirselves.**

**"Oh yeah! Get her Harry!" Flint cackled while he and the other Slytherins watched th twins battle on one of their favorite wizarding games.**

**"Hey whose side are you on here Flint?" Hally questioned in between laughs**

**"Your brother definitely." Etre hooted out**

**"Boys are so typical, they are always siding with a boy when it comes to these games." Blaise giggled out**

**Both twins began to nudge each other, trying to foul the other one up in their game.**

**"Move out of my way Hal!" Harry grinned "You move Harry, I was here first..."**

_"Green team scores fifty points for goal. Silver team needs to catch up or they will be disqualified for next round."_

**"Harry James, you big cheater! You made me miss that goal on purpose!" Hally squealed in laughter**

**"But you love me anyway little sister." Harry sniggered**

**Their dog Snuffles sat beside their pet dragons Silver and Iris, watching the battle along with them thumping his tail at the same time the two dragons were. He turned his head seeing Severus head past the huge game room, and started to head out following the potions master.**

**Everyone were getting into the game when they all heard Severus's voice boom out in the hall.**

**"CONNOR! RAVEN! WHICH ONE OF YOU TWO PULLED THIS STUNT!" Severus roared in anger stalking into the game room.**

**Both twins paused their game, looking up at him in confusion.**

**"We were all in here dad," Harry explained after noticing their father's appearance.**

**"None of us had left this game room at all." Hally answered truthfully**

**"Someone here did this to me! When I find out who it was, they are going to wish they never crossed my path!" Severus yelled**

**Both twins noticed that Severus was completely covered from head to foot in some sort of blue goo when they all heard a whinny of a laugh out in the hall. **

**"Who is that?" Harry and Hally asked at once**

**Severus strode to the doorway to find no one there, except for Snuffles trotting inside past him.**

**"Dad, who was it?" the twins asked once more**

**"I didn't see them...your both off the hook. Seems that we may have another rogue house elf roaming about again. I'll have Screech alert the others to keep their eyes open." Severus informed them.**

**"Now I have to get this disgusting goo off of me." everyone heard Severus mutter as they watched him walk out of the game room.**

**"That's twice in two days that this happened...correction, make that three times." Hally commented thoughtfully**

**"Yeah I know, it's like someone is out for dad for some odd reason." Harry agreed**

**The two started to get angry at that moment.**

**"When I get my hands on whoever it is that is messing with our dad, they are going to wish they were sorry." Hally growled heatedly**

**"Make that two of us on that Hal." Harry seethed heatedly as well.**

**"What was that stuff on the professor anyway?" Draco Malfoy questioned out suddenly**

**"One of Hally's own experimental potion that wasn't ready to test yet. Whoever got our dad, was able to get into Her private cabinet." Harry replied in anger**

**"Yeah and that person is in real deep trouble when we find out who they are!" Hally stated, still angry as well while Snuffles merely let out a grunt, laying down and covering his face with his two front paws, hiding his face.**

**During dinner time; everyone was eating and carrying a quiet conversation, except for the twins, who were swirling their food around in their own plates. They were both trying to figure out why anyone would target their own father in their home. Severus noticed their similar patterns.**

**"You both need to eat. Don't worry about what happened to me earlier." Severus told them both.**

**Hally let out a sigh and looked up at him. "But dad..."**

**"Let it alone Raven. I'm fine." Severus intervened**

**"Yes sir." Hally simply said, turning to her plate once more.**

**"I still want to get my hands on the one who did it." Harry muttered**

**"Clink" Lucius looked across the way where Harry was sitting, completely stunned by what he heard. He then looked at Severus, making eye contact with the man. Severus merely raised an eyebrow up as though challenging him to make a retorted comment. Lucius sliced into his beef instead, leaving it alone.**

**"Connor, I understand how you and Raven feel, but right now is not the time for it young man. We need to discuss how you two want to get your birthday party going and what band you both would like to be there." Severus announced, getting their attention swiftly.**

**Suddenly both Harry and Hally were chatting away non stop with their Slytherin friends on what they wanted at the party.**

**Later that night Lucius Malfoy couldn't sleep, it was one of the rarest times that he has and he decided to take a brisk walk outside in the gardens while he took a smoke. He heard footsteps behind him, turning to find no one there. After Lucius finished his smoke, he started to walk back passing a tree when without realizing nor paying attention he stepped into a circle of rope that he sprung unexpectedly. The rope snagged him around the ankle and Lucius soon found himself hanging upside down under the tree.**

**"SEVERUS! SOMEONE HAD SETTED A BLOODY TRAP OUT HERE!" He bellowed out, hoping that the potions master heard his screams.**

**Severus was reading a book when he heard the screams, going outside to the gardens to investigate.**

**"What the bloody hell..." "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Lucius hollared out**

**Severus got him down quickly, giving him a hand up on his feet.**

**"How the bloody hell did this happen..."**

**"It's a damn muggle trap! The only one I know that could do this here is your adopted son...,"**

**"Both Connor and Raven are with the other children watching a movie that Connor had received from their aunt Lucius, besides Connor has kept his word on behaving himself while you and your family are here." Severus informed him**

**"Well someone put this here!" Lucius shouted out before they heard the whinnied laughter once more.**

**"That is not Connor nor Raven. I can vouch for that because we all heard that laugh when we were in the family game room earlier this afternoon." Severus stated truthfully.**

**The two headed to the direction on where the laughter was coming from. They found...nothing, but Snuffles rolling around on the ground, barking in his usual way.**

**"Honestly Severus, how are you going to keep others from breaking inside when your Gryffindor's own dog won't guard your home." Lucius replied stiffly before heading back towards the manor.**

**Severus waited a few minutes before his eyes pierced down at the dog.**

**"You had better start guarding this manor if your going to stay here you blasted dog." Severus simply said before following Lucius back into the manor.**

**Snuffles wagged his tail repeatedly while he watched the potions master go inside for the night.**

**A/N: that is all for chapter 5 see you in chapter 6 bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. I know that this latest update has came out late, but when I went to post it, the document section would not take my chapter for a few days at the time. I had one review that wanted to know if I could give Sirius his own point of view, which had me thinking that perhaps it could work. (PotterPotterLoverLover555) I do hope that this works for everyone, because I shall be giving it a try starting in this chapter.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 6**

**The lonely figure kept in the shadows watching Severus enter the manor, letting out a snort after the potions master was at a fair enough distance.**

"**Goodnight Snivilus. May your dreams be your worst nightmares." The figure sneered "Imagine James and Lily's twins being raised by you…the horror…and what the bloody hell is with all that black color on those two I do not want to know." The figure added with a shudder, before he transformed back to head inside the manor.**

**The twins were cuddled up on cushions along with their Slytherin friends on the floor watching their new movie that Harry received from their Aunt Petunia when Snuffles padded in laying down in between the twins. Snuffles raised his head up watching Hally hold onto to her pet dragon Silver with wide eyes, and then up at Harry who had a hold of his pet dragon Iris, but it was the exact opposite, Harry was keeping Iris calm while she shook watching the movie in fear.**

"**Woof" Snuffles barked lightly after turning his head back towards Hally.**

**Hally suddenly let out a scream, covering her face up on her dragon Silver. Harry looked over at her and started laughing along with their friends, pointing his finger at her.**

"**Hal, it's just a movie. It isn't real." Harry laughed**

"**I know! I'm going to get Snuffles for scaring me like that." Hally mumbled**

"**Ma got scared." Silver announced beaming with pride. "I'm a good protector."**

"**Da protects me from scary things inside funny box." Iris replied happily**

**Everyone laughed at the two dragon's comments, except for Draco who hid his face after hearing Hally scream out. Hally was the first to notice that he was nowhere to be seen.**

"**Wait a second. Where's Malfoy?" Hally enquired suddenly, looking around the room.**

"**I don't know…Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing hiding under the cushions?" Harry asked suddenly before bursting into laughter with the rest of the Slytherins.**

**Draco came out from under the cushions, acting as though nothing happened.**

"**I was looking for my watch Potter, not what you and everyone else was thinking." He simply said, brushing his clothes with his hands as though there was dust on them.**

**Snuffles merely grunted. **_'I bet that's what you were doing you little Malfoy look alike'_

**Hally whispered in her dragons ear before letting him head over towards Draco.**

"**Here boy toy, I'll protect you from the scary things inside funny box." Silver announced**

**Laughter, cackles, hoots, and sniggers erupted inside the room. "No thanks, I'm sure your owner little Potter there needs you more than I do…"**

"**Actually I have Snuffles here If I need him Malfoy. Just make sure you don't squeeze the air out of my dragon." Hally commented in between laughter.**

**Draco gave Hally glares before turning his head away from her, letting Silver sit down beside him. Hally merely shrugged her shoulders at him.**

**"If it makes you feel better Malfoy, I got scared myself from Snuffles barking at me." Hally replied, getting closer to Snuffles, Iris, and Harry before watching the movie once more.**

**Everyone settled down to finish watching the horror movie.**

**"What kind of Muggles would make up stuff like this? And what is the point of a hockey mask anyway?" Draco asked suddenly after a few minutes.**

**"Because his face is supposed to be grotesque Malfoy. You have to watch the first movie to catch on." Harry answered. Hally turned his way.**

**"You mean that there are more of these Harry?" Hally enquired quietly**

**"Yeah. Weird huh? They make millions making movies like this one." Harry grinned**

**Hally looked at the movie. "I don't know if I would be able to see all of them from just by seeing this one." she muttered before hiding her face in Snuffles fur and hugging the dog tight.**

_' Oh Bloody hell! This girl has a tight hold on me to where I can't breathe.'_** Snuffles let out a howl which made all the girls scream.**

**Harry looked down and started to snigger. "Well no wonder Snuffles howled. Hal, your squeezing him too tight."**

**Hally loosened her grip. "Sorry boy, got into the movie a bit too much." Hally stated scratching behind Snuffles left ear.**

_'No problem, but next time not too tight.'_** Snuffle thought to himself, giving Hally a swift lick in the face. Snuffles watched the movie along with them, then tilted his head at a scary scene.**

_'They call this a horror movie...hmm...I wonder if I could scare that little Malfoy brat good enough to make him wet his pants.'_** Snuffles thought before he squirmed out of Hally's grasp without her noticing. **

**Snuffles shimmied across the room on his tummy towards Draco without anyone noticing except for Harry who quietly gave his sister a nudge to get her attention. Both twins watched their dog shimmy right up behind Draco and laid his right paw right onto his shoulder. Draco suddenly let out a loud wail, and practically ran over Flint and Etre to get away from whatever touched his shoulder.**

**"The bloody hell are you doing Malfoy...,"**

**"Oh good gods Snuffles! That was so cruel scaring Malfoy like that!" Hally squealed out laughing**

**"Now that was funny! Never seen anyone run like that before!" Harry cackled between laughs.**

**Draco whirled around to find Snuffles sitting where he was, wagging his tail.**

**"That dog is a bloody menace!" Draco shouted heatedly at both twins.**

**"Aw Malfoy didn't like the harmless prank Hal." Harry sniggered**

**"I guess he still needs to get a backbone." Hally giggled**

**Draco glared at the two before walking back to where he was sitting. He took his place next to Silver once more, turning his attention back to the movie.**

_'Be afraid you little Malfoy brat! Be very afraid!' _**Snuffles thought heading back over to where the twins were. **_'And stay the bloody hell away from Hally! She's too good for the likes of you, you little dirt sniffer.'_

**Everyone finished watching the movie in silence.**

**The clock chimed midnight out side in the main hall, Harry, Hally and their friends were still wide awake after watching the movie, not to mention hungry. They all headed downstairs after the twins called their father's head house elf Screech to get them al something to eat, heading into the dining room. They all took a seat, chatting away while Silver, Iris, and Snuffles stayed by the twins, thumping their tails.**

_'This is what I have converted to, sitting with two young luck dragons, waiting for something to eat.' _**Snuffles thought tilting his head up at both twins until Hally snuck him a thick sub sandwich with extra cheese, and then rubbed him on the head gently.**

**"I still say that wizarding movies are way better than that...Muggle movie you had us watching Potter." Draco commented**

_'Really now you little Malfoy brat, then why the bloody hell were you screaming your head off like a little girl.'_** Snuffles thought while he ate his sandwich.**

**"But wasn't that you Malfoy that was screaming for dear life up there beside Hal and the rest of the girls?" Harry questioned the platinum-blonde-boy.**

**"I don't know what you are talking about Potter. The only one I heard screaming was your little sister." Draco replied with a sniff**

**"Sure it was only me Malfoy...not!" Hally snorted in retaliation. She reached for hers and Harry's favorites, filling her plate full before passing the platters to Harry next.**

**"Yeah, Malfoy. Why don't you just accept the fact that you were screaming just like we were." Blaise and Maryanne intervened**

**"When little Potter stops denying who I really am to her then I will." Draco smirked over to where Hally sat **

**Hally simply shook her head while she rolled her eyes at his comment. "When snakes grows wings Malfoy." she simply said in a sneer.**

**"Like I said when she stops then I will." Draco pointed out turning to his food on his plate until he and everyone else heard a loud burp erupt in the dining room.**

**"Who was that?" Hally sniggered looking around the table**

**They heard the burp once more. Harry looked down grinning from ear to ear.**

**"Oh cool, it's Snuffles doing that." Harry sniggered**

**Everyone sniggered except for Draco who made a comment. "You need to teach that dog some discipline if you ask me." he blurted out**

**Harry and Hally turned their heads towards his way with glares. "Well, we never asked you Malfoy, and he is only a dog, it's normal for them to burp." Harry retorted**

**"Yeah Malfoy, like I guess its normal for you to look like the color of paper." Hally replied **

**Harry bursted into laughter, " Now that was funny! Good one Hal." Harry cackled**

**"My color is just fine thank you Potters, besides all Malfoy's look like this." Draco announced stiffly.**

**"Then we all better get those Muggle sunglasses then, to keep the glare out of our eyes." Hally sneered once more. Several sniggers erupted inside the dining room.**

**Draco narrowed his eyes over at Hally, "What does that suppose to mean little Potter?" he questioned.**

_'It means your as white as a ghost and need to get some color on you, you little Malfoy brat.' _**Snuffles thought looking up at the twins and waiting for more food.**

**"Exactly what it means Malfoy. Your way too pale in complexion like you have never been out in the sun long enough to get a tan." Hally answered truthfully. "Although I don't have anything against it." she added with a mere shrug.**

_'Too damn nice to him Hally, we're enemies to the Malfoys. What is wrong with you girl...'_

**"Hey it was your veela part of you that chose me as your soulmate little Potter, and like I said twice before show me the proof." Draco simply said looking at the platters on the table.**

_'Oh good lord no! Not James and Lily's little girl! The shame of it all!'_** Snuffles thought before letting out a howl**

**"Oh gods Snuffles! Snuffles stop that howling boy!" Hally exclaimed plugging her ears.**

**"Really boy, you have got to stop or dad will make you sleep outside permanently." Harry cried out, plugging his ears as well.**

**"It's as if your dog doesn't like the idea of Malfoy being Pixie Dust's soulmate." Flint commented thoughtfully**

**"He'll get over it. It's not like she'll be neglected...,"**

**"I don't care if your family has money Malfoy for the last damn time! It's your attitude towards Muggles and Hermione that I can't stand! Not to mention two inches of gel that you constantly put in your hair! If you would just cut down on it you wouldn't look like a dog playing in an oil field! And if or when your attitude changes over Muggles and Hermione then come see me, but other than that keep the bloody hell away from me." Hally lectured, her breathing soft, but heavy from anger.**

**Draco slightly bowed his head at her with an evil grin on his face. "We'll see little Potter...,'**

**"You heard my sister Malfoy, now lay off! She meant in a few years, not at this moment." Harry warned the platinum-blonde-boy.**

**"Whatever Potter, I'll leave it alone...for now." Draco simply said before they all finished taking their fill and heading to bed for the night.**

**NEXT DAY**

**After breakfast everyone arrived in Diagon Alley splitting up as planned. Hally went along with Draco and his parents, Harry went along with their dad and the rest of their guests, except for Snuffles, who after much consideration from both twins and Severus, tagged along with Hally for protection.**

_'Smart move Snivilus. You actually do have a brain for other things other than potions and books.' _**Snuffles thought nudging his nose in Hally's left hand to let her know that she wasn't alone.**

**Hally looked down at Snuffles, grinning slightly. "I promise boy, I'll get you a treat after this...,"**

**"Why can't I have it father? I done what you wanted, I raised my scores up." Draco was begging for something from Lucius as usual.**

**"A big treat after this." Hally whispered to Snuffles after witnessing the fit Draco was having from not getting his way.**

**"I told you son, that you have to make sure you keep them up this year in order to receive your reward...Miss Potter, are you keeping up with us?" Lucius questioned to Hally, looking around for her.**

**"She's right beside me Lucius. She hasn't been lagging behind at all." Narcissa stated in assurance.**

**"Ah. I see, perhaps our son should learn from her then." Lucius simply said.**

**Hally looked away, rolling her eyes when a display got her attention. She stopped with Snuffles looking in awe.**

**"Wicked." Hally muttered, seeing a latest fashion on display for young witches and wizards.**

**The Malfoys walked to where she and Snuffles stood, looking at the display as well.**

**"You can't afford that little Potter...,"**

**"I can too!" Hally retorted, getting riled up by Draco's sneering comment**

**Draco laughed. "Yeah right. Like you have an account here...,"**

**"I do too Malfoy! Me, Harry, and our dad each have an account here!" Hally argued**

**"Prove it." Draco smirked at her**

**Hally gave Draco a death glare before ushering Snuffles inside the business with her and Narcissa. Both Malfoy men followed behind them.**

**The patrons hustled and bustled around them while Hally walked right up to the counter with the Malfoys. Draco was still smirking at Hally until the owner gave her a greeting smile and started to wait on her swiftly.**

**Hally looked at Draco triumphantly. "You were saying Malfoy?" she questioned**

**"All right you proved it little Potter, you don't have to rub it in sheesh." Draco rolled his eyes at her in annoyance.**

**"I don't have to rub it in Malfoy, the look on your face is priceless enough." Hally replied looking at other items quietly, eager to meet up with her brother and their dad once more.**

**Hally looked at an outfit for a mere second before putting it back while making a face.**

**"Not that one difinitely. That one would be alot better in black." Hally muttered then noticed Snuffles covering his face with hi left paw. "Sorry, but it is my favorite color as well as Silver." **

_'I am going to kill Snivilus for brain washing James and Lily's twins!' _**Snuffles thought while making a grunt.**

**Lucius glanced down at the dog. "Funny, I keep thinking that this dog is familiar somehow, but I can't place where." he commented before shaking it off without another thought.**

**Hally took another outfit off the rack, "Oh look, it's Pansy all over again...blah!" Hally gagged putting the outfit back. Narcissa only gave her a warm smile.**

**"Hey Malfoy, I have a question, why hasn't anyone black balled her yet? I mean look at her clothes, clearly the sorting hat misplaced her in Slytherin." Hally replied**

**"I don't know little Potter, why did the sorting hat place you in Gryffindor?" Draco questioned her suddenly.**

**Hally simply ignored the question going to another rack.**

**Meanwhile Harry was having the time of his life with their Slytherin friends and Severus, searching for the perfect birthday gift for his twin sister Hally.**

**"Hey dad. How about this? It's nice, but not too flashy." Harry suggested holding up a golden diamond necklace to show Severus.**

**"Very nice indeed Connor. Raven would love it." Severus agreed with a nod "As long as it is not too flashy or way too extravagant. Raven has never been into materialistic things that are too big for her taste."**

**"I know dad...wait a second, why would the veela part of Hal choose Malfoy if she isn't into materialistic things dad?" Harry enquired**

**"We may never know why Connor." Severus answered with a sigh.**

**They continued to browse around allowing the others to search for what they wanted to puchase for Harry and Hally both for their birthday. Severus browsed around himself for the twin's birthday as well coming across two identical items that were exactly what the twins needed, especially for their newest class, care of magical creatures.**

**After both parties were finished, they all met up together for lunch at a small restaurant inside Diagon Alley. Both twins could not help, but notice several wanted posters hanging around several businesses, but when they kept trying to get a closer look at them, Severus would steer them away in quick strides until they entered their destination being led to their seats.**

**"Dad, what's with the posters outside?" Harry and Hally asked in unison.**

**"It's nothing for you two to worry about." Severus simply told them, dropping the subject quickly.**

**"Sure seemed like something important." Hally muttered quietly**

**"Especially when they're practically everywhere." Harry mumbled**

**"Those posters are for the adults concern you two, nothing more. Now let's continue to enjoy the day shall we." Severus suggested sternly**

**"Yes sir." both Harry and Hally answered, letting the matter go.**

**After lunch; it was Draco's turn to join Harry, Hally, and Severus along with their Slytherin friends while his parents went to do their errands. He lagged behind the party constantly until Snuffles started to grab a hold of his robe, pulling him to make him keep up with them.**

_'Move your scrawny legs you little Malfoy brat! I'm not your damn babysitter you know!' _**Snuffles thought, making growling noises here and there.**

**"Get off me mutt! This robe is expensive!" Draco cried out, trying to get his robe out of Snuffles's mouth.**

**Hally stopped, turned and noticed the scene. "Well if you would keep up with us Malfoy, he wouldn't be pulling on your robe." She pointed out, turning to catch up with the others.**

**"Dog is a bloody menace." Draco muttered in annoyance, picking up his pace at last.**

**"It takes one to know one Malfoy, now come on. I want to check out that new shop that suppose to sell frangrances and stuff." Hally replied. "Besides, Snuffles needs more Mulberry wash and I want to make sure we have plenty for him."**

**"Your spoiling that dog, you know that little Potter." Draco simply said, shaking his head at her.**

**"I'm not spoiling him Malfoy, I'd much rather have him smell better than the way he did when we found him." Hally stated as they caught up with Severus, Harry and the rest.**

**They all headed into the new shop, discovering many items along the walls, shelves and isles full of many fragrances. Severus watched while both twins took off in different directions with their friends. Draco decided to go the way Harry went since all the other boys headed in that same direction.**

**Hally browsed through the isles, "Let's see...Berry Medley, I have to try that one, Blueberries and Cream, Loved it and I want more of that one, Mulberry delight, I think a case would do for Snuffles for now, and...Cinnamon Apples, I would like to try this one too." Hally told one of the patrons as they grabbed the items she asked for after her arms got too full to carry more.**

**Harry roamed through the other side of the shop where they sold scents for men. "Cool, there's sour Apple, sandalwood, and other cool stuff here." Harry grinned grabbing different scents for himself and getting help from another patron when his arms had gotten too full as well.**

**Draco grabbed for items himself as well as the other guys. He came across a new gel, one that only need one application a day instead of constantly, pondering on what Harry's little sister had said the night before and decided to purchase it. Harry noticed it in Draco's hands as he was going past him.**

**"Well good lord Malfoy, you are actually taking my sister's advice? Quick everyone, the end of the world is here." Harry sniggered**

**"Oh shut up Potter." Draco told him heading up to the front of the shop to purchase his items.**

**Everyone met up at the counter, paying for their purchases one at a time while a couple of patrons sprayed out some fragrances around them, one sprayed Draco as he walked by. He stood just behind the twins when Hally started to sniff lightly looking around and turned to look at him.**

**Harry glanced at her. "Hal, what's with you?" he questioned**

**"That scent Harry. It smells...good." Hally answered truthfully, being heard by Severus who found that Draco was the one who was wearing the scent and quickly took hold of Hally, giving Harry her money and taking her out the door in quick strides.**

**"Dad...," "Safety reasons Connor. Draco is wearing that scent and any second longer, there would be chaos in here." Severus explained just before he closed the shops door.**

**Harry paid for his and Hally's purchases while Draco went to see what the scent was, adding it to his purchases without notice, with a new scheme starting to form up in his head. Snuffles watched him suspiciously.**

_'What ever you have running in you puny brain you little Malfoy brat, consider it backfiring with a vengence!' _**Snuffles thought, watching Draco walk out of the shop with an evil grin on his face.**

**After everyone met up once more, they headed back to Snape manor just in time for tea. Everyone sat down sighing in relief from the heat while Snuffles kept close to Hally as though his life depended on it. Both twins noticed this, but left it alone, not knowing why Snuffles was suddenly in a guarding mood.**

**Later that evening Hally had headed into the family library to study when she found Draco there waiting for her. Snuffles was sleeping soundly under the table until he heard their voices, lifting his head up and listened quietly.**

**"What are you doing in here Malfoy? You know this area is closed off around this time for my studying time..."**

**"I know that little Potter, I was wondering what was that scent that you liked in that shop?" Draco enquired with a smirk.**

**"None of your business..." "Would it be this one I'm wearing right now..."**

**"GRRRR!" the two looked down to find Snuffles growling and snarling at Draco.**

**"Uh heh, I believe you better slowly get out of here Malfoy, before Snuffles has you for a snack." Hally grinned evilly until she seen him look back at her.**

**"This is not over by a long shot little Potter, but for now good luck with your studying." Draco whispered before leaving the library.**

**Hally turned back to Snuffles. "Good boy." she grinned taking a seat at the table to study while Snuffles stood guard at the door.**

**A/N: that is all for chapter 6 see you in chapter 7 bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, I am so glad my last chapter update done very well, and since Sirius's point of view was enjoyed, I will keep it in the story line. Now another reader wanted me to have Snape recognize Sirius's form and have him transform in front of him….it sounds like a great idea, but I want Sirius to stay close to both twins right along with Severus, however, it does not mean that the idea was not a good. I just might place it somewhere when I think it will fit in my version of the story.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 7 A NEW MALFOY IS BORN**

'_Lousy no good little Malfoy brat! No one touches James and Lily's twins!'_** Snuffles thought after a few minutes of realizing that Draco was not coming back into the library to try something with Hally again. He layed down in front of the door with his two front paws stretched before him.**

**Hally glanced down at Snuffles every few minutes, grinning from ear to ear. "If I didn't know any better Snuffles, I could swear that you know Malfoy's family very well." Hally giggled while she studied for her upcoming competition.**

'_You have no idea you little squirt,'_** Snuffles thought while making a slight grunting sound.**

**Meanwhile Draco was in the main hall, taking slight peeks, and finding that Snuffles was now lying in front of the Snape's family library. He muttered several curses under his breath before walking away to meet up with the other Slytherins that were hanging around Harry. Victor Krum walked past him without notice, heading into the library, and finding Snuffles at the door letting out low growls. Hally looked up from her book, noticing.**

"**its okay Snuffles, he's not going to try anything with me. I trust him," Hally grinned, watching Victor steer around Snuffles wearily. "Sorry, but Malfoy was trying something not too long ago." **

"**Tiny boy I went past? Oh, now I see. He no like him either then." Victor laughed along with Hally.**

"**You could say that," Hally laughed before the two started to study in silence.**

**Draco stalked into the family game room, still muttering curses until he found Harry grinning evilly at him. **

"**Nice try Malfoy, but I think that Snuffles is on to your little scheme." Harry commented with a snigger.**

"**Now how the bloody hell did you find out that fast Potter?" Draco questioned with narrowed eyes.**

"**You're forgetting Malfoy, Hal and I invented the quick note cards." Harry reminded the platinum-blonde-boy by showing him a card with writing on it.**

"**You two are just like that dog of yours, a menace." Draco sneered at Harry.**

**Harry merely shrugged his shoulders at him, "Maybe, but you didn't win today." He replied, hearing the other Slytherins burst into laughter from his remark.**

**Draco took a seat next to Etre, keeping eye contact with Harry, "I might not have won this round Potter, but I will eventually." He smirked at the raven-haired-boy.**

"**Care to wager a bet on that Malfoy?" Harry questioned him suddenly.**

**Draco gave it a thought before replying. "I have nothing to lose here Potter, but what are the stakes?" he enquired with interest.**

"**100 galleons says that Hal won't yield to you within let's see now…we're going into our third year here….three years from now." Harry wagered after calculating the stakes with much thought.**

"**Heh, your on Potter, and the winner will be paid right in front of the entire school." Draco accepted **

"**I don't have a problem with that Malfoy; just make sure you have your money satchel on hand when you lose." Harry grinned evilly.**

**Flint intervened just then, "I think that it would be best if this wager was written down with someone keeping a hold of it until that time comes." Flint informed them.**

"**I choose our dad to keep a hold of it." Harry announced, with a look of challenge to Draco, daring him to argue over it.**

"**I have no problem with that." Draco agreed, keeping his eyes on Harry the whole time he spoke.**

**Flint found some parchment paper, quill and ink, and wrote everything down. Soon Harry and Draco both signed the bottom of the parchment without reluctance before everyone filed out of the game room in search for the adults.**

**They found them sitting outside on the patio near the gardens, conversing with one another.**

**Harry cleared his throat, getting Severus's attention. "Dad, Malfoy and I have this wager on Hal see, and well….could you by chance keep a hold of this until someone wins?" Harry enquired while Flint handed the potions master the parchment.**

**Severus scanned the parchment. "Oh good lord…Connor, do you realize that if Raven was to see this, she would have yours and Draco's hides on a silver platter?" Severus questioned**

"**Yeah I know, cool huh?" Harry grinned evilly at him**

"**Amusing is a better word for it. I'll have Screech put this in a safe place until it is time." Severus chuckled while Lucius had gotten a glimpse of the parchment.**

**They headed back inside the manor. "A wager on Miss Potter? This will certainly be most entertaining to see." Lucius commented with a light tap from his cane.**

"**I have a feeling that this will be more than entertaining. If Raven was to find out about this, both boys would be in for a very rough time." Severus pointed out**

"**Are you going to tell her?" Lucius enquired with a raised eyebrow**

"**No. For once in Raven's life, she has to realize that not everything will go her way. I'm siding with my godson on this one." Severus stated**

"**Now that is not fair Severus, your own son made this wager. At least let me side with my own and take your son's side…"**

"**Certainly not! You can side with my son for once Lucius, or are you still that angry with him for losing your house elf?" Severus smirked**

"**Ridiculous! If that is how you want to play this, then I will side with your adopted son…but hear this Severus, that girl will be in my family for my wife's sake as well as my son's not mine." Lucius spoke out at last.**

"**One could only hope Lucius…Igor, not one word of this to anyone. I know you too well." Severus stated.**

"**Bah! I keep quiet, not my place to interfere." Igor Karkaroff simply said with a chuckle. "But do not understand why Lucius has grudge over your daughter..."**

**"I do not wish to speak of...that matter..."**

**"Dad, I'm finished studying for the evening." Hally intervened suddenly before she got a chance to hear them talk about her.**

**"Very good Raven. I hope that you did not missed any part of those books. You never know what they will have ready for you in that competition."**

**"I haven't dad." Hally assured him while grinning from ear to ear.**

**"She very good at studying. If Allyoop were at Durmstrang, she would be top student." Victor Krum beamed down at Hally**

**"Yes I know she would have been." Severus agreed before looking back at Hally once more. "Raven, you can relax now, but don't forget that you have one more day before the potions competition begins and I want you in top form for it." **

**"Yes sir...Mrs. Malfoy?" Hally asked fidgeting her feet in front of them.**

**"Yes?" Narcissa enquired "Um...you might want to...that is..."**

**"Out with it Raven." Severus insisted **

**"She might want to have a healer ready. She's going to be feeling different in a few hours." Hally spoke out before she quickly headed back inside the manor.**

**Victor watched Hally's back disappear inside. "What she mean by that sir?" he enquired scratching his head in wonder.**

**Severus let out a small chuckle. "Raven has a gift for divination Mr. Krum. She sees things before they happen." He answered **

**"Yes well, all things considered, she couldn't possibly know when my wife will have our child...but I don't think it would hurt if we were to have a healer ready just in case." Lucius commented after receiving an angry look from his wife Narcissa.**

**A crackle of thunder erupted in the sky from a distance. Severus looked up to see storm clouds rolling towards them.**

**"I believe everyone, that we will have to head inside right now. There is a storm coming our way." He announced getting up on his feet without haste while Lucius helped Narcissa up on her feet with ease just as Igor Karkaroff got to his feet.**

**They headed inside the manor just before the wind began to blow ferociously.**

**Lightening flashed followed by a loud crackle of thunder outside while sheets of rain pelted against the window panes. Harry and Hally stood looking out the window inside the main living parlor, watching the storm continue before turning from the window. Everything was going fine until Narcissa let out a gasp while placing her hand on her tummy.**

**"Uh-oh." Hally muttered looking over at Severus quickly**

**"Narcissa come on, I'm taking you upstairs." Lucius beckoned while Draco looked from his mother to his father quietly watching them leave the main parlor.**

**Suddenly Severus took off out of the main parlor next to lend a hand if necessary. Everyone was silent giving Draco slight glances at him just before he slipped out to head upstairs.**

**"Um Hal...," "Yeah I know Harry." Hally intervened heading out next.**

**Hally found the platinum-blonde-boy at the top of the stairs, sitting and brooding. She took a seat beside him.**

**"I'm not in the mood little Potter, so just leave me alone." Draco spat out**

**"Well gee Malfoy your welcome for trying to talk civil to you for once," Hally spoke with a tinge of anger in her voice.**

**Draco only snorted while he continued to brood. Hally rolled her eyes at him.**

**"You know something Malfoy? You really need to get a grip on life and see this thing in a good way. You'll be the big brother looking out for a little brother or sister." Hally told him**

**"I can see it now, me being the ultimate big brother to whatever my mother is having right now." Draco sneered**

**Hally got up on her feet. "Forget I said anything Malfoy! Better yet whatever your mother has, I truely feel sorry for the sibling because you will always be nothing, but a big spoiled brat!" Hally seethed walking back downstairs in anger and leaving Draco alone.**

**Whispers erupted downstairs over the heated words between Draco and Hally. Draco listened quietly while he heard Harry speak to his twin sister in a low voice.**

**"Come on Hal, don't let Malfoy get to you." Harry whispered**

**"He's a spoiled brat who thinks of nothing, but himself. It's not the baby's fault that it was conceived in that family." Hally whispered back**

**"Hey you tried to be nice to him Hal. It's not our problem if Malfoy doesn't want to accept that he's going to be a big brother." Harry commented in low-key**

**"I know that Harry." Hally whispered then let out a sigh. "I just want to forget that I tried to talk to him."**

**Draco listened to their footsteps fade out before he got up, heading towards his parent's guest room to sit near the door.**

**The twins along with their Slytherin friends took turns taking peeks out of the entertainment room for some sign of news over the Malfoy's newest family member. Harry had Screech bring them all something to eat while they waited. They heard someone walk in thinking that it was Severus, turning to see Draco walk inside. They simply shrugged their shoulders, turning away, leaving him alone while he brooded over the situation.**

**"I wonder what Mrs. Malfoy is going to have." Blaise commented thoughtfully**

**"I don't know, but I hope when it grows up, it won't act anything like Malfoy." Maryanne Greengrass whispered quietly until Severus walked in **

**"Ahem! Draco you are now a brother to a little girl. Your parents are requesting your presence to see her." Severus announced.**

**Draco glanced over at Hally, seeing her glare back at him before he headed out. Severus looked over to where his twins were standing, noticing the look on Hally's face.**

**"All right, what did I miss this time?" Severus questioned everyone.**

**Both twins along with their Slytherin friends did not hesitate to inform him on what had transpired between Draco and Hally earlier.**

**"I see. Raven no one stays that way forever young lady." Severus reasoned**

**Hally simply looked away in anger. "She was trying to be nice to him dad, but...well, he sneered at her point of view as usual." Harry spoke **

**"You have to give the boy time to adjust...,"**

**"Adjust hell! He needs a good swift kick in the pants is what he needs!" Hally cried out heatedly.**

**"That will be up to Draco's parents if they decide whether or not he needs to be disciplined, not us young lady do I make myself clear?" Severus questioned Hally sternly**

**Snuffles lifted his head at the question watching Severus look at Hally in a stern manner.**

_'Come on squirt, tell him off...'_

**"Yes sir." Hally sighed in defeat**

_'I am going to get you for that Snivilus for taking up for that little dirt sniffer instead of her!' _**Snuffles thought letting out a few light growls at Severus.**

**"Good...I suggest that everyone stay quiet for the baby's sake while they are here, however, since this area has a silencing charm inside, you may carry on to whatever you all were doing." Severus informed them before heading out.**

**"I hate it when he sides with Malfoy." Hally commented moments later**

**"I agree with you there Hal." Harry stated while they both turned around to fill their plates up.**

**The lone figure laughed quietly after he had just finished his task.**

**"Let's see you get out of this predicament this time Snivilus." the lone figure laughed in low-key before transforming after he slipped out of sight.**

**Severus strode down the hall in his usual manner when his foot went inside a small circle of rope. The rope tightened around his ankle, and before Severus knew it, he went down and started to get dragged down the hall.**

**"BLOODY HELL!" Severus boomed out being heard by the twins and everyone as they peered outside the doors, watching him go right past the door.**

**"What the..." "Oh gods!" Hally cried out noticing the obstacle that Severus was heading for.**

**"Harry! Dad is heading straight for the armors!" Hally exclaimed taking off after their dad.**

**"Oh no! I'm coming Hal!" Harry cried out running to lend a hand as well.**

**Severus struggled to get the rope off of his ankle until he realized that he was heading to the row of Armors.**

**"GOOD LORD! LUCIUS!" Severus bellowed out going past Lucius's guest room door.**

**Lucius opened the door looking seeing the twins run past and noticed the reason. He took off behind them while Draco peered out the door next seeing everything.**

**Severus was dragged around from one armor to another like an obstacle course and head straight for the huge gong that was part of his oriental collection.**

**"BONG!" Severus's head hit the gong just before he was lifted upside down from the ceiling, his arms fluttering wildly.**

**The twins skidded to a halt with Lucius behind them. "Dad! Are you all right?" Hally asked in concern**

**Severus gritted his teeth, "Yes Raven, I am fine. I would very much like to get down from here, Lucius would you please help get me down?" Severus requested after answering Hally.**

**"Of course Severus..." They all heard the whinning laugh once more.**

**"BLAST THAT ROGUE! I WANT THE LITTLE CULPRIT FOUND IMMEDIATELY!" Severus boomed while Lucius eased him down to the marble floor.**

**"We all do dad. That was a mean thing to do." Hally stated **

**"Yeah you could have gotten hurt this time." Harry agreed**

**Both men looked down at the twins from their comments. They noticed Hally looked quite upset from witnessing that scene.**

**"I'm fine Raven, calm down. You calm down as well Connor. We'll find that rogue house-elf before something else goes wrong here." Severus told them while he brushed hisself off quickly.**

**"I certainly hope so Severus, because I don't know if we all can take much more of this." Lucius pointed out before looking down at Hally suddenly.**

**"For some odd reason Miss Potter, my wife wanted you to come and see the baby before she rests. She specifically stated that she will not rest until you graced her with your presence." Lucius added.**

**"I think that I should stay out of the way Mr. Malfoy...,"**

**"Oh go on Hal, you know you want to see the baby." Harry urged grinning at her.**

**"Go on Raven." Severus ordered her gently**

**"Oh, all right." Hally sighed quietly following Lucius to his guest room.**

**She walked in quietly seeing Draco sitting close by watching her in silence, and then noticed Narcissa look her way smiling.**

**"Well come in Miss Potter. Isn't she beautiful?" Narcissa beckoned smiling down at her newborn baby warmly.**

**Hally peered at the tiny infant quietly. "Yes maam." She simply said quietly, giving a small smile to the baby while Lucius and Narcissa watched her closely. Hally looked at Narcissa.**

**"I'll go now Mrs. Malfoy. You do need your rest and I don't want to impose on you any further." Hally explained politely.**

**"Your not imposing young lady. You were invited to see her." Lucius replied**

**Draco let out a snort being heard. "Something to say Draco?" Lucius questioned him sternly.**

**"No sir." Draco grumbled leaving well enough alone.**

**"I'll go now. She's very sweet Mrs. Malfoy, goodnight." Hally grinned leaving the guest room and closed the door quietly behind her.**

**Hally walked into the entertainment room.**

**"Well Hally, what does she look like?" Blaise enquired**

**"She's beautiful. Malfoy doesn't know what he's missing out on." Hally grinned**

**Meanwhile Draco stood over Hally's old baby crib looking down at his new baby sister while his mother went to sleep at last. His father Lucius had stepped out for the moment, leaving Draco with his mother and the tiny infant. He pulled the blanket away just slightly, looking at the baby intently before he tucked her in once more.**

**"I guess I can deal with being a big brother, I mean look at Potter, he's got to deal with a twin sister whose younger than him by a few minutes." Draco muttered to himself and the little infant, who was sleeping peacefully. He sat back down close to his mother just in case she needed anything.**

**Inside the entertainment room, the twins and their friends celebrated the new arrival of a future little Slytherin while Snuffles covered his paws over his face.**

_'The humility of it all! James and Lily's twins partying over a new little Slytherin! Severus you will pay for this one!' _**Snuffles thought, thinking of a new scheme to get Severus with.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 7 see you in chapter 8 bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8 THE TWINS STRIKE BACK!

Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, and thank you for sending me your reviews. I am glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Now if there were anyone who read the other stories that I halted on continuing they would know the newborn baby's name…although in the beginning I had to think of a name that would fit Draco Malfoy's little sister, since she will be almost like him when she gets older, but not too much.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 8 THE TWINS STRIKE BACK!**

**The twins were gathered around their Slytherin friends, laughing and having a great time over the celebration when Draco finally came inside to join the others. Snuffles watched the boy intently.**

'_Hmm, seems that the little Malfoy brat is actually getting a grip on things here.' _**Snuffles thought with a slight grunt.**

**Harry practically thrusted a bottle of butterbeer into Draco's hand as he went past him with his twin sister walking beside him.**

"**Congratulations Malfoy. You'll find out what it's like to be a big brother soon enough." Harry commented while Hally playfully gave him a slap on his arm.**

**Draco glared at the two before Flint got his attention. "Cheer up Draco; it isn't the end of the world at least. Just think, you can look out for the little imp when she gets older." Flint hooted**

**Draco grinned slightly. "I'm beginning to like the sound of that each minute." Draco replied before looking over at the twins and noticing them whispering to each other.**

**Flint followed his eyes grinning. "Let the matter be for a while Draco. A female always need their space, no matter who they are," he whispered to the platinum-blonde-boy.**

"**Yeah, but I'm not going to quit this chase Flint. One way or another little Potter will give up on her denial." Draco pointed out before taking a drink of his butterbeer.**

**Meanwhile at the other side of the entertainment room, Harry and Hally both were discussing a way to discover who it was that was targeting their father.**

**"So far everyone here has been within our eye contact since they got here, including Malfoy." Harry commented in a whisper.**

**"Yeah, but I don't think that it is a rogue house-elf this time. It has to be someone else doing those pranks." Hally spoke in low-key.**

**"I agree, but who?" Harry wondered, scratching his head in bewilderment.**

**"This is going to be frustrating." Hally sighed before a thought popped into her head. Harry gave her a slight glance, his face clearly confused written all over it.**

**"What the bloody hell is a Animagus...mfft!" Harry's voice got cut off swiftly from Hally covering his mouth.**

**"Hush Harry before someone like Malfoy hears us! An animagus is a person who can transform into a animal of their choosing, however, they can only transform into one." Hally explained in a whisper**

**Harry listened to every word, fascinated by what his twin sister was telling him.**

**"Cool. If only we could do that..." "Who says that we can't Harry James." Hally intervened grinning evilly from ear to ear.**

**Harry gave her a look until it dawned on him. Every time Hally was not in her room at night, she was roaming around outside after she thought that their father and he were in bed for the night.**

**"I was wondering why everything I see was looking like you were close to the ground." Harry whispered to her**

**Hally merely shrugged her shoulders. " A girl needs time to herself sometimes big brother." She simply said.**

**"But low on the ground..." "My Animagus form is a snake Harry. I feel relaxed in that form." Hally explained in low-key**

**"Oh cool. I want to try that Hal." Harry grinned excitedly**

**"All right Harry. I'll help you, but I'm going to have to give you the crash course, because I so want to get even with whoever is messing with our dad." Hally whispered just before Draco Malfoy headed their way.**

**"Heh no problem...great here comes Malfoy." Harry replied quietly before standing between his sister and Draco.**

**"Well, the Potters looking like they're conspiring together, and before our school term too." Draco sneered at the two**

**"Get out of here Malfoy, before you regret messing with us again." Harry warned the platinum-blonde-boy.**

**Draco slapped his hand over his chest. "I'm hurt Potter, really." he sneered at Harry before looking at Hally next. "I'll be seeing you again little Potter, when you least expect it." he smirked at Hally.**

**"Then I'll be sure to avoid you every chance I get Malfoy." Hally told him through clenched teeth, watching Draco walk away with a smirk on his face.**

**"Pompous jerk." Hally muttered while Harry sniggered at the scene. "It's not funny Harry. He's been a pain in my arse since he was told about Spinners End from his father." **

**"I can see that Hal." Harry grinned sitting back down beside her. **

**Hally gave Harry a playful nudge. "So when did you want to try to change form?" She enquired to Harry in a whisper.**

**"After everyone is asleep Hal. I'll let Snuffles roam around a bit outside before we start first." Harry answered in low-key.**

**"Not a problem Harry." Hally replied quietly just before they rejoined their Slytherin friends in the celebration.**

**Harry watched as Snuffles took off into the gardens before he quickly slipped back inside the manor, heading upstairs to his and Hally's private parlor. He walked in closing both doors and locking them for their privacy.**

**Hally was sitting down on a pile of cushions in a comfortable position, waiting for him to sit down beside him.**

**"You'll need to be down here, just in case so as not to ruin our furniture. It's just a precaution Harry. We don't know what exactly your going to change into yet." Hally started to explain while Harry sat down on a cushion beside her.**

**"All right," Harry simply said, turning around to face his twin sister.**

**Hally took a deep breath before continuing. "Ok, first thing to learn is when you start, you need to stay relaxed..."**

**"How relaxed should I be?" Harry teased her grinning from ear to ear.**

**"Harry!" Hally laughed giving him a playful shove.**

**"Okay, okay Hal I'll be serious here." Harry promised, becoming serious seconds later.**

**Hally went through the steps with Harry, explaining every full detail that he needed to know until she was done.**

**"Now this part is all on you Harry. You have to relax and focus. You may not be able to transform right now." Hally told him, leaning on their sofa, and watching him quietly.**

**Silence filtered the private parlor while Harry worked on staying relaxed and focused until...**

**"Holy cricket!" Hally cried out with wide eyes.**

_'Do you mind Hal? I'm trying to stay focused here.' _**Harry thought to her**

**"Well, I don't think you have to anymore Harry, because you mastered it. Do you want to see what your form is?" Hally enquired, getting up on her feet to retrieve her hand mirror.**

_'I sure do Hal...wait, I can't talk to you, but our link is still working. Awsome.' _**Harry thought to her**

**"I know Harry, I was wondering about that too, but I guess it answered my theory here. Check it out Harry, your a black snake which makes us different. I have red streaks on my form." Hally grinned from ear to ear. **

**Hally lowered the mirror for Harry to see his Animagus form. **_'Wicked! This will make it hard for dad to find us if we are outside you do realize that right?' _**Harry's thought wondered into Hally's mind.**

**"How do you think I kept avoiding him this past few weeks Harry. Especially over those score in Divination." Hally grinned evilly just as Harry transformed back before her very eyes.**

**"That is so cruel Hal. You know dad means well when it comes to our scores...,"**

**"They're not low scores Harry. I passed Divination. I passed it to where Madam Trelawney requested me to be placed in her level four advanced class instead of the level two advanced class. Dad agrees with her and Dumbledore, and has been trying to tell me for that last few weeks now." Hally sighed, squeezing a cushion in her arms.**

**Harry scooted closer to her. "Oh man, is that what its all about. You hiding over dad telling you that they changed your Divination class? Hal, we told you that you'll be fine." Harry reminded his twin sister.**

**"I know that Harry. I guess I should just let dad tell me and be done with it, I mean; it's not like its my death sentence, and I guess I have been overeacting again." Hally commented with a sigh of defeat.**

**"There you go Hal, see it on that bright side instead of something bad." Harry grinned until they both looked at the time.**

**"I guess you better go and get Snuffles now Harry." Hally pointed out standing up along with her brother.**

**"Yeah I know, you go get ready and I'll meet up with you where we planned on waiting for whoever or whatever it is that targeting our dad." Harry told her as he unlocked the doors and headed out of their private parlor.**

**Harry slipped back outside on the patio and let out a whistle for Snuffles to answer. Within minutes the dog came up to him, wagging his tail.**

**"Come on boy, time for bed." Harry stated, letting the dog go inside the manor before him while he closed the doors, locking them up tight quietly.**

**They headed upstairs and walked into the private parlor. Snuffles lept up onto the twins's sofa laying down while Harry went to his room closing his door with a soft click. Minutes later, Harry quietly slipped back out of his room, closing his door with a quiet click, heading back out of the private parlor without Snuffles hearing him. He met up with his little sister, not too far from their father's bedroom door, getting ready for the next attack.**

**An hour later Snuffles opened his eyes, and lifted his head up, listening to the silence coming from both twins's bedrooms. He jumped off of their sofa before transforming into a lone figure, opening Harry's bedroom door first, finding everything thing in order, then Hally's room next finding the same before he quietly slipped out of the private parlor. **

**The lone figure walked down the hall quietly until he reached Severus's bedroom door. He was just about to open the door when he heard hissing sounds, and turned around to find two snakes slithering up to him before they coiled their bodies and raised their heads in an attack position.**

**"Oh bloody hell, Snivilus is finally getting even...Woah! Easy now!" the figure replied quietly, backing up from the door with his hands raised. The black snake with red streaks striked out next at him.**

**"Okay I can see that I disturbed you two," The figure whispered, looking frantically for a way out of this sticky situation.**

**He took weary steps back a little at a time before he decided to make a run for it down the hall after the black snake with red streaks went to strike at him the other black snake did.**

**He ran into the private parlor, transforming back just before he heard two sets of footsteps running his way. He leapt up onto the sofa, panting when he noticed the twins entering the private parlor laughing in hysterics.**

**"That was fun Hal! I never seen anyone run that fast from two snake like that before." Harry cackled out**

**"The look on his face was absolutely priceless! He actually thought that dad sicked us on him!" Hally giggled in laughter.**

**Snuffles raised his head up at the news.**_ 'Why you little squirts! I should have seen it before with those red streaks. Oh I am going to get even with you two for scaring the bloody hell out of me.' _**Snuffles thought seeing the two high five each other.**

**"Well he won't be messing with dad for the rest of the evening. Goodnight Hal." Harry grinned heading into his bedroom.**

**"Goodnight Harry." Hally giggled heading into her room next and closing the door.**

**Snuffles waited for at least ten minutes before letting out a tired grunt.**

_'I'll get you two later, too tired from running from two devious little demons.' _**Snuffles thought before going to sleep peacefully.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 8 see you in chapter 9 bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, once again it is time for that latest chapter update. I am glad that everyone thought the last chapter was hilarious over the twins getting even, I would almost call it close encounters of the third kind, but the story is not about UFO's and such.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 9 THE ENCOUNTER!**

**Everything was peaceful and quiet when the grandfather clock struck six o'clock the next morning, Snuffles woke up from a peaceful sleep, before stretching his body and jumping down from the twins' black leather sofa to set out to do his thought up task to get even with the twins. Snuffles was just about to head out of the twins private parlor when he heard Hally's bedroom door open up. **

**Hally emerged from her bedroom in a rush, wearing a black and silver short outfit, her black and silver high-tops, and black socks with a silver splash design on them. Snuffles watched her grab for a funny looking silver metal box with some funny looking cord attached to the top of it, and headed out of the parlor.**

**Snuffles took a glance at Harry's door before watching Hally disappear from his sight. **_'First one to get it is you, you little squirt.' _**He thought going in the direction where Hally went to.**

**Snuffles followed Hally at a safe distance, and had just slipped out of the doors leading to the garden, watching Hally take off down a path towards the family forest in a run. Snuffles trotted into the family forest, hiding himself within the trees while Hally stood in the middle of the path, stretching her leg muscles.**

_'Great! The little squirt is what Muggles call a health nut...hmm, now how to trap this slippery little squirt before going for big brother who is still sleeping in the house.' _**Snuffles thought to himself before an idea popped into his head. He transformed in a crouched position, grinning from ear to ear.**

**"Let's see you get out of being wrapped up in a very high tree you little squirt." The figure whispered from a distance, taking out one of Severus's spare wands he swiped from the manor, and pointed it right at a weeping willow tree.**

**Before Hally got the chance to start off on her usual morning run, one of the willow branches wrapped itself around her waist, and swiftly yanked her up from the ground before Hally could even blink.**

**"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL..."**

**"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!" **

**Hally's eyes scanned the trees, not finding anyone, but knew that she heard the voice clear as one of Hogwarts school bells. She then noticed swift movement from one tree to another, slowly getting closer to where she was hanging upside down.**

**The figure leaned up against a tree, looking up at her intently. "For two little squirts, you both can be quite a handful. Not to mention you two can really ruin a guy's fun...,"**

**"You call torturing my dad fun for you? When I get my hands on you, your going to wish that you never met me!" Hally yelled struggling **

**The figure merely laughed at Hally's words. "I don't think you are in any position to be giving me warnings squirt! Now let's take a good look at you here." He told her, taking a step closer, until Hally let out a warning growl, and lashing out at him with her veela claws.**

**"Well, your certainly are a spitfire aren't you girl?" He commented after backing away swiftly.**

**"Your about to find out how much of a spitfire I can be!" Hally shouted out.**

**Meanwhile upstairs in the manor, Draco Malfoy was having his usual same dream, but only this time it had changed for him. Just when he was getting into the best part of the dream, He noticed Hally Potter walking up to him from hiding in the bright light and slapped him acrossed his face.**

**"Snap out of it Draco Malfoy and get your arse outside with my brother!" he heard her yell at him just before he woke jolting up in the bed rubbing his cheek.**

**"Bloody Hell that stung! You little hellcat!" Draco shouted out in anger from being interrupted from one heck of a great dream.**

**Loud banging came from his guestroom door. Draco opened the door, finding Harry with his wand pointed at him. The look on his face was sheer anger.**

**"Where is my sister Malfoy!" Harry demanded**

**"I don't have a clue Potter, I was asleep, having one fantastic dream when your sister just...popped into it slapping me across my face! It was a bloody dream, and I can still feel the effects of it!" Draco exclaimed in irritation.**

**Harry took one look at Draco's right cheek and just started to snigger.**

**"It's not funny Potter..." "Yeah it is Malfoy. That right there proves that your my little sister's soulmate, meaning if Hal is in any sort of trouble; you would know by her messaging you." Harry explained while rolling his eyes at him.**

**"Oh...Well she didn't need to slap me in the face like that Potter...,"**

**"Heh, would you prefer her hitting you somewhere else? She does know about your little excursion of girls you know." Harry replied**

**"Big deal, so she knows. She can't stand me anyway Potter...,"**

**"Then why the chasing?" Harry questioned Draco with narrowed eyes.**

**Draco gave him an evil grin. "I love a challenge Potter." He simply said before heading into his bathroom.**

**"Hold it Malfoy! What was the message that my sister Hal gave you?" Harry questioned the platinum-blonde-boy.**

**"The only thing she told me Potter was to snap out of it and get my arse outside with you! Whatever for I have no idea..."**

**"yeah, well its not what you think Malfoy. I can do this on my own, see you!" Harry replied, walking down the hall in quick strides while Draco watched his retreating back.**

**"She is so going to owe me on this one, hold up Potter, I'm coming!" Draco announced just before he grabbed his robe, and pulling it on while he kept doing his best to catch up with Harry.**

**"I Swear if you let me go this instant, you are going to wish you never met me!" Hally's voice boomed out**

**"Trust me squirt, I've heard that many times before...Now trying to get the branch to unwrap itself like that isn't going to help you there squirt." The figure chuckled at her.**

**"OOO! If I didn't leave my wand inside, I would have hexed your stringy-haired arse right about now!" Hally screamed out loud just about the time when both Harry and Draco stepped outside, looking around.**

**"I knew it! I knew she was in trouble...honestly having to go for a run in the forest." Harry muttered, cursing under his breath.**

**"A run? Is that what she does alone Potter? I swear your little sister is a strange one." Draco commented**

**"No, that is not all she does alone Malfoy...Who the bloody hell is that?" Harry questioned, tilting his head slightly at the figure who was standing just beneath his twin sister, while she was upside-down dangling with a willow branch wrapped around her waist in a firm grip.**

**Draco looked across the way, his eyes widened wide. "Bloody hell Potter, don't you two even know who that is?" He whispered the question**

**Harry gave him a look, "No we don't Malfoy..."**

**"Potter that is Sirius Black that your little sister is tangling with there." Draco spoke in low-key.**

**"Tangling with, now that's new coming from you, Malfoy. I believe that my sister there is trapped and can't get loose." Harry muttered quietly between them**

**They went to take cover, hiding while Hally was getting angrier by the second, her wings appearing and flapping wildly. Draco took one look at her wings in sheer surprise, it was the first time he ever got a chance to see one of the twins's wings.**

**"Amazing." Draco simply said while Hally continued to struggle.**

**"Easy you little squirt! Your going to hurt yourself doing that." The figure stated with a sigh.**

**"Then let me go you jerk or I'll scream for my dad..."**

"Calling Snivilus a dad is like wanting to be kissed by a troll. Simply horrifying." THe figure shuddered in disgust, setting Hally off.

**"YOUR ONE TO TALK! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU HAVEN'T COMMUNICATED WITH HUMANS IN OVER A DECADE!" Hally boomed**

**Harry decided to do his best to help his sister get free at that very moment by pointing his wand at the branch that was wrapped around Hally's waist, setting her free instantly.**

**The Figure named Sirius Black whirled around at that moment. "What the bloody hell...Oh just my luck! Your older brother just came to join in on our little fun here." the figure replied while Hally allowed her wings to glide her down to where Harry stood**

**"Hal, are you okay?" Harry enquired**

**"Besides being taken by surpise, I'm fine," Hally answered while Harry moved her to where Draco was hiding.**

**"Don't you put me..." "Shut up Hal, and stay put." Harry told her, keeping his eyes on the man standing ten feet away from them.**

**"Atta boy, play with the big boys here squirt number one! I'll even let you go first here." the figure named Sirius Black commented, grinning from ear to ear.**

**Hally on the other hand was trying her best to keep Draco Malfoy from touching her wings every few seconds she turned away from him.**

**"Stop touching me Malfoy...," "Aw come on little Potter. I never seen veela wings this close up before. I just want to see them." Draco whispered to her to keep from being seen by the man.**

**"Fine, knock yourself out then." Hally sighed in defeat, letting the platinum-blonde-boy get a better look at her wings.**

**Harry took one look at the two and started to snigger until he noticied the man trying to trap him next with a willow branch again. Harry quickly got out of the way.**

**"I don't think so! I'm not quite so gullible like some are around here." Harry grinned evilly**

**"Harry James! How dare you...," "I never meant you Hal, you from the looks of it, he snuck up on." Harry intervened, looking her way.**

**"Hey uh Potter, where did he go to?" Draco questioned Harry suddenly.**

**Both twins turned to find that the man named Sirius Black was no longer within their eye sight.**

**"I'll give you two a small wager here." They all heard the man yell within the trees.**

**Both twins and Draco looked around them, trying to see where he was hidden.**

**"Since you two are something like your real father, I'll leave you two alone for now, but you both will most likely be meeting me again." The man told them with a whinnying laugh.**

**"Oh? Why is that?" Harry asked the man with bitter sarcasm**

**"We have something in common the three of us. We love to give a good prank to someone else...,"**

**"Big deal! At least we don't try to hurt our dad like you have been trying lately!" Hally yelled**

**"Snivilus deserved what he got from me and more little Squirt! Why? Well that would be my business! Consider this as a challenge little squirt! Let's see how many times you can keep me from getting your so called...father." The man announced before the family forest became silent around them.**

**Draco looked from one twin to another, "Bloody hell Potters, good luck on this one." he simply said before getting another closer look at Hally's wings.**

**"Do you mind?" Hally questioned with an irritated sigh.**

**Harry could only snigger at his twin sister's sticky situation.**

**"It isn't funny Harry...," **

**"Just let him see those wings Hal. Besides you owe him big from slapping his face." Harry grinned**

**"Slapped whose face? Malfoy's? When was this..."**

**"You slapped me little Potter while I was dreaming, and it hurt like hell!" Draco exclaimed, showing her the hand print that was still on his cheek.**

**Hally looked away quickly with a light blush hinting on her cheeks. "Oh." she simply said when they suddenly heard Snuffles barking at a distance.**

**"Well, come on then you two...," "But I have done my morning run Harry...,"**

**"We have an excercise room for that Hal. Besides I really don't want another encounter like that again, and I cannot believe that you didn't use your wand to get free...,"**

**"I left it inside." Hally blurted out, getting looks from both boys suddenly.**

**"Really stupid little Potter." Draco replied with a shake of his head.**

**"Hal, how many times do I have to tell you, keep your wand with you at all times! That goes for going out for your morning runs! Now because of this stunt, your stuck inside to do running path in the excercise room!" Harry lectured his twin sister.**

**"I will not..." "You will to, and you will like it!" Harry yelled his warning at her, his finger pointing in the direction of the manor.**

**Hally let out an exasperated sight, before heading towards the manor in defeat, both boys following behind her.**

**"I want to know everything about this Sirius Black Malfoy, and just to warn you here, I will know when you are lying or not." Harry told Draco after letting the platinum-blonde-boy inside the manor first.**

**"Oh no you don't Harry! I want to know too!" Hally cried out**

**"You have to do your morning run remember?" Harry questioned rolling his eyes at his sister.**

**Draco leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, watching both twin argue with one another.**

**"Look as much as I would like to watch this family squabble, I prefer if your father tell you about Sirius Black since it should be his place to inform you." Draco commented, getting their attention.**

**"Is that so Malfoy?" Hally questioned with a slight sneer in her voice.**

**"It is that so little Potter. Now if you both will excuse me, I need to go and get decent since I'm still wearing my Pjamas, and night robe." Draco told them before he left them both standing there watching him leave.**

**Hally turned to look at her brother. "I can't believe that you would want to keep me out of finding out who he is." Hally spat out in anger before stalking down the hall.**

**Harry stalked after her. "Well just look at the facts here Hal! You went outside without your wand, which made you an easy target! You were hanging upside down..."**

**"SO JUST BECAUSE I LEFT MY WAND INSIDE AS USUAL GIVES YOU A REASON ON KEEPING ME OUT OF FINDING OUT WHO SIRIUS BLACK IS!" Hally demanded to Harry heatedly.**

**"Well Hal, I think that its fair considering that you were hanging upside-down by a willow branch just moments ago!" Harry exclaimed**

**Snuffles stood between the two, enjoying the scene immensely.**

**"WHY YOU POMPOUS ARSE OF A BROTHER!" Hally boomed out in anger**

**"Hey, don't call me your soulmates nickname there Hal...,"**

**"HARRY JAMES YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A JERK..."**

**"What the bloody hell are you two yelling out here for?" Severus demanded, interrupting their spat quickly.**

**"I guess I'm supposed to be unreliable because I left my wand inside moments ago!" Hally answered in an angry huff.**

**"What does that mean exactly young lady?" Severus questioned, looking from one to another**

**"Hal was attacked moments ago dad. I found her hanging upside-down by a charmed willow branch with some man named Sirius Black out there...,"**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SIRIUS BLACK?" Severus boomed out his question just as Lucius and Draco walked up to them**

**"They mean Severus, that my son here recognized him, and told them his name, but left the rest for you to explain it to them." Lucius replied before looking down and noticing Hally's wings.**

**"Bloody Hell! All right! I'll tell you both who he is, but right now...someone needs to make their wings disappear, and why are they out...,"**

**"He pissed Hal off by calling you Snivilus, whatever that means." Harry answered before noticing Severus's face go deep red.**

**"Dad?" Hally asked suddenly "Dad what the...," **

**"Both of you go to the main living parlor, sit down and listen." Severus told them, ushering both twin down the hall with him and Snuffles, while Lucius and Draco followed behind them.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 9 see you in chapter 10 bye for now**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. It is now time for the latest chapter update. I also want to apologize to everyone for being late with it, but school days are here once again, and I got so busy, that I had completely forgotten about it.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowlings does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 10**

**Both twins sat on their favorite sofa, listening to Severus explain in every detail about who Sirius Black was…when he was finished, Harry and Hally both remained silent for a brief moment. Harry was the first to look up at Severus.**

"**So he was a friend of our parents?" Harry enquired**

"**Yes Connor, he was." Severus answered him**

"**Not a very good friend then, from what we've seen of him today." Hally blurted out suddenly.**

"**Well I should say not little Potter. Especially when he had you hanging upside-down by a willow branch a bit ago." Draco intervened until he got a stern look from his father Lucius, telling him to stay out of their conversation.**

"**From what I've heard, he snuck up on Raven here, which is a rare thing to do, since she is constantly on alert as well as Connor here." Severus commented**

"**Yeah, and if I ever see him again, he is so going down for what he did to me." Hally replied with a slight angry growl.**

"**Should have had your wand with you…"**

"**HARRY JAMES, IF YOU MENTION MY WAND ONE MORE TIME, I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU SUCH A HEX!" Hally boomed out suddenly, facing her big brother heatedly. She was still angry over his remark from the hall.**

"**I would love to see you try to hex me little sister!" Harry cried out, standing his ground.**

"**Cool! I got front seats for this." Draco grinned evilly, watching the twins go off at one another in a heated battle.**

**Snuffles sat close to the twins' sofa giving out light barks every few seconds excitedly over the twins' squabbling, Lucius sat still in a chair close to his son observing the scene before them as well. Severus, on the other hand, let out an irritated sigh just before he intervened quickly, stopping them from going too far.**

"**That will be enough for the both of you!" Severus roared angrily at the twins.**

**Harry and Hally both stopped their arguing immediately, looking up at Severus as though nothing had happened. Severus looked down at Hally in a stern manner.**

"**You know very well that Connor is right Raven. You should have had your wand with you when you were outside, and for not being responsible this time, you left yourself vulnerable for any attack!" Severus lectured**

"**But dad…," **

"**You will apologize to your brother this instant, and until that man is caught, you will do your running in the family exercise room!" Severus stated heatedly. **

**Hally stiffened her spine swiftly, and looked at her brother Harry. "I'm sorry Harry." She simply said with a tinge of anger in her voice before she stalked off out of the living parlor to head upstairs.**

"**Didn't sound like you were sorry!" Harry called out after her**

"**Connor that is enough! She walked away from you two fighting, now let her be!" Severus ordered Harry sternly**

"**Yes sir." Harry sighed in defeat before sitting back down on his and Hally's favorite black leather sofa.**

**Hally was just about to stomp up the stairs when her owl Eros had gotten her attention as she found him perched on the main hall's table with the day's mail with Harry's owl Hedwig perched beside him. **

"**Hello Eros, the usual I see…oh wicked it's the permission parchments for Hogsmead!" Hally exclaimed excitedly, taking the mail from both owls. "Treats up in my room you two." She added watching them fly upstairs in one big swoop.**

**Hally practically ran back into the main living parlor, holding out the mail for Severus to take.**

"**Mail is here dad; our permission parchments for Hogsmead are here finally." Hally exclaimed **

**Severus took the mail as usual, clearing his throat. "About those permission parchments Raven...I'm afraid that you and Connor both won't be going along with the rest of the third years to Hogsmead this year." he announced, putting the parchments aside on his desk.**

**"Why can't we go to Hogsmead with the other third years?" Hally questioned him, getting angrier by the minute.**

**"Because right now it isn't safe for you two! That was proven a bit ago by Draco and Connor from seeing you upside-down by a willow branch!" Severus answered with a huff.**

**"Oh, so now it's my fault that Harry and I won't be going to Hogsmead from what happened outside?" Hally pressed**

**"I'd say it is." Draco blurted out, being heard by everyone present.**

**Hally turned his way, giving the platinum-blonde-boy death glares. "What did you just say Malfoy?!" Hally demanded her question with and angry growl**

**"Don't you dare start a fight up with him young lady!" Severus warned the raven-red-streak-haired-girl**

**Hally clenched her fists, "Fine I won't, and since everyone here thinks it is my fault that Harry and I can't go with the other third years into Hogsmead, I'll make it easy for them and not show my presence for the rest of the damn summer!" Hally yelled out**

**"We have a birthday party coming Hal..."**

**"YOU GO! I'M STAYING UP IN MY ROOM!" Hally shouted loudly leaving the main parlor.**

**They all heard her stomp up the stairs until they suddenly heard her slam her bedroom door closed. **

**"Great, I have a sister who is now mad at the world." Harry muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.**

**"I believe that my son here, is partly to blame for this by interfering where he did not belong." Lucius replied, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair he was sitting on.**

**"I was just stating my opinion father, that's all." Draco claimed feigning the look of innocence very well.**

_'I just bet you were, you little dirt sniffer.' _**Snuffles thought, laying with his head down, watching them without getting noticed.**

**"It does not matter Lucius. Raven will just have to get over the fact that she and Connor will not be going to Hogsmead for safety reasons." Severus stated, putting the parchments aside with a finality to them. **

**Draco looked over at Harry with a look of triumph on his face. "Boy Potter, I'd hate to be in your shoes right about now." He sniggered at the raven-haired-boy.**

**"I do hope that you are not starting a fight here with Mr. Potter, Draco." Lucius commented in a very stern warning**

**Draco let out a small groan. "Where's the fun in that if you can't mess with your enemy." he mumbled under his breath.**

**"I'll go and try to calm Hal down." Harry replied getting ready to leave with Snuffles following behind him.**

**Severus looked up from his desk "Just make sure you calm her down enough to get her to come out of her bedroom. She gotten angry with me once when she was nine years old and would not come out for three months! Trust me Connor, when Raven says that she'll stay in that room of hers; she does! It is not something you want to witness here." Severus spoke out with a very slight shudder.**

**"How bad was it dad?" Harry enquired with wide eyes. Draco's eyes were wide as well.**

**"Let's just say the only noise I heard here for those three months was the clocks! Even the house-elves were silent...it was like they lost their life line." Severus answered.**

**Harry left the main parlor quickly. "I would have thought that you would enjoy the silence Professor." Draco blurted his comment**

**"Trust me young man, that kind of silence you truly do not want." Severus stated**

**Draco let out a weary chuckle before he quickly got to his feet, leaving the parlor next.**

**"Hey Potter! I'll give you a hand here!" Draco cried out**

**"Well hurry the hell up Malfoy, I don't have all day!" Harry replied in a loud voice, watching Draco catch up with him on the stairs.**

**Silver and Iris scrambled around Hally while she worked on her potion experiments. Hally had just added the right amount of an ingredient when there was a knock on her door.**

**Hally sat her vial down in a safe place before going to answer her door. She found Harry at her door while noticing Draco skimming her books to see if there was anything new.**

**Hally leaned against her door with a stone expression. "What do you want?" She questioned, keeping her eye contact averted.**

**"Hal, can you please come out of your room?" Harry enquired**

**"No," Hally answered. She was getting ready to close the door when Draco's foot got in the way.**

**"Either move your foot Malfoy, or you'll be limping for the rest of the summer." Hally warned him**

**"Look little Potter, either you come out of there or...," he gave Harry a quick sly glance before looking back at Hally with an evil grin on his face. "You'll have to kiss me every time we see each other, including when we go back to school." **

**Hally let out a gasp of shock, her back hitting her bedroom door, while Harry went to grab Draco, seeing red.**

**"Your not touching my..."**

**"I'M OUT!"Hally exclaimed with wide eyes. Both boys looked at her in surprise**

**Harry started to snigger. "Really little Potter, you willing to come out of your room, just to keep from kissing me?" Draco asked her with a smirk on his face.**

**"Your not worthy enough for me Malfoy, now move out of my damn way!" Hally exclaimed, clutching the door to her bedroom door in a tight grip.**

**Draco slapped his chest with his right hand. "I'm hurt little Potter really. I mean we're betrothed to each other, and all I get is rejection from you." He taunted before turning around and walking away from both twin. "About bloody time you started to act normal. See you downstairs." He added heading out to go back downstairs.**

**Harry turned to see his twin sister standing in front of him, clutching her door handle and shaking with wide eyes.**

**"Hal, come on now...aw Hal I'm not going to let him touch you little sis." Harry promised, easing Hally's hand off the door handle, then felt Hally grip him firmly.**

**"I don't want it to be him Harry." Hally whimpered slightly**

**"I know Hal, but he just said that to get you to come out. Dad said that they would think of something for us at the school." Harry told her**

**Snuffles looked up at the twins after listening to their every word.**

_'Looks like I have to give the little dirt sniffer a special visit, but you two still have one coming, since I got interrupted again this morning by you squirt number one.' _**Snuffles thought, giving both twins' hand a lick each.**

**"You go do your morning running, and I'll see you in a bit Hal okay?" Harry asked **

**"Okay Harry, but don't think that I'm not mad at you from a bit ago." Hally told him while they walked out of their private parlor to go in different directions.**

**The twins and their friends had splitted up in different directions of the manor just hours before breakfast was served. Harry was with the boys, except for Draco playing some wizarding games, the girls were with Hally in the big exercise room exercising while Hally was on the indoor running path doing her morning run. The girls were just stepping onto the path when Hally stopped briefly.**

**"I like the forests path better than this one." Hally commented with a slight grin**

**"We know that Hally, but your dad...," **

**"I know. Told me to run on this one until they find Sirius Black. I'm done with my run. I'm just going to get a steam bath first for thirty minutes and I'll meet up with everyone when I'm done." Hally suggested to the girls, heading to the direction of where the family sauna was located.**

**"Steam bath?" Blaise asked, quite confused**

**"Yeah, Harry told us about it. Talked dad into having one installed here. it's actually good for your pores." Hally explained before going into the changing room.**

**After Hally changed and had a huge towel around her, she started to head into the sauna when she heard padded footstep coming from the sauna area.**

**"Someone there?" Hally called out, not getting a response.**

**Hally continued to walk inside the sauna, sitting down and putting her ear plugs in to listen to her wizarding music, not realizing that she wasn't alone. **

**Meanwhile Snuffles wandered into the exercise room, watching the rest of the girls run on the running path as he was going by noticing Hally not being among them. He was about to head back out when he overheard Blaise and Maryanne talking.**

**"Shouldn't you have told Hally that Malfoy is in the Sauna Blaise?" Maryanne enquired**

**"Is that where he went? I thought he said the indoor pool. Oh well, if he tries anything at all, Hally will teach him a lesson before he will be able to blink." Blaise giggled as the two started off on their run.**

_'Oh just great. The little squirt is going to be in trouble...Then again maybe not.' _**Snuffles thought heading in the direction that Blaise and Maryanne pointed to. **

**Snuffles waited for his oportunity before slipping inside the changing room area, and heading to where the sauna area was located. He had just wandered into the sauna when he noticed Draco Malfoy trying to sneak up on Hally while she had her eyes closed, humming to her music from the other side of the sauna. As fast as lightening Snuffles got in front of Hally growling at Draco while showing the platinum-blonde-boy his teeth.**

**Hally opened her eyes just then, witnessing the scene. She took off her ear plugs.**

**"What the bloody hell? What were you trying to do Malfoy, peek at me?" Hally questioned him with narrowed eyes.**

**Draco merely shrugged his shoulders without a care. "You caught me little Potter, that was exactly what I was trying to do, and I would have succeeded if it wasn't for your mangy dog there." He grinned evilly**

**Hally stood up just then, "You are perverted Malfoy. I'm out of here." Hally replied getting ready to leave.**

**Draco cut her off before she got the chance to leave with Snuffles. "What's the hurry little Potter? I just want to give you a kiss..."**

**"GRRRR!"**

**"I think you better move aside Malfoy." Hally stated pointing down at Snuffles**

**Draco was just about to step aside when he decided to risk it and quickly kissed Hally in one swoop. Snuffle covered his face with his left paw just then.**

**"AWOOOOOO!" Snuffles howled, his voice echoing out to where the girls were.**

**"What the...," Harry came into the exercise room just then, hearing the howl.**

**"What the bloody hell? Hal! Where are you?" Harry called out following the howling sound that came from Snuffles.**

**Harry walked right into Draco Malfoy just as he was heading towards the sauna.**

**"Malfoy! Where is my sister?" Harry questioned**

**"In there Potter...uh, she's in a daze for the moment though." Draco grinned evilly, going past Harry.**

**"What did you do to her Malfoy!" Harry demanded the question **

**"Nothing Potter except kissed her." Draco smirked at the raven-haired boy**

**Harry went after him. "I'll kick your arse Malfoy!" He yelled**

**"Better see if your sister is okay there Potter, she looked as if she liked my kiss!" Draco called back to him before leaving altogether.**

**Harry turned back around, stalking into the sauna and finding his twin sister leaning back on the bench in a daze.**

**"Hal! Are you all right...Snuffles stop that howling!" Harry exclaimed, hushing Snuffles up swiftly**

**"H-he...," "I know Hal, he kissed you. Come on, looks like I'm stuck keeping an closer eye on Malfoy after this." Harry stated, helping his twin sister onto her feet.**

_'I'm going to get that little dirt sniffer if its the last thing I ever do!' _**Snuffles thought, already plotting a way to scare Draco Malfoy into staying away from Hally.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 10. see you in chapter 11 bye for now**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. It is time for that latest chapter update once again. I am so glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter, I was debating whether to keep the last bit in or take it out, keeping it in was one of the best ideas I have made.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 11**

**Harry muttered under his breath while steering his twin sister Hally out of the sauna. She was still a bit dazed from getting kissed by Draco Malfoy.**

**"I swear one moment I'm separated from you and this is the result. I am going to get Malfoy for this." Harry ranted loudly**

**Hally snapped out of it just before Harry walked them both out of the changing room.**

**"I'm sorry Harry. I wasn't doing anything except sitting in the sauna and listening to my music. He snaked up on me." Hally explained truthfully**

**Snuffles let out a small bark while walking behind the twins. **_'I'd say the little dirt sniffer did! Poor little squirt never had a chance.' _**Snuffle thought to himself, watching both twins sit down next to each other in the changing room area.**

**Harry looked at his twin sister in a sly glance. "So basically he..."**

**"He blocked me from leaving the sauna, the blonde creep!" Hally exclaimed "And the next thing I knew was he was attacking me with his lips...IT IS NOT FUNNY HARRY JAMES!"**

**Harry laughed so hard, that he nearly doubled over onto the floor.**

**"I-I'm s-sorry Hal!" Harry stuttered in between laughter, holding his mid-drift from laughing so hard.**

**Hally turned three shades of pink from hearing her big brother laugh over the situation.**

**"It isn't funny Harry." She mumbled**

**Harry looked at her, grinning from ear to ear. "All right Hal, I promise not to tease you over this, but from I heard, Snuffles apparently didn't enjoy witnessing that. Me and the girls heard his howl all the way out in the excercise area." Harry stated in detail.**

**Hally's face brightened a bit more from the news. "Oh, I am so going to get him for that!" Hally exclaimed in anger. She was about to storm out when Harry stopped her swiftly.**

**"No Hal. It isn't worth getting in trouble for. Besides, you have to get showered and dressed. I'm sure that Malfoy will be side stepping around us both after this." Harry told her "And yours and Krum's competition starts this afternoon."**

**Hally smacked her forehead, "I almost forgot about that! Gods, I'm running behind already thanks to Malfoy!" She ranted while she grabbed her things before going into one of the stalls, closing the door behind her.**

**Harry let out a snigger. "I'll wait outside for you Hal...Snuffles, keep an eye out for Malfoy. I have a feeling that he never quite left this area." Harry commented before leaving.**

**Snuffles watched Harry leave, then looked at the stall where Hally went into. Very quietly, Snuffles made his way to the pool area. Within minutes he started to hear splashing sounds. Snuffles peered around the corner to find Draco Malfoy doing laps inside the indoor pool.**

_'Oh little dirt sniffer, time to get revenge on you, you rotten little Malfoy brat!' _**Snuffles thought, quickly thinking of a way of getting Draco from snaking up on Hally in the sauna. He transfigured into his true form, glanced around the pool area until his eyes landed on the tall diving board getting an idea.**

**"Snivilus, you surprise me over having a Muggle diving board inside your very own home." he cackled in low-key, biding his time by waiting for Draco Malfoy to climb out of the pool.**

**Draco done one final lap in the pool before climbing out, and reaching for his towel to dry off. He went to grab for his robe next when he suddenly felt something jerk him upwards into the air until he finally found himself stuck under the Muggle diving board.**

**"What the bloody Hell?" Draco cried out in surprise, then heard footsteps approaching.**

**"By all means Malfoy brat, stick around for awhile." the figure known as Sirius Black cackled at the platinum-blonde boy**

**Draco's eyes widened from hearing that bit of news.**

**"HELLLLLLP!" Draco wailed out, hoping for some sort of aide.**

**Meanwhile Hally had just stepped out of the stall and collecting her things one at a time when she heard Draco's cries for help.**

**"Great! Now he's trying the victim bit this time." She muttered agitated from what happened in the sauna moments ago.**

**Hally was going to ignore the scream, but decided to go to investigate, turning around and heading for the pool area, muttering curses under her breath.**

**"I swear Malfoy if this is a scheme of yours, you are going to wish that..." Hally's voice trailed off, noticing the scene before her very eyes.**

**There was Draco Malfoy stuck up under the Muggle diving board, struggling to find a way to get down, and standing right underneath him was the notorious Sirius Black. Suddenly for some reason unknown, Hally let out a very loud angry growl, her tiny pin-needle like claws forming at her finger tips.**

**"I'm going to enjoy getting my revenge on you!" Hally yelled at the notorious Sirius Black.**

**The man turned to find Hally getting ready to charge at him, her wand in her hand this time around.**

**"Oh it's the little squirt! I believe it is time for me to escape again...may this be a lesson to you little Malfoy brat over the little squirt here. She is off limits to you!" he hissed at Draco before taking off to the other side of the pool, quickly dodging Hally in the nick of time.**

**"Who are you calling a little squirt, you walking Muggle Mop Head!" Hally cried out, just stopping beneath Draco Malfoy in heated anger watching the man flee out of their sight.**

**"I call them as I see them little squirt! Til we meet again!" He called out from their sight.**

**Hally took a step back to look up at Draco.**

**"I should leave you up there just for the bloody hell of it." She commented in anger.**

**Draco gave her a smirk. "But you won't, will you little Potter? Especially what I just witnessed here." Draco replied**

**Hally rolled her eyes at him, pointed her wand, and muttered the counter curse, watching Draco land on his feet with ease. Harry came running in with his wand out a second later.**

**"I leave you for three minutes and I'm hearing Malfoy screaming like a girl..."**

**"Well that's because Sirius Black had him stuck under our diving board Harry." Hally informed her big brother grinning from ear to ear.**

**Harry took one look at Draco and bursted into laughter.**

**"M-Malfoy!"Harry could only cackle out in between laughter.**

**Draco glared at both twins. "Well at least I wasn't the one that was caught up in a willow tree little Potter and shod off Potter!" He fumed heatedly.**

**"Ouch! Aren't we touchy!" Hally commented, rolling her eyes at the platinum-blonde-boy.**

**"Yeah little Potter I am touchy...where your concerned I am..."**

**"Back off Malfoy! You snaked up on Hal once enough today!" Harry exclaimed, pointing his wand at him**

**Draco merely shrugged his shoulders. "It was worth another try Potter." He grinned evilly, going past both twins leaving.**

**The twins watched as Draco disappeared from their sight.**

**"Man Hal, he is going to be a major problem for you." Harry commented with a shake of his head**

**"Please don't remind me Harry. He's a jerk, and a major pain in my arse." Hally stated with a sigh. Hally looks around the pool area, confusion clearly written on her facial features.**

**Harry gave her a weird look. "What is with you now Hal?" He asked her**

**"Where is Snuffles? I could have sworn that you told him to stand guard while I was in the changing room area Harry." Hally reminded her big brother**

**"I did...come to think of it, where is he? Snuffles! Where are you boy?" Harry called out for their pet dog while they started to head out of the indoor pool area.**

**They found Snuffles wagging his tail at the two.**

**"That's just too weird. He wasn't there a few seconds ago when I came running back in here." Harry stated rubbing the back of his head.**

**Hally tilted her head slightly while getting a good look at Snuffles. "Maybe he was at the door to the sauna again perhaps?" Hally suggested, getting a feeling that something was not quite right suddenly, but shook it off thinking that she might be imagining things.**

**"Might have been. Come on so we won't be late for breakfast." Harry replied, leading the way out of the changing area so they could meet up with their friends.**

**Everyone was present inside the dining room for an early breakfast for the day was a special day...it would be the first time within a century that a Hogwarts student participate in the wizards/witches national potions competition. Excitement flowed around the table for most, except for a couple who did not enjoy the idea of cheering on a Gryffindor and Hally who was so full of nerves, that she was constantly picking at her plate of food, just like her brother Harry who was worried over her as well.**

**Severus laid his fork upon his plate with a light clink after witnessing their usual habit once more.**

**"Will you two please eat? Raven I understand that you are nervous, but Connor..."**

**"I'm worried about Hal dad. This will be the first time anyone of us goes in a competition alone." Harry explained in full detail.**

**Severus raised his eyebrows up in surprise. "Well then that would explain your lack of appetite then." He commented, taking a sip of his morning coffee.**

**"I feel like I am going to be sick." Hally mumbled, feeling queasy from being nervous.**

**"You are worrying yourself too much Raven. You need to calm down, even if you don't get placed in first, you'll still bring something back for representing Hogwarts." Severus told her**

**"I can't help it dad...,"**

**"Hey little Potter I can give you a kiss to make you feel better." Draco Malfoy intervened, making Hally's face turn three shades of pink.**

**"Raven, your face is starting to look like Mr. Weasley's hair." Severus teased her with a small chuckle**

**"It's not funny dad." Hally mumbled, trying to hide her face from everyone's view.**

**Harry almost choked on his juice, sniggering at Hally's uncomfortable situation.**

**"Shut up Harry." Hally's voice mumbled out**

**"I'm sorry Hal, but it is funny." Harry grinned at her**

**Hally looked over at their father Severus. "Can I kill him and be an only child again please?" She asked with a tease.**

**"Hey..." "Just kidding Harry." Hally grinned from ear to ear**

**"You are so going to get it later Hal." Harry grinned back at her.**

**"All right that will be enough you two. Finish your breakfast so we don't be late." Severus told the twins, hiding a smirk on his face.**

**Harry and Hally both finished what they could with their food along with everyone else.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 11, see you in chapter 12. bye for now.**


	12. Chapter 12NEW CHAMPBUSTED!

Chapter 12

Author's notes: Hello everyone, it is time for another chapter update, however, due to the hurricane winds of Ike hitting the Ohio valley, my power was out for a whole week, which is why it has taken two weeks to send this chapter to you readers. The strong winds also affected my internet and my computer to where I also had to rewrite this chapter all over again since it knocked out my power out while I was working on it.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 12**

**After breakfast, the twins along with Draco Malfoy, Victor Krum, and their Slytherin friends decided to play a few games before it was time to go to Hally's first potion competition since it was in a few hours while the adults gathered in the main living parlor until it was time. **

"**Okay who wants to go against me first here?" Harry enquired with a grin to his sister and their guests.**

**Hally could only shake her head, grinning at him. "Harry, you just want to show off as usual big brother." She teased at him**

"**Now why would I do that Hal? I only want to play a fair game here." Harry sniggered, feigning innocence.**

"**Right Harry, and I am our fat muggle cousin Dudley Dursley." Hally cackled along with their guests and Harry. **

**Draco gave Hally a side-glance, making a face. "Don't put that image in my head little Potter. That's the last thing I want floating around in my head right now." Draco commented**

**Hally only rolled her eyes at him. "If I would have known that, I would have mentioned it the first time you showed up here." Hally stated with her arms crossed.**

**Everyone bursted into hysterical giggles, and sniggers. Draco looked at her with a stone expression on his face.**

"**Funny little Potter, really. Speaking about your muggle cousin, what has the whale been up to lately?" Draco questioned both twins.**

"**Our aunt Petunia told us that he was supposed to be going to Smelting or whatever the place is called for school starting this year." Hally answered with a mere shrug of her shoulders.**

"**Yeah, our former Uncle Vernon had him signed up. Told our Aunt Petunia that it was his family's tradition to go there." Harry replied making a face from just mentioning their former uncle.**

"**I only feel sorry for Aunt Petunia though." Said Hally. "She has our cousin for the whole summer this year." **

**Draco shook his head after listening to both twins. "My condolences on your Aunt Potters." He simply said, leaving the matter alone.**

**"Aunt Petunia can take care of herself just fine Malfoy...Now who is up for a game here?" Harry asked everyone, grinning from ear to ear.**

**"No thanks Harry. You keep trying to cheat whenever I play that game with you." Hally giggled**

**"What? Me cheat on you Hal? Never." Harry teased with a snigger**

**"I won't play, but I'll watch this time around." Hally grinned while their friends ranted out, wanting to play against Harry first.**

**Hally went to take have a seat while Harry selected his first opponent to play against. Draco took a seat next to Hally a minute later. **

**"For Merlin's sake!" Hally cried out getting ready to move.**

**"Oh relax little Potter I'm not going to try anything this time." Draco stated with a sigh.**

**Hally sat back down. "You better not try anything funny Malfoy." She warned the platinum-blonde-boy.**

**Snuffles noticed how close the two were sitting, trotting over toward Hally. He sat down by Hally's feet, keeping his eyes on Draco protectively. Draco took one look at Snuffles and rolled his eyes.**

**"Your dog is a bloody menace little Potter." Draco commented**

**"Well at least he knows what your capable of trying Malfoy." Hally replied truthfully.**

**"When you decide to stop your denial little Potter." Draco smirked watching the game**

**"Not a chance Malfoy." Hally snorted lightly.**

**"I think you will little Potter, one of these days you will." Draco grinned evilly**

**"Now that will be wishful thinking on your part Malfoy." Hally stated with a yawn, already bored with the subject.**

**Snuffles let out a growl, **_'That's where I step in when that day comes you little dirt sniffer.' _**Snuffles thought until Silver and Iris bounded inside the game room.**

**Silver walked over to Draco, stopped, and looked up at his while thumping his tail.**

**"Hello boy toy." Silver greeted excitedly.**

**"I really wish you'd stop calling him that Silver." Hally groaned**

**"But ma, you think of him that way." Silver blurted out right in front of everyone.**

**Harry paused the game as a deep silence filtered the room. Everyone turned to look at Hally with wide eyes. Hally turned three shades of pink while she tried to hide her face from their view.**

**"Silver...," "Think of Malfoy that way Hal?" Harry questioned before letting out a snigger**

**"Shut up Harry...and don't you get any bright ideas Malfoy!" Hally exclaimed, feeling embarrassed.**

**Draco merely raised his hands up in innocence while he grinned evilly. Hally looked down at her pet luck dragon, watching him thump his tail at her happily.**

**"You silly dragon." Hally simply said, her face still a shade pink from Silver's remark.**

**The Slytherins sniggered along with Harry, Draco Malfoy and Victor Krum.**

**"It's not funny." Hally told them, crossing her arms and looking away from them all.**

**"All right Hal, we won't tease you over this." Harry promised his little sister.**

**"But I don't think anyone here will forget what was said by your own dragon little Potter." Draco whispered her way, grinning evilly at her.**

**Hally groaned quietly, thinking that the time for them to go was never going to come fast enough for her.**

**HOURS LATER...**

**Soon it was time to head out for Hally and Victor Krum's competition against each other. They arrived with time to spare for the two to meet with the judges before the event began.**

**Igor Karkaroff ushered Victor along with him after they wished Hally good luck. Hally looked at their surroundings in awe, seeing tapestries hung from one end to the other, each bearing a former Potions champion, one in particular was hers and Harry's adopted father Severus Snape.**

**"Woah, awesome." Harry breathed in awe at the tapestry with their dad's picture upon it.**

**Hally looked up at Severus with a wide grin. "Wicked dad. You were a champion?" she asked**

**"Guilty Raven." Severus chuckled **

**"Let us hope that another Snape hangs up high. Even if you are a Potter by birth." Lucius commented **

**"Just do your best Raven, that is all I ask." Severus stated, giving Lucius a quick glare from his comment towards Hally.**

**"Good luck Hal. We know you can do it." Harry grinned, giving his sister much confidence.**

**"Thanks Harry." Hally grinned back as they headed towards the front.**

**They stopped just beside Igor and Victor when a wizard wearing gold and blue robes came up to them.**

**"Would our competitors follow me please." The wizard announced to them with a smile on his face.**

**Hally let out a small quiet gulp before following the wizard along with Victor Krum.**

**Harry looked up at Severus. "Dad, she's really nervous here." He exclaimed**

**"I know Connor, but she'll be fine in a moment. These things happens sometimes." Severus replied as they seen Hally go through a door, disappearing from their view.**

**Hally sat beside Victor as they listened to the head Judge go through the rules with them both, then explained the competition to them.**

**"This competition will be for five hours. We will begin after the everyone has takened their seats. The students from both schools as well as the staff members are here to observe the competition. Good luck to you both." The head judge announced letting them leave to get ready.**

**The two headed out the door. "Ally oop good luck to you." Victor grinned at Hally**

**"Good luck to you too Victor." Hally grinned taking her place across from him.**

**Witches and wizards alike from all over started to file inside to be seated for the competition. Hally soon noticed that every student from Hogwarts was present, including Hermione Granger and the whole Weasley clan which took thier seats beside Harry, and Severus who were seated in the front row.**

**"Hail to the Hogwarts Princess! May she bring us back that trophy!" Fred and George Weasley hollered out, teasing as usual.**

**"Boys honestly!" Molly Weasley exclaimed sternly**

**"I'm surprised that they didn't pick you for this competition Hermione." Ron commented, looking around the room.**

**"I didn't apply for it Ron, if you must know." Hermione stated, rolling her eyes at him.**

**Harry sniggered at the two. Ron leaned over Hermione to speak to him. "She's mad because I caught her cat trying to eat my rat Scabbers." Ron told Harry**

**"Ron, if you blame my cat for trying to get Scabbers one more time, I'm going to hex you good!" Hermione seethed**

**"Well it is true, your just mad because I was right for a change." Ron retorted**

**"If you two don't stop fighting." Molly warned the two with an irritated sigh**

**"Why would Crookshanks try to attack Scabbers now?" Harry enquired, very confused while Hally kept a straight face, however listening through Harry's end of the link.**

**"Well..." "You'll discuss it later. Right now this is Hally's day, and we all want her to do her best." Molly intervened**

**"Yes mum." Ron sighed in defeat, then looked down at Harry's feet noticing Snuffles.**

**"Harry, you h-have a grim...,"**

**"He's mine and Hal's new dog Ron, nothing to be scared about." Harry spoke out before they announced that the competition was about to begin.**

**Four hours and forty-five minutes later, a timer went sounded off for both competitor to stop what they were doing in case they wasn't finished with their potions. Hally breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she had finished right on time along with Krum.**

**"Thank you competitors! You may head to your friends and families while the judging shall now take place." the announcer informed them through a signorous charm for everyone to hear him.**

**Hally scrambled to Harry and Severus quickly while Victor headed to where Igor Karkaroff sat, waiting for the out come.**

**"You done well Raven, it is up to the judges now. No matter what happens, I will still be proud of you." Severus assured her while she took her seat.**

**"I know dad...what is with you two fighting over your pets like that? I heard you two from way over there." Hally whispered to Ron and Hermione.**

**"Hally dear, please don't encourage them." Molly requested in low-key**

**"I'm not Mrs. Weasley...Ron, can't you leave your rat at home for one day?" Hally enquired, finally seeing Ron holding Scabbers.**

**Snuffles raised his head from hearing Hally, looking over at the rat being held by the red-haired-boy. Snuffles let out a loud growl, getting everyone's attention.**

**"Snuffles no..."**

**"GRRRRRR!**

**"EEEEK!"**

**Ron's Rat Scabbers leaped from the red-haired-boys lap, making a bee-line under chairs while Snuffles chased after him, barking wildly.**

**"SCABBERS!" Ron exclaimed going after his rat.**

**"Great Ron! You just had to bring your rat here didn't you!" both twins seethed going after Snuffles while there were screams and yells throughout the place from the chaos.**

**Hermione got up to lend a hand in catching either pet.**

**"I told you Ron that you should had kept Scabbers at your home!" Hermione cried out over the screams.**

'Come here, you little scrawny tailed critten!' **Snuffles thought, doing his best to get Ron's pet rat until both Harry and Hally caught him swiftly.**

_'Let go you little squirts! You don't understand what is going on here!' _**Snuffles thought, barking madly while Harry and Hally both struggled to drag him back to their seats, however, Hally somehow heard the voice, but kept it to herself by turning her link off from Harry before he too heard the voice.**

_'Well, well, well! Looks like you have some explaining to do Snuffles!' _**Hally thought to herself while Harry put a leash onto the dog.**

**"Sit down you two." Severus told them both, angry over the chaos that had started from the dog and rat.**

**"Yes sir." both twins sighed, sitting back down. They both looked over at Ron, glaring at him.**

**After everyone had calmed down, the announcer used an signorous charm to get ready to announce that years new champion.**

**"We are sorry for the inconvenience everyone. The scores were close by a small margin, but it was enough to determine our winner. This years Potions champion is...Hally Potter of Hogwart whose scores were 287 by Victor Krum's whose scores were 285. Congratulations on our new champion!" The announcer proclaimed.**

**Cheers erupted from the Hogwarts students, all wanting to congratulate the raven-red-streak-haired-girl for bringing the trophy back to their school. **

**A big celebration feast was requested by Severus when they all returned later that day. Harry went to help out along with the Slytherins and Draco Malfoy after his father told him to do so, while Hally went upstairs to her room, figuring out a way to snake out a certain imposter that she just discovered at the potions competition. She sat on her bed thinking long and hard until an idea popped into her head getting her to grin evilly. Hally went in search for her big brother Harry, knowing that he had the right to know what she discovered. She found him in the ballroom, helping out the house-elves. **

**Hally took Harry aside, letting him know everything. The look on his face after she told him was priceless. Harry decided to lend a hand to set the trap as the two snuck out to put their plan to work.**

**Snuffles walked down the hall upstairs, in order to continue with his revenge, thinking that everyone was downstairs getting everything ready for the celebration feast. He tranformed back after heading into the twins' private parlor, not realizing that he wasn't alone until...**

**"Well hey Snuffles, since when did you get two legs?" **

**He whirled around to find both twins coming from behind the doors, their wands at the ready.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter12. see you in chapter13 bye for now.**


	13. Chapter 13The Ultimatum

Chapter 13

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, it is once again time for my latest chapter update. I know that this is not usually my thing by skipping a week, but I am still looking for the rest of my third year notes for this story line, so please bare with me here.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Special Author's Notes: I would also like to announce to everyone that no, I have not put myself into this story, making myself Harry Potter's twin sister. In future I will block those who sends me a review making that statement to ban them from future readings as well as rude remarks like the last reader had sent me (EllyPerry). That person is banned from future readings for disrespect to fictional writers such as myself.

**Chapter 13**

**Both twins closed the doors to their private sitting parlor, making sure that no one, not even their father would interrupt them. Harry locked their doors with a strong locking charm before looking at the notorious Sirius Black.**

"**Looks like we caught ourselves an escaped convict Hal. I'll watch him while you make a firecall to the ministry…."**

"**You don't want to do that Squirt…"**

"**Who are you calling a squirt, you walking shag carpet!" Hally exclaimed heatedly**

**Silence reigned inside the private parlor while Sirius Black sized both twins up, and the twins keeping themselves at full alert just in case something happens to either one of them.**

**"A walking shag carpet? Well I've been called worse than that." Sirius Black commented with a cackle.**

**Both twins raised their wands up wearily, getting ready to defend theirselves if necessary. Sirius Black merely laughed at the two.**

**"I don't find anything here very amusing." Hally stated in a low growl.**

**"Yeah, especially where it concerns you messing with our dad..."**

**"DO NOT CALL SNIVILUS THAT IN FRONT OF ME! HE IS ANYTHING, BUT YOUR FATHER!" Sirius Black roared in anger.**

**"That is it! I'm going to make you eat your own words!" Hally yelled out, her eyes flashing in sheer anger.**

**Harry grabbed his twin's arm to keep her where she stood.**

**"No Hal. Let the ministry take care of him, afterall he did betray our parents to you-know-who." Harry stated, glaring at the man before them.**

**Sirius Black looked from one twin to another. "You two actually think that I betrayed your parents?" He questioned them both.**

**"We know that you told him where we were!" both twins seethed at the same time.**

**"Squirts, you got the wrong person. You both have to believe me..."**

**"Then why are you attacking our dad, here in our home?" Hally demanded the question.**

**Sirius Black shrugged his shoulders. "I've always pranked Snivilus when we were in school. Just doing those pranks to him...It felt like the good old days, except without your Real father James being by my side." He confessed truthfully.**

**Both twins lowered their wands slowly, looked at each other, then looked back at the man before them in wonder.**

**"You mean that our father was a prankster at school?" Harry enquired. Hally remained silent, but kept her eyes on Sirius Black.**

**"The Marauders was what we were known as. There were four of us, James, myself, Remus Lupin, and of course Peter Petigrew." Sirius Black answered him proudly.**

**The twins' eyes went wide. "Oh yeah, I heard about you four from Peeves." Hally blurted out.**

**"Peeves is a menace at Hogwarts..."**

**"PEEVES IS MY FRIEND! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY!" Hally shouted out in anger.**

**Harry let out a snigger while watching Sirius Black take the news in. **

**"My pardons little squirt. I did not know that Peeves was a friend of yours. although there is something to be said about how he constantly gave your father a high shower from...water balloons landing on top of his head." Sirius Black ranted.**

**"If Peeves done that to him, then our father did something to deserve it." Hally replied with a mere shrug of her shoulder.**

**"Now hold on there you little squirt...,"**

**"I agree with Hal. If Peeves did that, then our real father James had to have done something to him first." Harry intervened with a stone expression on his face.**

**Sirius Black looked from one twin to the other, seeing their simultaneous expressions. He raised his hands up in defeat.**

**"I'll take back anything I have said about Peeves, however, you two are interferring where you don't belong when it comes to Snivilus...,"**

**"He is our dad, so therefore it does concern us!" Hally growled in anger at the man.**

**"I have to agree with my sister once again on that one!" Harry stated, narrowing his eyes at Sirius Black.**

**Sirius Black let out a sigh. "All right. All right. I'll leave Snivilus alone, but only because it was starting to get boring pranking the man every time he turned a corner here." He conceded, then tilted his head curiously at Hally. "Why is Malfoy here with his little dirt sniffer of a son?"**

**"They're our dad's guests if you must know." Hally answered him stiffly before looking at Harry. "Did he just call Malfoy a little dirt sniffer?" **

**"Uh...yep." Harry answered just before he bursted out a snigger. Hally grinned at her brother.**

**"Oh. Then he can't be all that bad then if he called Malfoy that." Hally giggled in hysterics.**

**Both twins, after collecting themselves from laughing at what Sirius Black had called Draco Malfoy, became serious once more.**

**"Not to put a damper in your future plans here, but you are an escaped convict and we have no choice, but to turn you in..."**

**"That is the thing right there! I never betrayed your parents squirts. If I had a way to quickly show you both that I would, but the only thing I can do right now, is prove my innocence by getting that little fink that did betray them...," he stopped in mid-sentence looking at Harry and Hally both.**

**The twins looked back at him with blank expressions on their faces. "What? Oh no! No we are not going to agree here..."**

**"Then at least let me prove my innocence to you both. Let me continue as being your new pet in order to get the one I am looking for. That's all I ask of you two." Sirius Black replied his request, hoping that both twins would have a good heart to at least let him prove his innocence.**

**He watched both twins huddle close, whispering to each other while they kept their eyes on him, to make sure that he wasn't trying anything funny. He noticed the two were having a very serious discussion over him until he finally noticed that they were looking back at him after coming to some sort of an agreement.**

**"Hal here doesn't quite like the idea, but she is willing to allow you to at least prove your innocence like myself here. So we both agree with your terms here, but on one condition." Harry announced, his face masked well.**

**"What is the condition?" Sirius Black enquired, suddenly not liking what was coming.**

**Harry walked over to his side of the private parlor, retrieved a closed box, and walked back to where his twin sister was standing across from Sirius Black.**

**"That you wear this special collar that we purchased before coming back here. It's charmed of course. So just in case you were to try anything with anyone here, you wouldn't succeed. It will...make you heel in at least one second." Harry explained wearing an evil grin on his face.**

**"C-check mate." Hally stuttered in between sniggers after noticing the look on Sirius Black's face.**

**"You mean to tell me that I have to wear that thing?" Sirius Black questioned them both.**

**"Yes you would. You can still roam around where you want, but the collar will make you behave." Harry answered him.**

**"It is either the collar or back to Azkaban. I'm thinking that you don't want to go back there now do you?" Hally pressed with a evil grin on her face as well.**

**Sirius Black took a step forward towards Hally. "Why you little...All right fine! I'll wear the bloody thing, but you little squirt, sleep with one eye open because one of these nights I just might let that little dirt sniffer sneak into your bedroom there and let him do whatever he wants with you." Sirius Black warned the raven-red-streak-haired-girl while practically snatching the collar out of Harry's hands to place around his neck.**

**Harry looked at his little sister. "Gee Hal, I think you just made a friend for life here." He commented, cackling into laughter.**

**"Whatever. I'm shaking over here." Hally squealed in laughter next.**

**Sirius Black glared at the two. "Rotten little squirts." he muttered heatedly.**

**"Aww. Don't worry Snuffles, you'll be just fine...obedient, but fine." Hally giggled**

**"It is MR. Snuffles to you, you little squirt!" Sirius Black practically shouted out**

**"Nope its Snuffles, your not Mr. enough...yet." Hally cackled**

**Harry shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. "Now I see why you somehow knew that name Hal. But let's leave it alone right now, its about time for the celebrations to start over your win in the potions competition." Harry announced after noticing the time on their clock.**

**"Fine. I'll leave it alone Harry...don't you have to change Snuffles?" Hally teased Sirius Black**

**Sirius Black muttered curses under his breath. "And James and Lily both wanted to know why I favored Harry more!" Sirius Black threw in Hally's face before transfiguring back into the twin's pet dog once more.**

**Hally merely shrugged her shoulders at him. "I don't care who you favor more. Just be lucky that your still going to be here." She simply said while Harry unlocked their doors to open them back up. "Oh by the way Harry? We can both hear him in his animagus form. Just to let you know in case you hear any thoughts coming into his head for some kind of revenge."**

_'You little squirt! I'm going to make sure that the little dirt sniffer does get you!' _**Sirius Black thought in his form.**

**"Then that would be a stupid thing to do Snuffles." Harry sniggered while he allowed Hally to leave their private parlor first. "And besides just to let you know? Hal only irks those she likes. She irks me all the time, so you better get used to it Snuffles, because Hal actually does like you." He added just before they met up with Hally in the hall.**

**"Now why did you have to go and let him know that for? I wanted to see how fast I can piss him off." Hally commented**

**Snuffles merely grunted while walking in-between the twins.**

**The celebration went off without any problems, considering that everyone knew that there was a rogue that was somewhere roaming the halls within the manor, but little did they all know that the rogue was indeed among them, sitting obediently in front of the twins with their pet luck dragons Silver, and Iris inside the huge ballroom after the house-elves had it magically extended in order to fit all the students from both schools inside. Tables of the twins' favorite foods appeared upon them in platter piled full, except for some that they considered to keep to theirselves from all of their friends. Snuffles noticed a platter full of different types of subs. He let out a whine which caught Harry and Hally's attention.**

**"Heh, he wants a sub Hal." Harry sniggered**

**Snuffles let out a groan. "Oh stop I'll get you one as well as Silver and Iris." Hally grinned heading toward the buffet tables for three subs.**

**Hally returned kneeling down and place a sub before Snuffles, Silver and Iris. "There you three go, with a dish and everything. Enjoy." Hally grinned, rubbing the luck dragons head gently and then ruffled Snuffles head next. Sniggers blurted out here and there from her throat.**

_'You do realize you little squirt that I am going to get even with you over this.' _**Snuffles thought, before he started to eat his sub.**

**"What else is new Snuffles, and I have to make people think that you are an actual dog after all. " Hally whispered before straightening herself up beside her twin brother Harry.**

**Harry noticed that his sister didn't get a plate for herself. "Your not eating anything Hal?" he enquired.**

**"I will when your ready Harry. I can wait." Hally grinned**

**"Always waiting on me...I want everything there, but well there's still somethings that were disincluded on the buffet." Harry commented truthfully**

**"I know Harry, I feel the same way." Hally nodded in agreement.**

**Severus walked past, listening in on their conversation. "Make that the three of us you two." He chuckled softly, walking away.**

**Both twins started laughing quietly. "All right. we have to have a midnight raid, dad included." Harry whispered**

**"Definitely." Hally agreed in low-key when they heard their front doorbell ring from Severus putting out the signorous charm for it to be heard.**

**"I'll get it." both twins blurted out at once. They looked at one another and sniggered again, deciding that they both would answer the door.**

**Snuffles snatched his sub up and followed suit, wondering who would be at the door. He watched as both twins answered the door, finding the whole Weasley clan waiting to be let inside.**

**"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley...um the Malfoy's are here as well, so Mr. Weasley if you would even though it was fun to have seen that last year?" Hally enquired politely.**

**"Oh I'll be polite Hally. I promised Molly that I would or else I'll be on the sofa again." Arthur assured her while he and his family walked inside.**

**Ron took one look at Snuffles and started whimpering in fear. Hally turned around taking the scene in before giggling along with Ginny Weasley.**

**"Oh my gods Ron. Snuffles is only a dog for Merlin sake." She giggled**

**"He went after my Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed**

**"You should have left Scabbers at home Ron Weasley." Hally told him**

**"Even Ginny and I told him that before we headed to your competition, but he wouldn't listen." Hermione Granger piped in after greeting Harry and Hally both. "Now he learned the hard way." **

**"Good. I hope you left him home right now Ron. Because if you didn't, it will be your own fault if something happens to Scabbers this time. We just gotten Snuffles the new obedient charmed dog collar, and so far he's behaving quite nicely." Hally replied.**

_'Hey little squirt, don't over do it. Even though it was a nice touch.' _**Snuffles thought to Hally, his sub within his jaws in a firm grip.**

**Hally glanced down at Snuffles, grinning from ear to ear before looking back up at their friends. "Come on guys, they have our favorites on the buffet tables." She beckoned them, both her and Harry leading them into the huge ballroom.**

**"Great I'm starved." Ron grinned**

**"Your always starving." Harry, Hally, Hermione, Fred,George, and Ginny sniggered at the red-haired boy.**

**"So where are you two going to have your birthday party this year?" Ron enquired.**

**"Well we're going to have to split it again this year. One party here and...," Harry started out**

**"One party at your place, after dad and your mum talked it over a couple of weeks ago, and your invited to both parties as usual Ron. Just that..."**

**"I know your and Harry's Slytherin friends." Ron concluded, knowing that he was losing a huge battle in that category.**

**"Well Ron if you would just get to know them, you would see that they aren't bad at all...just your cousin, who is beginning to be a big pain in my butt." Hally stated**

**"How is Malfoy beginning to be a big pain in your butt?" Ginny enquired with interest.**

**"He snaked up on Hal in our family sauna and gave her snog to where she was in a daze." Harry sniggered.**

**"Eww! I hope that you washed out your mouth Hally..."**

**"Ronald Weasley that will be enough of that young man!" Molly Weasley replied sternly.**

**"Sorry mum." Ron groaned slightly. Harry leaned into Ron's way. **

**"I think that Hal like it Ron...alot." Harry sniggered**

**"I heard that Harry James." Hally exclaimed, hearing Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and of course Percy laugh along with Harry.**

**"I'm sorry Hal. I did promise not to tease you over that situation." Harry grinned.**

**Molly looked at Arthur with a knowing look on her face. Arthur merely shook his head while hiding a grin on his face as they all entered the ballroom for Hally's victory celebrations.**

**Both twins were standing at the buffet tables, selecting what they both felt like wanting to eat when they overheard several parents discuss the notorious Sirius Black situation among them. They noticed that every now and then the adults would look their way with expressions of wonder upon their faces before turning their eyes from them to continue with their conversation.**

**"If you all only knew." They both whispered, sniggering among theirselves before they scanned the buffet tables once more.**

**After they got what they wanted, they went in search for one of the tables that were setted up inside the ballroom, meeting up with their friends the Weasley's and Hermione Granger, who was having a heavy discussion with Millicent Bullstrode. They each took a seat, joining in while Snuffles watched with keen interest.**

_'Gryffindors sitting with Slytherins...mind boggling.' _**Snuffles thought to himself, laying down beside both twins' feet.**

**After the party had ended, everyone was seen to the door, being thanked for coming, except for those who was staying as guests. The last to be seen out was the Weasley's.**

**"Don't forget to bring a change of clothes and pajamas. The first party is going to be an overnighter." the twins grinned at the young Weasleys.**

**"No problem." Ron promised them**

**"We'll even bring our special fireworks for the occasion you two." Fred and George both grinned**

**They watched them head down the walk before closing the door. They both turned to find Draco Malfoy standing there beside his parents and his brand new sister with his arms crossed.**

**"They're going to be here? Great the party is already going to be a sour one." Draco sneered at them**

**"You don't have to show up Malfoy." Hally replied stiffly, getting his attention.**

**"What and have my own cousin try to sink his Gryffindor claws on you? Think again little Potter, because I'm going to be here." Draco exclaimed, jealousy clearly written on his face.**

**Hally made a huffing sound before going past him. "I don't remember me being your property Malfoy." they all heard her blurt out just before she headed into the main living parlor.**

**Snuffles cocked his head at Draco before padding away to where Hally went, growling at the platinum-blonde-boy in warning.**

**Severus and Harry looked at one another. "Looks like the roads ahead are going to be a real rough one." Harry commented before following his suit to where his sister and Snuffles went.**

**"More like your sister is going to be quite the handful Connor." Severus muttered, then looked at Lucius. "I hope that you all are going to be ready for it when it comes." he added while walking beside Lucius and Narcissa with Draco Malfoy following behind them.**

**"I believe that we are looking forward to it." Lucius simply said, entering the main living parlor with Severus and his own family.**

**A/N: THat is all for chapter 13. see you in chapter 14 bye for now. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, once again it is time for my latest chapter update. I have been so busy the last couple of weeks that I could not get it out any sooner, so please forgive me on that one. In addition, I wanted to inform everyone that I will try to at least put my updates out within one to two weeks so that I can keep them current thank you.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 14**

**Both twins were sitting down on their favorite sofa when Severus came inside with the Malfoys; the rest of their Slytherin friends were inside their guestrooms changing their attire to head outdoors to the lake to cool off from the summer heat.**

**Draco kept his eyes on Hally after he walked in with his father. "So I'm supposed to just let Weasley try something with you little Potter…"**

"**I told you that you I am not your property Malfoy, so lay off!" Hally exclaimed with an irritated sigh.**

**Harry gave Draco a slight glare, "Let her alone Malfoy. Besides it is up to Hal whether or not she wants anything to do with you….although at the moment I like her decision so far…"**

"**Connor that will be enough." Severus sighed while Lucius looked at his own son.**

"**Now Draco, give Miss. Potter some space here. We certainly would not want to frighten the girl away from you." Lucius commented**

"**In your dreams Blondie…."**

"**Enough Raven!" Severus almost shouted out, trying to keep some sort of peace between everyone.**

"**Fine," Hally simply said, turning her eyes from their view.**

**The main living parlor had become so quiet; that you could actually hear a pin drop onto its floor. Both men observed the three youngster's actions just before Severus broke the silence in the room.**

"**Since the competition is now over for another three to four years, why don't you and Connor go ahead and discuss what you both want at your birthday party here. We've already discussed what you two want at your second one." Severus suggested to Harry and Hally both.**

"**All right dad. Come on Snuffles." Harry grinned at the idea while and his twin sister Hally got to their feet to leave.**

**Hally turned towards Severus once more. "Why do we have to…"**

"**We've already went through with this discussion before Raven." Severus cut her off short with a stern look on his face.**

"**Yes sir." Hally sighed in defeat while following her big brother Harry out of the main living parlor.**

**Draco watched both of the twins leave, grinning evilly until he heard growling down at his feet. He looked down to find Snuffles growling at him in warning.**

'_Do not even think about it you little dirt sniffer!'_** Snuffles thought before trotting after Harry and Hally.**

"**Bloody dog is a menace." Draco commented after seeing the dog disappear from view.**

"**Perhaps, but he is keeping his eyes on Raven's well being while Connor is busy. Raven is becoming a handful." Severus stated, while sifting through his mail for anything important.**

**"A handful? I would say that she is more than a handful." Lucius replied**

**" I realize this Lucius. She has went through etiquette schooling and was tutored to act like a lady by the women professors at Hogwarts on the weekends during the school terms. I don't know what else to do to keep her in line." Severus explained truthfully.**

**"what she needs is a mother figure to guide her down the right path." Narcissa commented, cradling her newborn daughter in her arms.**

**"what mother would try to take on such a task?" Severus enquired **

**"I would be happy to do it." Narcissa volunteered**

**"You do not know what you are volunteering for Narcissa. The girl may try something when you least expect it." Lucius replied stiffly over the matter of Hally.**

**Severus looked up from his mail. "Raven knows to mind her manners Lucius, especially when it has something to do with her learning use proper manners as a young lady." Severus stated, keeping full eye contact on the blonde-man.**

**Draco intervened just then. "Your joking with us here aren't you professor?" He enquired the Potions Master.**

**"I'm afraid that I am not joking when it comes to Raven being serious. She has her moments yes, but she does know where her limits are." Severus pointed out**

**"But will she be polite to my wife while they are out of our presence?" Lucius questioned, his knuckles were white from gripping his cane so hard.**

**Severus sat back to ponder on the blonde-man's words before giving him an answer. "I believe that she would." He finally said "Even though her thoughts of your son is much to be desired, considering how they treat one another."**

**Draco sat upright suddenly. " Hey! I have every right to defend myself when it comes to those two!" Draco exclaimed with wide eyes.**

**Severus glanced over at Draco for a couple of minutes before dropping the subject.**

**Meanwhile the twins were sitting inside one of their hidden rooms discussing on what they wanted for their first birthday party when Snuffles decided to explore the room by nudging cabinets open with his nose.**

**Harry rested his hands on his knees. "What I don't understand is we are constantly inviting Malfoy...well dad has been making you invite him to our birthday parties, but he has never sent an invitation to either of us." Harry pointed out thoughtfully.**

**"I know Harry, but you know dad...He is my godson, no matter how much you both can't stand him; you will not go down to his level...honestly, you would think that he would give up on the jerk." Hally commented until she noticed smoke circling around her and Harry. **

**They both turned to find Sirius Black taking a long drag off a flavored cigarette.**

**"Ah, you never know what you miss in Azkaban until you find it." Sirius Black sighed in content.**

**"Well I see that it didn't take you long to find that stash." Harry commented with a snigger. Hally stifled a giggle.**

**Sirius Black looked at the two wearily. "All right what is wrong with this....,"**

**"Oh good gods relax! Harry was just teasing you. Those by the way are ours, even though we almost had gotten into trouble with dad finding that butt in the planterm it never came from us, and that isn't our usual brand...honestly black licorice flavored cigarettes...gross." Hally replied with a shudder.**

**"Yeah, parish the thought of us both getting into trouble with that kind." Harry agreed **

**Sirius narrowed his eyes, "Does Snape know about you two and these here?" He questioned them both.**

**"yes, but we believe that he thought we had black licorice ones in ours." Hally answered truthfully**

**"Not to mention that we can drink, but after our encounters in our first year, we both decided not to go that route." Harry added with a grin on his face.**

**Sirius simply looked from one twin to another. "Bloody hell I believe if your mother and father were alive you would have their hair turning grey before their time." he exclaimed at the two **

**Both twins merely laughed at him. "I wonder who would have went grey first." Hally giggled until they all heard footsteps heading their way.**

**"Shh! I'll check it out." Harry whispered as he quickly scrambled to see who it was.**

**He peered out to find Draco Malfoy going past them.**

**Harry walked back and sat down once more. "Only Malfoy, no one special." he simply said.**

**"Oh. Hey little squirt, there goes you boyfriend out there, better kiss him before he turns to dust." Sirius Black teased to Hally with a quiet chuckle.**

**Hally's face turned three shades of pink. Harry started sniggering at her.**

**"You are about to eat your words." Hally warned Sirius Black.**

**Sirius raised his hands up innocently. "Wasn't me that the little dirt sniffer snaked up on and kissed." He grinned **

**Hally slapped her forehead with the palm of her right hand. Harry started to cackle into laughter.**

**Hally turned her eyes to Sirius Black. "Make you last request right now, because you are about to wish you never brought that up." Hally told him**

**Sirius Black slapped his hand upon his chest, feigning pain. "Oh, she's going to tear me apart Harry! Woah, look out for her claws!" Sirius Black cackled out while laughing along with Harry.**

**Hally went to grab for their notorious godfather until Harry took a hold of her, making sure that she couldn't get harm the man.**

**"You are so gone! Let me go Harry James. He's going to be singing soprano very soon!" Hally cried out**

**"Hal, he was only teasing you..." Harry noticed that Hally had a little love bite just below her right ear.**

**"Oh my gods Hal! Who gave you that mark there?" Harry asked**

**"Um...." Sirius Black took one look and started laughing quietly once more. "Oh Yes! The little dirt sniffer gave her that after giving her a big snog there. Your sister practically melted to the floor that day." He laughed.**

**"I'm going to kick your arse!" Hally cried out, her face turning pink once more. She heard her own brother Harry tease her next.**

**"Malfoy and Hal, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Harry sung out **

**"HARRY JAMES THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Hally practically yelled out, then gave Sirius Black such a slap that he could only lean back laughing harder along with her twin brother Harry.**

**"B-But Hal! Your supposed to p-punch him like you usually p-punch Ron when he tries something with you, not like it!" Harry cackled out**

**Hally crossed her arms, looking away from the two in silence.**

**"Aw, come on Hal. You know that we're just joking with you here." Harry grinned at her, trying to cheer her up fast.**

**"I know," Hally sighed quietly, then looked at the two. "I just don't want to think about what Malfoy did to me that day. He is a sneaky conyving snake that is a huge jerk." Hally added. **

**Harry sniggered once more. "Yeah, one that snaked you good." Harry cackled**

**Hally got to her feet. "I give up." she simply said, moving away from her brother and Sirius Black.**

**"All right Hal, we'll stop teasing you." Harry grinned at her**

**"Speak for yourself squirt! I'm kind of finding your sister's predicament very amusing." Sirius Black grinned from ear to ear.**

**"You would fur boy." Hally muttered under her breath**

**They all suddenly heard footsteps coming back before they heard tapping. "Great! Malfoy is looking for us now." Harry whispered while he and his twin sister watched Sirius transform back into their new pet.**

**Sure enough Draco Malfoy pushed his way into their one hidden room, looking around at their surroundings.**

**"The Bloody hell would you two want to come in here for when there is plenty of other rooms to choose from?" Draco questioned them**

**"To keep away from you." Hally blurted out her words, then noticed Draco grinning evilly at her**

**"So you say little Potter. Anyway, I'm here to let you both know that your father is wanting to speak to you both." Draco informed them**

**Both twins stretched their arms, yawned, and went to head out with Snuffles, Draco following behind them both. **

**Snuffles observed the twins along with Draco to see how well the three got along. He noticed the same thing being done with Harry and Malfoy, except that Hally's reaction towards Draco Malfoy was different. She hardly ever called him another name besides his own. An idea came to Snuffles head at that moment. He quietly thought of a way to keep both of the twins from finding out what he was up to and made a plot to go into the works.**

**MIDNIGHT**

**Hally had just woken up from a weird dream that came to her just a bit ago, gasping for air from jolting up from her sleep. She got up from her bed, paced the floor, and sat down in front of her vanity mirror after turning on her lights. She took a quick glance at her image in her mirror before taking another long look. There was another mark on the left side of her neck.**

**Draco walked down the hall whistling a tune with a grin on his face until he heard Hally let out a horrifying scream. He started to snigger as he went into his guest room, closing the door.**

**"Goodnight little Potter. A shame that your dog wasn't there with you this time." Draco cackled to himself triumphantly, looking up at the ceiling with an evil grin on his face.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 14. see you in chapter 15 bye for now :D**


	15. Chapter 15Oops There goes the gravy!

Chapter 15

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, it is time for the latest chapter update. I want to thank everyone for being patient since the holidays are now upon us. It has taken me time to get these last few updates up, but being that I am working again, I have had a full schedule maintain. I am glad to see that you all had enjoyed my last chapter, it came to me at the last minute and seeing that it was successful, I will continue on to make sure the rest will be just as great as this last one.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 15**

**Harry was having a fantastic dream when he suddenly heard his twin sister Hally let out a horrifying scream, making him jump out of his bed, and go running out of his bedroom to see what was wrong. He stormed into Hally's room with his wand in his hand, ready to put some major damage on to whoever it was that was causing his little sister harm. Hally turned abruptly around to him, pointing at the new mark on her neck.**

"**Look at this! Malfoy was in here while I was sleeping, and attacked me! Where is that mutt, I am going to fix it to where he will be bald for the rest of his life!" Hally exclaimed heatedly**

**Harry lowered his wand after seeing the new mark on Hally's neck, sniggering once more.**

"**It is not funny Harry James!" Hally seethed through her clinched teeth.**

"**S-sorry Hal, but I can't help it. Lately you've become an easy target to Malfoy." Harry stuttered in-between quiet cackles.**

**Snuffles trotted into the room, sitting down by Harry's feet. Hally glared down at him with narrowed eyes.**

"**Where were you when I was getting mauled by Malfoy moments ago?" Hally demanded her question.**

'_Mauled? Now that is the first I have heard about love bites being any kind of evidence of being mauled.' _**Snuffles thought, looking away and feigning innocence.**

"**That is it! We won't have a dog after tonight!" Hally ranted, searching around for her wand in sheer anger.**

**Just when Hally was about to grab for her wand, Harry snatched it from her reach swiftly.**

"**Give me my wand Harry; he crossed the line this time…,"**

"**No Hal, you can't prove that he left on purpose. He probably didn't do it on purpose." Harry commented, and then looked down at Snuffles. "You didn't leave on purpose did you Snuffles?" **

'_No, I…had to go outside for some air. Yeah that's it! Some air.' _**Snuffles thought to them. He covered his face with his paws and let out a whinnying laugh.**

**Hally pointed down at him. "You see? He did leave on purpose!" Hally cried out, getting ready to go after Snuffles until Harry intervened.**

"**All right Hal, you've proven your point, but that is no reason to try to take it out on him just because Malfoy snaked on you….again." Harry stated before sniggering once more.**

"**Fine! Side with fur face then." Hally replied, turning her back on both Snuffles and her big brother.**

**Harry blew out a sigh. "Hal, don't be angry at us come on." He reasoned**

"**I'm not angry Harry, but I am getting there." Hally spoke out truthfully, turning around once again. "If he does that again, he's going to find himself on a leash outside chasing gnomes." Hally announced with meaning while looking down at Snuffles with a stone expression on her face.**

**Harry's eyes widen a bit over his little sister's comment. He looked down at Snuffles, who was looking up at him in return.**

"**Trust me, Hal means every word. The collar is one thing, but the leash….Just don't do it again Snuffles, unless you are really wanting to be her worst enemy." Harry explained in detail.**

'_Females! You play a harmless game or prank and they make you the enemy! All right, all right! I won't do it again…sheesh just like you two's mother, always too serious for her own knickers!' _**Snuffles reluctantly promised to them in thought, sighing in defeat.**

"**Keep our mum out of it fur-ball, besides I do like pranks and games, just your goes way out there, I do know my limitations when it comes to something like that. How would you like it if I stuck you in a room with pink-loving-Pansy Parkinson hmm? You would be scratching at the door howling and begging to be let out away from her." Hally commented with a wave of her hand.**

**Snuffles, after listening to Hally's every word collapsed onto his right side and let out a loud horrifying howl.**

"**AWOOOOO!" **

**Both twins plugged their ears from the noise.**

"**Hal, I don't think he liked that remark at all." Harry exclaimed**

"**I can see that Harry. Stop it Snuffles! I was only stating an example, like I would ever put you through that torture." Hally cried out over Snuffles howling.**

**Snuffle's howling ceased quickly. **_'Thank gods! I've seen what that Slytherin reject wore when he was at Hogwarts! His taste in clothes looked like something from a nightmare. He wore canary yellow every chance he got.' _**Snuffles thought just before he hopped up onto the foot of Hally's queen size bed, lying down to sleep.**

**Harry and Hally looked at one another in surprise after hearing his thoughts, and bursted into hysterical laughter.**

"**W-wait! Parkinson's father actually wore canary yellow?" Harry asked in-between laughter**

"**E-eww! Now we know where she gets it from!" Hally cackled**

**The twins' laughter subsided minutes later, both yawning from being tired.**

**"Well I'm going back to bed Hal. You should be fine for the rest of the night...Snuffles stay put this time. We don't need Hal getting a complex over Malfoy trying something with her again." Harry replied with detail before heading back to his room for the night.**

**Hally closed and locked her door, turned off her light and climbed into her bed, snuggling under her favorite blankets of fur and dragon hide that was given to her by Charlie Weasley and his friend that works beside him with dragons. She felt Snuffles scooting up a bit until his head was by her hand.**

_'So, out of curiosity...did you like that little encounter little squirt?' _**Snuffles thought his question to her in a teasing manner.**

**Hally breathed in an exasperated sigh. "I am so going to get you for that one." She simply said, looking up at the ceiling through tired eyes.**

_'Just teasing you little squirt, although hearing the noise you made was amusing.' _**Snuffles teased in thought with a small whinny laugh.**

**Hally sat up abruptly. "W-what noises? What did I do?" Hally asked wearily**

_'Oh, nothing big. Just the same thing when he snaked you in the sauna that day.' _**Snuffles thought to her truthfully.**

**Hally laid back down on her bed, muttering curses under her breath falling asleep, but not before Snuffles heard her say "I'm in major trouble here." Snuffles listened until he heard Hally's breathing go deep from fallen asleep minutes later.**

_'That you are little squirt. That you are.' _**Snuffles thought to himself just before he closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.**

**NEXT DAY**

**Everyone was in the dining hall for breakfast. The twin's Slytherin friends kept giving Hally glances every few seconds, noticing the mark on her neck, sniggering from what Harry had told them that morning after they all met up in the main living parlor. After a few were teasing Hally, they were suddenly getting chased around the room by the raven-red streak-haired-girl, laughing so hard that they practically tripped over their own feet just by trying to get away from her.**

**"Stop staring at my neck or I am going to jinx your food. I can do it too you know." Hally warned them with an evil grin on her face.**

**Their eyes fell to their plates, sniggering at her predicament. Severus, after hearing about the situation, suddenly found it highly amusing, but had hidden his smirk from everyone's view, except for the twins; who knew his expression only too well.**

**"Dad, it is not funny...." Hally heard Draco Malfoy snigger in his juice glass at her. "Sleep with one eye open Malfoy, because I owe you one for this!" She then lashed out in front of everyone.**

**"Oh for Merlins' sake Raven, let the boy alone. He didn't harm you, just....gave you something to think about." Severus replied, teasing his daughter immensely.**

**Lucius dropped his fork, a deep laugh erupted from his throat after hearing Severus's remark.**

**"I'd say he certainly did." He commented, laughing continuously.**

**Hally groaned in misery. She looked upwards, wishing that the earth would just swallow her up at that precise moment. She let out a sigh before looking around the table, finding that Igor Karkaroff and Victor Krum were not present.**

**Hally looked towards Severus with a confused look on her face. "Hey dad, where is Mr. Karkaroff and Victor? Shouldn't they be here too?" She enquired**

**Severus sat his cup of coffee down onto his saucer. "They had to get up early this morning Raven to get shop for things that Mr. Krum will be needing for when his school term begins. They decided that it would be best if they gather them now instead of later. Remember he will have a busy schedule with him playing profession Quidditch and schooling." He explained to Hally.**

**Hally let out a very small whine which was heard by both Harry and Severus.**

**"Rest assured Raven, that Mr. Krum did not forget that you both are going out later this evening." Severus replied in low-key, seeing her face brighten up once again. "Which reminds me, the Headmaster has managed to grant us permission to allow Snuffles to be with us during the school year, provided that he stays on schedule along with your pet luck dragons, and stays with me during classes. I do not know why, but I have reluctantly agreed to his terms." Severus announced to Harry and Hally both.**

**"Cool!" Harry said **

**"Wicked!" Hally exclaimed**

**Snuffles merely looked up at the potions master, after hearing his announcement. **

**"But," Severus said, keeping her ground to both twins. "Snuffles will be heading to Hogwarts with me instead of traveling with you two by train. We certainly do not need to scare the new first years so soon by the two of you and the ride there would not go well with a dog." He explained to them in full detail**

**"Yes sir. We understand dad." the twins grinned at him.**

**"Good. Now I have decided that Raven will be going along with Mrs. Malfoy today while she is out in Diagon Alley." Severus announced surprisingly, watching Hally's face go from excitement to shock in a split second.**

**"But why dad? Can't Malfoy go with his mother?" Hally asked in bewiderment.**

**"It is not something for a boy to attend to Raven. You will not be the only young lady going. it will be a ladies day out, and you along with the other girls will be going along with Mrs. Malfoy while we males stay here...do not give me that look young lady, you will need to learn that there are other things to know than just manners for a young lady." Severus stated, keeping his ground.**

**"Yes sir." Hally sighed in defeat.**

**"It's okay Hal. It isn't like we're going to be separated for long, and besides we did say that we both needed to do our own thing to keep from getting on each others nerves." Harry said with much reasoning.**

**"I know that Harry. It was unexpected that's all." Hally stated truthfully. She didn't like having a decision made without her knowledge, especially when it was over her.**

**"It is not a death sentence Raven. You just mind your manners and you'll be fine." Severus replied in a stern manner.**

**"I will dad. I know how to behave, I'm not a little girl anymore." Hally exclaimed with wide eyes.**

**Draco Malfoy let out a snigger. "No you certainly aren't little Potter." He blurted out **

**"That's it!" Hally yelled out. She was just about to stand up when Severus took hold of her shoulder and gently, but firmly kept her in place.**

**"Enough Raven." He told her, then looked to his left at Draco. "That will be enough to you as well young man." **

**"What did I..."**

**"You heard him son, enough!" Lucius spoke out sternly to his son. "Since your mother will be out with the young ladies today, you will be helping her out a great deal on watching your baby sister." He announced **

**"What?!" Draco Malfoy cried out with wide eyes.**

**"You heard me son. You are going to learn what being a big brother is all about." Lucius told him**

**"And since Connor will be here as well, being a big brother himself, if ever you need any advice, I am sure that he will be more than capable to give them to you." Severus commented, seeing Harry nearly choke on his juice from his words.**

**"Aw dad come on. I don't know anything about babies." Harry reasoned**

**"No, but you do know what being a big brother is all about. So if Draco needs any advice over that situation, you can help him out in that area." Severus replied **

**Harry looked over at Draco, pondering for a second, then hid a grin on his face after an idea popped into his head. **

**"I can do that dad, no problem." Harry simply said. He heard his twin sister stifle a giggle.**

_'You are evil Harry. Don't forget to get pictures. We wouldn't want to let all of our friends down here.' _**Hally thought to her brother.**

_'Now why would I let our friends down Hal? You know that I never forget to get picture, especially when it concerns Malfoy here.' _**Harry thought back to his little sister while taking a deep drink of his juice.**

**Snuffles looked from one twin to another seeing the looks on their faces. **

_'Hey squirts, whatever you two are planning for the little dirt sniffer there, I want in on it. I know those looks too well to know that you both are plotting something.' _**Snuffles thought to the two with interest.**

**Both twins snuck him a couple of slices of bacon and sausage, their way of telling him that they were all in agreement on letting him in on the plot.**

**"Hey Hal while your out today, could you possibly...,"**

**"I was already thinking about that Harry. I do need a stock up myself...."**

**"I will get those thank you. Just hand me the list and I will have them here before you return Raven." Severus told them both **

**Hally took out her unfinished list, handing it to him. "Um dad, no licorice flavored ones please? We don't like those ones...oh Harry like the vanilla flavored ones while I like the chocolate mint flavored ones...and can you possibly..."**

**"One thing at a time Raven. Good lord, just like a woman already...so you two don't actually smoke that brand...."**

**"Smoke?!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed with wide eyes. He leaned over Severus's right, getting a good look at the list before looking at Harry and Hally both.**

**"What? Ours is natural and not harmful for you." Harry commented**

**"Not only that, but we made sure of that by looking into it. You could try to do that sometime Malfoy." Hally stated with a mere shrug.**

**"But your still smoking! I could have...Never mind." Draco replied after getting a stern look from his father Lucius.**

**"You never asked us or the other Slytherins Malfoy. They knew that we smoked, but also knew that we don't use that brand or that flavor." Hally commented with smirk on her face.**

**Draco Malfoy leaned back in his seat in a brief shock. "Why you evil hell cat! You enjoyed seeing me get into trouble that day didn't you little Potter?" He questioned**

**"Actually....Yes I did Malfoy, thank you for making my day." Hally cracked before laughing along with her brother and their Slytherin friends.**

**Both men watched the two who sat across from each other at the table before looking directly at one another.**

**"I hope that you truly are ready for this Lucius as well as your wife." Severus spoke out over the laughter.**

**"I'm beginning to see your point in all of this Severus, although she would keep things from getting boring at home." Lucius called out over the noise from the youngsters.**

**They both looked at the scene before them once more, finding Narcissa enjoying the two squabbling at on another.**

**"Oh good lord." Lucius simply said.**

**"All right quiet down everyone and finish your breakfast. The ladies have a full day ahead of them...don't you dare fling that jam at Draco, Raven....Connor stop encouraging your sister into starting a food fight with the boy here...Raven put that pitcher down this instant! You can't throw juice at him either or anything else for that matter! Connor, if I have to tell you one more time to stop encouraging her, you will be helping Draco with the babysitting." Severus ranted, trying to calm everyone down at that moment until....**

**"TAKE THIS MALFOY!"**

**"SPLAT!" **

**"RAVEN! I TOLD YOU NO!" Severus boomed out after seeing Hally splat Draco's face the breakfast gravy.**

**"O-oh m-my!" Narcissa stuttered laughing at the scene.**

**"Narcissa!" Lucius exclaimed in shock until he too seen his sons appearance and roared into laughter next.**

**"Oops." Hally giggled in hysterics**

**"Bullseye Hal...uh, sorry dad, but he does look funny." Harry sniggered honestly, pointing over at Draco, who was still trying to wipe the gravy off of his face.**

**Severus drummed his fingers on the table, sighing irritably while Snuffles quickly snuck out of the dining hall unnoticed. Suddenly everyone heard the whinnying laugh erupt from the hall.**

**"Looks like someone else enjoyed my son's torment here." Lucius said in-between guffaws of laughter.**

**Everyone calmed down moments later to finish their breakfast with sniggers and cackles erupting every few seconds over Draco's appearance.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 15. see you in chapter 16 bye for now.**


	16. Chapter 16The Adventurous Day!

Chapter 16

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, it is time for that latest chapter update. I would also like to wish everyone Happy Holidays and that I hope that you start the New Year out doing great things. This chapter will give some readers something to wonder about for my next chaper. ^-^

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 16 The Adventurous Day **

**Severus tapped his index finger while he sat at the head of the dining table until the last fork clinked onto a dish, as if announcing that breakfast was finally over. He turned towards his devious adopted twins at that precise moment.**

"**Since you and your friends are finished, you are all excused. Raven, you and the other young ladies are to wait for Mrs. Malfoy inside the main living parlor while Connor will be on alert in case Draco needs his help." Severus announced to the twins.**

"**Yes sir." Both twins simply said, getting up to leave the table with their Slytherin friends. Draco left the table last, lagging behind as usual, but caught up with them wearing an evil grin on his face.**

"**Don't forget to give your betrothed a kiss before you leave little Potter." Draco Malfoy blurted out.**

**Cackles, hoots, sniggers, and laughter erupted from Harry and the other Slytherins just then.**

"**Dream on Malfoy." Hally's voice cried out from the hall, after they all had left the dining hall.**

**Severus rubbed his temple with his left hand. "This is going to be one rough end to deal with here." He muttered just enough to be heard by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.**

"**I have never met a veela that kept themselves away from their soul mates, although your…daughter has made an exception…for now at least." Lucius commented**

"**I'm sure that she will see things differently when she is older Lucius." Narcissa replied.**

"**Let us hope that she does Narcissa." Severus simply said, knowing how far Hally would take her denial.**

"**I swear if Malfoy comes near me again, I am going to make sure that he regrets putting his hands on me…"**

"**Aw come on Hal, admit it! You liked Malfoy putting those love bites on your neck." Harry teased his twin sister.**

**Hally went to slap her big brother, chasing him around their black leather sofa that sat in the center of their own private parlor.**

"**Hold still Harry, so I can hit you." Hally exclaimed, hearing Harry cackle at her**

"**No way little sis. I know how hard you can hit." Harry stated in-between laughs.**

**After several minutes of chasing her big brother, Hally decided that it was not worth fighting with Harry and went to her bedroom to see what she would need for her private potions cabinet.**

"**Dad will not allow you to go to KnockTurn Alley Hal. You know that." Harry reminded her, peering inside her room at her.**

"**I know that Harry, but how are we going to see if our newest experiment will work if we don't get that one special ingredient." Hally reasoned**

"**Ask and see if dad would get it for us Hal, like we always do." Harry commented with a shrug of his shoulders.**

"**I will Harry...Um Harry; did you open my last pack of smokes here by chance?" Hally enquired, finding her last pack torn open.**

"**No, I didn't. You know that I always ask you first." Harry answered her truthfully.**

**They looked at one another, putting two and two together.**

**"Snuffles." They both simply said, grinning from ear to ear.**

**"I'll have dad double our stock up." Harry promised **

**"Wicked, but he does need to stay alert though Harry." Hally reminded her big brother**

**"Yeah I know, I'll talk to snuffles later on....you better hurry or you'll be late leaving." Harry told his twin sister.**

**"Okay. See you in a few hours Harry, trust when I say a few hours....I mean that literally." Hally giggled**

**"Yeah I know that too, just don't go over board on buying out the stores on me again." Harry teased, grinning from ear to ear.**

**Hally merely smiled at her brother. "Hey, what can I say big brother? Have to stay up with the fashion, and you need a new wardrobe anyway, bye." Hally giggled, taking off to head downstairs before she gave Harry a chance to argue with her.**

**"Aww man! Now I have to go through my clothes again....Thanks alot Hal!" Harry called out to his little sister before he went to find the other guys.**

**"Your welcome Harry!" Harry heard Hally yell up to him in a fit full of giggles.**

**"I had to have a twin sister." Harry muttered shaking his head and grinning from ear to ear.**

**DIAGON ALLEY**

**Hally along with the rest of the girls that stayed with her for the summer walked the cobble street of Diagon Alley with Narcissa Malfoy, laughing and giggling. Every now and then, they would stop at a shop, looking at different types of displays to see what was the newest popular item. When they stopped to see the newest broomstick display, they were in awe.**

**"Wow! a Firebolt! Hally, do you think that your dad would get you and Harry one of those this year?" Blaise Zabini enquired**

**Hally kept her eyes on the display. "No. Mine and Harry's brooms are still in top condition, we don't need a new one this year." she answered, finally looking away from the display.**

**"Top condition or not, you should ask him for a new one." Maryanne Greengrass commented**

**"Maryanne! That would be greedy, besides I like my Nimbus Two Thousand and One just fine." Hally grinned**

**Narcissa Malfoy remained silent, smiling to herself while she continued to listen to the girls.**

**"Precisely my point Hally. You do that constantly. You both deserve to splurge here and there." Maryanne giggled**

**"Now where is the fun in that if we can't earn it the honest way. Let's go check out the latest fashions. Harry is expecting me to update his wardrobe, and I did tell him that I would." Hally replied**

**"But Hally....,"**

**"Now Miss Greengrass, If Miss Potter feels that she wants to earn anything honestly, then that is her priviledge dear." Narcissa intervened with a warm smile. "Come along ladies."**

**They allowed Narcissa to take the lead as usual. Hally leaned in to whisper to the girls.**

**"Malfoy may be a jerk, but I do like his mother. She has spunk." Hally whispered with a grin**

**They all giggled quietly while they entered a shop with Narcissa Malfoy.**

**MEANWHILE BACK AT SNAPE MANOR....**

**Harry was just getting into one of his and Hally's favorite wizarding video game when Draco Malfoy strode into the family game room.**

**"Potter....Hey Potter! I need your assistance here!" Draco exclaimed, getting Harry's attention.**

**Harry paused the game, hearing complaints coming from the other Slytherin boys.**

**"I know, I know but I did promise my dad that I would help Malfoy when he asks for it. What is it Malfoy?" Harry questioned the platinum-blonde-boy.**

**"My little sister won't stop crying and I don't know what is wrong with her." Draco Malfoy answered.**

**"Did you change her?" Harry asked, leaning back in his seat**

**"Change her?" Draco Malfoy enquired**

**"Yeah Malfoy. Babies has to be changed. They can't go to the bathroom, meaning their diapers has to be changed." Harry answered, stifling a snigger.**

**"Oh gods that is just gross!" Draco exclaimed, making a look of disdain on his face.**

**"Sorry Malfoy, but that's the way it is." Harry explained.**

**Draco grabbed his stomach, "I'll...see if she needs to be changed." He reluctantly announced before leaving the family game room.**

**Harry waited for at least a few minutes before getting up from his seat. "I'll be right back guys." He grinned, leaving the game room.**

**Harry quietly walked down the long hall until he was in front of Lucius's and Narcissa's guest room. He peered in finding Draco checking his little sister's diaper and fanning his face. Harry sniggered quietly watching Draco finish with the diaper changing, pulled out a wizarding camera he borrowed from Maryanne Greengrass and cleared his throat.**

**Draco sat down in one of the chairs after he got rid of the dirty diaper and washed his hands at least five times, sighing in misery.**

**"Hungy!" **

**Draco looked around the room after hearing the small voice, finding no one but him and his new baby sister.**

**"Hungy! Gim foo!" **

**Draco quickly got up toward his little sister with wide eyes. "What?" Draco asked in shock**

**"Hungy! Gim foo!" **

**Draco wandered around the room, trying to figure out what to feed his little sister while Harry sniggered at the scene before he started to take pictures.**

**"Can we say gullible or what?" Harry whispered quietly**

**Draco looked down at his baby sister. "What to feed you..."**

**"Hey Malfoy, how's it going with the diaper changing?" Harry asked walking into the guest room, after he collected himself swiftly and hid the camera.**

**"She needed changed Potter...do babies talk early by chance?" Draco enquired with a look of confusion on his face.**

**"How should I know Malfoy, I haven't been around babies to know if they can talk early." Harry answered, hiding a smirk on his face.**

**"Oh." Draco simply said, rubbing the back of his neck.**

**Harry started to grin just then. "What is it Malfoy? What has got you in knots here?" Harry asked, waiting for an answer.**

**"I could have sworn...that is...I thought I heard her talk to me just now." Draco answered him reluctantly.**

**"Your joking right? You heard your little sister talk to you?" Harry pressed, wanting to burst out laughing at that very moment.**

**"No I am not joking with you, and yes I thought I heard her talk to me just now Potter!" Draco answered almost in a yell.**

**"Okay, okay Malfoy calm down. Sheesh! It was just a question." Harry stated in defense, feinging as though he was offended by Draco practically yelling at him.**

**"I thought that you was thinking that I was playing a prank on you or something Potter." Draco rambled **

**"If that was an apology Malfoy, then I'll take it as that. If you don't need anything else?" Harry stated in question.**

**"Yeah. what do babies um...eat?" Draco questioned Harry suddenly.**

**"Well...since she is a new born, she gets something like formula or breast milk from the mother Malfoy." Harry answered in detail**

**"Breast milk? Oh, that's why my mother is constantly up here." Draco commented.**

**"Well then, she should be fine for a couple of hours at least....well what do you know, she's asleep Malfoy. Whatever you did, it worked like a charm." Harry stated with a grin on his face.**

**Draco looked down at his baby sister. "Huh! Doesn't take much to make her happy." Draco replied**

**"Yeah, but wait until she gets older Malfoy, you'll really be in for a treat then." Harry informed him, leaving the guest room.**

**THREE HOURS LATER...**

**The girls returned with Narcissa Malfoy back to the manor, each one running up the stairs while the boys were keeping their distance so that they wouldn't get ran over. Harry watched his own twin sister stop on the third step, looked his way with a huge grin on his face before she continued up the stairs to catch up with the girls.**

**"Oh no! She updated my wardrobe just like she told me she would." Harry groaned.**

**Draco started cackling over Harry's comment. "It has to be tough to be you right now Potter....,"**

**"Oh Draco dear, Miss Potter was so gracious enough to update your wardrobe dear along with her brother. Remember to give her your thanks." Narcissa intervened, climbing the stairs behind the young ladies.**

**"WHAT!" Draco cried out in shock.**

**"MY SISTER DID WHAT!" Harry exclaimed in surprise **

**"LADY HEX DID WHAT!" The rest of the Slytherin boys yelled out**

**The boys went to head upstairs when they seen Hally standing at the very top with an evil grin on her face.**

**"Hally Lilian Potter, what did you do?!" Harry demanded his little sister in question.**

**"Just updated our wardrobes Harry....oh and Malfoy's...don't worry I'm not about to do it constantly. He wanted a betrothed, well...he got one." Hally answered innocently, before heading to her room.**

**Harry took one look at Draco and bursted out laughing along with the other Slytherin boys. Draco glared at Harry.**

**"Potter your sister is asking for trouble." Draco cried out**

**"No she isn't Malfoy. She just....making a point." Harry sniggered heading up to his room with the other boys following behind.**

**Draco stormed down the hall to his guest room. He practically threw open the door, stomped his way into the room, finding many packages lined up along the left side of his guest room. He walked over to where the packages were sitting, tore open one of the boxes and took a look inside.**

**What he found inside completely surprised him. He lifted up a robe that was made of the finest material inside the box.**

**"What do you have there son?" He heard turning to find his father, Lucius standing in the doorway.**

**"Little Potter updated my wardrobe father." Draco answered him, showing him the robe.**

**Lucius looked at the robe in appreciation. "She has rather fine taste in fashion. I'll give you that. I do hope that you will thank her apropriately. After all she is your betrothed." He stated before turning to leave.**

**"You mean that I have to thank her for these?" Draco questioned in shock**

**"Yes you do...better yet, you'll get her a special birthday gift since you will be present for their first Birthday party." Lucius answered**

**"What kind of special birthday gift father?" Draco sighed in defeat**

**" We will get it, when we find it son...I'll leave you now so that you can see what she has bought you." Lucius told him, leaving Draco to his privacy.**

**Draco turned back to the package, and went to open the rest, finding expensive shirts, pants, socks, etc.**

**"She's worse than my own mother when it comes to shopping for clothes." Draco muttered to himself, coming to the last package and opened it up.**

**Inside the last package was the one thing he did not expect to recieve from anyone, simply because his father kept telling him no....it was the rarest stone dragon statue that he kept eyeing every time he went to Diagon Alley with his father.**

**"Now how the bloody hell did she know that I wanted this?" Draco questioned loudly to himself, before an idea came to him. He quickly covered the box back up before making a bee line down stairs, leaving the mess in his guest room to the house-elves to do some research on veelas.**

**In the meantime, Harry was giving Hally his annual lecture on her going overboard on updating his wardrobe while Hally merely crossed her arms grinning at him.**

**"I told you that I didn't need all those clothes Hal! Look at this! Shirts, pants, socks...Oh my gods you upgraded to underwear this year! You go too far with the shopping Hal....stop thinking that this is funny Hal, because it isn't! What did you do Hal? Shop for dad too this time...Bloody Hell you did! Hal you need to slack down on your shopping! Now what is this thing....," Harry's voice trailed off after he opened his last package, finding several new books on hexes, charms, and curses that he wanted.**

**"You were saying Harry?" Hally asked wearing a wide grin.**

**Harry gave his twin sister a big hug. "Hal, I love you little sis!" He cried out happily.**

**"Your welcome Harry." Hally giggled before helping her brother put his things away.**

**After everything was done, the twins headed downstairs to the main living parlor, finding the Slytherins spying at the family library door.**

**"Hey what gives?" Harry enquired to Flint**

**"Malfoy is in there doing some sort of research." Flint answered in a whisper**

**The twins looked at one another, before joining their friends in spying on Draco Malfoy.**

**"Hal, isn't that the book that gives you all the information on veelas?" Harry asked his sister in low-key**

**"Yes it is, but why would he be....Why that no good snake!" Hally seethed storming into the family library after Draco.**

**Draco was just getting into the book when Hally snatched the thick book out of his hands.**

**"Hey...Oh! Hello there little Potter. Did you like making your soul mate here happy with all those gifts?" Draco asked her with an evil grin on his face as he watched Hally's face go from anger to a slight pale shock before his very eyes.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 16. see you in chapter 17, bye for now. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. I hope that every one had a great holiday and a fantastic New Year. I also wanted to thank those who had sent me their reviews; however, one mistakenly sent their review in for my third book, but it was under my second one that was already finished ^-^.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 17**

"**Well little Potter? I am waiting for your answer, although that look on your face is priceless enough." Draco Malfoy grinned evilly. He sat back in his chair with a look on his face like when a snake had just caught its prey.**

**Hally was just about to give him a lecture when her big brother Harry came inside the family library, giving the platinum-blonde-boy glares.**

"**I don't recall them being gifts to you Malfoy." Hally answered stiffly. She looked down at the page that Draco was reading, coming across the section that he was interested in.**

"**Well now, that book says otherwise little Potter." Draco smirked triumphantly at Hally.**

"**Whether it does or not Malfoy, I don't think Hal meant those packages as gifts to you." Harry commented with a stone face.**

**Draco looked Harry's way. "You don't think so Potter? Then read what it says on that page your sister is reading right now." Draco simply said.**

**Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously towards Draco, before taking a few steps to where his twin sister stood. He leaned slightly over Hally's right shoulder, reading the contents inside the thick book that she held in her hands. When he was finished, he looked up to see his little sister's face go a bit paler.**

"**Hal!" Harry cried out in sheer surprise.**

"**I can just hide right about now." Hally mumble in misery.**

**Draco stood up taking the book back to continue his research. "Oh by the way little Potter, Thank you for all those gifts. I'll be sure to wear them during the weekends at school and as much as possible before summer ends." He sniggered, taking his seat once more.**

**Hally started to go across the table that was between the three after Draco Malfoy, when Harry grabbed her swiftly knowing that the boy was done for if his little sister had gotten a hold of him.**

**"Let me go Harry! I want to wipe that smug look off his face!" Hally exclaimed, struggling within her big brother's grasp.**

**"No Hal, he is not worth getting into trouble for." Harry told her, putting a stronger grip around her arms.**

**"Come on little Potter. Give me a kiss right on the lips here." Draco Malfoy grinned evilly, watching both twins from where he sat.**

**Hally ceased her struggling at that moment after hearing Draco Malfoy's comment. **

**"You wish that I would give you a kiss Malfoy." Hally spat out, hearing sniggers, cackles and laughter from the rest of the Slytherins who were staying as hers and Harry's guests.**

**Draco merely shrugged his shoulders. "I can make due for now from the last kiss I had gotten from you little Potter, but can you make due without another one of my....bites would be the question." Draco pointed out.**

**Harry bursted out laughing along with the other Slytherins who was still standing in the door way, watching the scene go down between the two. Harry let go of his sister seeing her lean on their side of the table.**

**"I know I can Malfoy...," Hally looked up at the clock inside the library, noticing what time it was. "Now I'm running late on getting ready for my date with Victor." She announced, moving away from the table, but not before she seen the smug look go off of Draco Malfoy's face as fast as it went on.**

**"Are you actually going to let her go out with Krum, Potter?" Draco Malfoy demanded his question to Harry, who started to grin from ear to ear.**

**"I sure am Malfoy. Better hurry Hal, you don't want to be late." Harry grinned evilly at him.**

**The rest of the Slytherins stepped out of the way, allowing Hally to walk out of their family library. They all watched her run out of the main parlor to go get ready for her date. Draco Malfoy, however, banged his fist on the table after realizing that he had lost that round. Harry started to walk out of the library a minute later.**

**"Looks like you lost again Malfoy." Harry sniggered at the platinum-blonde-boy.**

**"She is not going to win Potter! Sooner or later, your sister is going to lose in this one!" Draco called out after him.**

**"Maybe, but not today Malfoy." Harry called back at him, leaving with the other boys while the girls hurried upstairs to help Hally out if necessary.**

**The boys were gathered inside the twins' private parlor listening to the girls giggling inside Hally's bedroom. Harry simply rolled his eyes, grinning over the commotion. Flint playful swatted Harry on the leg with a wizarding magazine to get his attention.**

**"You do realize that Draco is going to take this situation another step up don't you Lord Hex?" Flint enquired**

**"Yes we both know, but it doesn't hurt to try." Harry answered him with a wide grin on his face.**

**Meanwhile inside Hally's bedroom, the girls were rummaging in Hally's wardrobe, chatting away on what they thought would be great for Hally to wear on her first date with Victor Krum. Maryanne held up a powder blue dress robe that Hally recieved on hers and Harry's birthday the year before.**

**"I'm not wearing that. I am so not wearing that." Hally shook her head grinning at the blonde-girl.**

**"But its pretty Hally...," **

**"Yeah and its powder blue and that was what I had gotten from Malfoy last year for my birthday." Hally informed her.**

**Maryanne dropped it immediately. "Oh eww! What was he thinking...,"**

**"More like Mrs. Malfoy. She picked it out. I was going to have the color changed, but I didn't have time last year to do it...I can have Screech get one of the house elves here to change the color." Hally replied. **

**Hally picked up the dress robe and pracitcally shoved it to the back of her wardrobe. "There. Out of sight, out of mind." She grinned turning to the other girls.**

**"Hally, you are so bad." Blaise laughed**

**"Who me? When have I ever been bad?" Hally questioned, feigning innocence. **

**Maryanne grabbed another outfit. "How about this one Hally?" She asked, lifting the outfit up for Hally to see.**

**Hally looked at the outfit, pondering. "Hmm...It could work." Hally said thoughtfully. She rummaged through her wardrobe once more, deciding on what pair of shoes she wanted to wear with the outfit...her brand new low heeled boots or her brand new pair of high top shoes.**

**She decided on her new low heeled boots after it almost took her five minutes to decide.**

**"I swear I am starting to act like that googily eyed Pinky Pansy Parkinson. I have got to get a grip here." Hally rambled out to the girls.**

**Blaise flopped down on the foot of Hally's bed. "I don't know Hally, I think that your just being yourself here. Pansy takes hours to even get dressed in the mornings, we've all seen it in our dorm." She commented.**

**The other girls nodded their heads in agreement. Hally raised her eyebrows up in surprise.**

**"Really? Thank gods that I am not her then." Hally replied, grabbing a pair of her silver ankle socks.**

**Millicent Bullstrode looked up from one of Hally's latest wizard fashion magazines. "She can be a pain in the arse." She grinned, then looked at Hally seriously. "Just wondering here, but is Granger going to be coming to your and Harry's first birthday party here?"**

**Hally turned to look at the other Slytherin girls. "Would there be a problem if she did come?" She enquired.**

**"No, we like her actually, but she can be a little too smart like..."**

**"Me perhaps? Milli don't worry about it. Mione knows how to relax, especially when she is around Harry and myself." Hally grinned **

**"I didn't mean like you Hally, I meant like a book from cover to cover." Millicent grinned back **

**"I know she can sound like a book at times, but that is one of Hermione's qualities that I like about her. She has a brain, unlike Malfoy's own relative Ron Weasley...which I have a feeling that we will have to keep him on his toes again over his homework...Fred, George, Percy and Ginny has way better grades than Ron does." Hally informed them before they all started laughing.**

**"I like Ginny, who knew that she had spunk. When she joined in on that prank we did on Ron when we left for the summer, we were completely surprised." Millicent Bullstrode cackled out.**

**Hally blinked her eyes at the girls, not knowing what they were talking about. "Prank? What prank, and when did this take place?" Hally asked them.**

**"Oh that's right, you and Harry leaves the school with your dad. Well it was when we were all heading back to Kings Cross on the Hogwarts train. It was your two best buds Fred and George Weasley's idea to get Ron one last time." Maryanne explained **

**"Fred and George done a prank without me and Harry?" Hally pressed with wide eyes.**

**"Oops." Maryanne mumbled out **

**"I'm not angry Maryanne, just shocked a bit...so what did you all do to Ron?" Hally enquired, suddenly interested in what had happened to Ron Weasley.**

**"Well...its hard to explain how we all did it, but Fred and George wanted to make sure that you and Harry had copies of the prank. That was what I was for, to take picture to prove it was done." Maryanne grinned.**

**"So Fred and George has the pictures?" Hally asked**

**"No, I have them. Their here, but I left them in my guest room." Maryanne answered "I can get them if you want?"**

**"That's okay Maryanne. I can wait a bit longer to see them." Hally grinned, finally closing her wardrobe.**

**The boys continued to sit around inside the twins private parlor. The only sound that were heard was the grandfather clock ticking away the minutes along the wall that now stood in-between the twins' bedroom doors.**

**"Man, can girls be slow or what?" Someone blurted out from sheer boredom.**

**"Or what is more like it." Harry sniggered**

**"Its their nature to be slow. They have to make sure that they don't look hidious when they go out." Flint commented.**

**Hally's bedroom door flew open moments later. The boys watched the girls file out of the bedroom one by one until Hally was the last one to walk out. Harry turned around on his and his twin sister's sofa looking at her appearance.**

**"Took you long enough Hal." Harry teased.**

**"Haha very funny Harry." Hally grinned at her big brother. "So what do you think? Too much?" She asked him, turning around first before waiting for his opinion.**

**Harry looked her up and down, noticing the low heeled boots. "Heels Hal? Does dad know about you wearing heels?" Harry questioned his little sister.**

**"Yes Harry he does. He was there when I got them. He wanted to make sure the heels were not too high." Hally answered, sighing irritably.**

**"I don't remember seeing you..."**

**"It was when we all went to Diagon Alley Harry, before the potions competition." Hally replied.**

**"Oh! So that was why dad was being that way." Harry simply said, leaving it alone after that.**

**"Well I'm ready...Harry, where is Snuffles?" Hally asked suddenly**

**"Roaming around in the gardens Hal as usual. I think he loves it out there." Harry grinned "Our luck dragons are out there with him."**

**"Those two little buggers are going to be at the school again right?" Etre enquired to both twins**

**"Yep, they are going with dad as usual, so is Snuffles." both twins answered him.**

**"Filch is going to love that one." Flint cackled**

**"Actually I don't see why he should have a problem. Hagrid will be taking care of them during our classes." Hally replied with a mere shrug.**

**"Speaking of Hagrid, he sent us both something for our birthday. they've been sitting over there for a few hours now." Harry announced, pointing over at a small table where two packages were lying on.**

**Hally took one look at the packages before shaking her head. "I'll wait to open mine." She blurted out**

**"Why Hal? Hagrid sent them...."**

**"That half giant sent you what?" Draco questioned them, coming inside their private parlor after finishing his research in their family library.**

**"None of your...." "A birthday gift to me and Hal Malfoy, but why Hal wants to wait to open hers, I will never know." Harry intervened **

**"Harry, I have a good reason to wait on opening my birthday present from Hagrid." Hally retorted in self defense.**

**Draco looked at the packages that laid on the table. Before everyones eyes; Draco picked up Hally's package, tearing it open.**

**"Hey now Draco, you don't have her permission to do that!" Flint exclaimed.**

**"Put it down...oaf! Hal, why did you jab me in the ribs for?" Harry questioned his sister in surprise.**

**"Just watch Harry." Hally whispered to him before looking over at Flint. "Its fine Flint, I have a feeling that Malfoy is going to be...surprised at what Hagrid sent me." Hally added loudly, wearing her mask well.**

**Draco gave her a glance. "See Potter? I told you that she would start to realize that she will lose this one....A book? He sent you a book little Potter?" Draco questioned, holding the book upside down to where the back cover was facing him.**

**Harry leaned forward slightly from curiosity after seeing a pair of eyes opening up from the book.**

**"Not just any book Malfoy, its called The Monster Book Of Monsters." Hally announced, grinning evilly.**

**"Puh! Monster Book Of Monsters, what a joke." Draco sneered, making a look of digust at the book.**

**Before everyone knew it, they all heard a rumbled growl, followed by seeing Draco Malfoy struggling with Hally's new book until they suddenly seen it leap out of Draco's hands, its hard cover opening wide, revealing teeth before it thrusted itself into the platinum-blonde-boy, knocking him down onto the floor and started to shred Draco Malfoy's clothes right in front of them all.**

**"Bloody hell!" Flint exclaimed just before he started cackling in laughter with the other Slytherins and the twins.**

**"Now you know why I wanted to wait until later to open that package big brother!" Hally squealed out in laughter.**

**Draco was having a hard time fighting the book off of him. "BLOODY HELL! SOMEONE HELP ME GET IT OFF OF ME!" He wailed out**

**"Not a chance Malfoy!" Harry cackled in laughter**

**"LITTLE POTTER, GET THIS BOOK OF YOURS OFF OF ME FOR MERLINS SAKE!" Draco wailed out**

**Hally chewed the bottom of her lip at first, muttered a cursed word before lending Draco Malfoy a hand by getting the Monster Book of Monsters off of him. They all watched Hally stroke the spine of the book, calming it down before grabbing hold of her new book.**

**"There Malfoy. Don't ever say I never done anything for you, and may you learned something about opening other peoples things again." Hally stated, putting the book away before it went after anyone else.**

**Draco got to his feet, looking down at his shredded shirt. "This shirt was expensive! I'm letting your father know what happened..."**

**"Just be sure to tell him why and how it happened Malfoy, unless of course you want everyone here to tell him theirselves." Harry intervened.**

**Draco glared at the twins before stalking out of their private parlor to change his shirt. Hally turned to look at her brother.**

**"You know? I think I just got revenge on him, and I didn't have to do a thing." Hally commented, sniggering over the scene.**

**"I hate to think what two of those things can do after seeing what yours done to Malfoy's shirt." Harry cackled**

**"Well he wanted to know what it was, and he found out....the hard way." Flint announced. He too could not stop laughing at the scene over Draco fighting a thick heavy book.**

**They all headed downstairs to say goodbye to Hally before she left for her date with Victor Krum.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 17. See you in chapter 18 bye for now.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, I hope that everyone will excuse me for sending my chapter update out this late, but due to my very own computer crashing down from a certain accident, I've had to compromise here to erasing the last chapter here in order to write my new chapter out for everyone; which means in the future the updates will be written on my edit/review here on so that the chapters can go out right on time. ^-^

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 18**

**Harry sniggered quietly with the rest of the Slytherins while they listened to the adults giving Draco Malfoy a stern lecture. Everyone had verified what had happened to the platinum-blonde-boy's shirt after informing them that Draco had tore opened Hally's book that was given to her by Hagrid.**

**"The one thing you do not do is take something that belongs to a veela young man!" Severus lectured sternly to Draco.**

**"Especially when it is you that has been chosen as a soulmate! They have a tendency to get revenge without having to lift a finger to do it!" Lucius practically shouted to his own son.**

**"This is one of the best afternoons that I have seen yet. Especially when it is not me nor Hal getting lectured here." Harry whispered to Flint with a quiet snigger.**

**Draco turned his head seeing Harry grin. "Your just loving this aren't you Potter?" He spat out his question to Harry.**

**"Actually...yes, I sure am Malfoy. It was not me that took Hal's package and tore it open." Harry grinned from ear to ear.**

**"I'm going to even with her for this Potter...,"**

**"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING SON!" Lucius roared out heatedly**

**Draco looked at his father as if he had just gotten slapped in the face. "But father, she could have....,"**

**"Another thing about veelas young man is never trust the females than the males. They have a tendency to be more sly and devious than the males; which is the result of your shirt being ripped into shreds." Severus announced giving Draco a stern look. "You should be lucky that it was just your shirt that got shredded and nothing else." **

**"I must certainly agree to that statement." Lucius replied "Apparently son, you will need to expand your mind more than what you are doing now. So I will take it upon myself to make some arrangements for you."**

**Draco Malfoy groaned in misery. **

**"You brought it on yourself Draco dear. You will listen and do as your father says." Narcissa stated **

**"Yes mother." Draco sighed in defeat. More sniggers and giggles erupted from Harry and the other Slytherins.**

**Meanwhile, Hally was having the time of her life on her date with Victor Krum. He took her to one of the famous wizarding places in China, after he had gotten permission by her father Severus of course. They went from shop to shop taking in the sights. Hally couldn't help but do a bit of shopping for her and her family, and family which included Draco Malfoy. She tried her best to exclude him, but lost the battle each and every time. Her favorite purchases was the wizarding kimonos that she had gotten for everyone. They adjusted themselves to the persons size, she even made sure that hers, Harry's and their father's were in their favorite colors. She then came across some black and Silver silk pjamas that she liked very much and bought them without any hesitation. Victor grinned at her.**

**"Alleyoop, your going to buy out the whole shop if you keep doing that." Victor Krum teased her**

**"I can't help it. I think that these are truly fascinating. They're very comfortable to wear." Hally grinned**

**"I can see that you like them...they have a wizarding carnival not too far, would you like to go?" Victor enquired with grin**

**Hally's eyes lit up with excitement. "Sure, I'd love to. I'll just pay for these and have them shipped via Floo network home." Hally answered with a warm smile. She paid for the entire garments before leaving with Victor to continue with their date.**

**Harry was playing wizard snap with Flint, and Etre when they all had gotten bombarded by a huge load of packages flying out of the family fireplace. Severus got to his feet swiftly, witnessing the scene long with Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco.**

**"What the bloody hell is wrong with the floo network?" Draco questioned, making a wierd face until they seen a man step through next.**

**"Everything is here...Oh! So sorry sir, but these were paid in full and was asked to send them here by floo network from a girl with the same hair coloring but with red streaks...looks like him." The man announced, pointing to Harry who was pushing packages off of him, Flint and Etre.**

**"I'm so going to get Hal for this...hey! Each package has someones name on it! Here Flint catch, this one is yours." Harry exclaimed**

**"Connor you can wait until Raven returns from her date young man...," Severus's voice trailed off after noticing a package with his name on it. "Although the thought of seeing what your sister had bought all of us is quite tempting."**

**"She's worse than my own mother when she is on one of her shopping sprees." Draco blurted out, getting everyones attention.**

**"And that is a bad thing son?" Lucius questioned, noticing his own sons package sitting close by.**

**"I never said that it was a bad thing, but does she have to go overboard with it?" Draco Malfoy questioned with a wave of his have towards the packages.**

**Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Excuse me Malfoy, but most of these from what I've read are Hal's. She didn't get the chance to update her wardrobe very much because she was too busy updating ours." Harry pointed out.**

**"I didn't know Potter sheesh! I'll let it be...where did these come from anyway?" Draco enquired, suddenly interested on where the package was shipped from.**

**Severus levitated the packages, putting them aside for the house-elves to gather them up better. "Mr. Krum had took the liberty into asking for my permission to allow Raven to go to China with him for their date. After much thought I gave her permission to go with a line of rules of course. That is where these came from." Severus explained, while the man that came through the fireplace lended a hand before leaving.**

**Harry could only grin. "Cool. Hal is in another country." He simply said.**

**"You would like it Potter." Draco sneered while rolling his eyes at the Raven-haired boy.**

**"I believe that Raven thought that it was time to select a different type of style for her wardrobe as well as hair accessories." Severus replied after noticing a box full of new hair clips and such.**

**"Dad, Hal has enough stuff for her hair as it is. What else does she need for her hair?" Harry asked with wide eyes.**

_'I don't have those kind big brother, so please stop whining. It isn't like I'm going to use them on you, you know.' _**Harry heard Hally think to him**

**"Fine. Just make sure that you don't misplace them or put them in my room by mistake." Harry muttered quietly to himself without being heard.**

_'Typical brother,'_** He heard Hally giggle at him inside his mind. He could shake his head and grin from ear to ear at her thoughts.**

**Hally kept close to Victor as they made their way from booth to booth looking at many side shows that were completely different than what Muggles had to theirs from what her twin brother Harry had told her. They were having a great time when they were met by several of Victor's school chums from Durmstrang. Hally, remembering to mind her manners from her promise to her father, allowed Victor to chat with them while she focused on one of the side show that caught her eye. It wasn't until Victor spoke to her was when she turned her attention his way.**

**"Alleyoop, these are friends of mine. They were quite impressed with you from our potions competition." Victor informed her**

**Hally smiled at the group. "Hello." she greeted hearing giggles from the females.**

**"Is something funny?" Hally asked them looking around to see what was so amusing.**

**"Victor, she doesn't even recognize who we are." One of the girls from the group grinned.**

**Hally looked at the girl. "Yes I do. I just don't like to go crazy like everyone else does when a celebrity if present." Hally explained**

**The girl dropped her mouth open slightly with a smile. "I knew that there something about her I liked." She laughed. Hally felt relief after realizing that she didn't insult the girl and the others.**

**"Alleyoop has a birthday coming up from what I heard from being a guest at her home. They're scouting for entertainment." Victor spoke out with pride.**

**"Yes, but there is going to be two parties instead of one at two different locations." Hally replied**

**"We would be happy to play at both for nothing," the girl announced**

**"But....," "As long as you do us this one favor...you even get to keep the outfit." Another girl commented**

**Hally chewed the bottom of her lip, pondering at first before giving them a reply. "What is the favor?" she asked them a moment later.**

**Two hours later....**

**Harry along with the Slytherins and Draco were playing inside the family entertainment room when Harry had just noticed a square flat package on one of the small round tables with his name on it along with one of his and Hally's quick notes that he invented for them both. Harry touched the quicknote....**

_"Hey big brother, just thought that you would get a kick out of this and see who will be playing at our birthday parties. See you in a bit Harry."_

**Harry looked up to find the Slytherins and Draco had gathered around him.**

**"Well don't just stand there Potter, We all want to see who it is. Play the bloody thing." Draco blurted out**

**"When I'm ready Malfoy, not when you say so." Harry retorted with narrowed eyes.**

**Flint stepped in just then, "Knock it of Draco. Harry I for one would like to see who it is. Can you play it so that we all don't get anxious here?" He enquired to the raven-haired boy.**

**"Sure Flint. See Malfoy, all you had to do was ask not demand." Harry stated just before he slid the wizarding disc into their player.**

**They all sat down before Harry turned on the machine. They're mouths dropped open when they finally found out who was going to be at the twin's birthday parties.**

**"Oh sweet Merlin!" Maryanne Greengrass grinned excitedly**

**Flint clapped Harry on the back. "Looks like your parties will be the biggest thing this year and I am certainly not going to miss this!" Flint grinned while Harry sat in his seat at a loss for words.**

**Draco on the other hand, rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We'll see." He simply said, leaving it alone for once.**

**Blaise turned around Looking at Harry. "You have got to make copies of this Harry! It isn't everyday that someone from Hogwarts get to do this with them." She grinned at Harry.**

**"I thought you might like it." They all heard turning to find Hally was finally home from her date. Harry got up to give her a big hug.**

**"Welcome back Hal." Harry grinned "Thanks Harry. I also got to keep the outfit. They asked me for a favor and I did with a guarantee that they perform at both parties." Hally announced **

**"I knew there was a catch somewhere in there." Draco muttered with a sneer.**

**Hally gave him a cold stare. "Aww, what's the matter Malfoy? Didn't you like the new look my book gave your shirt?" She questioned stiffly.**

**"You owe me a shirt little Potter." Draco Malfoy spat out in anger.**

**"Bill me for it, and see if I pay for it." Hally sneered turning her eyes from him.**

**Harry tried his best to contain his sniggers before holding his hand up. "Who wants a copy of the disc?" He asked grinning from ear to ear.**

**They all started ranting at once, except for Draco of course.**

**"I don't need a copy. If you seen one performance like that, you've seen them all." Draco commented stiffly **

**Hally only laughed at him. "You wasn't getting one anyway Malfoy." Hally told him before ignoring him completely.**

**Draco started to fume with anger. "Now wait just a damn minute little Potter...,"**

**"Enough you two!" Flint practically yelled out, making sure a fight between Draco and Hally did not break out again. "Draco you was told by your own father that you were not to do anything to her! Hally had just came back from her date and the least you can do is give her some sort of peace. She looks like she is exhausted from her time with Krum, now let her be!" **

**Draco Malfoy raised his hands up. "Fine, I'll leave her alone." He promised with reluctance.**

**"Where is Krum by the way?" Harry enquired suddenly.**

**"He and Mr. Karkaroff had to leave Harry, but he promised to keep in touch with us." Hally answered**

**Harry gave her an intent look. "No second date then Hal?" He asked her**

**"No. He was sweet, but we both agreed to remain good friends." Hally grinned**

**"No new boyfriend still Hal? The world is coming to an end...ouch!" Harry teased in laughter after Hally playfully slapped his arm.**

**"Rotten brother. Just for that Harry I'm going to make alot of that chocolate candy that you like so much and you don't get any." Hally replied with an evil grin on her face.**

**She was just about to slip out of the entertainment room when she heard Harry and the other Slytherins try to catch up with her.**

**"Come on Hal! You have to share with the rest of us!" Harry cried out.**

**Hally let out a squeak and ran, being chased by her brother and their Slytherin friends. Draco rolled his eyes lagging behind them as usual out of the room.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 18. see you in chapter 19 bye for now and I am so sorry that it is late.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Before anyone sends me a review asking me when I will write the twins starting school, I will be cutting my version down soon so their third year will begin with I hope to an exciting adventure this time. :)

Special Author's Notes: I've had to block another reader out from my stories from calling me a pathetic loser, I hope that I will not have to do it again. I will no longer accept anonymous reviews.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chaptedr 19**

**Hally ran down the staircase hearing her brother and their Slytherin friends not too far behind her. It did not take long for Harry to get catch up on her tail.**

**"We're catching up with you little sister! We want that candy." Harry cackled out behind her.**

**Hally picked up her speed after she took a step off of the stairs. "You have to catch me first big brother!" She giggled out. **

**Severus was just about to step out of the Main living parlor, when he watched Hally run right past him, giggling hysterically. He then noticed Harry, and the Slytherins run past him next, except for Draco who stopped right in front of him.**

**"Draco, perhaps you can explain what that was all about?" Severus enquired.**

**"Something about little Potter's candy." Draco replied, crossing his arms.**

**"Oh so she's in a mood to make it is she...Raven send a tray in here young lady!" Severus called down the hall to where Hally went.**

**"OKAY DAD!" both Severus and Draco heard the reply back.**

**"What is such a big deal over her candy? If you had one candy you've had them all." Draco rambled out going into the main living parlor.**

**Severus gave the platinum-blonde boy a look. "That I must disagree with you on young man." He simply said.**

**Lucius as well as Narcissa both looked confused. "May I ask what you and my son is talking about?" Lucius enquired**

**"Professor Snape is trying to tell me that little Potter's candy is better than the other candy makers." Draco sniggered.**

**Severus gave Draco a stone cold stare at that very moment. "I am not trying young man, I am saying it. Bertha Botts' candy cannot be compared to Raven's own. I don't know how she does it, but that girl can make a simple piece of chocolate that can make you fall to your knees and beg for more." Severus stated.**

**Both Lucius and Draco began to laugh at once. "Oh come now Severus, we know she can cook, but to stand before us and tell us that girl can out do a chocolatier's work is highly amusing...."**

**"Oh I know Severus. I just loved her mint julips. I just could not stop eating them." Narcissa commented with a smile on her face.**

**Lucius as well as Draco gave her a look of sheer shock.**

**"Narcissa, are you saying that you tried that girls candy?" Lucius questioned his wife. Severus crossed his arms smirking at the man with the look of triumphant on his face.**

**"Yes I did, but I just could not find it in myself to share with you and Draco both so I just....hid them." Narcissa answered with a light blush on her cheeks.**

**"Narcissa!" Lucius exclaimed in shock. Severus erupted into laughter. He could not contain his laughter any longer.**

**"Well I just couldn't help it Lucius. She gave them to me when we first arrived here a couple of weeks ago." Narcissa replied.**

**"But mother I'm your own son! Why didn't I get any...."**

**"Oh they were too good to let go Draco dear, you understand." Narcissa simply said, with a slight wave of her hand.**

**Severus took a seat, still laughing. "Lucius, you married a very smart lady indeed." He commented in between laughter.**

**Meanwhile down in the kitchens, everyone watched while Hally poured melted chocolate into molds, after she put a chilling charm on them. Harry dipped his finger into one of the flavorings to sneak a taste when His little twin sister noticed.**

**"You steal a taste and you don't get any Harry James." Hally grinned while staying focused on her task.**

**Harry pulled his hand back swiftly. "That was so low Hal." Harry sniggered at her. They're Slytherin friends laughed quietly at the two until they all heard footsteps coming they're way.**

**They all looked at the entrance finding that Draco Malfoy had finally made his presence known. Hally rolled her eyes just before she continued on with her task while Harry and the other Slytherins watched Draco take a look around.**

**"Heh! Our family kitchens at home are much bigger than this....,"**

**"Then perhaps that's where you should go to and leave the rest of us alone Malfoy." Hally intervened while she continued filling candy molds.**

**"I was going to say in this area here when you so rudely interupted me little Potter!" Draco almost yelled out**

**"Whatever Malfoy. Just shut the hell up for once, because we don't care to hear your complaints." Hally replied stiffly, finishing the last mold and looking up at him glaring.**

**"I ought to sabotage your candy to teach you a lesson....,"**

**"You try anything of the sort and they will take care of you theirselves!" Hally seethed, waving her hand at the other Slytherins who were glaring at Draco as well, daring him to try something stupid.**

**Draco stood across from Hally glaring in return before turning away. "Whatever little Potter. Your not worth my time, besides your father wanted me to tell you that he wants a tray up in the living parlor." He announced stiffly**

**"My candy is not ready yet Malfoy! You can let my dad know that it will be a bit longer." Hally replied through clenched teeth**

**Draco gave her a side glance. "And your candy is supposed to be better little Potter? Looks to me like you wouldn't be able to keep up with orders if you had this type of business." He sneered at her.**

**"THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO KILL THE BLONDE JERK!" Hally screamed heatedly. She was about to scramble across the marble table after Draco when Harry, Flint, and Etre quickly grabbed her to keep her from moving.**

**"That is enough Hal! Malfoy knock it off! You know nothing of my sister's own candy!" Harry yelled out "Besides Malfoy, the only reason that Hal is behind here is because she had to fend all of us from sneaking bites, now leave her alone!"**

**Draco raised his hands up. "She could have said that instead Potter, I'll leave it alone, but her on the other hand.....mmm no I won't that's my betrothed there, and I will make sure that she stays that way." Draco grinned evilly.**

**"I do not belong to you Malfoy!" Hally shouted out. **

**"Yes you do little Potter, your my little veela." Draco smirked at her**

**Harry took one look at Draco, then his little sister and bursted into hysterical laughter. "Hal, you are in trouble here." Harry cackled.**

**"Stop calling me that Malfoy!" Hally growled in anger.**

**Draco turned to walk away with an evil grin on his face. "Sorry kitten, but I can't do that. You are my little veela." He commented over his shoulder before leaving the kitchens.**

**"Kitten?! Oh now that is priceless!" Harry roared in laughter with the other Slytherins.**

**"It is not funny Harry!" Hally seethed**

**Harry calmed down a minute later. "I'm sorry Hal, but he called you a kitten. It was a bit cute." Harry grinned**

**"I hate that boy." Hally muttered with a slight blush on her cheeks.**

**"We know Hal. Just let it go, its not worth getting into trouble for." Harry pointed out to her, letting out a few sniggers here and there.**

**"He's the one asking for trouble Harry, not me....now look at this! The candy is almost hardened and I need to put in the filling and cover it with the rest of the chocolate." Hally cried out with her hand slapping the marble table.**

**"Okay just stay calm Hal, we'll help you out here." Harry suggested getting ready to lend a hand to help his twin sister.**

**"Damn blonde jerk," Hally muttered to herself while she finished making her candy. **

**Flint grabbed a handful of Almonds popping them into his mouth. "Speaking of your candy Pixie Dust, have you ever considered on making a business out of it by selling them?" He enquired to Hally who had just put a shaking charm on the molds to get the rest of the chocolate to settle.**

**"No I haven't," Hally simply said, watching her homemade candy harden before her very eyes.**

**"Now that is a shame. You would make tons of money putting these up on the market." Flint grinned **

**Hally glanced up at him grinning. "You just want my candy seven days a week." She teased lightly.**

**"I'm not going to argue with that. Are you Etre?" Flint asked the other Slythering standing beside him.**

**"Me? Oh no I can't argue with that, in fact; you might say that everyone at Hogwarts would have them seven days a week." Etre piped in with his fingers crossed behind his back.**

**Hally pondered on the idea. "Mmm....I don't know, I mean I'm busy as it is along with Harry here at home and such. Taking on something this big would really take away what free time I do have each day." Hally explained in full detail**

**"No it wouldn't. Not if you had someone who knew exactly where to take your business to and who to snag on as a customer for buying a major stock of your candy." both Flint and Etre spoke out at once.**

**"But who do we know that can do something like that for Hal?" Harry enquired.**

**"I hate to say this, but Malfoy's father dabbles here and there on things such as these." Flint answered. Hally wrinkled her nose like a little mouse from hearing that bit of information.**

**"Are you kidding? He can't stand us. He can't even stand the thought of his own son being my sister Hal's soul mate." Harry exclaimed**

**"Maybe, but he would put his difference aside if he knew that her candy, along with other things that she does make would pull in a heft profit...Don't you even think about lying Pixie Dust. We all know who made the desserts here." Flint warned grinning over at Hally, who was standing still with the look of innocence on her face.**

**"Prove it," Hally simply said with a snigger. **

**"Alright, It wouldn't be hard to prove that You have several trays of different kinds of pastries cooling over there." Flint pointed over to where a cart of trays were sitting with baked sweet goods on them.**

**"You mean those? Oh our house elves put those there." Hally grinned innocently.**

**"They did not Hal. I seen you put those there before you started making your candy here." Harry stated, catching his own twin sister in a lie.**

**"SNITCH!" Hally teased her big brother, hearing their friends burst out laughing. "I don't think that Mr. Malfoy would do anything like that for me. Besides, I'm not a pure blood, why would he give my candy and baked goods the time of day?" **

**"But Hally, you could actually prove to be the first teenage witch to become successful at a young age. No other witch or wizard has ever done it." Maryanne Greengrass pointed out.**

**"I'm not going to ask Malfoy's father for anything." Hally announced after listening to several good points from hers and Harry's Slytherin friends.**

**"Pixie Dust...," "No. Anyway Harry is right. He hates him and me both." Hally stated, keeping her ground.**

**"You won't have to ask. I will for you." Flint announced to both twins.**

**"No way...," "No arguments you two! we all agree here and I won't be talked out of it." Flint replied sternly, seeing both twins look at him in shock.**

**"I can't ask you to do that Flint...," "Heh, if he doesn't, then we most certainly will!" Blaise Zabini announced.**

**"Blaise...," "That's settled then. I'll talk with Draco's father and you just let your food sell for you." Flint intervened. He went over to the cart, and pulled out a tray taking it along with him from the kitchens with the rest of the Slytherins following him.**

**The twins looked at one another in utter silence. "I have a weird feeling about all of this Harry." Hally simply said with a sigh of defeat.**

**"So do I. Come on Hal, let's see what happens." Harry agreed with his little sister.**

**Hally filled a sterling silver tray up with different kinds of chocolates before she followed Harry out of the kitchens.**

**The twins walked into the main living parlor, hearing Flint speak to Lucius Malfoy about Hally's candies and baked sweet goods. Harry took a seat on his and Hally's favorite sofa while Hally took the tray she was carrying over to where Severus sat, setting it on the small round table next to him.**

**"Here you go dad, I even added your favorites into the tray this time." Hally grinned.**

**"Young lady all of your chocolates are my favorites as well as Connor's." Severus chuckled then whispered to her. "Did you put Mr. Flint up to this by chance?" **

**"No sir, He wanted to do this hisself. Harry can verify it." Hally spoke in low-key before going to sit down next to Harry. Hally took a quick glance over at Lucius noticing that the man was listening to Flint, but was not interested in the subject.**

**Hally leaned in to Harry slightly, "We told him that he won't do it. The look on his face says it all." Hally whispered in her brothers ear.**

**"Yeah I can see it little sis." Harry whispered back, watching as well.**

**"Mr. Flint, I must agree with you on the matter, but I have no intention on taking any new clients at this point in time." Lucius declined after Marcus Flint was finished with his idea. Harry and Hally's Slytherin friends spoke out at once arguing over Lucius's answer.**

**"That's not fair! Hally should have the right to succeed here!" Maryanne Greengrass cried out in anger.**

**"Everyone stop it!" Hally blurted out in a yell. "I'm not about to cry over something that I knew would happen. Anyway, we heard Mr. Malfoy's answer so let's all just leave it alone." She added grinning slightly at them.**

**"Exactly what does that mean Miss Potter?" Lucius questioned stiffly.**

**"It doesn't mean a thing Mr. Malfoy." Hally replied without looking straight at him. Severus, on the other hand read Hally's face easily to know that Lucius declining had obviously upsetted her.**

**"Raven, have you and Connor finished your list for your two parties yet?" Severus enquired, quickly changing the subject.**

**"We'll get right on it dad." Hally promised, getting up from the sofa with Harry to finish their plans for their birthday parties.**

**Both twins walked into the Snape family library with their Slytherin friends, except for Draco of course, closing the door behind them. Soon the sounds of voices erupted inside.**

**"That was so unfair with Mr. Malfoy turning Hally's candy and baked goods down like that." The adults heard one cry out.**

**"Look guys, I know everyone is disappointed, but I'd rather keep making them and letting others enjoy them than making a profit out of them, besides do you all really want everyone to know that I make them?" Hally asked each Slytherin, and waited for an answer.**

**"She does have a point, I mean we're greedy, Malfoy being the biggest one out there, but she does have a point. If everyone knew that she made candy this good, then it would be harder for us to get anymore." Flint spoke out thoughtfully.**

**"See? And you were the one that wanted me to sell them as a profit." Hally teased Marcus Flint with a grin on her face.**

**"Careful Pixie Dust, I can still put you over my shoulder." Flint stated with a chuckle.**

**"Okay then, since everyone here loves my candy and baked goods, we will put them up on our menu...now where will we have the party set up at? Hmmm...."**

**"How about around our lake Hal? We can make a platform strong enough for the entertainment and still have enough room for anyone who wants to dance, plus a place for us to swim." Harry suggested.**

**"Harry that is a fantastic idea. It will keep the noise away from the manor, and dad can stay relaxed."Hally commented excitedly, writing everything down.**

**"You'll have one problem though. Malfoy won't like it. You'll rarely see him in a pair of swim trunks except for the days we were all out here." Flint informed them.**

**Both twins shrugged their shoulders. "Oh well." Harry commented**

**"He can always decline his invitation. It isn't like we're forcing him to accept it." Hally stated being heard from the main living parlor.**

**"That girl...," "Its alright father. I'm going to accept that invitation." Draco intervened, looking at the closed door of the Snape family library.**

**"Okay we all know what is going on your menu, and you can keep the rest out, but what are you two going to have for drinks hmm?" Flint asked both twins.**

**"Well we are going to have the usual, but since dad had discussed it with us both, we are allowed to have other kinds of drinks at the party now like...firewater." Harry answered.**

**"Yeah, dad caught us getting into his liquor cabinets again." Hally grinned evilly.**

**"Well about bloody time! This one is really going to be a party!" Flint hooted out.**

**Severus merely shook his head. "They just had to tell them." He simply said, masking his face well. Moments later everyone inside the library had quieted down, and began to file out one by one.**

**Harry handed Severus the list of their birthday party plans. "The dress code this year is swimming attire dad." Harry grinned.**

**"Yes so we all heard, I'll make sure it will be printed in your invitations." Severus replied, watching both twin grin at him.**

**"I hope that someone here is going to wear a one piece instead." Draco blurted out.**

**Hally glared at him. "What I wear Malfoy is my business, not yours." Hally replied stiffly.**

**"Yeah Malfoy, your opinion doesn't count." Harry added**

**"Enough you two. Leave Draco alone, he is entitled to his own opinion, but what Raven wishes to wear is her choice and hers alone." Severus spoke out, making the twins stop instantly. "However, you both know you cannot have firewater at your second party."**

**"Oh we know that dad, Mrs. Weasley would chase us down if we gave her kids firewater." Harry sniggered. Hally stifled a giggle from his comment.**

**"We'll just have the usual butterbeer instead at the other party." Hally announced with a grin on her face.**

**"Just remember that you both will be very busy in a few days getting everything ready by the lake." Severus informed both twins.**

**"Yes sir." Harry and Hally answered him simultaneously, both grinning from ear to ear.**

**"Have you both decided what you both and your guests will be having to dine on?" Severus enquired to both Harry and Hally.**

**"Yep. Hal will be making our favorites for the first party," Harry answered him. **

**"Everything on the menu is what we all tried, and there is a few that we will be trying for the first time from what Harry written down here." Hally explained in full detail.**

**"Very good, but remember to make sure that Screech and the other house-elves helps out. You know how Screech is young lady." Severus reminded Hally**

**"I know dad. He'll have a complex if he or the other ones don't get a chance to help out." Hally sniggered along with her twin brother Harry.**

**"How can a house-elf have a complex over little Potter here?" Draco blurted out the question.**

**Everyone stared at him at that very moment.**

**"It is because Screech has known Raven since she was an infant. He is very protective over her and has became very protective over her brother now as well." Severus answered him.**

**Draco blurted out a snigger. "Wasn't very protective when she got those bites there." He grinned evilly**

**"That is because he's never seen them Malfoy." Hally replied stiffly. **

**"Don't you two start fighting again." Both Severus and Lucius told them sternly**

**Hally merely shrugged her shoulders walking away. "He's not worth my time anyway." They heard her comment as she left the main living parlor.**

**THREE DAYS LATER.....**

**Draco Malfoy was having a fantastic dream when he was suddenly awakened by loud thumping and dragging noises coming from the hall outside his guest room door. He pulled a pillow over his head, hoping that he would be able to go into the same dream state again until he realized that he couldn't fall asleep once more and decided to get up for the day grumbling irritably.**

**"I swear if I find out who is making that noise, they are going to wish that they never crossed my path!" He grumbled in anger, heading into the guest bathroom for a shower.**

**Thirty minutes later after he was cleaned and dressed he opened his guest room door to find the Snape family house-elves along with Hally getting boxes of party favors from one of the closed off storage rooms.**

**"Okay The streamers, lamps, and the other things goes out by the lake and make sure we have plenty of torches for lighting and....,"**

**"Could you be anymore noisy little Potter?" Draco questioned Hally heatedly. Hally turned to look at him.**

**"Excuse me? It's not my fault that you decided to sleep in late today of all days Malfoy. These all have to be outside and up before all of our guests arrives today. Oh and uh your father has been asking about you. Best find out what he wants." Hally announced with a stone expression on her face before looking away to continue with getting everything ready for hers and her brothers first birthday party.**

**"What? No good morning kiss little Potter?" Draco questioned Hally with an evil grin on his face. Hally gave him a slight side-ways glance.**

**"Not even if you paid me a million Galleons Malfoy. Now if you'll excuse me, these do need to go downstairs and outside by the lake." Hally simply said, walking back inside the storage room for more party favors.**

**Draco went to head downstairs, "I can hold out little Potter. The wait will be well worth it." He called out over his shoulder.**

**"It's going to be a long wait then Malfoy!" Hally hollard back at him, after he disappeared from her sight. "I swear he is a big jerk." She muttered while she rummaged through the storage room.**

**Draco found his father Lucius inside the main living parlor. "Father. Little Potter said that you were asking about me?" He enquired to Lucius.**

**Lucius laid the Daily Prophet down on the small table beside the chair he was sitting in. "Yes I have been asking about you son. Where were you? You was not present along with the others." Lucius stated his question.**

**"Sorry father, I slept in this morning." Draco explained while he took a seat across from the twins' favorite sofa.**

**"You only slept in an extra hour, breakfast will be ready shortly from what I was informed by Severus. It seems that his two Gryffindors are being quite busy this morning getting everything ready by the lake." Lucius commented in full detail after heard Hally going past the main living parlor with the family house-elves with a box of party favors.**

**"That was what had woken me up. She was making a lot of dragging and thumping noises with those boxes." Draco replied, pointing towards the hall.**

**"That is normal son. I wanted to inform you that you will go along with me into Diagon Alley after breakfast to buy her a birthday gift, one that she will appreciate this time." Lucius announced to his son.**

**"Yes father...Potter? What the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco questioned Harry after seeing him peer into the doorway.**

**"Making sure that my sister is not in here Malfoy...do you know where she went by chance?" Harry enquired.**

**"Miss Potter went outside to the lake Mr. Potter." Lucius answered.**

**Harry looked behind him before walking inside. "Cool. I have to hide her birthday gift so she won't find it. She's been wanting this thing since we both seen it on display." Harry simply said, dragging a heavy item inside along with him.**

**Draco stood up in surprise just by seeing it. "I should say so Potter, they are not cheap...Your going to scuff it up if you continue to drag it...Oh bloody hell Potter here I'll help you with it, how you managed to get it here is beyond me." Draco Malfoy replied taking an end and lifting it up.**

**"Well...I got it here by floo network...after dad got Hal to leave to start bringing the party favors outside...We both got up pretty early this morning just to get this for her." Harry explained in-between breaths until Lucius put a levitation charm onto the item. "Uh...thanks Mr. Malfoy." **

**"Your welcome Mr. Potter. Might I enquire as to why your sister wanted this heavy, however expensive chest for?" Lucius questioned the raven-haired boy while taking in every detail of the dragon design carved into the wood.**

**"I have no idea why she wanted this heavy thing. I only know that she wanted one. She is lucky though, this was the last one that they had." Harry answered, rubbing the back of his neck.**

**Severus walked into the main living parlor, hearing the conversation. "Raven wanted one of these chests to store some of her things that are very special for her, like her dragon-hyde and fur blankets." Severus informed them. **

**"You must be joking Severus. Miss Potter has a dragon-hyde blanket?" Lucius questioned the potions master.**

**"Yes she does. She recieved it from Weasley Sr's one son Charlie who works with dragons." Severus answered. **

**They heard Hally come towards them from the hallway talking to the family house-elves who were scrambling along with her. **

**"Uh-oh! Hal is coming this way, come on Malfoy let's get this thing hidden before she decides to come in here." Harry exclaimed, taking one end of the heavy chest while Draco took the other end.**

**"Just pull it Potter. It won't give us anymore problems since its levitated." Draco Malfoy commented pushing his end.**

**Severus opened the door to his private study. "Inside my study Connor...easy with it now, it should go right in without any problems...over there under the window...good work you two." He told both boys. He stepped aside for both boys to go out first before him, closing the door and locking it tight behind them.**

**Hally peered inside the main living parlor just then. "Harry, did you go get those tents from where I told you they were?" Hally enquired to her big brother.**

**"Uh...," "Harry James! We both agreed that we were all staying outside over night in the tents. Boys in one and girls in the other....,"**

**"Calm down Hal. I had to do something first. I'm going to get them right now alright?" Harry asked his little twin sister.**

**"Okay Harry. I just hope that you remembered where I told you to look big brother." Hally simply said, disappearing from their sight.**

**"That was close. A little too close." Harry sighed in relief. He started to leave when Draco Malfoy stopped him.**

**"Hold on Potter. You mean to tell me that we all have to sleep in tents overnight tonight?" Draco questioned the raven-haired boy.**

**Harry merely shrugged his shoulders. "We thought that you already knew about that part Malfoy...I mean it does state that in your invitation. Everybody else liked the idea, especially the guys since we're going to have a surprise for the girls when their lights go out." Harry answered with an evil grin on his face.**

**Draco's interest peeked up after hearing his comment. "What kind of surprise Potter?" Draco enquired**

**"Well, you just have to be there if you want to find out Malfoy." Harry simply said, leaving the main living parlor.**

**Meanwhile, Hally went to Lucius and Narcissa's guest room to talk ask Narcissa a question. She watched while Draco's mother put her new born baby down for her nap before knocking on the door gently.**

**"Mrs. Malfoy, could I ask you something?" Hally enquired after Narcissa allowed her to enter.**

**"Of course you can." Narcissa answered her**

**Hally leaned from one foot to another. "Well...you see I didn't get Harry his birthday gift yet. I know what he wants, but I wasn't able to get it at then on account of that I had to study for that potions competition and I wanted to know if you could by chance come with me to go and buy it? I would ask my dad, but he's kind of busy at the moment. He has to make he has everything ready for our return back to Hogwarts." Hally asked Draco's mother, feeling a bit awkward.**

**"I would love to go along with you dear." Narcissa smiled warmly at Hally "What is it that your brother wanted?" **

**"His own Quidditch equipment. We both seen one that he really wanted in Diagon Alley." Hally answered her. "But I think that he really wants to play with the snitch more than anything else."**

**The two left the guest room together. "Say no more. Draco wanted the very same when his birthday came around. I believe it is a male thing." Narcissa commented with a giggle.**

**"I'm beginning to not understand boys sometimes. I mean, I can play equally along with them, but there are some things that even I don't understand." Hally grinned in relief while they headed downstairs to leave for Diagon Alley.**

**An hour later Hally and Narcissa both made it back just in the nick of time, making sure that Harry was no where in sight. Hally was steering the chest into the main living parlor with Narcissa when they both ran into Severus, Lucius, and Draco. Severus stood up in surprise.**

**"Where were you young lady....What is it that you have there Raven?" He questioned the raven-red-streaked-hair girl.**

**"Harry's birthday present." Hally answered, trying her best to go around Severus and go to his private study...He kept getting in front of her each step that she took.**

**"I accompanied Miss Potter to Diagon Alley Severus, so that she could get him his gift...Severus why are you getting in her way?" Narcissa enquired suddenly.**

**"Yeah dad, I need to hide Harry's present...Dad!" Hally exclaimed after getting cut off once more.**

**"You can hide it inside the family library Raven...Oh good lord, you had to get him his own private Quidditch equipment didn't you?" Severus questioned his daughter.**

**"Well...yeah dad. It was what he wanted. Excuse me please." Hally grinned at him while steering Harry's gift into the family library.**

**Draco looked up at both men. "Did I just see Snake designs on that?" He asked in surprise.**

**"You did, however why she didn't ask me to take her...,"**

**"You were busy Severus, so she asked me to take your place." Narcissa intervened suddenly.**

**"Well she is excused from leaving then. At least she knows to have an adult with her." Severus replied with a deep chuckle. "Besides her gift from her brother is inside my private study." He added in low-key just before Hally came out of the family library.**

**"Oh say no more." Narcissa whispered to him, noticing Hally looking at Severus. "Oh dear...,"**

**"Harry has my gift in there? Can I peek at it...,"**

**"No you may not Raven. You can wait just like Connor will wait for his gift from you...Oh good lord here we go." Severus muttered.**

**"You seen my gift from Hal? What is it?" "Why can't I peek at my gift?" "Aw come on dad at least give me a hint."**

**"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Severus boomed out at both twins. "You both will wait until it is time to open them!"**

**"Alright dad, sheesh. You ask a question and you get your head chewed off." Harry sniggered.**

**"I think that maybe dad needs one of my special medicines." Hally giggled**

**"You both are hopeless! I had to adopt twins! When I see that dirty old man, he's going to get a piece of my mind...Again!" Severus seethed**

**"We love you too dad!" The twins cackled out in laughter, before fleeing out of the main living parlor to finish getting everything ready for their first party.**

**A/N: That is all for Chapter 19. See you in Chapter 20 where we will continue with adding both birthday parties and their starting their third school year at Hogwarts. Bye for now ^-^**


	20. Chapter 20 Birthday party surprise part1

Chapter 20

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Thank you for giving me support on my own version to the Harry Potter series. I will continue to write these stories despite what others say stating that I had written myself into this story as Harry's twin sister. Well...let me be the one to announce that this was discussed a long time ago with myself and GoddessMoonLady who also is a fanfiction writer. My hair is nothing like Hally's as I have described in their profile in book one and I do have a life other than wishing that these stories were real life. I hope that this answers many readers statements. I also would like to do a poll for Harry, I am debating on who his soul mate should be; whether I leave it as Ginny, or decide on Cho Chang, and yes Blaise Zabini. I would appreciate the feed back thank you ^-^. Also the next chapter will be the twin's second birthday party and their going back to Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 20**

**"Finally. This is the last box to go out by the lake Screech." Hally commented with a sigh, grinning from ear to ear. She wiped her hand over her forehead in relief.**

**"We'll have it out there in no time Misstress Raven." Screech beamed up at her. **

**Hally had just closed the door to the storage room when she heard her big brother Harry call out to her further down the hall.**

**"Hal! I need help with these tents!." Harry cried out **

**"Like clockwork." Hally muttered with a giggle. She headed to where Harry was, getting ready to help out.**

**"I'm here Harry...," "You never told me that these tents were huge little sister." Harry exclaimed in-between breaths**

**"You never asked me big brother, anyway we use them for special events Harry. " Hally grinned at him, yanking and pulling on the tents along with Harry.**

**"Oh. Well they're big enough to have at least seven people in each tent....," **

**"They can hold more people than that Harry. Your just looking at the outside, wait until you look at the inside of these tents." Hally intervened.**

**"How bigger can these tents get?" Harry uttered his question to Hally. **

**"You'll see." Hally simply said, helping Harry carry the tent outside by the family lake.**

**Harry soon found out what his little sister Hally meant, when she said that the tents would hold more than seven people in each of them. When they finally had both tents up and tightened to keep from collasping on them, they both went inside each tent; taking a look around...Both tents looked liked they could both hold several armies inside them.**

**"See? I told you so Harry." Hally grinned, looking over at the kitchen part of the tent they were in.**

**"Awesome! I thought that we were just carrying tents....no wonder they felt so heavy! This is so cool Hal! We should do this every year!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. **

**"We could do that Harry. I've always wanted to do this every year before we started Hogwarts, but I was an only child at the time." Hally replied.**

**"So we both agree that we do this every year in the summer?" Harry asked his little twin sister.**

**"Agreed, but we would only need the one tent...or both." Hally sniggered after noticing Harry giving her a sly look.**

**"Cool." Harry said. "We can take turns on cooking...," he noticed his sister Hally trying to keep from laughing. "I can cook Hal. I was cooking for our muggle relatives before we started Hogwarts."**

**"O-Oh okay Harry. I forgot that you did mention that to me and dad." Hally grinned.**

**"Little sisters." Harry grinned in return walking out of the tent with Hally. **

**"This was our last thing to do Harry. The house-elves has everything else under control, and they'll be bringing what we need to the tents...I'm going to the stables to check on the horses, do you want to come Harry?" Hally asked her big brother **

**"Sorry, but I promised dad that I would go with him to Diagon Alley." Harry declined**

**"I thought you did that already." Hally commented confused**

**"I did, but dad hasn't gotten our gifts yet and Bill Weasley wanted me to bring something back here for you from what dad explained to me." Harry explained.**

**"Oh. Bill is always doing that...I believe he has something for you too big brother which is probably why dad had you promise to go with him." Hally replied with a grin on her face.**

**"I can't wait then. See you in a bit Hal, oh and if you should take the car into the forest by yourself, I suggest that you put on your seatbelt. You know that it is still a bit...tempramental from when Ron took it from Mr. Weasley last year." Harry reminded his little sister before they went their separate ways.**

**"I promise Harry. See you in a bit, tell Bill I said hi and will see him when we go for our new school books and supplies." Hally promised, heading in the opposite direction.**

**Harry headed into the main living parlor after he and Hally finished pitching the tents up by the family lake. Draco turned his head, noticing that Hally was not with him.**

**"What did you do Potter? Escaped and had your little sister finish up on her own?" Draco questioned with a snigger.**

**"No Malfoy, we're done finally. The house-elves has the rest of it to finish. My sister went to check on our horses in our family stables if you need to know." Harry answered before looking over to Severus. "I think they're a bit too attached to Hal dad."**

**"I have to agree with you on that Connor. If Raven does not make a visit, they would give the house-elves a problem, but so far she has not ignored them. Well let's get going so we can get back before yours and Raven's other guests arrives." Severus replied, getting ready to leave out for Diagon Alley with Harry.**

**Draco looked at the two in surprise. "You two are leaving us here with Little Potter?" He asked Severus with wide eyes.**

**Both Severus and Harry looked at him. " I think that Hal can take care of herself alone here Malfoy." Harry commented**

**"As long as you don't torment Raven, you should be just fine Draco...May I suggest that you be polite to her instead of doing your normal routine of terrorizing." Severus suggested, preparing to leave with Harry. "We'll be back just in time for breakfast to be served, until then should you need anything, Screech will be most happy to get it for you."**

**Harry noticed an evil grin spreading upon Draco Malfoy's face. "Except for my sister Malfoy. She is a human being not an object." Harry pointed out**

**Draco feigned a shock. " I resent that Potter, I really do." Draco replied while slapping his hand across his chest.**

**"Sure you do Malfoy. Just in case you don't listen, just remember that Hal can get even without laying a finger upon you." Harry reminded the platinum-blonde-boy just before he left with Severus.**

**Draco stood up to leave for the stables. "Draco, don't do anything foolish dear." Narcissa warned her only son.**

**"I won't mother, just curious to know what little Potter is doing out there." Draco commented, disappearing from their sight.**

**Draco walked past the two huge tents, heading towards the Snape family stables. When he got there, he found Hally giving their horses a good brushing to their coats. He quietly ducked into one of the empty stalls spying on the raven-red-streaked-hair girl.**

**"Hold still now, I'm almost done with your coat." Hally commented to one of their horse with a wide grin on her face. She peered into the other stall where the other horse was in with several house-elves. "How is she doing in there?"**

**"Midnight is doing just fine. There will be a new foal by this evening." One of the house-elves beamed **

**"Wicked. I can't wait to tell dad and Harry." Hally replied excitedly, finishing up with the male horse. "There you go. Your all done here Nightmare." She added giving the horse a sweet carrot.**

**"Just great. They always get something new here." Draco muttered to himself. He noticed Hally opening the other double stable doors that led to the forest before heading into the last stall. "What the bloody hell?"**

**Draco suddenly heard an engine reving up. He silently peered out of the stall noticing Hally climbing into a car...Not just any car, but the car that the twins along with his own red haired cousin Ron Weasley had got caught in heading to Hogwarts from their second year. He quickly took off toward the car getting into the passenger side just as Hally had buckled herself in. Hally's head snapped his way in surprise.**

**"What the Hell? Get out of here Malfoy!" Hally cried out seeing him slam the door shut.**

**Draco took a look at the inside of the car. "So this is the car that you, your brother and Weasley got caught in is it little Potter? I wonder what would happen if I was to let certain people know where this car is...."**

**"Go ahead Malfoy! For your information, this car is now legallly registered at the Ministry, so get the bloody hell out of this car!" Hally practically shouted**

**"Aren't we in such a foul mood...Relax little Potter, I wasn't actually going to say anything...So where are you going with this thing anyway?" Draco questioned Hally**

**"That is none of your business, now get out of the car!" Hally cried out.**

**"Either tell me or else." Draco grinned evilly at Hally**

**"Or else what?" Hally demanded her question to the platinum-blond boy, then leaned into the driver side door when Draco got closer to her.**

**"Or else I will give you such a bite mark that everyone will wondering what had happened between us out here." Draco answered with an evil grin on his face.**

**"Fine! If you must know, I need to make sure our boundary is still up so no one, not even you will go too far out in that forest in case anyone goes for a walk! Happy now?" Hally cried out with wide eyes.**

**Draco opened the passenger door, satisfied from Hally's answer. "Quite happy little Potter. Oh by the way, what I really wanted from you can wait....for now. See you when you head back to the Manor little kitten." Draco grinned, closing the door.**

**It took Hally less than a second to take in all of Draco's words. She quickly undid the seatbelt before scrambling out of the car going after the platinum-blonde boy.**

**"Malfoy, if you think for a moment that I would act like certain other girls from Hogwarts just so you could get what you want, then you better think again." Hally commented while she stood behind the car with her arms crossed.**

**Draco stopped in his tracks grinning evilly. "So you heard about that did you now? What makes you think that you would act different little Potter?" Draco questioned Hally, with a smug expression on his face.**

**"Simply because I'm not like those other girls Malfoy...You do need to think again if you actually think that I would go weak in the knees over you." Hally stated going back into the car.**

**"I can hold out just as long as you can little Potter." Draco told her just before she closed the driver side door to the car, buckled herself back in and drove off into the forest. **

**Draco headed back to the manor, wearing a smirk upon his face. He walked back into the main living parlor, passing by his mother as she headed upstairs to tend to his new baby sister. He sat down on the sofa that sat opposite from the twins' favorite sofa.**

**"Now what is the reason for that look on your face?" Lucius enquired to his son.**

**"Nothing big, just that little Potter found out about my little excursions at the school. Swears that she is nothing like the other girls." Draco answered**

**"Your little excursions....ah! never mind I understand what you meant...swears that she is nothing like other girls you say?" Lucius pressed, quickly interested on what was said between Hally and his son out in the stables.**

**"yeah, that is what she swears by, but something tells me not to believe her." Draco answered**

**"Don't worry about it then. Just remember that a Malfoy always get what they want...even if it is a certain Gryffindor that has a twin brother." Lucius stated. **

**They heard running coming their way from the direction of where the lake and stables were. Hally peered into the parlor.**

**"Did my dad come back yet Mr. Malfoy?" Hally enquired. "He has not returned yet Miss Potter." Lucius answered her, then stood up when he noticed her coming in carrying a huge snake.**

**Draco stood up in shock before looking at Hally. "Are you trying to kill us little Potter?" He questioned, after noticing the snake.**

**"What? No Malfoy. Besides, it can't harm you anyway, its non-poisonous." Hally answered, setting the huge snake down on Severus's desk gently, then started to give it a look over. "That is I don't think it will, afterall its all covered in this mud."**

**Draco looked over at his father, "She is definitely trying to kill us father." He simply said.**

**"Now Draco, don't jump to conclusions here, I am sure that Miss Potter has good intentions on bringing a snake in here." Lucius commented.**

**"Actually, its injured, which is why it is inside here." Hally stated truthfully "It's also unconscious, it is out cold as you can see Malfoy." Hally added**

**Draco took a closer look at the snake finding that it was indeed out cold. "So it's knocked out, but what are you planning to do with it since you brought it in here little Potter?" He questioned Hally.**

**Hally shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Malfoy, That would be dad's decision. I mean me and Harry already have our own dragons, cats, and now a dog...,"**

**"Which I believe to be quite enough young lady." They heard, finding that Severus and Harry had returned from Diagon Alley.**

**"I know dad, but its hurt you see and...," **

**"No buts Raven, I will take a look at it and help it out if I can, but that is all...Now go get cleaned up, you are completely covered in mud." Severus told Hally.**

**"Yes sir." Hally replied walking out of the main living parlor and heading upstairs to get cleaned up.**

**Harry walked over to Severus's desk looking at the snake in awe. Severus took one look at the snake as well as his desk. "Oh good lord Raven! You got mud all over my desk you imp!" Severus boomed out.**

**"Sorry about that dad!" Hally called out to him from the staircase.**

**Harry let out a cackle of laughter, getting noticed by Severus, Lucius and Draco. **

**"Contain yourself Connor." Severus spoke to the raven-haired boy sternly**

**"Yes sir, but you do have to admit that Hal isn't like any other girl dad. This proves it." Harry stated in-between laughter.**

**"I know this Connor. I don't think I would know what to do with myself if Raven acted like other females." Severus commented, taking a look at the huge snake. "Raven took a big risk here picking this snake up, it is poisonous." **

**Draco took several steps back. "See? I knew that she was trying to kill us...,"**

**"Oh knock it off Malfoy, its out cold! What kind of a snake is it dad?" Harry asked after practically yelling at Draco.**

**"An Asp Connor, however not the usual Egyptian kind. They're much bigger than this one." Severus answered**

**Draco took several steps forward suddenly. "She actually found an asp out there?" He asked Severus, looking at the snake in awe.**

**"The evidence is right in front of you Draco, but knowing Raven, she would do her best talk me into allowing her and Connor here to keep it." Severus stated.**

**"Dad she said that....," "Let me finish Connor. I know that Raven said she knew that you both have enough pets, but I'm going to let you two keep the snake. Let's keep this as a surprise for Raven." Severus announced**

**"No problem dad." Harry grinned, "I think we have a basket that it can sleep in."**

**"Honestly Severus, you are actually going to allow those two to have this creature?" Lucius enquired**

**"It would keep them from terrorizing me by doing they're simultaneous begging." Severus answered just after Harry left the main living parlor to find a basket for his and Hally's new pet asp.**

**Lucius started thinking at that precise moment. "They both are fond of serpeants are they?" He questioned with interest.**

**"Yes they are, but Raven is more fond of dragons." Severus answered, lifting the asp up into his hands gently. "I can find out what is wrong with this creature after the mud is cleaned off of it...breakfast should be about ready soon. The house-elves are scampering much faster than usual." **

**Severus carried the asp out of the main living parlor with Lucius and Draco following beside him.**

**Meanwhile Hally had just came out of the shower after putting on her bath robe. She walked over to her wardrobe opening it up, trying to decide what bathing suit she wanted to wear, selecting a bikini and putting it on along with the skirt that went with it. After Hally was finished; she left her bedroom, out of hers and Harry's private sitting parlor and headed downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast.**

**Hally sat in her usual spot between Harry and Severus. Hally went to reach for the pitcher of juice.**

**"Don't you have anything else besides bikini's little Potter?" Draco blurted his question out.**

**"I wear want I want to wear Malfoy...oh dad, the house-elves says that we'll have a new foal by this evening." Hally announced after giving her answer to Draco without looking at him.**

**"Oh good lord." Severus muttered in surprise. **

**Hally turned his way. "Now dad, you said...," "I know what I had said Raven." Severus intervened quickly, noticing Hally stifling a giggle. "Eat your breakfast young lady. Remember you gave me your word until it was time."**

**"Yes sir." Hally replied, filling her plate up with what she wanted to eat. "Oh dad, did you tell Screech that you would be answering the door this year for our guests instead of me and Harry?" Hally added the question.**

**"Yes I did young lady...," "Dad that isn't like you at all. Me and Harry usually take turns answering the door." Hally spoke out.**

**"The reason young lady is that there is something special coming to you and Connor. It will arrive when your guests start to arrive for your first birthday party." Severus explained to Hally.**

**"Oh okay then." Hally simply said, grabbing for her glass of juice. "What is it?" She blurted out with a grin on her face.**

**"You will find out when it is time to find out and not a minute sooner Raven." Severus answered **

**"Well I tried." Hally simply said, before bursting into a fit of giggles with the other girls.**

**"Eat your breakfast young lady...That goes for you too Connor, I know you two well enough to know that when one finishes the other starts questioning." Severus ordered both twins.**

**"Darn! Shot down before I even got the chance." Harry grinned, hearing the other boys snigger, except for Draco.**

**A few hours later, the twins, Draco and their Slytherin friends were gathered around the lake in their swimming attire, waiting for the other guests to arrive for the party. The tents flapped quietly in the light hot summer breeze over the teens talking amongst each other and laughing over harmless jokes. A platform was levitated for the live band that was scheduled to play at the twins's birthday party later on that day. Both twins dove into the lake swimming beneath the surface with several others who had already dived into the water.**

**Draco watched Harry swim past him, then noticed Hally following her brother. "I swear they are both like a fish." He commented, being heard by Flint and Etre.**

**"Draco, at least they can swim...Damn good at that." Etre replied.**

**"Especially when your family practically have a lake bigger than this one." Flint stated**

**Draco gave it a quick thought before shrugging his shoulders. "I can't argue with that." He simply said, and dove into the water after making sure the area was clear.**

**The twins came up for air at the same time, each climbing onto a water lounger to get a bit of a tan from the sun. Draco came up for air right next to Hally's lounger.**

**"Well look everyone, I found a stray kitten floating near me here." Draco blurted out. Hally turned her head his way.**

**"Stop calling me a kitten Malfoy!" Hally cried out. Cackles and sniggers erupted from Harry and the rest of their friends.**

**"Come on Little Potter, how about me giving you a birthday kiss." Draco grinned evilly**

**"In your dreams Malfoy." Hally snorted looking away from the platinum-blonde boy.**

**"Now how did you know that was what I was dreaming about lately kitten?" Draco asked Hally, His evil grin widening a bit more.**

**Hally steered her floating lounger away from Draco. "gross." Hally could only reply, distancing herself from Draco as much as she can.**

**Harry caught his breath from laughing before looking at Draco "Want a tip Malfoy? Don't throw yourself on Hal. Just be your obnoxious self and see what happens." Harry suggested before steering his floater away .**

**"Why? So I can't sweep your little sister off her feet Potter? Thanks, but I'll pass on your suggestion." Draco told him, while he noticed that the other guests were starting to arrive.**

**The twins slid off of their loungers, walking out of the water to greet their guests. Some had came wearing their swimming attire, while others brought them to change into after they arrived. The Weasley's showed up with Hermione twenty minutes after their first guest had arrived. Ron for some odd reason, kept close to Hally while he was having a glare contest with none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry was the first to notice the scene.**

**"Hey Hal, We're going to have a problem here. Ron is sticking to you like glue." Harry whispered in his sister's ear. **

**Hally turned around looking at both Ron and Draco. "Great, this all I need right now." Hally muttered in low-key to Harry. "Can you find a way to get Ron to back off?"**

**"No problem little sis...Hey Ron, want a butterbeer?" Harry enquired, getting Ron's attention finally.**

**"Sure Harry...Um Hally, you may want to cover up so Malfoy will stop trying to get close to you. Trust me, He has a bad reputation with girls." Ron replied.**

**"I already know about the reputation Ron, and I don't need you to crowd me like I'm going to disappear." Hally told the red-haired boy.**

**"Now wait a second Hally...,"**

**"Can't you listen to my betrothed Weasley?" Draco Malfoy intervened suddenly. He crept up to Hally without being noticed.**

**Hally slapped her forehead, dreading on what was about to happen.**

**"Your betrothed?" Ron questioned Draco, then looked at Hally. "Hally are you betrothed to Malfoy?"**

**"Look Ron...," "Ron that is none of your business who my sister is betrothed to, but is you want to know, then yes she is. It was our dad's idea." Harry intervened.**

**Ron made a face over the news. "Now that is gross...,"**

**"Shut up Ron!" Fred and George yelled after they over heard the conversation between the four.**

**"But she's...," "Most wizarding families are still old fashioned little brother!" Fred spoke out**

**"yeah Ron, so don't you dare disrespect Hally or else we'll go in and let Mum and dad know what you are doing." George warned Ron**

**"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn her about him!" Ron commented, leaving it alone.**

**Hally gave Draco a slight glance. "You just had to go there didn't you Malfoy?" She questioned Draco **

**"I have the right little Potter, besides I already know that you have no interest with that Weasley." Draco answered her wearing his well known smirk.**

**"How nice of you staking your claim on me Malfoy." Hally replied stiffly. Draco caught on to the sarcasm and grinned evilly.**

**"Your welcome little Potter. I aim to please." Draco told her, giving her some space by walking away from her.**

**"Blonde jerk." Hally muttered quietly with a sigh, before heading to the tent that she and the other girls were going to stay in.**

**Hally went inside the tent finding Ginny and Hermione looking around in awe.**

**"I take it that you approve of where we'll be staying overnight?" Hally asked the two, feeling much better from a moment ago.**

**"Its nice Hally." Ginny answered her "I never seen a tent like this one! Is the boys tent like this too?" Hermione asked Hally in awe**

**"Yes it is...Okay you two first stop our room. You two are bunking with me, and Blaise. Trust me when I say that we won't have any problems sleeping because we have our own beds." Hally announced to the two, grabbing their bags and leading them to where they were going to sleep. **

**"Can someone tell me why Ron is acting that way?" Hally asked both girls.**

**"Ron still has a major crush on you Hally, which is why he was acting that way." Ginny answered, picking a bed out and sitting down upon it.**

**"I think its cute actually. Maybe Ron will start studying more if you two were an item." Hermione pointed out**

**"Please don't say that Mione, I want to be able to hold my food today." Hally replied, wrinkling her nose slightly. "Should I be embarrassed or flattered that Ron's crush is at its record time?"**

**"I would be flattered." Hermione answered without hesitation, not noticing Hally and Ginny grabbing a pillow each, sneaking up on her.**

**"FWAP! FWAP!" **

**"Hey...," "Cool mione you can be flattered for me." Hally blurted out giggling while a small pillow fight began between the three.**

**Squeals of laughter erupted from the room, leading outside of the tent to where Harry, Ron, Draco, and the other guests were. **

**"What the bloody hell is going on inside the girls tent?" Ron blurted out his question. **

**"Pillow fight Ron between Hal, Hermione, and your sister Ginny." Harry answered him with a grin on his face.**

**Several girls scrambled inside the tent to watch the pillow fight going on. "Are we just going to stand here or are we going to watch it too?" Ron enquired suddenly.**

**"Unless you want to be a new target Weasley, I think everyone else here agrees that we should stay out of it." Draco Malfoy replied.**

**"I wasn't asking you Malfoy." Ron commented with a sneer to Draco.**

**"You don't have to ask me Weasley. I think I just about answered for every guy here, except a few of course." Draco told the red-haired boy stiffly.**

**The two boys stood face to face glaring at one another, while Harry and the rest gathered around them. Hally, Hermione, and Ginny flopped onto the floor of their room laughing with the other girls when they all heard someone outside the tent yell out "FIGHT!"**

**Hally looked at every girl inside the tent with her. "We were only playing around, whose the one yelling out that lie out there?" Hally asked**

**The girls shrugged their shoulders, all confused as well. They all headed out to investigate what was going on. Hally along with the other girls stepped outside to find Ron Weasley fighting with Draco Malfoy. Harry looked over at his little sister grinning from ear to ear.**

**"Hey Hal, can't say that you don't have two guys fighting for you right now." Harry called out over the loud noise.**

**"What! Harry James, break them up right now!" Hally exclaimed with wide eyes.**

**"But whatever for? It was Ron that started the fight, but it doesn't look like he's winning though." Harry called back to her, pointing down at the Ron and Draco.**

**Draco Malfoy was sitting on top of Ron, his fist connecting from each swing he made. What made it so bad was Fred and George Weasley were standing close by, urging Draco on each time.**

**"This doesn't even look right, not to mention that some people had lost their mind here." Hally commented, walking over to where Harry stood with the other girls following behind her.**

**"I know it doesn't Hal, but Ron did pick a fight with Malfoy...Ouch! That had to hurt." Harry stated**

**"This is not how I pictured our party to start out as Harry. Make them stop please?" Hally begged her big brother **

**"Damn! Alright Hal, I'll break it up...Are you sure that you want them to stop at this minute, because it looks like Malfoy is doing pretty good...,"**

**"Ron is one of our friends Harry, even if he is a pain in our arse most of the time." Hally intervened.**

**Harry muttered a curse before getting help from Flint and Etre to stop the fight between the two boys.**

**"Get off me!" Draco yelled out, struggling to get away from Flint and Etre.**

**"Let me at him!" Ron shouted, trying to grab Draco while Harry had a tight grasp on him.**

**"Knock it off!" Hally boomed out at both boys. "Your not here to fight! Your here for a party and that is all!" **

**"Your friend there was the one that started it little Potter!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed heatedly**

**"So I've been told Malfoy." Hally replied, then turned on Ron suddenly. "Where do you get off starting a fight with him Ron Weasley? What the bloody hell is the matter with you? Why can't you leave well enough alone?" **

**"I don't like the idea of you being betrothed to Malfoy." Ron blurted out**

**"Who asked for your opinion Ron? This situation was never my idea, and your not making it any better by picking a fight with him." Hally replied stiffly to the red-haired boy.**

**Draco gave Ron a smug look behind Hally. "Look at him! He's standing there with that stupid expression on his pale looking face!" Ron cried out, pointing at Draco.**

**"And you can be the better person and leave it alone Ron Weasley or else I will go inside the manor and let your mother know how you are acting out here!" Hally warned Ron.**

**Ron's mouth dropped open slightly before he clamped it closed, his face red with anger. "Fine! I'll leave it alone!" Ron yelled out, stalking away from Hally.**

**Hally turned back towards Draco. "As for you Malfoy, one more stunt like that and your not going to like what happens to you." She warned.**

**"What are you going to do kitten, kiss me to submission?" Draco asked with an evil grin on his face.**

**Fred and George Weasley both stared at Hally. "Kitten?" They both asked her, sniggers erupting from their mouths.**

**"Don't you two start now." Hally told them both, pointing her finger at them.**

**"But Hally, Malfoy just called you kitten." Hermione whispered to the raven-red-streak-haired girl, still in a shock from hearing what Draco Malfoy had called Hally.**

**"He's being an arse as usual...don't tell him anything that you promised to keep a secret Mione." Hally whispered back in return.**

**"I won't, but does Harry know about it?" Hermione asked in low-key.**

**"Yes he does, and he also know that I have been trying to get over it. Remember those rumors that us girls heard about? Well, the rumors are true, Malfoy has been busy in between classes at the school." Hally answered Hermione quietly.**

**"Hally, your in a tough situation. We both know that there has never been proof that a veela can stay away from their soul mates in those books that we read." Hermione muttered to Hally.**

**"I can try Mione." Hally simply said, dropping the subject quickly. "Make sure you tell Ginny to stay quiet too."**

**"I will Hally, I promise." Hermione told her quietly. She headed toward the red-haired girl without hesitation.**

**"Can we get back on track with the party please? I don't think fighting was in our entertainment list." Hally suggested to everyone who had gathered around to see the fight between Ron and Draco.**

**Mumbles and groans surfaced the air around the lake.**

**"Hal is right everyone, there should not have been fighting here even though someone was acting nutters." Harry spoke out, giving a side glance towards Ron who was sitting in one of the loungers brooding.**

**Both twins stood beside each other, shaking their heads at Ron. "I don't understand why he is acting like this...,"**

**"He still has that crush on you Lady Hex." Both Fred and George informed them simultaneously.**

**"Hal told him that she only liked him as a friend." Harry pointed out**

**"We know, but he thought that maybe Lady Hex would have changed her mind, since she isn't with Diggory anymore." George replied.**

**"I don't believe this." Hally groaned in misery. Harry on the other hand found the situation to be an asset for his little sister...only for a bit at least.**

**"Wait Hal, this may help keep Malfoy away for awhile at least." Harry commented, making Hally catch on to what he meant.**

**"Harry, that isn't fair. I can't play with Ron's feelings like that, even if what you are suggesting is a good idea." Hally retorted **

**"Look, Ron still has a crush on you Hal, and Malfoy isn't leaving you alone now that you both are betrothed to each other. Think about it okay? I go and talk to Ron and see if he likes the idea. If he does, then it will be your decision to decide whether you want to go through with it or not." Harry explained in full detail, giving Hally the options that was set before her.**

**Hally sighed quietly while she watched her brother go over to where Ron was sitting and started speaking with him. Hally looked up at her two best buds.**

**"I am not liking this at all guys...," **

**"Hey its only to keep Malfoy away from you." Fred commented**

**"Only for awhile at least." George stated.**

**"Alright! I see your point." Hally told them, seeing Harry give her the thumbs up while nodding his head. Hermione and Ginny over heard the conversation after they gathered around Hally and Ginny's twin brothers. "What do you two think?"**

**"If it will keep Malfoy from you temporarily, then I'd say go for it." Ginny answered her**

**"Just remember that its only temporary Hally. It could back fire on everyone here later on, but I have to agree with them. Go for it." Hermione answered her as well.**

**Hally took a deep breath before heading over to where Ron and her brother Harry were. She took a seat on the right side of Harry, looking up, hiding her facial expression.**

**"You do realize that this is only to keep Malfoy away from me don't you?" Hally questioned Ron before giving him and Harry her decision.**

**Ron pointed over at her attitude to Harry. Harry simply shrugged his shoulders at him.**

**"Yes I do, but you can't blame me for liking you Hally. Your the prettiest girl in Gryffindor." Ron answered her**

**Hally turned her head his way slightly. "I know that you've been crushing on me since last year Ron, but after the tormenting I have done to you; you should have been over it by now." Hally commented to the red-haired boy. "Alright, I'm in, but when I say that its over, its over, no begging, no crying, and no pouting nor brooding."**

**"I can live with that. At least I can actually say that I was seeing Hally Potter." Ron grinned before he got up and headed for the lake.**

**"I hope this works big brother, I don't want to hurt Ron, he's a friend." Hally stated**

**"Your not going to hurt him Hal, he knows the stakes. Besides you just made Ron feel like he's on cloud nine look." Harry grinned, pointing over at Ron who was horse playing around with Fred and George.**

**"I will never understand boys." Hally shook her head grinning from ear to ear.**

**LATER THAT EVENING**

**"ARE YOU READY TO PARTY!" The head singer from the hired band shouted out from the levitated platform.**

**The twins, and their guests screamed out their cheers after the music started up. The parents gathered around the Snape family patio, distance away from the lake hearing their loud screams and shouts.**

**"Honestly a band." Molly Weasley commented **

**"Careful now Molly, they will be playing at your home for their other party." Severus informed her with a smirk**

**"Severus Snape shame on you....Is your house-elf Screech going to be there as well?" Molly enquired**

**"He wouldn't miss out on making sure that you get a good rest for a day. I was told about last year." Severus answered Molly Weasley, leaning back in his seat.**

**"That house-elf hardly gave me a chance to do anything for the twin's birthday party last year." Molly stated truthfully.**

**"I told you that he would be like that Molly." Severus told her **

**"I wished I was there to have seen that." Someone blurted out the comment. Everyone turned to see who it was, but found Snuffles standing behind the Weasley's wagging his tail.**

**"Snuffles go to where my devious twins are with their friends." Severus ordered **

**'**_Pull your lips over your head and swallow snapey boy' _**Snuffles thought to himself before trotting away down the path toward the lake.**

**Both twins were dancing around with their friends having fun until they both got tired, hungry and thirsty. They headed towards the buffet table, each picking up a dish and filling them up with all of their favorite food. They even made sure that they had plenty for Silver, Iris, and Snuffles. When they were done, they made their way towards empty lounge chairs sitting down and starting to eat.**

_'Hey squirts, I hope you two didn't forget about me and these two.' _**Snuffles thought to them both.**

**"We didn't forget about you three, here you all go." Hally answered setting down three small plates, and putting food into each one along with Harry.**

**"Yummy. Thank you Ma." Silver spoke out before he began to eat.**

**"Your welcome sweety." Hally grinned.**

**"My favorite. Thank you Da." Iris told Harry.**

**"Your welcome girl. Eat up." Harry grinned as well**

_'Thanks squirts.' _**Snuffles thought to them both**

**"Your welcome." both twins answered him, leaning back in their lounge chairs to relax.**

**Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny headed their way after they filled their dishes up with what they wanted to eat, sitting down in the empty lounge chairs along side of them.**

**"You know, I think you two had really topped it this year with your birthday party." Ron mumbled out in-between mouth fulls of food.**

**"The other one at your home is going to be just as big Ron, so get ready." Harry told Ron with a grin on his face.**

**"Oh cool. Is the same band going to play there?" Ron asked**

**"Yep." Both Harry and Hally answered him at one time.**

**"Then you both will top it this year." Ron grinned at the two before finishing his plate and going back for more.**

**After everyone had gotten their fill of the food and drinks, and had gotten tired from the dancing and swimming; they had gathered around the twins to watch them open up their gifts. They both were kidding with each other, trying to shove one another away while the other one went to grab for a gift. The parents gathered around observing the twins's anctics. **

**"Alright you two enough with the shoving." Severus called out to them both. Harry and Hally ceased their taunting each other, sniggering with their friends.**

**They both opened their gifts from Hermione who had gotten Harry several new books of hexes and curses at a higher level and Hally a collection of Charles Dickens books which was what they both told her that they wanted most of all.**

**"Hermione, thank you. These will keep me busy for a while at least." Hally commented excitedly.**

**"Oh cool! Hermione thank you very much. These will come in handy." Harry stated with a grin.**

**"You are both welcome...hey! Why is that lid trying to come off of the basket? There isn't any wind out here." Hermione blurted out after answering Harry and Hally both.**

**"Well, that is for Hal. I can't say what it is." Harry grinned. Hally looked down at the basket curiously, before she lifted the lid up. What was inside sprung up before everyone with a hiss.**

**"I don't want to see it running loose Raven. Since you found that asp, you may as well keep him." Severus informed his adopted daughter.**

**Hally's face lit up like a little tot at Christmas time. "Dad thank you, I promise that he won't be running loose." Hally smiled at him. The asp went back down into the basket quietly after realizing that it wasn't going to be harmed.**

**"Connor, your new pet stallion is doing just fine in the family stables with his mother. You both can see him after the house-elves is finished cleaning their stall." Severus announced to Harry.**

**"Awesome!" Harry cried out happily. Hally nudged him with a grin on her face.**

**"Wait! You mean that you both have a another new pet each, but they are different?" Ron asked both twins**

**"Yes Ron. What did you think that we would have the same pet this time?" Hally enquired to the red-haired boy**

**"Well...yeah, but its cool...Can we see Harry's new horse?" Ron asked suddenly**

**"Sure Ron. We'll all go and see him later." Harry answered while Hally set the lid back down on the basket easily, making sure not to upset her new asp.**

**Severus caught their attention at that very moment. "Alright now. Everything that wasn't finished on the buffet has been stored inside the kitchens of both tents equally in case you youngsters want to raid for something to eat later. Everything you need will be in both tents, so enjoy your overnight camp out and we adults will have the luxury of enjoying our time of relaxing in peace. Goodnight to you all." Severus announced just before he and the other parents made their way back to the manor.**

**"Wicked, no parents. So what are we going to do now?" Someone blurted the question out.**

**"Well I don't know about the girls, but we guys have plans." Harry grinned evilly along with the other boys.**

**Hally looked at her brother suspiciously. "And what plans do you all have big brother?" Hally questioned Harry, crossing her arms.**

**"That's for us to know and you girls to find out." Harry told her, cackling evilly.**

**Hally took a step back from her big brother. "Right. Alright girls, looks like after we see Harry's new pet, we need to keep on alert with these males...My brother can be very devious since his hormones kicked in last year." Hally informed all the girls that were present at their party.**

**"That's right Hal. Go ahead and warn them, its not going to help any of you...tonight at least." Hally laughed out, with the boys including Draco Malfoy. Fred, George, and Ron looked from one twin to another confusion on their faces.**

**"What plan Harry?" Ron asked Harry in a whisper. "We'll feel you three in later." Harry whispered back, then looked back at Hally and the rest of the girls. "We'll see you girls in fifteen minutes Hal."**

**Harry lead the boys into the boys tent, leaving the girls behind. "Hally, why do I feel like we are all in for it?" Ginny asked suddenly**

**"Because we are Ginny. I don't know what my big brother has in store for us, but it isn't good." Hally answered, then led the girls into their tent with Silver bounding inside behind them while Iris and Snuffles went into the boys tent.**

**Later that night...**

**After everyone came back from seeing Harry's new pet horse, the girls took turns guarding the tent's entrance, waiting for some kind of ambush from the boys. Twenty more minutes had passed by when Hally let out a sigh.**

**"Well, we can't stand guard all night here. Let's get something to eat and gather around on the cushions and talk about what classes we're going to take." Hally suggested. **

**The girls started chatting away, giggling and getting themselves something to eat. Meanwhile in the boys tent, Harry was peering out their tent entrance to see if the lights in the girls tent went out to give them the clear. Hally sat down beside Blaise, Hermione, and Ginny who was sitting on the other side of Hermion.**

**"I'll turn the lights down....there. Now whose going first?" Hally asked, getting into a comfortable position.**

**Harry grinned from ear to ear after watching the lights in the girls tent fade down. He looked over his should at the guys.**

**"All clear. The lights are down...Iris stay put so you don't get hurt. They may not be sleeping, but this is the best chance that we have....whose going for my sister on this?" Harry asked the boys.**

**"Oh let me Potter." Draco Malfoy volunteered. "Wait a second, why you?" Ron blurted his question out.**

**"Ron, let Malfoy do this. Hal will kill you if you tried anything with her." Harry pointed out to the red-haired boy. Ron could only reluctantly nod in agreement.**

**The boys slipped quietly out of the tent, heading toward the girls tent, sniggering quietly while they focused on their task. They stopped at the entrance listening to the girls chat along with giggling. **

**"Okay now. So who has what this year?" Hally asked out loud, her back facing the entrance. She did not notice when the boys quietly slipped into the tent on their hands and knees.**

**"TAKE NO PRISONERS!" They heard someone yell out. The girls found themselves surrounded by the boys. Hally turned around, looking at her brother.**

**"You evil brother! You have one coming to you Harry James!" Hally exclaimed**

**"Maybe, but not tonight" Harry laughed along with the other boys "I got a special surprise just for you Hal." Harry added looking at Hally's left side. Hally turned to the left finding Draco Malfoy right beside her grinning evilly just before he toppled her onto her back.**

**"GET OFF ME!" Hally cried out, struggling to get away from Draco**

**"Now that my sister is occupied girls, we boys would like a good night kiss from all of you." Harry grinned at the other girls.**

**Harry along with the other boys scrambled after the girls after they all took off screaming while Draco succeeded in keeping Hally still.**

**"Let go of me Malfoy...," "But I want a good night kiss too little Potter from you." Draco told her, planting a kiss on Hally.**

**Snuffles watched the scene, before putting his paws over his face, howling. **_'The horror of it all little squirt! Getting kissed by a Malfoy...What would your parents think.' _**Snuffles thought, seeing Harry and the other boys retreat from the girls after they succeeded in their quest.**

**"Malfoy, let's go...Sweet dreams Hal, good night." Harry sniggered at his twin sister, who was in a daze.**

**Draco got to his feet quickly. "Good night little Potter, I hope that you dream of me." Draco grinned, taking out of the tent with the boys.**

**Hally came to her senses swiftly, grabbing a cushion and throwing it at the platinum-blonde boy just after he left the tent.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 20. see you in chapter 21. Yes I know it sounds weird to see Ron and Hally together, but it is only for a short time. bye for now.**


	21. Chapter 21 Birthday surprise part 2

Chapter 21

Author's notes: Hello everyone, I hope that you all enjoyed my last chapter. So far I have read several peoples opinion on who they wanted to be with Harry, and I am glad to see that noone wants it to be Cho. There is still plenty of time before I write my last version of this series everyone, all votes do count and I am waiting to read more.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

**Chapter 21**

**Hally glared at the entrance for the next five minutes, making sure that they were not getting ambushed again. She turned to find the rest of the girls scattered throughout the tent, each one in a stunned state.**

**"If they try to snake us again, they're in for a thrill of their lives!" Hally cried out, giving out a sigh of irritation.**

**Every girl came to their senses a minute later. Their eyes widened slightly from seeing a spot on Hally's neck.**

**"What is the matter with all of you...," Hally's voice trailed off after getting a suspicion. She ran to the nearest mirror finding another mark on her neck. "Why that good for nothing Malfoy!"**

**Giggles bursted from the rest of the girls at that very moment.**

**"It isn't funny!" Hally exclaimed, turning to see the other girls stifle their giggling.**

**"It really is not that bad Hally." said Hermione. "What I mean to say is that it is hardly noticeable."**

**Hally gave Hermione a sly glance. "Hermione, your not a very good liar, but thanks for trying anyway." she replied, turning away from the mirror at last.**

**Ginny tilted her head slightly in deep thought. "What I want to know is who was making those funny sounds? It sounded like a cat mewing." Ginny commented. She noticed Hally's face turning three shades of pink. "Hally! That was you?"**

**Hally hid her face from their view. "I can just die right now." She mumbled with a sigh.**

**"It isn't that bad Hally," Ginny replied truthfully. Hally closed her eyes, and shook her head slightly.**

**"Gods, how can the veela part of me choose someone like....like...Malfoy of all things!" Hally cried out, with her arms out wide.**

**"That's just it Hally, no one knows why or how, but the evidence is very clear from what we've all witnessed." Hermione announced shrugging her shoulders.**

**They all gathered back onto the black and silver plush pillows once more. Hally looked at each girl, including Pansy Parkinson who she had no choice, but to invite for her father's sake.**

**"Seriously, what does everyone think about him anyway...you don't have to say anything Parkinson, I already know that you have a thing for Malfoy." Hally commented thoughtfully.**

**Pansy only rolled her eyes at Hally's comment. "Actually I don't have a thing for Dracie Potter. We're just friends. We've been friends since we were three." Pansy announced with a mere careless shrug.**

**Hally along with the rest of the girls looked over at Pansy in stunned silence at that very moment. Hally let out a slight laugh.**

**"Your joking with us right? I mean, we've all seen you hanging onto Malfoy like he was your property or something. Come on are you seriously telling us that you and Malfoy are just best friends?" Hally questioned Pansy Parkinson **

**"Yes, that is exactly what I am telling everyone here Potter." Pansy answered, looking Hally straight into her eyes, then leaned back thoughtfully at her. "Now that I think about it....You would do Dracie a world of good as his betrothed. I know exactly what he likes and you certainly fit the profile. The other girls he has been with are only a play toy to him." **

**"Uh...no thanks really. Not being rude or anything, but I don't see myself with anyone who calls my friends mudbloods or thinks that they are below him." Hally pointed out "And him thinking that the other girls are just a play toy, definitely shows that he has no respect for females." **

**"It's in his blood Potter, he is a Malfoy. They are well known for that." Pansy simply said before she started to do her nails.**

**"Wait a second, You mean to tell me that its ok for him to go around and do...But he wants to act like he owns me when it comes to Ron or another boy who comes anywhere near me?" Hally questioned.**

**Pansy gave her a side glance, stifling a giggle. "The only thing I can say Potter is...Good Luck, your going to need it." She told her, turning away from Hally and the other girls.**

**"The Bloody Hell you say Pinky!" Hally cried out with wide eyes. **

**"Let it go Hally. You'll just have to deal with it when the time comes." Hermione stated, while she and the other girls did their best to keep a fight from starting between Hally and Pansy.**

**"I can't, his cologne is on me now...Stop laughing at me Pinky!" Hally exclaimed, wanting to grab a handful of Pansy Parkinson's hair.**

**"Don't worry about it Hally, we all got tackled by those boys." Blaise Zabini reasoned, stifling a fit full of giggles.**

**"Fine, I will." Hally replied with an irritated sigh. "Does anyone else have Sinistra besides me and Mione this year?"**

**The rest of the girls shook their heads, giving Hally a negative answer. Meanwhile inside the boys' tent; Harry was laughing along with the rest of the boys over their victory.**

**"Now I have to say that I actually enjoyed seeing our Little Pixie Dust squirm for once." Flint cackled out in laughter.**

**"Especially when it was Malfoy she was squirming to get away from." Etre stated in-between laughs. **

**"I never heard Hally make those kind of sounds before." Ron Weasley commented to Harry.**

**"I have. Hal has been making those sounds since last year." Harry replied. "However Hal was asleep whenever she made those sounds."**

**"She was mewing like a...A cat Harry, now that is mind boggling." Ron Weasley stated thoughtfully.**

**Draco Malfoy looked at his nails in his usual way. "All female veelas whether they are full, half, or part has a tendency to make those sounds Weasley. You should know about it as well as everyone here." Draco announced stiffly to the red-haired boy.**

**Ron looked as though he wanted to kill the platinum-blonde boy from Harry's observation over the scene before them. He quickly got Ron's attention in order to distract him.**

**"Just leave it Ron, besides, Malfoy is right. It does state that in those books." Harry told Ron before looking at the other boys around them. "I don't know about everyone else, but I am famished and I am going to raid the kitchen area before turning in for the night."**

**"Sounds like a good idea to me Harry. It would keep two here from going at each others throats again." Flint spoke out in agreement, following the raven-haired boy into the kitchen area with the rest of the boys.**

**They all gathered around taking what they wanted for a midnight snack, except for Draco, who stood by with his arms crossed until he heard a splashing sound outside. He peered his head outside of the tent to find out what made the noise, finding Harry's twin sister stepping out of the lake and grabbing a towel. His eyes went wide briefly before he scrambled back in to where the rest of the boys were.**

**"Hey Potter! Does your sister always go swimming at this time of the night?" Draco questioned Harry.**

**"Yes she does Malfoy....What did you see Malfoy?!" Harry demanded the platinum-blonde boy suddenly, after noticing a smirk on his face.**

**"Nothing big Potter, she was just in another bikini...Which I liked very much." Draco grinned evilly to Harry.**

**Harry narrowed his eye at Draco suspiciously while using his mind link, finding that he was telling the truth this time.**

**"That will be all you get to see Malfoy, just to let you know." Harry commented**

**Draco merely shrugged his shoulders at him. "For now Potter. I can wait patiently, I for one don't like to rush things." Draco replied, walking away from Harry.**

**"You keep thinking that Malfoy." Harry uttered under his breath, deciding that it was time for him and his little twin sister to sit down and have a very serious talk.**

**Later that night after their guests were all in a deep slumber; Harry sent his pet dragon Iris out with a message for Hally to meet him outside their tents. Harry waited patiently until he seen Hally emerging out of the girl's tent meeting up with him.**

**"Alright Harry, what was so important that you had to have Iris wake me up for?" Hally enquired with a quiet yawn.**

**"Not here. We'll talk at the stables so that we can have our privacy. Snuffles will be guarding the entrance since I asked him to, let's go." Harry spoke in low-key.**

**Hally let out a small sigh, heading up the path with Harry to their family stables. Lights came on after they both walked inside to talk.**

**"We here, so what is it that you wanted big brother?" Hally asked once more.**

**"Let me ask you one question...Did you enjoy your midnight swim Hal?" Harry blurted out his question to her.**

**"I did, but it would have been better if I was able to..."**

**"That is just it Hal. You got lucky earlier tonight. Malfoy seen you coming out of the lake." Harry intervened.**

**Hally's eyes widened. "Malfoy was spying on me?" She cried out her question.**

**"Oh yeah he did Hal, and he even told me that he really liked that brand new bikini you was wearing." Harry answered, then sniggered at her shocked reaction.**

**"Okay! That will be the last time I wear that when he is around here!" Hally exclaimed, suddenly getting a feeling of discomfort.**

**"Aw Hal relax. He didn't try anything stupid this time, which is shocking really. He prefers to wait patiently from what he says...I wonder what his reaction would be when he finds out about Ron and you...,"**

**"About that Harry, I give Ron any false hope about me and him. I only think of him as a friend, not a best friend or pal like Ginny, Fred and George, but a friend. I can't continue with that charade." Hally explained, looking at the entrance and watching Snuffles stand guard.**

**"But Hal, its only to keep Malfoy away from you....,"**

_'Listen to your sister squirt. I have to agree with her for once. You didn't see the look on young Weasley's face when she agreed to go along with him on that deal. He's thinking the wrong thing already and you both need to end the deal. I'll make sure that the little dirt sniffer stays back from her at Hogwarts since I'll be going...even if it is with Snape. Let me handle him.' _**Snuffles thought Harry while both twins heard his thoughts.**

**Harry had doubts. "I don't know about that."**

**"Harry, he's kept Malfoy away from me so far. I also have a feeling that Malfoy will be up to his old ways most of the time when we go back to Hogwarts." Hally replied with reasoning.**

**"Knowing your seer abilities, I'll take your word for it, but if Snuffles can't be there, you let me know Hal, okay?" Harry asked **

**"Okay Harry. Can we go back now? I'm feeling really tired." Hally asked, yawning once more.**

**"Yes Hal we can go back now. I'm feeling the same way." Harry answered her. They all three headed back down the path to their tents, telling each other goodnight just before they turned in for the night.**

**few Weeks later....**

**Snape Manor was in total chaos once more as Harry and Hally both began packing for their stay at the Burrow after they had their breakfast. Severus as usual Since the twins were together had to quickly step out of the way before getting ran into by either one of the twins or one of the house-elves during these times. When the grandfather clock finally struck twelve inside the twins' private parlor, both twin had just slammed their trunks closed with grins on their faces.**

**"Finally finished." Hally announced triumphantly**

**"Me too." Harry grinned from ear to ear. "I should say so, you both nearly knocked me down as usual. We will be doing things a bit different this year. Your trunks with be going along with me, however you both will still have your owls and your pet dragons along with you. You may both still carry your satchels. Now as for you dog and asp they will come with me as well." Severus explained to them both.**

**"Our trunks with you? Whatever for dad?" Harry enquired suddenly. Hally on the other hand let out a shiver as though she was cold.**

**"Dad there is something that your not telling us here." Hally commented quietly. Severus noticed the knowing look on Hally's face.**

**"I know Raven, but everything will be explained to you both later on. Now is not the time. We don't want to be late to arrive at the Weasleys." Severus told her, ushering them along with him, and letting the house-elves take care of the rest.**

**The Burrow**

**They arrived on time, heading up the dirt road, passing the Diggory's home without a glance, Hally especially when she noticed Cedric on his porch with another girl that she recognized from Ravenclaw. Harry noticed as well.**

**"Hey, isn't that...," "Just keep walking Harry, and yes it is big brother." Hally intervened. She started pulling Harry along with him when he began to stop in front of the Diggory's gate.**

**"Hold on Hal, I'm coming! Sheesh! Little sisters." Harry replied in a slight huff.**

**"Let go of Connor's sleeve Raven, we know who it was young lady." Severus spoke out.**

**Before long they were at the Weasleys. They entered the gate getting met up with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. Percy was no where to be found as usual.**

**"Guess who made Head Boy this year?" Fred and George both asked at one time.**

**"You mean that Percy is the new Head Boy for Gryffindor?" Harry and Hally both enquired.**

**"Yeah, and he's really gloating about it. His head is going to explode if he keeps going." Ron answered them.**

**They noticed Hermione heading up to meet them.**

**"Hi Harry, Hi Hally. Percy just told me that he made Head Boy this year." Hermione announced out seeing the other Weasley kids roll their eyes.**

**Harry and Hally looked at one another, both already have a scheme in the making for the new Head Boy. Severus knew the looks on their faces to know that they were both up to something.**

**"You know the consequences if either of you is caught. Just remember that." Severus simply said, heading up to the crooked house along with the twins and their Gryffindor friends.**

**Molly Weasley as well as Arthur Weasley met them at the door anxiously as though the twins were going to disappear, never to be seen again.**

**"Your finally here you two. Your house-elf is just inside and he is working non-stop as usual. Did you all arrive without any problems?" Molly enquired.**

**"Molly the twins are fine. Harry, Hally good to see you two back here." Arthur Weasley greeted both twins**

**"I can't stay long, I am on a very tight schedule today...,"**

**"Dad your always on a tight schedule...What's going on?" Hally asked their dad.**

**"You'll find out later on Raven, I promise, right now I do have to get going. Remember I have your trunks and your other pets coming along with me." Severus answered her**

**"They'll be just fine Severus, not to worry." Arthur spoke out with a determined look on his face.**

**"Come along inside you two, I just made some nice fudge that you both like so well." Molly ushered them inside their home swiftly before nodding to Severus, letting him know that they understood what he meant.**

**"Make sure that you know where they are at all times. They can be very devious at times." Severus replied before saying his goodbyes and heading back towards the dirt road.**

**Both twins watched their dad walk out the gate before going further inside the Weasley home. They both had just sat down at the Weasley family table when Screech automatically started to pine over them along with the rest of the Weasley children, ad Hermione who was present.**

**"I can't wait until this evening for you two's other birthday party, but what I can't understand is why was it set so near the end of our summer holiday this time unlike last year." Ron blurted out**

**"Hal's potions competition was why Ron. That and the fact that we were stuck with Malfoy and his family for the majority of the summer." Harry pointed out. Hally shook her head over the conversation, knowing that Ron can be a bit dunce at times.**

**"Well if you ask me, I think that it was a great idea to have it at this time....Which reminds me, did you two see who was at the Diggory's today?" Hermione enquired, noticing Hally's grip on the cup she held tighten up.**

**"I seen who it was Mione." Hally simply said, wanting the subject to drop.**

**"Who was there?" Ron asked, not paying any attention as usual.**

**"We seen Cho Chang there when we went past Ron. For some odd reason, Hal doesn't like to talk about it." Harry stated, looking at his twins sister.**

**"Oh. So Hally found out about Diggory seeking Cho out last year did she?" Ron asked with a grin on his face. Hally kept her eyes downcasted, getting angrier by the second.**

**"Ron, you don't know what happened, now leave it alone." Fred and George replied their warning, while they both took a glance over at their little bud. **

**"I was just saying....," "Of course I knew about Cedric seeking Cho out last year Ron! Just like I know if your hair gets any brighter, you'll start to shine bright like that stupid muggle Christmas song about "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer!" Hally nearly shouted just before she got up and left the table, heading outside.**

**Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione gave Ron stony glares. Harry on the other hand, watched his little sister storm out of the house before turning back around, quite confused from Hally's outburst.**

**"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Harry questioned them. Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione looked gave each other a look as if to say "Who would be the one to tell him" when Hermione spoke up.**

**"Harry, let's just say that Cedric and Hally didn't just break it off with each other." Hermione answered before clearing her throat nervously.**

**"What are you talking about Mione? Hal told me that they did, staying on good terms....,"**

**"Lord Hex we were there standing right above them both and it wasn't both of their decision. Diggory dumped her big time, for nothing and left Hally standing there without looking back." Fred announced**

**"Yeah, and when she noticed us there, she made us promise not to say anything to you." George finished **

**Harry started to get angry over the news. He looked at Hermione and Ginny. "Okay, how did you two find out?" Harry questioned**

**"Cho Chang couldn't wait to tell anyone the news, so she told Lavender Brown, who told Padma and Parvati Patil, who told us." Hermione answered him. "Hally found out about that too, and made us promise not to say anything as well."**

**Harry started to see red at that very moment until Ron decided to tell them what he had seen two hours before Hally's and Cedric's break up.**

**"I think that Diggory had some sort of persuasion to break it of with Hally." Ron blurted out suddenly.**

**Everyone, including Harry looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Just listen. Malfoy's father was there earlier...,"**

**"We know that Ron...," "Are you going to listen to me or not Harry?" Ron asked, then continued to where he left off. "He found Diggory outside near the lake when he was leaving. At first from what I had witnessed, it looked like Malfoy's father was just going to leave, but the next thing I knew was he headed towards Diggory and started talking to him. He even handed Diggory a money satchel which from anyones view, you could tell that it was bulky. When Diggory took the satchel after a long hesitation, Malfoy's father finally left with that stupid smirk on his face." **

**"Are you saying that Malfoy's father bribed Diggory into dumping Hally?" Hermione asked in surprise.**

**"Take it as what you think, but that was what I seen that day with Seamus, Dean and Neville. You can ask them and they will tell you the same thing." Ron told them.**

**"Then Diggory is a fool for taking money from the devil himself." Hermione replied heatedly. "Hally has the right to know what Malfoy's father did." **

**"She will be told Mione. I knew there was something funny about Mr. Malfoy's reaction when he over heard about their break-up." Harry commented thoughtfully.**

**They all left the table noticing Molly and Arthur Weasley standing close by. The expressions on their faces told them that they heard their conversation.**

**"Don't let us stop you Harry dear. Just make sure that you take that man's ego down." Molly stated in a very calm matter watching them head outside to look for Hally.**

**Hally was sitting on one of the stumps, playing with a tree fairy when her brother and their friends met up with her. She turned to look at them slightly.**

**"What do you all want?" Hally asked them quietly.**

**"Listen Hal, there is something you need to know and should know before your anger erupts again." Harry replied, seeing his little sister stop what she was doing to listen to what they had to say.**

**Half hour later....**

**Cedric had just said his goodbyes to Cho Chang and was heading back to his house when he noticed a small group of seven heading up the dirt road. It didn't take him long to realize that Harry and Hally was leading the way with the Weasley children and Hermione Granger. They stopped right in front of his gate, staring at him.**

**"Hi...I'd let you in, but I have alot to do so...,"**

**"How much?!" Hally demanded him**

**"Excuse me? How much what?" Cedric enquired, suddenly getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach**

**"Exactly how much Did Mr. Malfoy pay you to dump me Diggory?!" Hally demanded once more**

**"I don't know what you are talking about...,"**

**"Don't lie to her Diggory! Me, Seamus, Dean, and Neville had witnessed money exchanging hands. You either tell her the truth or we can wait for them to verify what I had told her." Ron Weasley blurted out **

**"Twenty-five thousand galleons, now that you know the truth, what are you going to do?" Cedric Diggory questioned both twins.**

**Hally glared at him. "Absolutely nothing Diggory. Now that I finally know the real you, I have nothing else to say except see you on the pitch when we return to school because its going to be pure hell for you." Hally answered him before turning away to head back up the road with Ginny and Hermione.**

**Harry just gave him a stony expression before replying. "My sister is better off without you Diggory. You not even worthy enough to look at her anymore. See you on the pitch." Harry announced before he walked away with Fred, George, and Ron.**

**"Hey, don't be that way come on....Hally come on, please don't be angry at me!" Cedric cried out**

**"Don't you ever talk to me again!" Hally shouted back to him, after her big brother and the three boys caught up with her, Ginny, and Hermione.**

**Later that evening the twins second birthday party took off without any problems. Their other friends from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had all showed up baring gifts for both Harry and Hally. Some had gathered onto the dance floor while others had gathered around the buffet table helping themselves for something to eat. The music soared so loud that the Diggory's heard it from up the road. **

**Everyone was having a wonderful time at the twin's birthday party, that when it was time for the guests to return home, they couldn't stop ranting about it to the twins. The leftovers were all put away for whenever the twins, Hermione or the Weasley wanted more and the tables and chairs were all cleared out in one sweep from Screech and a few house-elves that showed up to help get the twin's birthday party together. The night air was chilly so everyone decided that they would all sleep indoors instead, dragging their tired feet inside the small crooked house for the night.**

**NEXT MORNING....**

**The Weasleys along with Hermione, Harry and Hally were having quick hearty breakfast when they each recieved their school letters, telling them what they would be needing for their classes except that Hally and Hermione had both recieved a special letter informing them that they were to meet with the head of their house to talk about the classes they had chosen.**

**"I knew it! You both are going to hear it from McGonagall now. I told you that you couldn't choose all those classes." Ron sniggered out at them**

**"Oh shut up Ron." Hermione replied "You are absolutely hopeless Ron Weasley. Its a wonder why I put up with you this long." Hally stated while she rolled her eyes at him.**

**"But Hal, you do have to admit, you both did choose too many classes." Harry pointed out**

**"That does not mean that we are in trouble Harry. It could be anything." Hally stated truthfully. Harry pondered over Hally's words thoughtfully.**

**"Hmm...you do have a point there little sis." Harry simply said.**

**"Well I think that they are in trouble if you ask me." Ron mumbled **

**"Well nobody asked you Ron, now let it be." Molly Weasley replied sternly to the red-haired boy**

**"We'll head out to Diagon Alley after we finish here everyone." Arthur Weasley announced, urging them all to finish their breakfast.**

**Hally took one look at Harry's school list, noticing that he had Trelawny this year.**

**"Harry I can help you out if you need it. Just let me know big brother." Hally said**

**Harry gave her a wide grin. "Oh trust me Hal, I'll be asking for help when I need it." He replied**

**"Hey! What about me?" Ron asked with wide eyes.**

**"You need a little challenge for your brain Ron." Hermione blurted out. Hally had to put her glass of juice down from laughing so hard over Hermione's comment.**

**"That isn't funny Hally Potter, I do very well in our classes." Ron exclaimed**

**"Yeah, with my tutoring you mean...I'll see what your scores are first before deciding as usual Ron, so relax. Hermione was only joking around with you." Hally spoke out.**

**"Which isn't often Ron." Harry added, sniggering himself.**

**"Anyway, I was thinking about getting a pet for myself, but I don't know what kind to get." Hermione announced to them.**

**Everyone turned to look at her in surprise. "Well I need a pet so I won't feel so homesick when I'm at school." Hermione shrugged ehr shoulders.**

**"How about a frog. Neville has Trevor." Ron commented thoughtfully**

**"Yeah and that frog had busted us out in our first year...You should at least get an owl." Harry stated**

**Hally placed her fork down onto her plate after she finished with her breakfast. "I already know what Mione is getting for a pet and I think she will choose it wisely." Hally replied, leaving the table to gather her robe.**

**"Blast her seer abilities! What is it Hally?" Ron asked suddenly**

**"I'm not telling!" Hally called back to him. Both Arthur and Molly Weasley laughed at Hally's remark.**

**"You won't even tell me Hal? Your own big brother?" Harry asked after turning around to watch her**

**"Your my only big brother Harry....I might, but you have to promise not to tell Ron anything." Hally answered**

**It didn't take Harry to think twice about it. "Deal Hal." Harry grinned from ear to ear.**

**"That's not fair! I want to know too!" Ron cried out "You'll find out when Mione buys her new pet." Hally simply said**

**Fred and George started roaring into laughter after seeing Ron's mouth drop open. **

**"Fine, I'll wait then, I have to find out what is wrong with Scabbers anyway, he's not looking too well....Oh shut up you two!" Ron replied, slightly irritated from Fred and George's teasing.**

**Diagon Alley (Gringotts Bank)**

**"We'll stop at the twin's family vault first, then we'll make a withdrawl from ours before we start our shopping." Arthur Weasley announced to everyone while they waited for one of the goblins to arrive with a mining car.**

**Hally was looking around the bank for Bill Weasley, who she found in no time at all. She headed over to say hello when she bumped into one of the goblins.**

**"Watch where ya' going...Oh I'm very sorry, I didn't know it was you Hally Potter." The goblin grumbled in his usual way**

**"That's alright. I didn't mean to run into you, I'm sorry about that." Hally told him politely**

**"Eh, don't worry about it." The goblin replied, hobbling away.**

**"Hally dear, not too long now, we're on a tight schedule today." Molly called to her**

**"I promise that I won't take long Mrs. Weasley." Hally promised, turning back around to find that Bill had disappeared from her site. "Damn. I wanted to say hello. He must be busy today." She said, heading back to where her brother and the rest of the Weasley's were.**

**"Did you say hello to Bill Hal?" Harry asked "No. He left when I turned back around. He must be busy today." Hally answered with a quiet sigh when their car arrived for them.**

**"Harry, Hally come along with us. The rest of you stay put and behave yourselves." Molly stated, letting the twins climb into the car first.**

**"But mum, there's plenty of room for us, and we wanted to see their vault...,"**

**"Oh for Merlins sake Ronald. Alright then come along everyone." Molly beckoned her children and Hermione.**

**"Keep your hands inside the car at all times!" the goblin grumbled at them, before the car set off into the tunnels.**

**The twins were having the time of their lives with the Weasley children and Hermione as the car done loops, twists and turns through the underground tunnels until they came to their first stop to the twin's family vault. The goblin unlocked the vault doors for Harry and Hally to make their withdrawl on what they needed.**

**"Wicked." Ron breathed seeing everything inside Harry's and Hally's vault. He watched the two take only what they needed, plus a bit more for a little spending for themselves.**

**"Fred, the Lord and Lady Hex are as rich as the Malfoys I bet." George whispered**

**"If that was a bet I'd take that wager...Nice." Fred whispered, nodding with a grin on his face.**

**The twins came back out of their vault, both watching the goblin lock it back up tight for them. They put their money satchels inside of their robes after they climbed back into the car before it took off once more. They stopped at the Weasley vault next. The goblin opened the doors for them as Harry and Hally both watched Molly walk in to take the only money they had inside the vault, feeling that they deserved more than they did.**

**They returned from below the underground tunnels to leave the bank to do their shopping for school, when they ran into the Malfoys.**

**"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Weasleys, Mr. and Miss Potter, and...We'll not go into that discussion this year." Lucius Malfoy commented over Hermione's presence.**

**"Mr. Malfoy." Harry greeted in heated anger. Lucius merely stared at him.**

**"Now is that anyway to greet someone Mr. Potter? What would you father Severus say." Lucius questioned with an arched eyebrow**

**"He would probably give him a pat on the back for not hexing you over what you bribing Cedric Diggory to dump me last year." Hally replied with glares.**

**"You mean that my father actually did that to you kitten? Is that why you two are not together now?" Draco questioned with an evil grin on his face before turning to look at his father. "Thank you father."**

**"Why you blonde jerk!" Hally cried out in sheer anger. She was just about to leap at Draco Malfoy, when the commotion had gotten Bill Weasley's attention. He swiftly headed over to where they were and lifted Hally up over his shoulder in one swoop.**

**"This is a place of business. If your not here to make a withdrawl then I will have no choice but to ask you to leave Mr. Malfoy." Bill Weasley announced stiffly.**

**"Oh we are making a withdrawl Weasley, for my son's behalf for his schooling as well a bit more for him to spend while he is away." Lucius replied, then turned slightly towards Hally's form. "I am regretably sorry for your...shall we say misfortune over your broken relationship with the Diggory boy Miss. Potter. I do hope that your feelings will heal in time." He added before walking past Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys who glared at him.**

**"Perhaps an expensive gift would be appropriate for your betrothed there son will help mend her feelings." They heard Lucius state out loud as the Malfoys walked away.**

**Bill stood still with wide eyes. "Did I just hear him right or was I hearing things?" Bill enquired.**

**"Put me down Bill!" Hally exclaimed, struggling to get down from his shoulder.**

**"You heard him correctly Bill. Our dad and Mr. Malfoy decided to make Hal Malfoy's betrothed fiance." Harry answered**

**Bill looked down at Harry, turned and started walking out of the bank with them following behind him. He place Hally down onto the steps gently. "Well now little wand thief, you got yourself in quite the mess there. So can I call you family now or later?" Bill teased Hally with a chuckle.**

**"That's not funny Bill! I can't stand that blonde jerk! He's a snobbish prat who needs a swift kick in his snobbish arse!" Hally cried out, then flinched slightly after hearing Molly Weasley's gasp.**

**"Hally Lillian Potter! Such language from a young lady!" Molly Weasley exclaimed sternly. "However, I can't blame you for your outburst, they have allowed that boy too much freedom."**

**"It isn't all that bad Hally hon. He may change when you both are older." Bill commented**

**"I'll believe that when I see it." Hally muttered in a huff**

**"Well, let's all worry about that bridge when we come to it. Right now, your still young and you still have plenty of time to leave it alone for now." Bill pointed out. **

**Hally could only sigh quietly. "Come on Hal, Malfoy isn't worth the trouble. Besides, there is still plenty of guys at Hogwarts. He can't bribe all of them." Harry stated truthfully**

**"I know...I want to get a Hot fudge Sundae with extra hot fudge and nuts. I feel better when I eat some ice cream." Hally muttered**

**"I know Hal. I'll get us all ice cream, it will be my treat this time." Harry grinned. **

**Molly looked at Arthur who only nodded, telling her that it would be fine if the children spent some time on their own for a while at least.**

**"That sounds like a wonderful idea Harry dear. You all meet us at the emporium at three o'clock to gather your new school books." Molly smiled at the twins just before they watched them leave with their children and Hermione.**

**"Do they know what is in store for them yet?" Bill asked his parents.**

**"No not yet. The Minister Of Magic has yet to make contact with them and if Hally had any premonitions, she isn't saying anything." Arthur Weasley answered.**

**"I feel sorry if Sirius Black ever came across those two should they find out that he was the one that sent their parents to their death. Hally is getting more devious from what I just witnessed in there each day." Bill commented, seeing the group go around a corner.**

**"Actually Bill, Harry has gotten just as devious as Hally. Those two tykes double team on Severus whenever they get the chance, and I love every minute of it." Arthur chuckled**

**"Arthur!" Molly exclaimed "Well, you have to admit it Molly, it is fun to watch those three." Arthur pointed out.**

**"Oh man, now that is one huge hot fudge sundae." Ron blurted out with a whistle after seeing Hally set the dish down onto the table and taking a seat beside her brother Harry.**

**"Look all you want, but this sundae is mine and it is so gone Ron. Watch it disappear." Hally commented, digging into the gooey sweetness and savoring each bite.**

**Harry laughed so hard, that he almost fell to the floor. "That is one thing you don't do Ron, is get in-between Hal and her sundaes. I learned the hard way." Harry said in-between laughs.**

**"So have we." Fred and George sniggered. They began to eat they're sundaes while Ron shrugged his shoulders and started to eat his own.**

**"So what classes did you two choose Hal?" Harry enquired "Alot, but one of the classes I had to take on account of Professor Sinistra had gotten to Dumbledore somehow. I have to take her class." Hally answered**

**"Clink" Harry gave her a shocked look. "You mean Sinistra? The one who keeps wanting dad to date her?" Harry asked with wide eyes**

**"That's the one." Hally giggled "Oh man! Dad is going to go ballistic!" Harry sniggered.**

**"I know." Hally grinned. She started to get into a better mood after taking a few bites of her sundae. She looked over at Hermione before whispering into Harry's ear. Harry looked at his little sister before grinning from ear to ear.**

**"Really? Cool." Harry simply said in low-key and went to finish his sundae. **

**After they were finished, they set out to explore the streets of Diagon Alley, taking in the sites, and observing different displays. Before they knew it, Three O'clock had come and they all took off to meet up with Arthur and Molly at the Emporium. They headed inside noticing a huge stack of "The Monster Book Of Monsters" on one side of the shop.**

**"Holy cricket, it looks like yours and Hally's books had muliplied Harry." Ron commented.**

**"Very funny Ron, from what I glanced at your list, you have to have one of those books, too." Hally stated**

**"So do I, but why is what I can't figure out." Hermione informed them after reading her list.**

**"I'm glad that I don't need one of those." Ginny grinned, seeing the owner struggle with the books.**

**"I wish they were sold already. They seem to intimidate the customers." The owner spoke out to them over the growling sounds coming from the books.**

**"Well I need one...just make sure its binded closed. I heard what those books can do." Hermione replied**

**"Looks like Mum and Dad already got your book Ron." Ginny pointed over at their parents, seeing Arthur hold one of the huge books in his arms.**

**"I'm going to take a look upstairs to see if there is anything new to go in our collection Harry." Hally told her brother Harry.**

**"Okay Hal, find us a real good one as usual." Harry grinned seeing Hally head for the spiral staircase.**

**Hally took a look around upstairs, browsing each shelf when she noticed Cedric with Cho and his parents. She headed in the opposite direction to stay clear from the two. She found several good books, scanning through each one. She was concentrating on one of the books, when she did not see someone come up from behind her.**

**"Hally? What are you doing up here for?" a voice from behind spoke to her. She turned around to find Terri Boot looking at her curiously.**

**"Looking for something new for me and Harry. I should ask the same about you though." Hally answered with a grin.**

**"Staying away from those books down there. Did you see those things? They look like they can eat you alive." Terri answered**

**"Mine already tried that with Malfoy." Hally giggled "No way! I wished I was there to have seen that." Terri started laughing, then noticed her eyes looking over at the other side of the room. He turned to see who Hally was staring at.**

**"You know, I see it, but I don't believe it, nor anyone else for that matter. Every boy is wondering what he was thinking when he dumped you for Chang." Terri commented, scratching his head in wonder.**

**"How about twenty-five thousand galleons." Hally muttered, however, Terri heard her every word.**

**"Your serious aren't you?" Terri asked her "Yes I am. Malfoy's father paid him to dump me last year." Hally told him**

**"Is he nutters or something? Your way better looking then Chang is." Terri stated**

**"Its done. I'm not even going to worry about it Terri." Hally replied, picking up the other two books. "I have to get going. I'll see you at school."**

**She went to leave, when Terri stopped her. "Hally, I was wondering if by chance well...if you would go out with me sometime?" Terri asked her just as Draco Malfoy came upstairs, hearing every word.**

**"I'll have to talk to Harry about it first before letting you know Terri. You know how he is...," **

**"I know....Malfoy, I see that your still in one piece there. I'll see you later Hally." Terri grinned walking away **

**Hally turned around seeing Draco glare at Terri then glared at her. "Did you think that you was getting your own way Malfoy? Aww." Hally smirked before going past him down the spiral staircase. Draco turned around towards her.**

**"Remember one thing little Potter, Your my veela, and going out with Boot isn't going to change that." He told her before stalking towards the bookcases.**

**Hally merely gave him a small snort, continuing down the staircase and meeting up with Harry and the rest of their group.**

**"I found three good books big brother....," "What the bloody hell were you doing with Boot little sister?" Harry blurted out his question.**

**"Well gee your welcome Harry. We were only talking. He also asked me out which pissed Malfoy off big time." Hally answered **

**Harry listened to Hally's every word. "Boot pissed Malfoy off for asking you out?" He asked quietly**

**"Yes he did." Hally answered him once more as they made their way to purchase their new books.**

**Harry pondered over Hally's news thoughtfully. "Hmm...I think I'm getting to like Boot more each day and since its Malfoy who doesn't like the idea, all I have to say is have fun, but if he hurts you in any way, you are to let me know this time deal?" He asked his little sister.**

**"Deal big brother. Besides Terri Boot will be good, however, Malfoy is going to try anything to put wedge there this time around." Hally promised, paying her half on their books.**

**"I'll be waiting for when it happens." Harry grinned evilly as they made their way to leave the shop with Hermione and the Weasleys.**

**A/N: And is all for chapter 21. See everyone in chapter 22. bye for now. I told you that Ron and Hally wasn't going to last for long :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone, I must apologize to everyone for sending my update late, but I have been very busy with my job and having to find me a new computer. **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.**

**Chapter 22 surprise visit, Dementors on the train.**

**Everyone filed out of the Emporium after buying the books they needed from their lists. Harry did not take his time letting the Weasley children know about Hally going out with Terri Boot, Ron did not like the idea at all.**

**"What does Boot have that I don't have, huh?" Ron questioned with a brood look on his face.**

**"For one, He is a very nice boy and two Terri doesn't believe in taking bribes from someones father." Hally commented, being overheard by Lucius and Draco Malfoy, as they made their way outside the Emporium.**

**Lucius was just about to intervene, when Molly and Arthur Weasley ushered their children, the twins and Hermione along swiftly just in the nick of time.**

**" Come along children or we all will be running late, especially Harry and Hally here. It is most important that they go visit their aunt, even if it is short notice." Molly announced.**

**Both twins looked up at Molly. "We don't mind Aunt Petunia, but do we have to tolerate our fat muggle cousin Dudley?" Harry enquired.**

**"Yeah, he is so annoying. I can wait on the visit since he will be there." Hally replied with a look of defiance.**

**"If we could allow you both to stay we would, but your father sent a letter just this morning, informing us that you both were requested on your Aunt's behalf...Now don't give me that look Hally dear, you just have to go. Something about someone by the name Marge from what we've read." Molly informed them.**

**"Oh just great. Aunt Marge will be there." Harry muttered under his breath. Hally looked at her big brother.**

**"Whose Aunt Marge?" She asked Harry, quite confused from his words.**

**"Just as much of a big pain in the arse, like Dudley and Uncle Vernon." Harry answered her, seeing the look on her face.**

**"Oh really? I think that this visit is going to be one that those three will not forget." Hally announced, a plot already in the works.**

**"Whatever it is, I'm in little sister. I've been wanting to pay her back for a while now." Harry grinned evilly, turning the corner with Hally, Hermione and the Weasley family.**

**"I told you father, Boot of all people..."**

**"I heard her son. You are a Malfoy, and Malfoys always get what they want. Do what you must to wedge them apart, just don't hurt the girl." Lucius stated as they watched them go around the corner.**

**"Yes father." Draco grinned evilly, already thinking of many possibilities of putting a wedge between Hally and Terri Boot.**

**24 Privet Drive**

**The twins stopped in front of the door, each taking a deep breath before Harry rang the door bell, waiting for an answer...They did not have to wait for long.**

**The door opened up to reveal Aunt Petunia answering the ring. "Oh thank goodness you two made it here on time. I can only tell you both what is happening briefly. Vernon and Dudley are both here with Vernon's sister Marge, who is absolutely driving my insane with her talk over whatever happened to you Harry and why wasn't we told about your sister Hally sooner than later. Whatever you two do, I can only give you both full support, oh and your father Severus wanted me to inform you both to have fun, whatever that means." Petunia rambled out, after she ushered them inside her home quickly.**

**"It means Aunt Petunia, that we can do whatever we want to them as long as we don't hurt them too much." Hally explained with a bright smile on her face.**

**"Oh. Well I guess that I will look forward in enjoying whatever you both have up your sleeves. Now you both have the guest room since you both will be here overnight. You both do know that Dudley is here for the summer, but his doctors had all advised me that he needs to loose weight, and well he keeps sneaking for snacks late at night and...,"**

**"Say no more Aunt Petunia, we can handle Dudley in that area." Harry grinned from ear to ear.**

**Petunia looked down at the twins. "I believe that you both can, now then they are in there and let's all have fun." She smiled leading the twins into her living parlor.**

**"Bulldogs are one of the best breeds to have I tell you Vernon. You tame them from when they are winged from their mother...If I did not see it, I would never have believed it! He is a twin! Well, why haven't we've been told about you young lady? Hmm? Well, we are waiting for an answer!" Marge demanded her question at Hally.**

**Hally only gave Marge an innocent smile before answering her. "No one knew that I was missing for ten years...Are you my aunt now too?" Hally enquired, swaying gently.**

**Marge simply waved her hand as if she was dismissing Hally. "If you must." she huffed in annoyance, then looked over at Harry. "So has St. Brutus' teach you anything yet boy?"**

**"Oh yeah, they taught me how to escape their cells whenever I do anything bad Aunt Marge." Harry grinned evilly, letting Hally catch on to what he meant.**

**"Now you wasn't supposed to tell her that big brother, after all, there was that hole inside that one cell they put us in...Oops! Was I not suppose to say that? My mistake." Hally replied covering her mouth as if she had indeed made a mistake.**

**"Another one just as bad as her twin brother there!" Marge exclaimed in astonishment from Hally's comment.**

**"Children will be children Marge," Petunia simply said, stifling a fit full of giggles over the twins' antics.**

**"I don't believe that for a moment Petunia. It all depends on the mother, just like dogs. If there is something wrong with the bitch, there is something wrong with the pups...,"**

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT OUR MOTHER, YOU OVERSIZED WALKING PIN CUSHION?" Hally boomed out seeing red just then.**

**Vernon and Dudley looked between the two wearily, while Marge only smirked at the raven-haired-red-streaked girl. **

**"You heard me girl! Your mother apparently did not discipline you or your brother!" Marge replied heatedly.**

**"How could she when she died when we were infants. Our dad is raising us just fine..." Hally looked at the woman up and down before continuing. "From the looks of it Aunt Marge, your mother must not have known to tell you that you have had enough to eat at the table during meals. What did she feed you from, a trough? Or did she holler for the pigs and got you and Uncle Vernon instead?"**

**Marge stood up from where she sat, her face changing color by the second. "Why you insolent girl! I should take you over my knee and beat you for what you just said!" She yelled out**

**"What knees?" Hally sneered out at her. Harry could not contain his self any longer. He double over from where he stood laughing in hysterics.**

**Marge went to make a grab for Hally, when Hally ran to the other side of the room. "I'm going to beat you girl, and then I am going to get that brother of yours next for being such rotten children!" Marge shouted out, hobbling over to where Hally ran to until she suddenly stopped in her tracks, noticing that something was wrong at that precise moment.**

**Before everyone's eyes, Marge started to blow up like a muggle balloon...again.**

**"VERNON!" Marge could only wail out, floating up to the ceiling.**

**"MARGE!" Vernon exclaimed before looking over at the twins. "You two fix her now!"**

**Harry and Hally both blinked their eyes at him. "What is the matter Uncle Vernon? Don't you think that she is better this way?" Hally asked innocently **

**Marge started to float into the dining room, heading to the double doors that lead out to Petunia's patio. Vernon turned to Petunia just then.**

**"Petunia, do something!" Vernon cried out, flabbergasted trying to reach for his sister Marge.**

**"Oh I am Vernon, I am enjoying every minute of this!" Petunia laughed out, enjoying the scene before her.**

**Dudley remained where he sat, shaking as the twins walked up to him suddenly. **

**"It seems that we were informed that you have to go on a diet Dudley." Harry commented with a evil grin on his face.**

**"So I will take the liberty upon myself to magically charm Aunt Petunia's refridgerator to only open for her after we leave tomorrow. Your midnight raiding has come to an end round boy." Hally stated grinning evilly as well.**

**They Heard Vernon holler for help, turning around to find Marge heading outside through the double doors.**

**"Well, Looks like the Ministry will be contacting us for this one." Harry grinned.**

**"Oh well, the only thing we'll probably get is a warning, besides, I believe that they already know about this any way." Hally replied before heading into the kitchen. "I'll help you out with dinner Aunt Petunia. I'll set an extra plate for Aunt Marge just in case she ever gets down...whenever she gets down." **

**Later that evening**

**After Marge finally came down from almost floating away, the twins watched as both Vernon and Marge stormed out of Petunia's home as if they were being chased by swarms of bees, not looking back, except for Vernon telling Dudley that he will be picking him up after his summer holiday ended. That gave Hally information that they would not be staying for dinner, so she took it upon herself to take to plates from the dining room table, placing them back into the cupboard.**

**During dinner, Harry, Hally, and Petunia spoke, telling each other how everything was going between the three...Dudley kept quiet, listening to their conversation while he ate.**

**Both twins helped Petunia with the dishes while Dudley kept away from the two, after witnessing what they both could do together. When it was time for bed, Hally took the liberty to charm the refridgerator for Petunia, knowing that Dudley would begin his nightly raid, she even charmed the door to the food pantry area as well as the snack cupboards just before she headed upstairs for the night.**

**Both twins woke up in the middle of the night when they heard Dudley grumble going past their guestroom door after failing big time of trying to raid the kitchen. They sniggered quietly just before they settled back down and going back to sleep.**

**The next day**

**Both twins headed downstairs for breakfast together, taking a seat at the table, and grinning at Dudley.**

**"I told you that your nightly raid was going to end." Hally told him**

**"You don't have a choice, but to stick to your diet." Harry simply said.**

**Petunia sat their food down before them, before taking her seat next to the twins.**

**"Alright now, let's all eat our breakfast. Your father took the liberty into installing something called the Floo network within my fireplace. He wants you both to return to your friends on time." Petunia announced, smiling at Harry and Hally both.**

**"Cool, now we can visit you as much as we want Aunt Petunia." both twins grinned, noticing Dudley's face go pale.**

**"Well, that is what he told me it would be for, but later on. Eat your breakfast you two...Dudley, I want that grapefruit gone is that understood?" Petunia questioned her son.**

**"Yes mum." Dudley sighed, spearing into the half grapefruit that sat before him. "Why do they get more eggs and bacon than me?"**

**"Because Dudley, they are not overweight like you are." Petunia answered. "Now eat your breakfast, you have plenty there to eat."**

**Dudley sighed once more finishing his breakfast while Harry and Hally finished theirs while taking silent glances his way.**

**Back at the Burrow**

**The Weasleys had just sat down to eat their breakfast when they heard two swooshes coming from their fireplace. Ron got up to investigate finding that Harry and Hally both returned on time without any problems.**

**"Mum! Harry and Hally are back!" Ron yelled while watching the twins brush soot off of each other.**

**"Hello to you too Ron," Hally commented**

**"Yeah Ron, we've only was gone overnight," Harry stated**

**Molly came into the living room parlor. "Oh right on time. You two are doing wonders with your aunt you sweet dears, come on let's feed you two dears...I know you have eaten, but I want to make sure that you two get enough to eat, I heard all about that cousin of yours, and that little prank that you two have done with that other woman from your father, but I cannot punish you two. Come along then." Molly told them.**

**Ron looked at the twins, "What did you two do?" he asked in a whisper**

**"Inflated her like a balloon after what she called our mum." Hally answered with a mere shrug.**

**"Yeah, she really floated after that," Harry grinned**

**"Harry and Hally Potter! Shame on you two!" Molly exclaimed in shock**

**"Well, she shouldn't have called our mum a B..."**

**"Watch your language Raven!" they heard their fathers voice come from the fireplace.**

**They turned around Seeing Severus face, looking at them. "Yes sir, but dad that woman..."  
**

**"Had gotten what she deserved, now let it be. I was informed. The Ministry is going to overlook the situation this one time. Now then, I will see you both at the school when you both arrive...Oh and Raven, I will be having a meeting with Mr. Boot on what his intentions are over you. Now behave and don't be late this year." Severus told them before his face left the fireplace.**

**"Well looks like Mr. Malfoy told dad about Boot." Harry stated**

**"Looks that way. I can just hide right now." Hally mumbled as she and Harry followed Ron and Molly into the kitchen.**

**Hogwarts Express**

**Everyone made it onto the Platform 9 3/4 without any problems, each pushing their carts to load their trunks and luggage onto the train, except for Harry and Hally both since their luggage had already went ahead with their dad Severus. They carried their satchels with what they wanted instead to keep them occupied on the train to Hogwarts.**

**They climbed onto the train after waving goodbye to Arthur and Molly weasley, heading inside to find a compartment for them, finding that most of the compartments were full. They headed further down until they almost reached towards the last few compartments. They opened one up finding only a man inside who had dozed off. The twins looked at one another, shrugged their shoulders and headed inside along with Ron and Hermione.**

**"Doesn't he realize that this train is for Hogwarts students?" Ron blurted out the question.**

**Hally sat down across from the man tilting her head at him slightly. "He's our new Dark arts professor." Hally simply said**

**Ron looked over at her. "Now how did you...never mind." Ron mumbled, after getting a look of annoyance from both twins and Hermione.**

**"Well at least we aren't without one this year." Harry grinned sitting beside his twin sister, when the door to their compartment slid open.**

**"Well, well looks like the Potters, Weasel, and Granger has to share a car with someone who looks like...well he looks like he hasn't seen a meal in years." Draco Malfoy sneered out**

**"And it looks like you haven't seen sunlight in a few years, but I guess that doesn't stop you from coming out of the broom closet." Hally sneered at Draco in return.**

**"Whatever little Potter...you sure that you don't want to sit beside your betrothed in another car? I'll make sure that the ride will be worth it," Draco grinned evilly **

**"I am just fine where I am at Malfoy, now get lost." Hally stated before looking away from him.**

**Draco put his hand across his chest. "That hurt kitten. That really did." He stated, hearing Crabbe and Goyle snigger beside him.**

**"You do realize that the man here is our new professor Malfoy? You must have since you were listening to our conversation for the last few minutes." Hally stated stiffly.**

**"And I am supposed to care about that kitten? Any way I see that you, your brother and the Weasel here made it onto the train this time..."**

**"Malfoy do us all a favor and just leave!" Hermione intervened heatedly.**

**"I don't believe I was talking to you mud..."**

**The man stirred in his sleep stopping Draco from going further.**

**"I think that you better leave Malfoy, unless you want to explain about what you almost called Mione here just now." Harry told the platinum-blonde boy.**

**Draco looked at the sleeping man before looking at the four. "We'll continue this at school. see you all at the feast." He sneered before sliding their compartment door closed.**

**Hally leaned her head onto Harry's right shoulder. "He is a jerk, a big jerk." she simply said, looking out the window at the scenery passing by.**

**"I know, but he is your betrothed Hal, we can't change that...I'm surprised that he slept all through that." Harry commented**

**Ron turned to look at the sleeping man. "I wonder who he is though," he said thoughtfully.**

**"His name is Remus Lupin." Hermione and Hally said.**

**Both boys looked at the girls. "Oh come on now, your not a..."**

**"It's on his luggage there Ron!" Hermione told him, pointing up at the man's satchel.**

**Just then, the train came to a screeching halt, jostling them around a bit. Hally turned her head towards the door with wide eyes.**

**"What is wrong with the train. Why aren't we moving!" They heard someone yell out until they heard screaming next.**

**"What the bloody hell is going on out there?" Ron blurted the question out. He was just about to go to investigate when Hally moved to the door quickly.**

**"Don't go out there Ron! We've been boarded!" Hally cried out in warning**

**"By who...," "Not by who, by what! Dementors are on this train, looking for someone...,"**

**The lights went out on the train just then. Before they knew it, it suddenly had gotten very cold as they all seen the windows ice up in a mere second. Hally backed away from the door with Ron slowly from the door both heading back to where they were sitting, only Hally sat at Harry's left side. Before Harry, Ron and Hermione knew it, they heard Hally begin to growl protectively over them all.**

**"Hally, you sound like your going to get into a cat fight...," **

**Hermione's words were cut short when they heard the door to their compartment begin to slide open slowly.**

**"Bloody hell, one of them is coming in here." Ron squeaked out just as they seen a claw push the door open.**

**The man woke up in that instant, he looked at the four, finding Hally getting ready to battle. He took one look at the dementor coming in, at Hally, who was just about to pounce, and got up on his feet swiftly.**

**"Get back! They are not who you are looking for!" He yelled out before sending out a charm on the dementor. **

**The dementor hovered from where it was, searching the compartment before looking at Harry and Hally intently before drawing their essence into itself, however Hally swung her claws at it just before she went unconscious. **

**"Hal...," Harry fell unconscious next beside his twin sister.**

**"Give them room you two...Ah! Welcome back young man. Let's see if your sister is going to be okay...Well now awake too I see. Not a wise thing to try to attack a dementor as young as yourself there young lady. Let's get you two up into your seats here." The man told both twins, after making sure that they would be fine.**

**"Bloody hell Hally, you tried to claw that thing before going down. Never seen you do that before." Ron commented**

**Hally simply turned her head away from their view, blushing from embarrassment. Harry took his seat next to her muttering his thanks to the man.**

**The man looked at both twins. "Veelas you two maybe, but still too young to fight those dementors off little lady, although it was a most astonishing sight to see it back away from you two after that." He spoke to Hally chuckling quietly.**

**"At least I tried." Hally blurted out stubbornly "Yes, you certainly did that didn't you...Here take this, it will warm you both up." The man told them, handing both twins something.**

**"What is it?" Ron asked, trying to see what the man was giving Harry and Hally.**

**"Chocolate. It helps get their warmth back. I'm going to go check on the rest of the train to make sure that the dementors are gone. I'll be back in a bit...Don't let what happened get to you young lady, You did your best to protect everyone in here and should be proud." The man announced before leaving the compartment.**

**Hermione and Ron looked over at Hally quietly in awe. "What?" Hally blurted out her question.**

**"You and Harry are the two greatest friends that we could have Hally. Even Harry tried to fight them off before going down, but he didn't notice it because he was too busy shooting a patronus charm at them." Ron spoke out.**

**Hally turned to her big brother Harry. "Well, you went down and it was getting too close to you...Hal! I can't breathe!" Harry grinned after Hally gave him a big hug.**

**The rest of the ride went smoothly as the train continued onward to Hogwarts.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 22. see you in chapter 23 bye for now...I couldn't just let the twins just faint before trying to fight now could I ;)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Author's notes: Hello everyone, I am finally back with a brand new laptop comp, so hopefully there will be fewer gaps in the updates. I have had many readers writing to me, stating that it seemed that I had abandoned my updates. Well, let me assure you that I have not, I needed a better comp to get my updates out better and faster, however, I do work again now, so hopefully the updates will go out once a week. I hope that you all can handle it.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling's does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.**

**Chapter 23 **

**The train continued on its way to Hogwarts smoothly, after the dementors left the train. Everyone outside were chatting away about the invasion, while inside one of the train cars, Ron and Hermione were silently observing the silence from the twins, when Neville Longbottom entered, trying to find a car to sit inside since the others were quite full.**

"**Would it be alright if I sit in here with all of you?" Neville inquired "The other cars are full…blimey! What happened to Lord and Lady Hex? They look like they were in a battle here."**

"**They kind of were in a battle Neville, and you can stay." Hermione answered "One of those things came in here and tried something when Harry and Hally tried to attack it, however, they fell unconscious."**

**Neville looked at both twins with keen interest. "Then I guess that explains why they have the chocolate then." He stated taking a seat across from Hally. "Go on Hally, you know like the rest of us that chocolate warms us up after a situation like this."**

"**Don't want to…"**

**Professor Lupin came back into the car. After hearing Hally; he paused, looked around and said with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate you two…"**

**Harry finally took a bite with his sister Hally reluctantly following after as usual. To Harry's surprise, he felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of his fingers to his toes. Hally started feeling the same effects soon after.**

"**We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you alright you two?"**

"**Fine," Both twins muttered with embarrassment.**

**They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.**

"**They always do this to the weather when they are close!" Hally huffed heatedly, pulling the hood of her robe over her head as they made their way down the platform.**

"**Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Harry, Hally, Ron and Hermione turned to see the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.**

"**All righ' , you four?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd.**

**They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. Harry, Hally, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Harry could only assume since Hally knew more of the traditions, by an invisible horse, because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping, and swaying in procession.**

**The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. Both Harry and Hally felt better since the chocolate, but still weak. Ron and Hermione kept looking at them both sideways, as though frightened that they might collapse again.**

**As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Harry and Hally seen two more towering, hooded dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf them again; they both leaned back at once into the lumpy seat and closed their eyes until they passed the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione and Ron got out.**

**As Harry and Hally both stepped down one at a time, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in their ears. **

"**You fainted, Potters? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You two actually fainted?"**

**Draco Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry and Hally's way up the stone steps to the castle. His face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.**

"**Shove off Malfoy," Ron said, whose jaw was clenched. Draco turned to look at him next.**

"**Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Draco Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old dementors frighten you too, Weasley?"**

"**Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage.**

**Draco Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no-er-Professor," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle, but not before stopping beside Hally, whispering.**

"**Should you ever need to warm up little kitten, I would be more than happy to oblige," He whispered in Hally's ear.**

"**When my doxie drops over dead Malfoy, now get away from me!" Hally hissed quietly, watching the three Slytherins head up the steps.**

**Hermione prodded Ron in the back to make him hurry, and the four of them joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.**

**The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Harry and Hally both followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called,**

"**Potters! Granger! I want to see you both!"**

**Harry, Hally, and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with squared spectacles. Both twins fought their way over to her with a feeling of foreboding: Professor McGonagall had a way of making them feel that they must have done something wrong as usual.**

"**There's no need to look so worried-I just want a word in my office," she told them. "Move along there, Weasley."**

**Ron stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Harry, Hally, and Hermione away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor.**

"**By the way, Your father will be waiting in my office as well," McGonagall informed the twins.**

**Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Harry, Hally, and Hermione to sit down. She settled herself down behind her desk while Harry and Hally both soon discovered that their father Severus was already seated in a cushioned chair close by them when they heard Professor McGonagall pipe out,**

"**Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you both were taken ill on the train, Potters."**

**Before Harry and Hally could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in.**

**Harry felt himself going red in the face, while his twin sister Hally rolled her eyes with a slight groan coming from her throat. It was bad enough that they had passed out, or whatever they had done, without everyone making all this fuss.**

"**You make one simple foul up and this is what happens," Hally muttered, just loud enough to be heard.**

"**Look, we're fine," Harry said, "We don't need anything…."**

"**Yes you both do Connor!" Severus spoke out in a stern manner.**

"**Oh, it's you two, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare at the twins closely. "I suppose you two have been something dangerous again?"**

**Both twins squirmed from her question.**

"**It was a dementors, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.**

**They all exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.**

"**Setting dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back Harry's, then Hally's hair and feeling their foreheads. "They won't be last ones who collapses. Yes, they are all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate…"**

"**I AM NOT DELICATE!" both twins said crossly.**

"**Of course you two are not," said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, now taking their pulse one at a time.**

"**What do they need?" said Professor McGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Should they perhaps spend the night in the hospital wing?"**

"**We're fine!" Harry and Hally both cried out jumping up. The thought of what Draco Malfoy would say if they had to go to the hospital wing was torture.**

"**Well, they should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Madam Pomfrey, who was now trying to peer into Harry's or Hally's eyes.**

"**We had some," Harry said. "Professor Lupin gave Hal and me both some. He gave it to all of us."**

"**Did he now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. "So we've finally got a defense against the dark arts teacher who knows his remedies?"**

"**Are you both sure that you are feeling alright Potters?" Professor McGonagall enquired sharply. **

"**Yes" both twins answered. Severus merely watched the two mask their faces well.**

"**Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a word with your sister and Miss Granger about their course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."**

**Harry, after sending his twin sister a look of apology, went back into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, who left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself. Meanwhile, Hally and Hermione both, had just seen the door close behind Harry when they heard Severus speak out to Hally just then.**

"**What may I ask was going through that devious little mind of yours, when you were going through your course choices with Miss Granger here?" Severus questioned Hally.**

"_Great! Here we go." _** Hally thought to herself, taking a breath to answer. "Dad, I know that I had over done it, but…"**

"**But what, Raven?" Severus pressed sternly, waiting to hear her excuse.**

"**Well, there were so many courses that I was interested in, and I wanted to try them all," Hally began to explain**

"**Meaning, you could not choose at least a few, so you instead decided on them all…."**

"**Now Severus, don't get upset. Miss Granger here had done the very same thing along with her, and of course there is a way for them both to do them, however, there is an exception." Professor McGonagall intervened just then.**

**The three listened to what Professor McGonagall had to say.**

**Harry did not have to wait long, when he seen his own twin sister along with Hermione emerge from McGonagall's office, looking very happy about something, followed by Professor McGonagall, and his and Hally's father Severus Snape. The five of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.**

**It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long house tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in mid-air. Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a shock of white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall.**

"**Oh," Hermione said softly, "We've missed the sorting!"**

"**No worries Mione, Fred and George always makes a list of first years, on who is in what house." Hally commented as they head towards their seats house table.**

**New students at Hogwarts were sorted into houses by trying on the Sorting Hat, which shouted out the house they were best suited to (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin). Professor McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat along with Severus Snape at the staff table, and Harry, Hally, and Hermione set off in the other direction, as quietly as possible, toward the Gryffindor table. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Harry and Hally both. Had the story of them collapsing in front of the dementors traveled that fast?**

**Harry and Hermione sat down on either side of Ron, while Hally sat down at Harry's right as usual. It seemed that Ron had saved them all a seat.**

"**What was that all about?" He muttered to Harry. Hally merely rolled her eyes at him as usual.**

**Harry was just about to explain in a whisper, when at that precise moment the headmaster stood up to speak, making Harry's words trail off.**

**Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, but that wasn't why Harry and Hally respected him. You couldn't help trusting Albus Dumbledore, and as Harry and Hally both watched him beaming around at the students, they felt really calm for the first time since the dementors had entered the train compartment.**

"**Welcome!" Said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…."**

"**I still say my food is better! Oops," Hally accidentally teased out loud being heard in the Great Hall. Roars of laughter were heard coming both the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Hally blushed three shades of pink, as Professor Dumbledore beamed down at her, waiting for the laughter to cease.**

**Dumbledore cleared his throat after the Great Hall finally fell silent and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."**

**He paused, and both twin remembered what Mr. Weasley had said about not being happy with the dementors guarding the school.**

"**They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises, or even invisibility cloaks nor rings." He added blandly, and Harry, Hally, and Ron glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a dementors to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head boy and girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors." He said.**

"**Great Dad will be confiscating my ring this year." Hally whispered in misery.**

**Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from the twins, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound then.**

"**On a happier note," Dumbledore continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year."**

"**First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher."**

**There were some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard. Harry and Hally among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.**

"**Hey! Look at your dad Professor Snape!" Ron hissed at Harry and Hally both.**

**Professor Snape, the potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but both Harry and Hally were startled at the expression twisting on their father's face. It was beyond anger: it was loathing. Both twins knew that expression only too well; it was the look Snape had worn the very first time he set eyes on Harry in the beginning.**

"**As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to gamekeeping duties."**

**Harry, Hally, Ron, and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. They then joined in with the applause, which was tumulterous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Harry and Hally both leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.**

"**We should've known!" Ron shouted out, pounding the table. " Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"**

**Hally whispered to Harry. "Would you like to tell him or shall I later on Harry?" Hally whispered with a snigger.**

"**Oh, let me Hal." Harry whispered back, sniggering as well.**

**Harry, Hally, Ron and Hermione were the last to stop clapping. And as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.**

"**Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"**

**The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. The twins, suddenly ravenous, helped themselves to everything they could reach and began to eat.**

**It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Harry, Hally, Ron, and Hermione, however, were eager for it to finish so that they could talk to Hagrid. They knew how much being made a teacher would mean to him. Hagrid wasn't fully qualified wizard; he had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year for a crime he had not committed. It had been Harry, Hally, Ron, Blaise, and Hermione who had cleared Hagrid's name last year.**

**At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time to go to bed, and they got their chance.**

"**Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the teachers' table.**

"**All down ter you five," said Hagrid, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them. Blaise met up with them right after the feast. "Can't believe it…great man, Dumbledore…came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough….It's what I always wanted…."**

**Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away, but not before Severus told them that he would meet them at his living Quarters in the dungeons.**

**The twins, Ron, and Hermione, after going in a different direction from Blaise, joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower. A large Portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, "Password?"**

"**Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!" **

"**Oh no," Said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords.**

**Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. The twins climbed the spiral stair with no thoughts in their heads except how glad they were to be back. They reached their familiar, circular dormitory with their five four-poster beds, and the twins each packed an overnight satchel to take with them to their dads living quarters, looking around they felt they were home at last.**

**A/N: That is all for chapter 23. See you in chapter 24 bye for now.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, once more it is time for one of my chapter updates. I Hope that everybody enjoyed my last chapter. I have been giving my own versions of Harry Potter a long break since I needed a bit of rest, moved into another new home, and working because...well, bills do need to get paid. I hope that everyone will enjoy this next chapter since it has been awhile.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowlings does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Chapter 24 Tea Leaves, And Getting Even! (part one)

Both twins met up with each other at the bottom of the stairs leading to their dorm rooms, carrying their packed satchels which hung onto Harry's and Hally's shoulder, letting Ron and Hermione know that they would see them both the next day since it was the weekend before their classes start up the following Monday. They were just about to head out through the Gryffindor entrance when...

"Hally, is it true? Your going out with Boot this year?"

They turned around to see that it was Dean Thomas asking Hally the question.

Hally blinked her eyes at him before answering, "Would it be a problem if I was?" she enquired

"No, I think its cool really. I thought that he was kidding as usual before we got bombarded on the train from those things...Speaking of those things, Malfoy was ranting about how you two feinted inside the car you both were in, but forgot to mention how he went hiding after screaming his head off like a girl." Dean Thomas informed both twins.

Harry gave his twin sister a glance, then looked over at Dean. "Really? Did he now?" Harry asked, an evil grin forming onto his face.

"Yeah, me, Boot, and Seamus all seen him run past us to the far end of the train...Never seen anyone get paler than usual until now." Dean answered, sniggering along with Seamus Finnigan.

Hally blurted out into a fit of giggles. Harry's grin widened a bit more. "Thanks Dean, you made our night. Malfoy was razzing us when we got here over us feinting, but you just gave us some major ammuntion against him. See you tomorrow guys, come on Hal before our curfew is up." Harry announced leaving with his twin sister along side him.

Hally cllimbed out of the entrance after Harry climbed out first. "Gods it is so good to have friends like Dean to give us information like that." Hally said in between giggles.

"I know Hal. You know what to do when the time comes, to shut your betrothed up over us feinting. I can't believe that he thought that he would get away with that one knowing exactly how many friends we have here." Harry sniggered as they made their way down the staircase that led to Gryffindor.

They finally made it to their father Severus Snape's quarters heading inside and closing the door behind them. They found thier pet luck dragons, Snuffles already there waiting on them both.

_' About time you two got here. Are you two alright? You both look almost like Malfoy's little dirtsniffer' _Snuffles thought to both twins, after raising his head up after they entered

"We'll tell you later" Harry muttered, after bending down to scratch Snuffles behind his ear so their adopted father Severus could not hear him.

"Sit down Connor, you may have the head of your house fooled, but I know you both too well to know that you both are still weak from those Dementor's." Severus told the raven-haired boy before turning to Hally next. "I do not think that you have any doubts Raven that I am requesting that ring of yours." He added, seeing Hally sigh in defeat while taking her ring out of the pocket of her uniform robes and handing it over to him.

"So not fair," Hally mumbled out being heard by Harry and Severus both.

"I understand what you are feeling Raven, but I am not taking any chances of you trying to take one of those things on again. Your new professor informed us all what you tried to do on that train..."

"So did Harry, but he didn't notice it on account of he threw out his Patronus on it from what Ron and Hermione told us." Hally blurted out just then

"Thanks alot Hal...," "Connor, the only thing I will tell you is do not get caught by those things wearing that cloak." Severus intervened, seeing Hally gasp out in shock

"Yes sir," Harry grinned suddenly. "Now that's not fair! I should be allowed to keep my ring too!" Hally retorted in defense

"Your ring will stay with me until further notice...Do not give me that look Raven, I am only looking out for your well being, not taking sides here. Besides, you are smaller than your brother Connor here and still need to work on your charms, which is why I am keeping a hold of your ring," Severus stated in full detail.

"Fine." Hally huffed out before taking her satchel to the twins spare bedroom to put her things away.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "Great. Now Hal is mad at the rest of the world." He simply said, looking up at Severus.

"She will get over it Connor. I meant what I said to her. I am not taking sides, just looking out for her well being. So exactly how did Raven try to attack that Dementor?" Severus questioned, changing the subject swiftly.

"She tried to lash out at it with her veela claws dad, it did back away from seeing her swipe out at it." Harry answered truthfully, while shuddering and remembering what the creature actually looked like.

Severus sat down pondering on what Harry had told him until Hally came back from the twins spare bedroom, Rambling out consistently. "Betrothed to Malfoy of all people, my ring gets confiscated, attacked on the Hogwarts train by Dementor's, and top it all off, we find out that Cedric Diggory was bribed to dump me last year! What else is going to happen to me this year...Oops" Hally rambled out, seeing Severus sit forward listening to her.

"Run that last part by me again Raven," Severus ordered, watching both twice look at each other. Snuffles raised his head up in interest, listening.

"Diggory had a surprise visit last year after the Chamber of Secrets was solved dad. Malfoy's father from we were told bribed him into dumping Hal last year for quite a bit of galleons, and Diggory didn't have a choice, but to confess to Hal just before we had our second birthday party." Harry informed their dad.

"I see." Severus simply said, noticing the look of anger written on Hally's face. " You need to calm down Raven." he added

Hally kept her eyes from the potions master. "I am calm." She muttered out just enough to be heard, heading to the small round table. However Severus stopped her from going further by taking a hold of her arm gently.

"You don't lie to well when it comes to your own feelings young lady. The boy obviously upsetted you, but what's done is done. So since it is the weekend, you will take the liberty to invite young Mr. Boot here so we can be formerly introduced along with your brother, your and Connor's friends and yes I believe the lady professors since they arranged for another tea gathering for your benefit as well as Dumbledore, Flitwick and our new professor Lupin...why I will never know, but they made me agree to this situation. Make sure you invite him in front of many witnesses young lady understand?" Severus enquired to the raven-red-streak-haired girl

"Yes sir." Hally answered with a sigh of defeat. "Great! Now I'm being lynched by the lady Professors!" Harry exclaimed, before hearing his own twin sister giggle out at him. "It is not funny Hal!"

"Oh calm down Connor. It is only going to be during the normal tea time hour. I am sure you can endure it along with Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Weasley since she has been hanging around your group now as well." Severus spoke with a slight smirk on his face.

Harry blurted out a snigger, "Oh, Ron is just going to love this one. I know exactly how to get him here. Let me handle him." Harry grinned along with Hally.

Hally looked at the time, making sure that they still had time, before their curfew was up. "I'll let Terry know now dad...Can you try not to intimidate him please? Terri isn't going to be the problem this year, its going to be two other's instead, one being Malfoy and the other one is Diggory. Over what? Well, you can probably guess on. We promise to make it back right on time." Hally informed them, while looking up at the ceiling, tilting her head from what she seen.

" I can try Raven, not promise. Now off you go. I'll have something for us all to eat when you both return." Severus told them, seeing them leave with their luck dragons and their new pet Snuffles.

The two walked through the dungeons, conversing with each other and Snuffles while making sure that no one was around to catch them. "So where first? Gryffindor or Ravenclaw Harry?" Hally asked her big brother.

Gryffindor Tower first Hal, from I've seen on your vision I want to see the look on Diggory's face up close since he is visiting Cho Chang right now." Harry answered her as they headed up the stairs out of the dungeons.

_' who is this Diggory? Sounds like he needs a lesson learned from taking money from the very devil who is Malfoy' _Snuffles thought to the twins.

"You'll get to see him up close...What you do is your decision, I'm not even going to get involved in it." Hally answered in low key, letting them both know that Snuffles was going to get to have full reign on the Hufflepuff boy.

Harry looked at his twin as though she had grown a second head until he noticed an evil gleam in her eyes. "Oh my gods! Hal, your going to let Snuffles scare both Diggory and Cho Chang aren't you?" Harry enquired, trying his best to keep from laughing.

"Yes I am...Are you going to stop it since she's your secret crush?" Hally asked her brother with a grin on her face.

"She is not my secret crush Hal..." Harry was cut off hearing his sister Hally squeal into laughter. "Hal...Oh alright! I have a crush on Cho Chang! Okay I've said it! Are you happy now little sis?" Harry enquired with an angry huff.

"Much big brother, although you could do better than Chang anyway, but that is just my opinion. You don't have to listen to me though," Hally grinned

"Rotten little sister," Harry muttered out with a sigh as they stopped at the Gryffindor entrance.

Inside the Gryffindor common room they found Ron, Hermione, and Ginny at two different sides of the common room. "Okay, you go to talk to Mione and Ginny Hal, and I'll talk to Ron...Don't think that I have forgotten your little deviousness on getting me to confess little sister, when we get back to dad's living quarters, prepare yourself to get pinned down and made to say uncle." Harry told Hally before heading to where Ron was sitting.

"I'm shaking in fear big brother." Hally giggled out while heading to where Hermione and Ginny were.

Hermione and Ginny had just finished with a deep discussion when they noticed Hally heading their way. "Hey Hally, what's up? We thought that you and Harry were staying at your dad's quarters this weekend." Hermione spoke out with the look of confusion on her face.

Hally took a seat next to Ginny. "We are Mione, but I was informed by dad to invite you, and Ginny to an afternoon tea tomorrow afternoon with us, the lady professor's and Terri Boot. Harry is talking to Ron right now, but he won't know what is in store for him yet. It is supposed to be for my benefit if you catch my meaning, and well I do want you both to be there, so will you two come?" Hally asked her two friends politely

"Sure Hally we'd love to come tomorrow." Hermione answered "We'll be there Hally." Ginny promised

"Wicked, looks like Harry got Ron to come too. Don't tell him anything, let him find out on his own. We have to go, got to go to invite Terri next and head back to dad's quarters. See you two tomorrow." Hally grinned, getting back up to meet up with Harry.

"Ron's coming, he thinks that you and him are going to tutor me with wizards chess again tomorrow afternoon, Snuffles kept going under the end table laughing, he thinks that it was one of the first years though that was doing the laughing." Harry informed Hally as they headed back out.

"He's going to be in for a treat then." Hally blurted out before laughing along with her brother.

When they went to Ravenclaw, they stood before a portrait of Professor Sinistra herself.

"Great knowing her, one of her mathematical questions is her answer," Hally spoke out, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Well hello to you too Miss Potter. The equation for..." "one million, two hundred thousand, three thousand, four hundred and thirty six." Hally blurted out

"Hal..." "Correct and enter you two...I am so glad that Dumbledore allowed me to take you on as one of my students this year." The portrait told them just before the entrance swung open.

"You evil witch!" Hally exclaimed hearing her own big brother burst into laughter "Its not funny Harry! She's out to get dad big time and I'm just her bait to do it!"

"B-But Hal, you have to admit she knows how smart your mind is. Don't hate her for that." Harry croaked in between laughter.

Snuffles merely let out a grunt and shook his head after seeing a portrait of a female version of Severus Snape. They walked through the entrance, coming inside the Ravenclaw common room, finding the color blue to be everywhere. Their eyes scanned the room until they landed on Terri boot, talking with some of his friends, however, Cedric Diggory and Cho chang was among the group laughing along with them.

"Okay Hal, you know what to do." Harry whispered while giving Cedric Diggory glares just before they headed their way.

Cedric noticed them heading their way, his eyes going wide in disbelief as they stopped just in front of Terri boot.

"Terri," Hally called Terri Boot getting his attention. Terri turned his eyes, noticing the twins. "Hally? What in the world are you and your brother doing here for? You two don't usually come here," Terri Boot stated.

"Relax Boot, our dad told us to do this," Harry informed him, keeping his eyes on Cedric Diggory.

"To do what may I ask?" Terri enquired wearily "Harry stop trying to scare Terri." Hally told her brother "Dad wanted me to invite you to join us for tea tomorrow afternoon Terri, that's all, and so that he can well, see what your intentions are with me." Hally explained with a slight blush to her cheeks.

Suddenly the whole common room became silent, after everyone heard Hally's words. Cedric stood up in sheer disbelief, while Cho Chang sat there, stunned. "Hey, I didn't know Boot was seeing Lady Hex, when did this happen?" someone spoke in a low tone, but was still heard.

"Your dad invited me to his living quarters tomorrow afternoon?" Terri asked Hally in surprise "Yes, will you come?" Hally enquired

Terri looked at Harry seeing that his eyes haven't left Cedric Diggory before answering Hally. "I don't see why not? I mean I think your dad is cool to be honest Hally, and I for one who like to see how you three are together, so sure I'll come tomorrow." Terri answered her with a grin

"Boot, I'm liking you more and more each day. See you tomorrow afternoon." Harry sniggered after seeing Cedric collasp back down in his seat beside Cho Chang.

"I'll see you tomorrow Terri," Hally grinned just before she and Harry started to leave Ravenclaw. They were just about to walk away when Cedric got back up and went to grab Hally When Snuffles started barking and snapping at him.

"Whoa!" Cedric cried out with raised arms. "Back away from my sister Diggory! She made it very clear this summer, that she does not want you to talk to her ever again over you excepting a bribe to dump her last year from Malfoy's father!" Harry practically yelled out, seeing red.

"Harry I never..." "Save it for someone who is stupid enough to listen to you Diggory! There are witnesses here at this school that had seen the exchange!" Harry seethed while Hally kept her eyes away, wearing a stone expression upon her face.

Several Ravenclaws began whispering to each other over what they just heard. Cedric cleared his throat, "I never knew you to inform almost the whole Ravenclaw house Harry..."

"I could care less what they think about you Cedric Diggory. At least they know the real you now." Hally spoke out "It also let's them know that I am with Terri now, so get used to it." She added before turning away from Cedric once more, heading out of the common room, but not before turning back around and giving Terri Boot a kiss on his lips.

"Bye Terri see you tomorrow," Hally grinned after seeing Terri Boot in a dreamy state "Bye Hally" Terri could only reply grinning from ear to ear.

"See you Boot," Harry grinned as well following his twin sister out with their luck dragons and Snuffles.

They headed back to Severus's quarters "That's your target Snuffles, just don't kill him. We certainly don't want you to be kicked out of here." Hally spoke out as they headed back down to the dungeons.

_'May that boy think twice before he takes from the devil again' _Snuffles thought to both twins, hearing them cackle in laughter.

Next Day

When Harry, and Hally met up with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Blaise inside the Great Hall as they were sitting down for breakfast for the twins always have their breakfast with their adopted father Severus on the weekends, the first thing they seen was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As they past by, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter until they found out who he was telling the story about.

"Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind Harry and Hally both. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it..."

"Hey, Potters!" shrieked Pansy Parkison, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. "Potter! The dementors are coming, Potters! Whoooooooo!"

Harry and Hally both dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to Fred and George Weasley.

"New third-year course schedules," George told them, passing them over to the twins, "What's up with you two,?"

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down fred's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table.

Georger looked up in time to see malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.

"That little git," he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," Fred stated with a nod while giving a comtemptuous glance at Malfoy.

"I wasn't too happy myself," George added, "They're terrible things those dementors..."

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" Fred enquired to both twins.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" Harry asked them in a low voice.

"Forget about it Harry," George said bracingly. "Our dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking...They suck the happiness out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," Fred announced. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

The only time Harry and Malfoy had faced each other in a Quidditch match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse. Feeling slightly more cheerful, Harry decided to help himself to sausages and fried tomatoes.

"I'm not about to just let it go," Hally told them, getting and heading towards the Slytherin table.

"What are you up to Hal?" Harry enquired with interest. "Oh, just going to use our newest information on Malfoy" Hally answered him as she conjured up a baby diaper swiftly right in front of them all.

Harry quickly scramble in next to George, "I'm going to love seeing this one," he sniggered, watching his little sister along with most of the Gryffindor table.

Hally stopped just in front of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkison with her hands behind her back. Meanwhile up at the teachers table Professor Remus Lupin noticed her being there, was just about to get up to intervene when Dumbledore and McGonagall stopped him.

"Before doing anything rash Professor, just simply observe this devious girl right here, and you will see that she is one of James Potter's twins," Professor McGonagall whispered, sitting back with a slight grin on her face.

Lupin gave her a glance, then looked back at Hally watching closely. Hally cleared her throat getting the Slytherin's attention.

"excuse me, but someone told me a bit of information that occured on the train coming here, and well I was wondering something...,"

"What information do you possibly have Potter that interests us here? Aren't you afraid that a dementor may come and get you at the moment?" Pansy Parkison asked before cackling just as Hally conjured a dog collar next without being seen.

Hally feigned thought before replying, "Well one is I hope that next time when the Hogwarts train ever gets boarded by dementors that Malfoy will remember to wear this so as not to soil up the train," Hally stated flinging the clean diaper at Draco Malfoy first, then looked at Pansy next "And next time should your parents Parkison ever let you go out or come back here? Please be sure to wear this at all times, because you are looking more and more like a pug than a human each day," She added, tossing the collar down onto Pansy Parkison's plate while looking at her with glares.

Every Slytherin roared into hysterical laughter as they watched Draco Malfoy's face go pale and Pansy Parkison's face go a deep shade of red. They both bolted out of the Great Hall from the sounds of laughter surrounding them. "Gee, was it something I said?" Hally asked innocently with an evil grin on her face.

"Lady Hex, you are positively evil girl. Good to see that your better, We'll see you and Lord Hex later," Marcus Flint cackled out

"Sure thing Flint, Oh, we will inform everyone what really happened on the train later," Hally promised, heading back to the Gryffindor table, while Lupin sat back in sheer surprise, however impressed with what he witnessed.

Hally returned to the Gryffindor table finding Hermione was already examining her new schedule.

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," she said happily.

Hally scanned through her new schedule next, "Wicked," she grinned while compairing her new schedule with Hermione's, "All of our classes are the same except for one of course. I couldn't talk dad or Dumbledore into letting me drop Trelawny's advanced class, and Sinistra practically cornered Dumbledore into putting me into her class...I don't understand why she can't just get the message loud and clear from dad." Hally added with a slight tilt from her head

"From what I've seen at her portrait at Ravenclaw, I would say that she was smart to put you into her class Hal. Didn't you say that her class has just enough of a challenge for you?" Harry intervened with a grin on his face.

"Yes, but she doesn't have to use me like that to get to dad though." Hally answered with a sigh, then noticed Ron looking over Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione," They all heard Ron say with a frown. "They've messed up your schedule. Look-they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time." He then got a glance at Hally's noticing the same thing with hers. "They've messed up both your schedules Hally."

Hally rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going there with you today Ron," she simply said

"Besides, I think that Hally and I will be able to manage our schedules Ron, We both fixed it all with Professor McGonagall." Hermione announced

"But look," Ron said laughing at the two, "See Monday Morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And"- Ron leaned closer to the girl's schedules, disbelieving-"Look underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you two girls are good, Hermione, but no one's that good, not even Hally or Harry here. How're you both supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly Ron," Hermione said shortly to the red-haired boy. "Of course we won't be in three classes at once."

"Well, then-"

"Pass the Marmalade," Hermione requested.

"But..." Hally bursted into a fit full of giggles suddenly.

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my and Hally's schedule's are a bit full?" Hermione snapped suddenly. "I told you, We've fixed it with Professor McGonagall."

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat, and was absentmindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on the way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson Monday right after lunch! Bin up since five gettin' everythin' ready for then...me, a teacher...hones'ly..."

He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice. Hally only looked away knowing what was to come the following Monday.

That afternoon Harry, Hally, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione met up together at the staircase leading to the dungeons. They began to head to Severus Snapes quarters, Ron not knowing what was in store, was speaking to Harry about different chess moves, and not noticing that the girls were doing their best to keep from laughing while Harry only nodded with a grin on his face. They stopped at the door heading inside one by one when Ron then noticed that the lady professor's along with Professor Flitwick, Dumbledore, and their newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was present.

"Well, right on time Mr. and Miss Potter. I see that your friends had made it on time as well...Oh dear, where is Mr. Boot?" Professor Sinistra enquired

"He said that he will be here Professor...," There soon came a knock on the door, cutting Hally off. She went to answer the door politely, finding Terri Boot grinning at her.

"Hi Hally, Hope that I'm not late getting here," Terri greeted "No, your right on time Terri, please come in," Hally replied with a smile, letting the Ravenclaw boy inside Severus's living quarters.

"I'd say he's right on time," Harry grinned over at their adopted father, seeing him nod approvingly and wearing a smirk. Hally also noticed the smirk

"Now dad..." "Calm down Raven, I am not going to scare the boy," Severus replied

"So who is going to start tutoring Hally, you or me?" Ron enquired just then, getting everyone's attention

"We are here for tea Mr. Weasley, which is why you are here." Severus announced "But I thought..."

"Sorry about that Ron, I thought it would be best if you thought that you and Hal was tutoring me for chess, but this is actually for Hal's benefit, its part of her ettiquette lessons." Harry intervened with a sly grin on his face.

"Ettiquette lessons? Now why would I..." "GULP" "Mind. So not cool Harry" Ron trailed off after seeing Harry give him a silent warning over Hally's well being.

"Please have a seat everyone and we will get started," Professor Sinistra announced allowing the new third years to take a seat which was as followed with Ron, sitting on the right of Harry, Hally sitting at Harry left as usual, Terri sitting next to Hally, then Hermione, and Ginny who sat next to Professor Flitwick.

"I must say that this gathering has gotten a bit bigger since last year," Professor Sprout commented, after noticing the group.

"I believe so, however, there should be one more here from what we were told by Severus," Professor Sinistra replied, noticing the look of confusion on Hally's face.

"One more? I invited everyone dad told me to invite." Hally spoke out before looking over at Severus "Who is the one more dad?" she enquired when there was another knock on the door.

"I believe you will find out when you answer the door Raven, I believe this is part of your lesson today." Severus answered wearing his well known smirk.

Hally gave him a glance before getting up to answer the door, finding out who it was. "OH BLOODY HELL NO!" Hally exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Hello little Potter. Are you going to let me inside or not? I believe your father invited me here." It was Draco Malfoy.

Everyone seen anger ripple onto Hally's face before she collected herself quickly, allowing the platinum-blonde boy inside, closing the door, and taking her seat in between Harry and Terri Boot. Ron leaned forward with wide eyes before looking at Harry.

"Hey Harry, why didn't Hally knock his lights out just now?" He asked in a whisper "Because Ron, that is one of Hally's lessons. She has to learn to control her anger, even if it is over Malfoy." Harry answered in low key.

"I believe Severus, that Miss Potter passed that lesson with flying colors. Wouldn't you agree ladies?" Professor Sinistra questioned the other lady Professor's hearing positive responses coming from them.

"MMM...Yes I must agree here. Raven well done, you kept your anger intact young lady." Severus spoke out with a nod. Hally only sighed, keeping her eyes away from the potions master.

"Although I must say, that seeing Miss Potter handle defend herself over certain males taunting her is quite refreshing." Professor McGonagall added with slight nod toward Draco Malfoy. Hally hid her grin from everyone's view. Suddenly laughter filtered the living quarters as everyone turned to see that is was Professor Lupin who was laughing.

"Ah yes. female Veelas has a wonderful tendency to take care of problems when it comes to males that should know better than to mess with them." Lupin piped in

"Except for when it is their own soulmate that is doing the taunting Professor?" Severus enquired with a stone face.

Remus Lupin leaned forward swiftly "Soulmate you say? Mr. Malfoy here is Miss Potter's soulmate?" He enquired with interest

"Yes he is." Severus answered him, watching his reaction closely. Everyone suddenly watched as Remus Lupin stood up from where he sat "THERE IS NO WAY THAT I WILL ALLOW ONE OF LILY'S AND JAMES POTTER'S TWINS BE WITH SOMEONE OF THE NAME..."

"Calm down Remus, calm down," Dumbledore reasoned after seeing Severus stand up swiftly, getting ready to retaliate against the new Dark Arts Professor

"Raven and Connor are my twins now by legal adoption! However...," he noticed Hally looking up at him quietly. "There are some things that I must agree with here for now, but do not in any way disrespect my godson here inside my quarters if you please. We will discuss this after this gathering has ended." Severus sighed in irritated defeat.

"Very well, we will. Now if I may?" Remus enquired politely after witnessing in disbelief of Severus calming down for the twins's sake. "You may," Severus answered with a wave of his hand, taking his seat once more. Draco Malfoy remained quiet watching the scene with a hidden smirk on his face.

"If he may what...Oh!" Hally muttered with wide eyes, seeing their new Dark Arts Professor take a closer look at her and Harry both.

"Let's take a look at you two here. Well very healthy twin veelas indeed here, your eyes should darken when you get angry now...ah they did, and changing back to normal as I speak! Severus you are doing very well with the twins here. So tell me young man, are you just as devious as your little sister as well?" Remus Lupin enquired to Harry

"Um..." "Just tell him the truth Connor" Severus smirked "Yes professor, but with good reason, well sometimes anyway." Harry answered with a grin

"Not wanting to be rude, but who are you? And how do you know me and Harry?" Hally blurted out her question suddenly

"I was one of your parent's friends young lady. I knew you both since you were infants." Remus Lupin explained with a chuckle

"Cool." Harry could only grin. "Oh." Hally muttered quietly "Oh now you can do better than that Miss Potter, I already know about your seer abilities." Lupin chuckled once more.

"Not now. Later." Hally shook her head then noticed Harry give her a wierd look. "Hal..." "Not right now Harry okay?" Hally pleaded her big brother, letting him know why.

"Okay Hal, Okay." Harry answered her while rubbing the back of his neck. "Later it is," Lupin nodded with a chuckle before going back to his seat.

During tea, Severus put Terri Boot through the usual questions while everyone, including Draco Malfoy watched quietly, and listening to Terri give him his answers, getting a nod of approval from everyone except for Draco Malfoy, who sat in his seat with his arms crossed, rolling his eyes, and decided to leave the tea gathering early, but respectfully thanked Severus before leaving and closing the door behind him. Severus turned Hally's way giving her a nod.

"Thank gods!" Hally sighed in relief, hearing chuckles, and giggles around her. "Well, I can't stand him." Was Hally's only reply.

"We know Hal," Harry sniggered along, with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Terri Boot.

After the tea gathering had ended, Hally walked Terri to the door, "Thank you for coming Terri. I hope you didn't get scared off over our dad asking you those questions." Hally stated politely to the Ravenclaw boy.

"He didn't Hally, and like I said, I think your dad is cool. I'll see you later. Thank you for inviting me." Terri grinned before giving Hally a kiss before leaving to head back to his house.

Hally turned around finding everyone staring at her with grins on their face. "What?" She asked "Oh nothing Raven, just that you upgraded from trading cards to kissing a boy." Severus teased her seeing her blush lightly.

"Yeah, and now your blushing little sis," Harry cackled out "You and dad stop teasing me Harry James," Hally grinned, then seen Ron get up from his seat.

"I enjoyed the tea Harry and Hally. The pastries were great, and I actually had a great time today. When is the next one?" Ron asked both twins giving them both a surprise.

"Next Saturday I believe, but I think that it will be somewhere else this time." Hally answered before looking back at Harry with wide eyes

"Miss Potter will be know where it will be by the end of next week Mr. Weasley." Professor Sinistra announced to everyone.

"Great. You can count me on going Hally. I have to go, promised to play wizard snap with Seamus and Dean." Ron grinned, before thanking them for inviting him and leaving.

"Ginny and I have to go to Harry and Hally. I have study session starting in a half hour and Ginny signed up for it. see you both at dinner, thank you for inviting us." Hermione grinned heading for the door as they heard Ginny thank them next before they also left.

Everyone looked at one another in silence "So add Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and Miss Zabini in with Miss Potter as well starting next week ladies?" Professor Sinistra enquired. "Uh-oh," Hally muttered in shock.

"Oh it will be perfectly fine Miss. Potter. They asked to be added and so did Miss Zabini a few days ago, relax child." Sinistra informed her. Hally sighed in relief, before looking over at Professor Remus Lupin.

"Exactly how did you come by being a were..." "Raven!" Severus nearly choked on his tea from Hearing Hally's question.

"I can't help it dad, I seen it when I looked at his face earlier. I'm the only one that has though." Hally stated "I knew she was seeing something." Lupin chuckled

"She did not have to blurt out that question like that however." Severus spoke out, looking at Hally in a stern manner. "I'm sorry dad." Hally apologized while looking down at her feet.

"I know you are Raven, but you must remember to take care on what you say or how you say them young lady. You are lucky that there was no one else present that could have heard your words." Severus told her "I know dad...I also know that there will be a cure for it though, and you are going to flip when you find out who discovers it," Hally grinned, looking up at the ceiling and swaying gently.

"No one knows who will discover a cure for...Raven!" Severus exclaimed with wide eyes seeing Hally's grin widen

Murmers filtered through the living quarters watching the two along with Harry, who was sniggering quietly.

"I don't know when it happens though, that's all I know." Hally told them truthfully, watching Severus look over at Harry.

"She is telling the truth dad, Hal doesn't know when it will happen." Harry verified "I've noticed that when Miss. Potter speaks of one of her visions, she is looking up like she is star gazing like a centaur. Could she by chance have that kind of ability within her?" Remus Lupin enquired.

"I do not know..." "Tell them Hal or I will! You hid that from dad didn't you little sister?" Harry blurted out his question to Hally seeing her blush and look away.

"Tell me what? What does Connor mean Raven?" Severus drilled sternly. " I can dad, I can see what the stars hold. I did it once when we had to serve detention with Hagrid in our first year." Hally confessed quietly

"Oh my goodness! Albus, you can't give her to Trelawny, she is a dear, but she wouldn't know what to do with this child in her advanced class!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed in shock.

"I didn't keep it from dad Harry James! I forgotten about it until now! There are things that I forget! Why, not even I know!" Hally blurted out in front of everyone.

"Raven, why are you yelling at your brother?" Severus questioned "Because he was lecturing me through our mind link and wouldn't let me have a word in so that is why I was yelling at my brother!" Hally shouted out, noticing Harry's eyes widen.

"Hal, I didn't know," "Well, you wouldn't let me explain! You kept going on and on through our link like I did it deliberately when I didn't this time!" Hally cried out heatedly.

"Okay Hal, okay! You don't need to chew my head off here, I'm sorry!" Harry exclaimed "Good!" Hally replied before looking at Severus and noticing the look on his face.

"Young lady...," "I didn't meant to snap at you dad, I really didn't remember, when Harry threw that at me like that, I felt embarrassed for not remembering that night." Hally explained truthfully

"Albus, is there a reason why Miss. Potter cannot remember things such as this? I have seen this over last years term." McGonagall spoke out just then

"It sounds to me that perhaps Miss. Potter's gift or gifts has not yet came to full term. We will need someone that will help Hally through this part in order for them to come through with full force." Dumbledore replied seeing the look on her face.

"Another class of Trelawny? Man...," "No Raven, not another class of Trelawny, however I would like to hear this one." Severus assured Hally

"I believe they both met him that very same night, and I will ask that Hagrid be there as an escort on her behalf of course." Dumbledore announced seeing Severus nod in agreement. "Provided that Miss Granger becomes her other classmate during that time of day so that Hally won't be the only human girl present." He added

"What...," "Oh Cool! Hal, you going to get taught by Firenze with Hermione!" Harry cried out with a grin on his face. "Firenze?" Hally asked in surprise

"Well Raven, you certainly know more than Trelawny and she would not be able to help you after what we witnessed today." Severus chuckled seeing her grin at him. "And definitely no more classes with her beginning Monday, although you did promise your brother that you would help him should he need it since he chose her class."

"I promise to still help Harry dad," Hally said, her eyes lit up with excitement "Mmmhmm. Those eyes of yours still glitter like two sprites on a winters day Raven. Just keep your promise with your brother. Now to another subject here which me and you new Dark Arts professor had wished to discuss earlier." Severus stated the other man who nodded before a huge heavy discussion started.

THE FOLLOWING MONDAY

During breakfast the Great Hall was starting to empty as people headed off toward their first lesson. Ron checked his course schedule.

"We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of the North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there..." "You three will, I have Sinistra first this year. They changed my schedule at short notice." Hally intervened, looking and showing them her class schedule.

They finished their breakfast hastily, said good-bye to Fred and George, and walked back through the hall. As they passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit until Hally flicked her wand at the boy uttering a charm which resulted in Malfoy's hair going into different muggle punk styles. The shouts of laughter toward Malfoy followed Harry and Hally both into the entrance hall.

"That will keep him quiet for a bit at least." Hally blurted out.

The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught them everything about the castle, and they had never been inside North Tower, except for Hally of course.

"I have to leave you three from here. Harry, should you three get lost, look for a huge painting with a man on a pony he will help you three out. I can't say which floor it is, but it is on one of them. I'll see you after class big brother." Hally announced giving Harry a quick hug

"I'll keep my eyes out for him Hal. Have a day in your new class." Harry grinned seeing Hally wave at them as they separated.

The three continued on climbing up more stairs. "There's-got-to-be-a-shortcut," Ron panted as they climbed their seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

"I think it's this way," said Hermione, peering down the empty passage to the right.

"Can't be," Ron said. "That's south, look, you can see a bit of the lake out of the window..."

Harry noticed the painting and began watching it. A fat, dapple-grey pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. Harry was used to seeing the Hogwarts paintings moving around and leaving their frames to visit one another, but he always enjoyed watching it. A moment later, a short, squat knight in a suit of armor clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off.

"Aha!" he yelled, seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "What villians are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw you knaves, you dogs!"

They watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed face down in the grass.

"Are you alright?" Harry enquired, moving closer to the picture. "Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back you rogue!"

The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again. Finally he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his visor to mop his sweating face.

"Listen," Harry said, taking advantage of the situation after realizing that this was the painting his sister was talking about, "We're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"

"A quest!" The knights rage seemed to vanish instantly. He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"

He gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the fat pony, gave up and cried, "On foot then, good sirs and gentle lady! On! On!"

And he ran, clanking loudly, into the left side of the frame and out of sight. They hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armor. Every now and then they spotted him running through a picture ahead.

"Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" Yelled the knight, and they seen him reappear in front on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase.

Puffing loudly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the tightly spiraling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last they heard the murmur of voices above them and they had reached the classroom.

"Farewell!" Cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call up Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, we'll call you," muttered Ron as the knight disappeared, "If ever we need someone mental."

"He's not mental Ron," Harry told him "Just different and he was the one that Hal said to look for."

They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing, but Ron nudged Harry and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.

"Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher," Harry read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"

As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone got quiet.

"After you," Said Ron, grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder first.

He emerged into the strangest-looking classroom he had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stifling warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.

"Oh man, and I thought that Hal was being over dramatic about her," Harry spoke out. Ron appeared at Harry's shoulder as the class assembled around them, all talking in whispers.

"Where is she?" Ron asked. A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.

"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Meanwhile just off of the fifth long staircase Hally had just sat down inside Professor Sinistra's class when suddenly her least favorite person came inside, sitting down in the seat next to her on the left side of her and her worst enemy came in next sitting down in the seat on her right. Hally slowly raised her head up noticing Cedric Diggory sitting at her left.

"You need to listen to reason Hally one way or another, and I am not going to take no for an answer," He told her, seeing her spine stiffen quickly

"There are other empty seats in here, go sit in one of them," She seethed before slowly looking to the left of her, finding Draco Malfoy grinning evilly at her.

"Oh bloody hell no! Get away from me...," "Sorry kitten, I'm not going anywhere. Anyway I'm stuck in the same boat as you are from my father...only Sinistra finally got to Dumbledore over you didn't she little kitten?" Draco Malfoy questioned her still wearing an evil grin on his face.

"None of your...Oh gods, yes she did, but that doesn't mean I'm going to want to sit near you, now go away...," Draco leaned closer to her.

"Sorry kitten, but your father asked me to do this since he found out who was also in this class and I am not about to answer to your two buddies who are also in my house meaning Flint and Etre," Draco Malfoy whispered to her

Hally let out a sigh, "Fine, but I don't have to like it." Hally told him before turning back to Cedric Diggory next. "You brought this on all by yourself for accepting money from his father, I don't want to hear any excuses from you, so leave me alone or else I will not be responsible for what happens to your well being."

"Not until you listen to reason Lady Hex, but I will let you alone for now since our class has started," Cedric told her in low key, leaning back in his seat to listen to their Professor.

Hally put her face into her hands groaning in irritation over the predicament she was in, before looking ahead to Professor Sinistra as the class began.

Harry let out a growl of anger after seeing his own little sister in a rough situation, before collecting himself immediately and turning to his own Professor. At first did not know what to think at first when met Professor Trelawney in their first year, now his immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor trelawney moved into the firelight, and they seen that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Sit my children, sit," she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat themselves around the same round table.

"Welcome to Divination," Professor Trelawney announced, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my inner eye."

_'her inner eye my foot' _Hally thought inside Harry's head. Harry remained quiet, keeping himself from laughing.

Nobody inside the class said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued,

"So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field..."

Harry glanced at Hermione while Ron glanced at her grinning. Hermione looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future." Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so," Neville answered tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," Professor Trelawney said, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," Professor Trelawney shot out suddenly to Pavarti Patil, "Beware a red-haired man."

_'Wow, she knew Ron was noticing Pavarti from a far. its her one hit wonder yet so far' _Hally thought out inside Harry's head.

Harry couldn't hold it any longer and bursted into laughter, pointing at Ron. "Hey R-Ron! Hal just verified the Professor's vision on you noticing Parvarti!" Harry cackled out. The classroom suddenly filled with laughter.

"I see that Miss. Potter has not lost her touch. A shame that I lost one of my best students to another class," Professor Trelawney's voice trailed away as though she was gazing at the ceiling.

Pavarti gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him.

"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on once more, "We shall progress to the crystal ball-if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.

"I wonder dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who wasnearest and shrank back in her chair, "If you could pass me the largest teapot?"

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading-it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Lavender Trembled.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs, Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear"-she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up-"After you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

_'Pansy's long lost soulmate right there Harry' _Hally thought inside Harry's head once more. Harry stifled a snigger.

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue one, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind...thank you..."

When Harry and Ron had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over.

In the meantime, Hally was taking notes that was on the board when she heard Professor Sinistra lecture the class in frustration "For the last time, incorrect! Can anyone not give me the answer to this equation that is written on this board..."

"eighteen million, four hundred and five thousand, three hundred and seventy two," Hally blurted out the answer while continuing to take her notes after getting a glance at the problem on the board.

Draco Malfoy and Cedric Diggory both looked at her as though she went mad until..."Correct! Thank you Miss Potter!"

"What the..." "Now how the bloody hell did you do that little Potter..."

"I'm busy taking notes, now do the same, because I don't intend to give mine out," Hally told them both while continuing to focus.

Draco Malfoy and Cedric Diggory leaned forward looking at each other in stunned silence, before copying the notes from the board.

Back in Divination the boys were looking into each other's teacups. "Right," Said Ron, as they both opened their books at pages five and six. "What can you see in mine?"

"A load of soggy brown stuff," Harry answered. The heavily perfumed smoke in the room was making him sleepy and stupid.

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried out through the gloom.

Harry tried to pull himself together.

"Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross..." He consulted Unfogging the Future. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering'-sorry about that-but there's a thing that could be the sun...hang on...that means 'great happiness'...so you're going to suffer but be very happy..."

"You need your inner eye tested, if you ask me," said Ron, and they both had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction.

"My turn..." Ron peered into Harry's teacup, his forehead wrinkled with effort. "There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat," he said "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic..."

He turned the teacup the other way up. "But this way it looks like an acorn...what's that?" he scanned his copy of Unfogging the Future. "A windfall, unexpected gold,' excellent, you can lend me some...and there's a thing here," he turned the cup again, "that looks like an animal...yeah, if that was its head...it looks like a hippo...no, a sheep..."

Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry let out a snort of laughter. "Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch.

Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counterclockwise.

"The Falcon...my dear, you have a deadly enemy." "But everyone knows that," Hermione said in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her.

"Well, they do," Hermione stated truthfully. "Everybody know about Harry and You-know-who."

Harry and Ron stared at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration. They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before. Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it.

"The club...an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup..." "I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly.

"The skull...danger is in your path, my dear..."

Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed.

There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.

"My dear boy...my poor, dear boy...no...it is kinder not to say...no...don't ask me..."

"What is it Professor?" Dean Thomas said at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Ron's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "You have the Grim."

"The what?" Harry asked, feigning confusion, but knew what the Divination Professor was talking about.

He looked around the room to notice that he wasn't the only one that didn't understand..until his twin and their Slytherin friends filled him in. Dean Thomas shrugged at him and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood...however he did. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen-the worst omen-of death!"

Harry's stomach lurched, but he remembered what he and his twin sister encountered inside the family forest, seen the picture of the dog on the cover of Death Omens in Flourish and Blotts. Lavender Brown covered her mouth now as well. Everyone was looking at Harry, everyone except for Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney.

"I don't think that it looks like a grim," Hermione said flatly.

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike. "You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I percieve very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side. "It looks like a Grim if you do this," He said, with his eyes almost shut, "But it looks more like a donkey from here." he said leaning to the left.

Harry have had enough "When you've all finished deciding whether or not I'm going to die or not!" He told them, surprising himself. Now nobody seemed to want to look at him.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes...please pack away your things..."

Silently the class took their teacups back to Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Even Ron was avoiding Harry's eyes.

Arithmancy had just finished when Cedric Diggory and Draco Malfoy both heard Hally growl, seeing her leap from her seat and head out of the classroom in quick strides.

"Hally...," "Oh Bloody hell, something just pissed her off...well, Diggory do you want to see her in action or not? I'm not passing this up for anything." Draco spoke out following Hally out in a trot. Cedric sat still for a brief second before getting up from his seat.

"Bloody hell," He muttered following suit. They followed Hally the rest of the way to the North Tower, staying back while she waited patiently until they noticed the trapdoor opening up and a silvery ladder descending down at Hally's feet, however Hally took a few steps back waiting.

"Until we meet again," Professor Trelawney told them faintly, "Fair fortune be yours. Oh and dear"- she pointed at Neville-"you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra hard to catch up."

Everyone descending through the trapdoor leaving the North Tower when they all seen Hally standing a few feet in sheer anger. Harry blew out a long whistle getting out of the way along with Hermione.

"Oh no," Ron squeaked as he and the rest of the class stood there with wide eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU ACT THAT WAY TOWARDS MY BROTHER LIKE THAT OVER SOME STUPID READING OF TEA LEAVES!" Hally boomed out at them all

Everyone started ranting suddenly, pointing fingers until they all heard Ron Yell out. "LOOK OUT! RUN HALLY"S ON A RAMPAGE! HER WINGS ARE OUT!" He bellowed, trying to go the other way, but got shoved in the front instead. They then noticed Hally's eyes darkening to a coal black.

"SO YOU ALL WANT TO BE SCARED DO YOU? WELL YOU BETTER DO WHAT RON SAID AND RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Hally boomed out once more before Harry's eyes went wide and quickly grabbed a hold of Hally so she wouldn't harm anyone.

"SCREECH!" They all took off in a run after hearing Hally's attack cry, making Draco Malfoy and Cedric Diggory quickly step out of the way.

"BE AFRAID! BE VERY AFRAID!" Hally shrieked out before hearing Harry and Hermione cackle in laughter at the sight.

Draco peered down the staircase, "Damn little Potter, you made them so scared, they're hardly touching the steps." He sniggered while Cedric peered down noticing the sight next.

"I'll say she did," he simply said then looked back at the twins. "Great! I'm so pissed that I can't get these things to disappear now!" Hally cried out in anger

"We can see that Hal, come on let's go so you can calm down" Harry grinned, putting his arm around his little sister before they all descended down the staircase.

Professor Remus Lupin was just about to head into his office when he noticed the small group coming his way and noticing Hally's wings. "Hold it, not so fast you five. Inside before someone else sees her wings and go screaming...,"

"A bit too late for that Professor...," "Inside right now," Lupin told them ushering them into his office quickly and shutting the door.

Severus paced the floor inside Lupin's office while Harry, Hally, Hermione, Draco, and Cedric watched him along with Lupin, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Bloody Hell Raven! You cannot go around this school trying to attack the other students! What were you thinking young lady!" He demande his question at Hally.

"That it would make me better if they thought twice trying to shun Harry like that again...," "Oh my!" McGonagall exclaimed seeing Hally wince slightly

Severus leaned on Remus's desk in a stern manner, "You terrorized not one, but the whole Divination class except for Miss Granger and Connor here! You know better than to pull that stunt! Now look at yourself, your far too angry to get those wings to disappear from everyones view...Mr. Malfoy don't you dare try to pull one of her feathers out unless you wish to end up in the hospital wing! I understand that you had your brother at heart Raven, but again you acted instead of thinking first yet again!" Severus practically shouted while Hally looked down at her feet before making a reply once more

"I'm not about to apologize to them for what I did, they owe Harry an apology for treating him like he had a disease and shunned him" Hally blurted out defiantly

"Raven!" Severus boomed out in shock. Remus decided to find out more about what happened "What exactly occured in Divination Mr. Potter?" he enquired

"Well its hard to explain...," Hermione took over just then "Please sir, we've just had out first Divination class and were reading tea leaves...,"

"Ah, of course," said McGonagall, suddenly frowning. " There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you two will dying this year?"

Everyone inside the office stared at her. "Me" Harry said, finally.

"I see. I will take the liberty of taking care of the rest of the class since they are mostly from Gryffindor," McGonagall replied "As I have said before, Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it..."

Hally whipped her head McGonagall's way, her eyes flashing in anger "I want put into another house!" She seethed suddenly before looking away in silence. "I'm afraid that you have to remain in Gryffindor Miss. Potter until you graduate from here." Professor Dumbledore informed Hally.

"Fine," Hally simply said, turning her eyes away from their view "As I was saying, True seers are very rare like your sister here Mr. Potter and Professor Trelawney..." McGonagall stopped again, noticing Hally look her way with wide eyes before continuing once more. "You look in perfect health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you should die, you need not hand it in to me."

Hermione let out a laugh while Harry felt a bit better. It was hard to be scared of a lump of tea leaves away from the dim red lights and befuddling perfume of Professor Trelawney's classroom. Hally kept her eyes downward, hiding mixed feelings from the Professor's, their adopted father Severus, Draco Malfoy, and Cedric Diggory.

"I believe that everyone here has another class that they need to head off to, except for you Raven, we are not finished here," Severus spoke up at last, breaking the silence.

Harry turned to his twin sister, giving her a kiss on her cheek, "Calm down Hal, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, I'll see you at lunch." He told her giving her a quick hug before leaving the office with Hermione, Draco Malfoy and Cedric Diggory.

Severus's eyes pierced down at Hally. "I believe that you have something you wish to say to the head of your house Raven?" He questioned, crossing his arms, waiting for Hally to explode.

Remus Lupin leaned against the other end of his desk with interest. "I cannot wait to witness this one," He simply said with a slight chuckle

Minerva McGonagall looked at them both, "Honestly you two, I do not see what the fuss is..."

"Professor McGonagall, you wouldn't know what a imprecise branch of magic was if it leaped up and bit you on your arse!" Hally exploded with flashing eyes.

"And there it is," Severus smirked triumphantly "Yes I see Lily had a little spitfire," Lupin laughed "Indeed" Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes gleaming at the sight.

Professor McGonagally stared at Hally in shock, "Miss. Potter! Young lady...,"

"Don't you young lady me Professor! Your the one that said those words about Divination! Professor Trelawney is a damn good Divination Teacher! She's a bit nutters in the brain, but she is a seer! Not a strong one, but she does have visions! I've seen it up close..."

"Miss. Potter, that is enough young lady!" McGonagall shouted out over hearing Severus Snape and Remus Lupin roar into laughter "Oh shut up you two, you both are not helping in this matter...,"

"Don't you tell my dad to shut up...," "Raven, enough! She got your point young lady...good lord, what has got you in this foul mood, making you lash out at everyone here?" Severus questioned.

They seen Hally stand up, heading towards a window, pointing out in the distance, "Those things! I want to claw their spectral eyes out!" Hally cried out in anger "They kept passing Professor Sinistra's classroom window, stealing some of the students warmth! I could have sworn that they were only supposed to be at the borders instead of near the castle!"

"They are Miss. Potter. Now that we know what had been the fuse of her anger erupting, meaning Mr. Potter's Divination class was what triggered it." Lupin spoke out thoughtfully.

"One of veelas many traits, females more than the males. It seems that I will be looking into an instructor for Raven's behalf as soon as possible." Severus announced.

"No dad..." "Oh yes Raven, you are now becoming a major handful and dangerous. You need a guide of some sort and you will have one before one of these students get hurt or worse killed by your own hand." Severus stated sternly hearing her groan in misery.

"And Miss. Potter you will be serving detention tonight with Professor Lupin, I am sorry for what I said a bit ago young lady, but you do need some sort of punishment over your actions earlier today and for your out burst," McGonagall announced.

"Yes Professor." Hally sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry for yelling out at you Professor, but if one of those things comes near here or the Qudditch field, I will take it out. You won't nothing left of it except for those shrouds they have on them."

"The day you do that Raven, I will personally have your Dark Arts Professor instruct you personally on his expertise of getting rid of other dark creatures young lady," Severus commented with a smirk on his face until he seen Hally give him an evil grin.

"Really dad? Do you promise?" She simply asked "Go to class you little imp!" Severus ordered, knowing that he just made a deal with the little devil herself.

They watched Hally leave Lupin's office. "Lupin, be prepared. I know Raven too well to know that she had a vision and she is not saying. Oh and better inform the Ministry that they will be losing one of those Dementors, by its own sheer fault when the day comes." Severus stated, leaving to teach his next class.

"I look forward to it Severus," Lupin watching the potions master leave. "And Lily and James wanted to know why I favored Hally more."

Dumbledore and McGonagall laughed over the comment, leaving the matter alone.

That is all for chapter 24 see you in chapter 25 bye for now.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hello everyone, now I know that this update is very late, but I have been a very busy person with the Christmas season, work and much matters that needed attending to. Now then on with the new chapter.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowlings does; only a select few characters are from my own creation.

Professor Lupin looked over at the Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, seeing the two laugh at his comment. "I am going to need any information about that little spitfire, as much information from anyone here if possible," he stated thoughtfully

"That will not be a problem Remus." McGonagall replied with a warm laugh, "Ask any professor here, and they will be more than happy to tell you anything you need to know about Miss Potter. We've all lended a hand to help Severus between our classes to watch her."

"Interesting. So this whole time she was here at Hogwarts during the school terms." Lupin commented

"Oh you could say that we've all had a hand in raising her, however, she was placed in Severus's care. He was reluctant at first, but as you can see clearly there is a very close bond between them, and also with Harry now of course." Dumbledore spoke in detail with his eyes gleaming.

"Yes I had seen that, but with Severus...Oh bloody hell, it is as if the three has always been a family, not even I could deny it." Lupin exclaimed with a sigh before adding another comment "Perhaps I will start with our charms Professor since I keep hearing him call her his little minx"

"Very good start Remus and he will tell you why he calls her that" Dumbledore chuckled once more along with McGonagall blurting out a giggle.

Meanwhile Hally had just stepped off the landing leading to Lupins office finding her brother, Blaise, Hermione and Ron waiting on her on one side of the staircase while Cedric Diggory and Draco Malfoy stood to the side on the other side, staring at each other quietly.

"Oh for Merlins sake!" Hally blurted out "What is this? A staring contest to see who is going to blink first?"

"Actually," Harry commented with an evil grin on his face "Its the other way around. We kind of walked into those two having heated words over you Hal and we just couldn't resist on listening in on it. They had just noticed us here just a second before you came down."

Hally turned to give a quick glance at Cedric and Draco Malfoy "Arithmancy class is over and I for one am not about to be late for our next class big brother...let them battle it out, they both don't stand a chance with me anyway" Hally simply said as she joined her brother and their friends to head to the next class.

"I stand a much better chance than Diggory when it comes to you little Potter" Draco Malfoy replied with an evil grin on his face before adding in low key "After all, you are my betrothed, so that gives me a bigger chance at you"

Hally turned to walk away from the two boys "I am going to be sick" she exclaimed while rolling her eyes in annoyance over Draco Malfoy's remark.

"Malfoy, unless you want to answer to your father, may we suggest that you get to class unless you wish to be late." Harry stated with reason to the platinum-blonde boy as the group started walking away.

"Fine, I will for now," Draco replied with a smirk before he too headed the opposite from where they were going meeting up with his two goons Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Great Hall Lunchtime

After five minutes of begging Harry and Hally both to sit beside him and Hermione at the Gryffindor table along with inviting Blaise to join them, Ron kept giving Harry weary glances.

"Ron, cheer up," Hermione told him, pushing a dish of stew towards him. "You heard what McGonagall said..."

Ron spooned stew onto his plate, picked up his fork, looked at both twins once more, but didn't start eating.

"Harry," Ron said, in a low serious voice, "You two haven't seen great black dog beside your dog Snuffles have you?"

Harry took a swift glance at his twin sister Hally seeing her stifle her giggling before answering Ron.

"Yeah we have," Harry said "We seen one when we went for that visit to see our Aunt Petunia"

Ron let his fork fall with a clatter.

"Probably a stray," Hermione stated calmly. Ron looked at Hermione as though she had gone mad.

"Hermione, if Harry and Hally has seen a Grim, that's-that's bad," He said "My-my Uncle Bilius saw one and -and he died twenty-four hours later!"

"Coincidence," said Hermione airily, pouring herself Pumpkin juice into her goblet.

"You don't what you're talking about!" Ron said, starting to get angry "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"

"There you have it then," Hermione replied in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And both Harry and Hally are still with us because they are not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, We'd better kick the bucket then!"

Hally erupted into a fit full giggles being heard by the two who were having the heated conversation.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered a joke and lost myself there," Hally fibbed collecting herself swiftly and looking at the many platters of food

Ron turned back to Hermione mouthing wordlessly as she opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug.

"By the way how come you have Arithmancy class the same time as Hally does at the same time that you have Divination?" Ron enquired

"I don't know what your talking about Ron, Hermione was in Arithmancy class with me, I know this because I had to make Cedric move down a seat so she was able to sit beside me." Hally blurted out inconsistently while selecting what she wanted to eat.

"I think Divination seems very woolly," Hermione commented and making sure not to hurt Hally's feelings as well while searching for her page. "A lot of guess work to many people, if you ask me."

"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron hotly.

"And here we go" Hally whispered to her brother Harry with a grin on her face as the two along with Blaise watched the two argue with one another.

"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry here that it was a sheep," Hermione replied coolly.

Hally went to intervene just then, "Ron, don't you dare..."

"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!" Ron retorted heated

Ron had touched a nerve. Harry, Hally, and Blaise all watched as Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrots flew everywhere.

Hally shot Ron a death glare along with Blaise before they both gathered their things up. "Ron Weasley you had gone too far this time!" Hally hissed in anger

"I'll say he did," Blaise stated getting up with the other two girls

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!" Hermione seethed

Hermione snatched up her bag, joined Blaise and Hally stalking away towards the Slytherin table.

"See you after lunch big brother...by the way Ron? I know Trelawney is somewhat of a seer, but even I know that those lessons are complete rubbish! See you later...much!" Hally spoke out, stalking away with the other two girls.

Ron frowned after the three girls before turning back to Harry.

"I will never understand girls and what was Hermione talking about?" Ron asked Harry "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."

Harry only shrugged his shoulders "Hal said she was there so if she was? Then there has to be some way for her to be in more than one place somehow." Harry could only reply before turning back and seeing the girls sit down at the Slytherin table.

After everything calmed down, both twins were pleased to get outside after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever care of magical creatures class.

Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other. The twins walked beside them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forbidden forest. It was only when they spotted three only too familiar backs ahead of them that they realized that they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins. Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling. Both Harry and Hally was quite sure they knew what they were talking about.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one nasty moment, Harry as well as Hally thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; both twin had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last them both a lifetime. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it-make sure yeh can see-now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How?" said a cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a lengthy rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry and Hally, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn'-hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Hagrid said, looking crestfallen.

The class class all shook their heads, all except for Hally, who stood by Harry grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look-"

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quietly in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I-I thougt they were funny." Hagrid stated uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh! Tremendously funny!" Malfoy said "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry told him quietly. Hagrid was looking downcasted and both Harry and Hally wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.

Anger slowly rippled through Hally just then. "Malfoy, if you open that pie hole of yours one more time, then my house will witness what my brother, the rest of the Slytherins and myself seen what these books can really do to someones clothes...Meaning my book shredding them...AGAIN!" Hally practically shouted out her warning.

Draco Malfoy gave Hally a swift glare before looking back at Hagrid.

"Righ' then," Hagrid said, who seemed to have lost his thread, "So-so yeh've got yer books an'-an'-now yeh need the magical creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..."

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"Gods, this place is going to the dogs," Malfoy commented loudly " That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him-"

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry spoke out once more

"Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you-"

"Ooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Harry and Hally had ever seen, even Hally did not know what to make of them. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful aren't they?"

Harry could sort of see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black...which he noticed his twin sister inching closer to the inky black ones just by the color on its own. He quickly took a hold of Hally's robe keeping her from going further.

"Now Hally, careful! You always go a little nutter over black, gray or silver color...it's for yer safety" Hagrid spoke out as the class noticed Hally's reaction as well.

"So," Hagrid continued, rubbing his hands together and beaming "If yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer-"

No one seemed to want to. Harry, Hally, Ron, Blaise and Hermione, however approached the fence cautiously.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," Said Hagrid "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening, they were talking in an undertone and both Harry and Hally had a nasty feeling they were plotting how to disrupt the lesson.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move." Hagrid continued "It's polite see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn't bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

"Right-who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed further away in answer, Even Harry, Hally, Blaise, Ron and Hermione had misgivings. The hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

"No one?" Hagrid asked, with a pleading look.

"We'll do it," Harry blurted out along with Hally.

There was an intake of breath from behind them, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh no, Harry remember your tea leaves!"

Hally gave them a warning growl while Harry ignored them as they climbed over the paddock fence one at a time.

"Hal, remember what dad told you about that," Harry reminded his little twin sister.

"I'm trying to be good Harry, but it's getting so hard to ignore stupid comments like those." Hally reasoned just as they stopped before Hagrid

"Good work yeh two!" Roared Hagrid. "Right then-let's see how yeh's get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy now Harry, not too hasty Hally," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've both got eye contact, now try not ter blink yeh two...Hippogriffs don' trust yeh's if yeh's blink too much..."

Hally waited patiently while Harry's eyes immediately began to water, but he didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at the twins with his fierce orange eyes.

"That's it," Hagrid told them "That's it yeh two-now bow..."

Neither Harry nor Hally felt like exposing the back of their necks to Buckbeak, but they did as they were told. They gave a short bow and then looked up.

The hippogriff was still staring haughtily at them, it didn't move.

"Ah," Hagrid spoke, sounding worried, "Right-back away now yeh two, easy does it-"

But then to Harry's and Hally's enormous surprise, the hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry and Hally!" Hagrid boomed out ecstatic. "Right-yeh two can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Feeling that a better reward would have been to back away, Harry and Hally both slowly toward the hippogriff and reached out toward it. They patted the beak several times and the hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.

"Righ' then yeh two," Hagrid spoke out once more "I reckon he might let yeh's ride him!"

Now this was more than Harry and Hally both had bargained for. They was used to broomstick, but wasn't sure a hippogriff would be the same.

"Yeh's climb up there one at a time. Jus' behind the wing joint," Hagrid instructed "An' mind yeh's don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that..."

Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself up onto its back before lending a hand to his twin sister by helping her climb up next behind him. Buckbeak stood up. Hally held onto Harry by his waist, however Harry wasn't sure where to hold onto; everything in front of him was covered with feathers.

"Go on then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the hippogriff's hind quarters.

Without warning, twelve foot wings flapped opened on either side of Harry and Hally both, Harry just had time to seize the hippogriff around the neck before they was soaring upward. It was nothing like a broomstick, and Harry found out which one he preferred: the hippogriff's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of him, catching him under his legs and making him feel that he was about to be thrown off; the glossy feathers slipped under his fingers and he now felt himself and his little sister rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the hippogriff rose and fell with its wings. Hally could only hold onto Harry with wide eyes.

Buckbeak flew them around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; this was the bit Harry and Hally both had been dreading; they leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling they was going to slip off over the beak, then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. Harry just managed to hold on and push himself straight again with Hally straightening up behind him.

"Good work, yeh two!" Hagrid roared as everyone, except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Harry and Hally's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Ron, Hermione and Blaise practiced on the chestnut, while Harry and Hally watched.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry and Hally to hear him. "I knew it must have been, if the Potters could do it...I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he added to the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons, Malfoy let out a high-pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked except for Harry...Hally, on the other hand was laughing in hysterics over the scene, knowing what Malfoy had actually done to get hurt.

"Wait Hagrid!" Hally cried out in between laughter. "Malfoy is just getting what is coming to him there! He slapped Buckbeak's beak and he was only defending himself!"

"Hal! Your not making it any better here!" Harry exclaimed through clinched teeth, although he knew that his little sister did have a point.

"Yer not dyin'!" Hagrid said, who had gone very white. "Someone help me-gotta get him outta here-"

Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, both twin saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.

Harry looked at his twin sister "Malfoy is getting what he deserved Hal?" he enquired, watching Hally sway gently, her eyes were darkened a bit from anger over Draco Malfoy's mistreatment toward the hippogriff.

"I believe he was...If he is going to continue to act like that, then maybe something else needs to teach him a lesson." Hally simply said.

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. A few of the Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.

"They should fire him straight away!" Said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears for her long time friend.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" Dean Thomas snapped. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly until they noticed Hally looking at them with glares.

"Don't even think about trying to hit one of my friends" Hally growled her warning, making them leave well enough alone.

They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" Pansy replied, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. The Slytherins, still muttering about the events that had transpired, headed in the direction of their dungeon common room; Harry, Hally, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"D'you think he'll be alright?" said Hermione nervously.

"Course he will, Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," Harry answered, who along with his twin had had far worse injuries mended magically by the nurse.

"He should consider himself lucky," Hally commented stiffly, "that it was just a small deep gash on his arm other than his most precious part he treasures so much"

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class though, wasn't it?" Ron asked, looking worried "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him..."?

"Malfoy didn't mess things up, but I don't like the small vision flashing inside my head over Buckbeak...It was too fuzzy to make out," Hally blurted out

"Yeah, I caught that one, know you Hal, you'll see it clearer next time." Harry assured Hally, after noticing his sister trying to figure out the image that she has seen.

They were the among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there.

"They wouldn't fire him, would they?" Hermione blurted her question out anxiously, not touching her steak and kidney pudding.

"They'd better not" Answered Ron, not eating anything either.

Both twins and Blaise looked over at the Slytherin table. A group including Crabbe, and Goyle was huddled together, deep in conversation. They was sure they were cooking up their own version of how Malfoy had been injured.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Ron, gloomily.

After dinner they went up the crowded Gryffindor Tower after saying their goodbyes to Blaise for the evening and tried to do the homework Professor McGonagall had given them, but all four of them kept breaking off and glancing out of the tower window.

"There's a light on in Hagrid's window," Harry spoke out suddenly. Ron looked at his watch.

"If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early..."

"I don't know," Hermione intervened slowly and both twins noticed her glance at them.

"We're allowed to walk across the grounds" Harry and Hally told her simultaneously. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the dementors yet now has he?"

_'You've gotten better at lying with a straight face big brother'_ Hally thought to Harry.

Harry kept quiet, however fighting the urge to snigger. They put their things away and headed out of the portrait hole, glad to meet nobody on their way to the front door for once, as they was not sure they were supposed to be out.

The grass was still wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked, and a voice growled, "C'min."

Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boarhound, Fang, had his head in his lap. One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus.

"'Spect it's a record" He told them thickly, when he recognized them. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" gasped Hermione.

"Not yet," Hagrid answered miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But 's only a matter o' time, in't it, after Malfoy..."

"How is he?" Ron asked as they all sat down, "It wasn't serious was it?"

"Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could," said Hagrid dully, "But he's sayin' it's still agony...covered in bandages...moanin'..."

"He's faking it," Harry exclaimed at once. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my and Hal's bones last year. Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth."

"For once I would just like to tear that so called soulmate of mine apart!" Hally cried out before realizing what she had just said right in front of Hagrid.

"Soulmate? Malfoy is little Hally's soulmate?" Hagrid asked thickly "Oops" Hally muttered with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Doesn't matter. School gov'nors have been told, o' course...," Hagrid stated miserably. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left hippogriffs fer later... done flobberworms or summat...Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson...'S all my fault..."

"It's all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid!" Hermione exclaimed earnestly.

"Malfoy deliberately slapped Buckbeak on his beak, Harry and I seen it first hand!" Hally spoke out

"We're witnesses," Harry stated "You told all of us that hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happening."

"Yeah, don't worry Hagrid, we'll back you up," Ron said.

Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle black eyes. He grabbed Harry, Hally and Ron and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," said Hermione firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.

"Ar, maybe she's right," Hagrid commented, letting go of Harry, Hally, and Ron, who staggered away, rubbing their ribs. Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Hermione unsteadily outside.

They heard a loud splash. "What's he done?" Harry asked nervously as Hermione came back in with the empty tankard.

"Stuck his head in the water barrel," Hermione answered, putting the tankard away.

Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes.

"That's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog, and drenching them all. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really-"

Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Harry and Hally both as though he'd only just realized they were there.

"WHAT D' YEH'S THINK YOU'RE DOIN' EH?" He roared at the two seeing them both leap two feet from the floor with wide eyes. " YEH'S NOT TO GO WANDERING AROUND AFTER DARK HARRY AN' HALLY! AN' YOU TWO! LETTIN' THEM!"

Hagrid strode over to where Harry and Hally were grabbing their arms and pulled them both to the door.

"C'mon!" Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin yeh's all back up ter school, an' don' let me catch yeh's walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'M not worth that!"

Author's notes: And that is all of chapter 25 everyone, see you in chapter 26 bye for now.


End file.
